


Love Is A Rebellious Bird (Chinese Translation)

by AliceQU97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Concertmaster!Louis, Conductor!Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Friction, London Symphony Orchestra, Lots of it, M/M, Not too much Zayn and Liam sorry, niall is the best
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9740375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceQU97/pseuds/AliceQU97
Summary: 在一个男孩们仍做音乐的平行宇宙里，路易斯是伦敦交响乐团的首席小提琴手，音乐天才哈里是令人激动的临时指挥和前大提琴手。《时尚先生》报道中说他“让莫扎特又酷了起来”（路易斯马上就讨厌他了，一定是因为这，他才会有一次半夜在阴暗的卧室中网上跟踪他），奈尔最棒。泽恩和利亚姆有一点戏份。不要哼波莱罗舞曲。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is A Rebellious Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162438) by [100percentsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsassy/pseuds/100percentsassy), [gloria_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_andrews/pseuds/gloria_andrews). 



> Hi, this is Alice, from China.I love this fic so much that I decided to translate it into Chinese. Undoubtedly there's going to be some mistakes in my translation, please don't hesitate to let me know(thanks in advance), and I'll correct them. I want to thank the authors for writing such a BEAUTIFUL and touching story. Also, I love my beta, Rosemary.
> 
> ps. I'm looking for pen pals. I speak Chinese, my English is okay, I major in Spanish and I'm learning French. Anyone who loves language learning or One Direction (especially Louis he's my sun, and Harry he's my moon) ? Let's chat! (my e-mail: 1144251476@qq.com)

第一章

你以为捉住了那自由的爱情鸟

可它抖抖翅膀飞去了

爱情远在天边，你苦苦等候

当你希望全泯灭，它又飞回来！

在你身旁绕啊绕，快！快！

它来来去去，回了又离

你以为已拥有，它却躲开

你以为已躲开，它却捉住你

 

冬日里地铁总是这么拥挤，伦敦阴暗昏黄的路灯化不开奇尔沃思缪斯巷上的霜雪。你除了冷得发抖之外别无选择，潮湿的呼吸暖着你的围巾，给镜片蒙上水气。凌晨六点，你在怀中紧紧抓着小提琴的匣子，拖着冗长沉重的步调走下帕丁顿站既滑又脏的台阶。难熬透了，但又有种美感。  
这天早上路易斯•汤姆林森的眼镜上了霜，视线一片模糊。他的四肢还没从睡眠的酸痛中缓过来，手指好像冻僵了。他闪入帕丁顿站，迎上一股潮湿的热气，指尖仍发着痒。当他沉陷入帕丁顿站潮湿的热气中，被砖墙间的回声和隐约的尿骚味包围时，他冻僵的指尖开始发痒，而这不过是这首刺耳的晨起通勤族交响诗中一个微小的音符。他匆忙的抹掉了镜片上的霜，在读卡机前划了一下牡蛎卡，蹒跚的穿过十字转门，保护般的举着小提琴，用臀部轻推着硬邦邦的金属棍前进。  
在月台边的隧道旁，一家小咖啡站正在营业。路易斯对小贩感激的微笑一下，在柜台上扔下九十便士。硬币发出音乐般愉悦的清响。他接过一杯温热的黑咖啡，转身去赶地铁。  
“找钱？”小贩在他身后追问，脏手指举起一枚发亮的五便士。  
“不用了。”路易斯说，打起精神对老人眨眨眼，走向月台。  
六点十四的哈默史密斯线地铁准时到达。路易斯进车坐下，一手紧紧护着小提琴一边轻啜一口咖啡，打量着他周围的旅客。有一个疲累不堪的女人，身着有些褪色的淡紫色外套。她正擦着她那躁动不安的孩子脸上的污渍。显然，他们正在闹别扭。行进的列车发出稳定的有节奏的响声，好像人生的进军。一个轻柔的旋律表达着细微的躁动。轻柔，平淡的和声贯穿于列车平稳行进的旋律中，表达着细微的躁动。这和声为生活坚定前进的脚步伴着奏。来吧，亲爱的。你快过来。还有一个高大的男人，翻阅着金融时报，紧锁眉头。路易斯深叹一声——一路向下，向下，向下。——在弱音拍下，有一种有节奏的旋律，每翻过一页报纸就是一次颤音。一个年轻的女人，也许是个学生，定定的望着昏暗的车窗外闪过的电灯光，对着自己的倒影凝视着神游着。她吟唱着路易斯心中的一曲试探性的高音，那是今日清晨唯一有关希望的音符了。

有什么事就要发生；什么事就要发生......  
来吧，亲爱的。  
一路向下，向下，向下。

不过是一团糟罢了。路易斯皱着眉头盯着杯底粒状的渣滓，大拇指刮着塑料杯边缘。他加重力道，让白色的小纸沫飞到了外套上。有些早晨他的作曲小游戏会赢得成果。路易斯会神采奕奕的来到排练，飞舞手指将乘车时脑海中的主旋律转换成乐谱上的音符。  
但，从来没有什么好的成果。尤其是最近，一连几个月伦敦被笼罩在冬日阴暗的乌云下，将路易斯脑海中一切敏锐的想法磨钝。除了阴冷街道上呼啸而过的寒风之外一无所有。那是尖厉的弦乐。  
“我痛恨先锋派。”他咕哝道。  
从巴比肯站到格斯韦尔路再向东沿老街走几百米就到了圣路加教堂。路易斯穿过精致的铁门，抬头凝视了一会那质朴苍灰的石制大教堂。教堂在九十年代中期被重新装修，成了伦敦交响乐团的排练场地。一只乌鸦环绕塔尖哑哑作响，好似爱伦坡诗中的场景。路易斯呼出一小口白白的哈气，不明白为什么每年的一月末都这么压抑。  
当他穿过教堂杂乱的地下室走进其中一间练习室开始练习音阶，进行热身时，太阳才刚刚升起。一丝轻微的愉悦——他是第一个到的。作为乐团中最早到、最晚离开的人总让路易斯有种奇怪的自豪感。他十分敬业。就是他的敬业精神和对技术的坚持追求让他在同辈中脱颖而出，让他一路赢得丰厚的奖学金和无数荣誉，在年纪轻轻的三十岁时，就稳坐了受人仰慕的伦敦交响乐团乐团首席的位置。  
连音中，一对对十六分音符爬上五线谱。低沉的颤音。持续的断奏。   
很快他便沉浸入音乐。练习总能让路易斯进入另一个精神层面，一种不通人情、不受干扰的全神贯注。当他更年轻时，是音乐让他渡过了一系列艰难的时光——父母离异、仓促的出柜、压力重重的面试和在伦敦古典音乐圈中的那些让人功成名就或身败名裂的表演。现在练习成为了一种他深深依赖的麻药。他掌控着自己的手指。掌控着音乐，掌控着他的乐团。除了对面前乐谱上的音符，他全无感知。  
艾莉诺敲了三次门路易斯才有所反应。他眨眨眼，放下左臂，转身看向玻璃门板外她茫然的表情。就像是从深海潜水中探出头一样。她持续的敲门声在他耳际萦绕；他一瞬间有些头昏眼花，本能地对打扰有些不爽。他依依不舍的小心的把阿玛蒂小提琴放回匣子。即使在强日光灯下，精致的云杉木小提琴仍闪烁着那种优质老威士忌的光泽。  
他把门打开一条缝。“什么事？”他问道，声音尖厉。  
所有人都明白不该在他练习时打扰他。艾莉诺，他的同谱台搭档和协理首席比谁都清楚这一点。路易斯一瞬间禁不住怀疑她要搞什么破坏——几年来她都是他最强有力的竞争对手，并且她一直对他的职位虎视眈眈。但，  
“他们终于雇了一位临时指挥。”她上气不接下气的说。  
哦。  
“也他妈是时候了。”  
瓦莱里•捷杰耶夫是伦敦交响乐团的长期首席指挥，久负盛名的圣彼得堡白昼节的艺术顾问和格莱美奖得主——当然还有其他一系列名头。虽然这矮小邋遢的穿着一身全新无尾晚礼服的俄国人只能不自在的站在嘎嘎小姐身旁充当老年人的代表。他在十二月时决定暂时休息，去研究别的项目。LSO（即伦敦交响乐团，以后均用简称）的总经理尼古拉斯•格里姆肖几周来一直犹犹豫豫的不知聘请哪位临时指挥，路易斯简直受够了。他曾对格里姆肖强调过指挥和乐队首席的关系的重要性，努力解释他和瓦莱里通过长期练习和互相启发的对话慢慢发展出的心会意通。这确保了上季的多场精彩的演出，路易斯坚信现在让团里随便加入什么陌生人，只会引发麻烦。而且是夜长梦多的麻烦。“信任，格里姆，”两天前他把这个高个的卷毛男人堵在办公室里说，“我不需要喜欢他。谈什么友谊？我不在乎。但是信任。他得能让我信任他。”  
然后杳无音信。三周了，乐团陷入僵局。  
“所以？”路易斯有点激动。“是谁？”他试图让自己看起来一副公事公办的神色，绝不能让艾莉诺察觉自己隐藏的不安。  
她摇摇头。“不知道。”  
路易斯叹口气，优雅的整理了下焦糖色的刘海，一边在脑中过着种种可能性。“嗯，猜猜吧，拉特？巴伦博伊姆？”  
“我听说是个年轻人。”  
“年轻人？”路易斯差点噎住。倒不是说是多大事，但……他才是那个年轻人。有着最多视频点击量，小女粉的人。媒体的宠儿。他的大脑不情愿地处理着这个消息,他换了角度，想出一个新名单。莱温特？经验不足。杨？他的马勒交响惨不忍睹……天，这绝对不可以，绝对不行！  
艾莉诺给他一个甜甜的微笑，眼中暗藏敌意，“就不打扰你热身了。”她拨弄着肩头瀑布般的棕色长卷发离开了，走廊中低跟鞋踩在油布毯上。她身后传来柔和的长号声，空灵的长笛声，蝉鸣般的弦乐……乐团正在苏醒。  
路易斯得在情况超出控制前弄明白谁是他们的新指挥。他得知道自己将应对谁。他整理了乐谱，暗自恼火格里姆肖没先通知他，这么多人中，偏偏从艾莉诺那里得来信息。  
他发现奈尔正在楼梯间与一个二提声部的小提琴手亲热。  
“咳。”  
潮湿恶心的噪声。既不协调卖相又差。（你可别以为音乐家会对这种声音更敏感。）  
“咳。”  
路易斯放弃尝试，拍拍奈尔的肩膀，瞪了他一眼。他吓了一跳，转身用袖子抹抹嘴巴。  
“怎么了，汤姆？”  
路易斯没理会他，转身盯住提琴手。“你不该在练习那部分尾奏吗，辛西娅？你昨天还让我教你那些短倚音？”她点点头，表现出恰当的羞愧，整理着裙子马上走了。路易斯转过身面对奈尔。  
“没礼貌，”他简单的说。  
“你才是没礼貌的那个，伙计。”奈尔伸手透过他的厚羊毛衣去捏路易斯的乳头。这简直——  
“……太过分了，霍兰，我发誓我要……”  
奈尔只是笑着又开始使劲捏另一个。  
“听着，我知道它们很诱人，但你得学会克制。”  
这让奈尔开始咯咯笑，路易斯也忍俊不禁。他简直还是个熊孩子，是爱尔兰小精灵里最没皮没脸（经常也是最烂醉如泥）的那一种。但他是个一流的圆号演奏家和路易斯在LSO最好的朋友。路易斯翻了个白眼，奈尔一边笑一边用手撩过染过的金发，露出棕色的发根。他指甲都被他咬烂了。  
“说吧，亲爱的。”  
“什么？”  
“临时指挥是谁。我知道你知道。”  
“我也许知道。”奈尔向路易斯抛个媚眼。  
“别跟我调情，霍兰。是谁？”  
“哈里•斯泰尔丝。”  
不不。路易斯以为自己幻听了，因为那个名字不在他心中的任何一个名单上，甚至没有一丁点可能性。哈里•斯泰尔丝。哈里•斯泰尔丝。  
“你说错了。”  
“我没说错。”  
“那就是你被人耍了。”  
奈尔满脸不屑。“得了吧，汤姆。我是个人形测谎仪。”  
“是哦。”  
奈尔拍拍胸脯，听到路易斯话中对他名誉的轻慢嘲讽，站直了身，挺起胸，戳了戳路易斯肩膀。“昨晚格里姆在白狮酒馆跟我说的，他说的可绝对是真话，赌上我的小命和你将来领养的小孩。”  
路易斯仔细考虑了下。他坐立不安，出于习惯和恼怒拨弄了下刘海，紧咬嘴唇。  
“靠。”  
奈尔拍拍他后背，早就走了神，望向辛西娅消失的那个空练习室。  
“你会和他处得来的，伙计。我认识哈里。”  
“你当然认识。你认识全欧洲，连流着鼻涕的乔治小王子都认识。”  
奈尔笑了。“我觉得你们会处得来。”  
路易斯翻了个白眼。  
“只要他不是还那么……”他喃喃自语。  
但奈尔已经走了。

*  
格里姆肖在下午的排练中正式宣布了决定。路易斯努力的保持面无表情，努力忽视着“令人激动的青年才子”和“下一个托斯卡尼尼”之类的词汇。但他内心早就风云暗涌。他想深咽口气，但喉咙却干的发紧，喉结僵硬的哽着。只不过是冬日空气稀薄罢了，他告诉自己，不觉间右膝不安的来回摆动。  
“他将在浪漫情人节音乐会之后接管乐团，”格里姆肖接着说道。“万分令人激动。再一次感谢为我们排练帮忙充当临时指挥的佩斯女士，拯救我们于水火之中。”他向露辛达•佩斯点一点头，她是几周前来临时帮忙的伦敦爱乐管弦乐团的助理指挥。众人礼貌的鼓掌，她微笑鞠躬。  
“斯泰尔丝先生将会指挥我们进行三轮巡演，在三月，四月和六月。他有一些非常……原创的点子。”路易斯暗自希望格里姆肖低头望向一提声部时脸上轻微的担忧之情是自己凭空想象出来的。“我相信我们会发现他的指挥是多么的具有启发性。好了，”他一拍手，示意结束。“继续工作吧，女士们先生们。”  
具有启发性。哦，老天。  
“哈里•斯泰尔丝！”格里姆肖走下指挥台后艾莉诺轻轻尖叫一声，抓住路易斯的胳膊。“你能相信吗？”  
路易斯轻哼一声，清了清嗓子。“不能相信。”  
“但真是个绝妙的人选，对吧？”  
路易斯抿住双唇。他们应该把天鹅湖序曲的谱子拿出来了，这是LSO每年的情人节音乐会令人生厌的的保留曲目。路易斯梦里都能完整的表演整个节目。（他曾尝试劝说格里姆肖，天鹅湖确切的来说也算不上最浪漫的故事，他们应该把它改成更不知名的和出人意料的曲子来活跃气氛，比如卡奇泽的亚马逊组曲中的摇篮曲。但他只收到了一个“别逗了，汤姆林森，”作为回应。一如往常。）  
“我可不确定。”  
“但显然，你早就听说过他……”艾莉诺把小提琴架在下巴下耳语道。“大提琴天才，想去指挥界施展拳脚。他上周上了雷诺秀。”  
“什么样的指挥会上雷诺秀啊？”路易斯回呛，在沉静的双簧管独奏下轻柔的奏出天鹅湖的开场音符。  
“安德列•普列文在泰晤士报里对他大加赞扬。”  
“哦，真棒，安德列说的就绝对是真理……”  
“路易斯。”  
“怎么？我可没被哈里•斯泰尔丝洗过脑。他是个该死的大明星，时代宠儿，知道怎么用流行技巧来取悦观众，也许还要上什么真人秀呢……”  
“更不用说帅的要死。”音乐开始渐入佳境，艾莉诺优雅的冲他挑眉。  
“呵，我确信那对他的职业生涯可是大有助益，”路易斯阴沉的咕哝。艾莉诺只是撇撇嘴，继续拉琴，她拉琴时那种不自然的过分热情总是让路易斯很反感。对他来说过硬的技术就足够了，可别费心加那些花里胡哨的玩意了，承蒙厚爱。  
序曲进入熟悉的高潮，定音鼓响如雷鸣。即使过了这么多年，音乐仍能触动路易斯的心弦。音乐让他想起他的追寻。他对不确定性的追寻和那漫长的别离。事实上，他一直在刻意的尽可能躲避与斯泰尔丝相关的报道，但现在却不得不开始不情不愿的设想哈里成年后是什么模样。肯定还是一脸婴儿肥……  
“汤姆林森怎么回事？”  
路易斯惊然察觉他仍在拉着尾音，错过了佩斯女士的收式。他的E弦响彻哲尔伍德大厅。  
“呃……天，抱歉。脑袋有点抽筋。不会再发生了。”  
其他小提琴手偷偷嗤笑，交头接耳。路易斯皱皱眉头。音乐如此令他放松；这首曲子他拉过快一百万遍，刚才不过是走神几秒钟罢了，所以这不算什么。根本什么都不算。  
然而现在所有人都盯着他看了。棒透了。  
“嗯，除了刚才这下，你还是很可爱的。”佩斯女士向他微笑，“所以我就原谅你好了。好，从第121小节开始，只是中提琴……”  
路易斯摇摇头，试图重新集中精力。艾莉诺在旁边冲他一笑，往回翻了几页乐谱，下意识的在指板上跟上中提琴的旋律。“你嫉妒了。”她耳语。  
路易斯向她眨眨眼。“你可得解释解释我嫉妒什么了，亲爱的。”  
“你嫉妒哈里。因为他要成为众人的焦点了不是吗？乘虚而入，抢了你的风头，你曾经可是赞助会上老夫人们都争着搭话的大明星。”  
“好，现在都可以叫哈里了？你们什么时候熟到互称名字了？”  
“还没有，但……”她又魅惑的一笑。“我想知道他会不会和同事交往。”  
路易斯忍不住扑哧一笑，把头埋进栗色毛衣里来掩饰笑意，琴弓差点撞到乐谱架。“我的老天。你想对哈里•斯泰尔丝采取行动？”  
“也许我正有此意。”  
那个哈里•斯泰尔丝在复纵线篝火晚会，我脱掉上衣时有了尴尬的勃起，不得不跳到湖水中来掩饰，还假装是和人打赌才跳下去的……  
“怎么了？”艾莉诺问道，眯住眼睛。  
“没什么。”路易斯说，眨眨眼睛，忍住笑出的眼泪和幸灾乐祸。“祝你好运。”  
他重新回到音乐中，决定专心于排练，不再就那该死的哈里•斯泰尔丝跟人斗嘴。反正离他大驾光临还有几周时间。路易斯确信在那之前所有人就会厌倦了八卦他们的新指挥了。所以。现在该继续带领他的乐团排练那古典音乐中最商业化的伤感情歌了。  
（甚至一点都没有想过LSO是路易斯的王国和家园，如果哈里•斯泰尔丝要毁了它，他就和他拼命呢。）

哈里在街角站定，从外套中掏出手套戴上。这是个寒冷的晚上，温度零下，但没有多少风。他沿着街区前行，享受着清新的空气，刚从温暖的酒吧里出来，他双颊还染着酒吧里面的一层红晕。但手却有点麻了，所以他攥紧手指，微笑着感受着黑色皮手套暖和的里子。  
那个周五当他在曼彻斯特探望姐姐时，她问到，“你从哪里搞来的这玩意？谋杀犯的手套！”  
“谋杀犯的手套？”他不解的笑问。  
珍玛点点头发抖的说，“对啊。太难看了。我一直想象着它们环绕在哪个可怜女人的脖子上。或者，你知道的，”她做了一个捅刀的手势，模仿着《惊魂记》中刺耳的主题曲，“用它们拿刀什么的。真好看，哈兹。买的真好。”  
哈里无奈的叹口气。“呃，那我该怎么做呢？嗯？戴连指手套？”他问道，加重了夸张的语气，好像没有更幼稚的衣物了。连指手套？真的假的！  
“哦，千万别！”  
“这是正常成年男性的手套，好吧？”他说，低头看向她，挺起肩膀，整理了下手套，拉扯了下手腕那的部分。  
她只是哼笑一声，“嗯，说的通；谋杀犯一般都是成年男人。”  
哈里翻翻眼睛，兀自因回忆微笑着。他扫了一眼左边建筑楼的拐角，读着街牌上的街名。长巷。他现在在这里。奥尔德斯盖特街和长巷交汇处。在伦敦。他终于在上周三回到了英国。哈里很开心。这里感觉真对。街道上的标牌也正常了。  
虽然这个街角他还不大熟悉。哈里回身扫了一眼刚刚走出的酒吧，老红牛。奈尔带他出去吃了晚饭，喝了几杯来庆祝他两周前的生日和他新工作的开始。其实，就是明天。他对奈尔告饶要早点离开，说要睡个好觉，但本打算走进地铁站的他却溜溜达达穿过了奥尔德斯盖特街的路口，又沿着长巷继续前行，最后盯着眼前的巴比肯艺术中心。  
他走得越近脉搏的速度就越快，为了缓解紧张，他边走边微晃着双臂。这就是他明早要去上班的地点了。临时指挥。伦敦交响乐团。这些词语在他脑海中绕啊绕，他面对着人工湖平台的入口，努力捕捉脑海中闪烁的词语。他把戴着手套的双手插入衣兜，欣赏着眼前庞然的建筑和黑暗中被点亮的人工湖。  
哈里在很小的时候，曾经去过巴比肯。去参加几个讲习班，观看过几场演奏，有一次甚至自己在这里演奏过。但这些回忆早就零零散散，藏在记忆的角落里了。这里的街道和建筑的轮廓——连巴比肯中心自己——都让他感到陌生与疏离。  
很多年前，他在这里的一个讲习班里遇见了奈尔。那时的哈里和现在差别很大，他仍在适应着自己作为大提琴手日趋响亮的名声和作为名人的别扭。而最开始奈尔让他感觉陌生。奈尔是那个活力四射的小伙，戴着牙套，穿一双荧光高帮旅游鞋到处走。他欢乐随和，自信满满，吹得一手好圆号。哈里本来对他有点敬畏，不尴不尬的。但不知怎么，他们突然成了最好的朋友。哈里甚至不清楚这一切是怎么发生的。就好像在哈里一眨眼的功夫，奈尔就改口叫他小傻蛋，去扒他的裤子，然后两个人在圣路加地下室的走廊里疯跑，好像两个十八岁的人都变成了十一岁的小屁孩。（或者说，也许，他们本来就是十八岁的小屁孩，哈里翻个白眼想到。）奈尔一直是他最喜欢的朋友。他们平时没法经常见面，但他们一直通过电子邮件保持联系。哈里知道奈尔在这个乐团里是他的幸运。明天奈尔会在哈里身边支持他。  
他微笑起来；一想到第二天他不禁心中小鹿乱撞。他抬起头，视线掠过右侧的喷泉，直望向夜空和因为光污染变得模糊不清的星星。他做了个深呼吸。接下来五个月他都将与这个乐团共事。不久的将来，他明白自己将追溯今晚，追溯今晚他的感觉，他是如何用一种诡异又错乱的方式来消化着眼前的风景，直到它变得熟悉。意外的让人安心呢。  
哈里转身拖着脚步走向巴比肯，走向那一扇扇巨大的玻璃窗户和里面发出的引人的黄光。一小时后大楼就关门了，但他并没有进去。站在这里，他将将能看到拱形大厅另一端的音乐厅的入口。天花板上垂下一张张巨大的条幅，远远近近，高高低低，引向音乐厅的各个入口，每张条幅都展示着一场LSO在过去几十年内著名演出的照片。但哈里只盯着一张看，离他最近的那张。那是一张瓦莱里•捷杰耶夫的黑白近照，从舞台左侧拍的。瓦莱里正在指挥中，占据着舞台的中心，前景里，瓦莱里正在指挥，他斑白的头发像一圈绕着头脑的模糊光晕，给人一种音乐狂人的印象。激烈而癫狂，就像哈里心中贝多芬晚年的形象。就在瓦莱里身后，是正在拉小提琴的路易斯•汤姆林森，稍微靠后一点，但依然在清晰聚焦内。哈里的双眼紧紧锁定在他身上。在照片中，汤姆林森显得和焦点一样清晰，对他手中的乐器有着绝对而精确的掌控。照片中他的灵动不输于捷杰耶夫。  
“别担心路易斯，伙计。”奈尔在就着蛤肉浓汤豪饮啤酒时曾对他说过。“我了解路。只打雷不下雨。你们会处得来的。”  
“不下雨，”哈里喃喃自语，苦笑一声。他戴着手套的双手汗津津的，他甩甩头，颤抖着长叹一口气。“你不再是他妈的十五岁了，白痴，”他咕哝着。他紧紧鼻梁，闭上双眼，试图平静下自己突如其来的紧张。这并不是因为他没有能胜任这份工作的经验和才华。哈里心中深深明白这工作棒极了，而他也将干的棒极了。他又依依不舍的看了一眼眼前那散发着压迫气息的小提琴家，他是那么的不同寻常。“你能行，”他低语，镇静着自己那股荒谬的来自青少年时期的不安全感。  
哈里最后摇摇头，挫败/沮丧地笑了一声，把视线从汤姆林森身上撕扯下来，强迫自己开始动身，走回奥尔德斯盖特街和长巷那里的地铁站。这里离他在汉普斯特得的公寓有大概四十分钟的车程。他必须在明早七点前走进他的办公室，熟悉设备，也许还会不明就里的签下海量的文件。然后在下午他会与乐团进行第一次排练。  
你能行，哈里在月台等车，冷的弯腰时又一次在心下想到。这是你想要的。他指挥过世界各地的乐团。他曾激发比LSO才华少得多的乐团做出精彩绝伦的表演。他正戴着一双成年男性的手套！一切都会没事的。会的。

*  
一切都顺顺利利的进行着，除了在下午一点半时，大家都有些累了。哈里与一个叫利亚姆•佩恩的衣着讲究、打扮一丝不苟的年轻人藏在他在巴比肯中心的新办公室内，制定着接下来几个月内的日程。早在上午七点钟时，尼克在办公室外准时的接见了哈里，带他匆匆参观了一遍巴比肯，然后把他交给了利亚姆。利亚姆在这里有个什么管理的职位，但他也被要求在哈里有全职的私人助理前，先暂时充当他的私人助理。尼克表示歉意后匆忙离开了，很明显他的晨会多的令人应接不暇。但他向哈里保证他会留出时间在下午两点半的排练时亲自把他介绍给乐团。  
“然后，”利亚姆说，拉拉领带，低头盯着腿上的平板电脑，“你在三月十一日有个圣路加基金会的募捐晚会。”  
哈里心不在焉的点头，桌下不耐烦的晃腿，不明白为什么他们不把今天的日程掉个顺序。先排练，然后再扯那些行政的。他对于初见乐团的紧张神经随着时间的流逝紧紧拧成一团。通常哈里很擅长即兴演讲，但他越来越因为没有提前准备正式的演讲而感到不安。你到底是怎么打算的，你这白痴？只是傻站在那里挥挥手然后说，“大家好，我是哈里，咱们一起演奏音乐吧？”他在自责中心神不宁的呆呆望着窗外的飞雪。  
“嘿，大师，你在听吗？”利亚姆问。他调整坐姿，面向哈里，摇摇手想把他拉回现实。  
哈里抽动嘴角，挤出一个微笑。大师。他们只在一起呆了约五个小时利亚姆就这么叫了他四遍。他的语调里有种特别的感觉。十分诚挚，又有点奉承的意味，让哈里觉得很有趣，还有点可爱。  
他清清嗓子，向后靠在办公椅上，看向利亚姆。“你知道的，直接叫我哈里就行了。没——没关系的。”  
利亚姆有点脸红，忽略了他的话。“嗯，那你就是接受他们的见面要求了对吧？我刚发了邮件。”  
哈里叹口气，向前靠向电脑，大睁双眼盯着显示器，终于动了动鼠标。他在收件箱中最新的邮件上点了接受。“是在十一号吗？”  
“嗯嗯，在晚上八点。”利亚姆说。“在索霍区的贝利哈廷格美术馆。当然，你还可以再带一个伴……”他轻轻向前倾身，瞥了一眼哈里。  
哈里又挤出一个笑容。他转身朝利亚姆眨眨眼，面无表情。“好的，”他只是说。  
“好的。”利亚姆顿了一下接到，终于又低头看平板电脑。“哦，我之前忘说了，抱歉。”他一愣，“你得去拍套照片。下周四，下午六点。别担心，不会耽误排练……这是为了给新的巡演季做宣传。”  
哈里点头。  
“我相信你早就对这种事很有经验了，”利亚姆意味深长的笑笑。  
哈里挑了挑眉。  
“拍照。”利亚姆提醒说。  
“哦，”哈里说，轻笑一下，半点了点头，感到有点不好意思。他低头挠挠脖子。“额，是的。”上一次他给《时尚先生》拍了照片。他们在他最新专辑发布前给他写了个报道。他们给他拍了套几乎全裸的写真，他在尘土飞扬的大道上只拿着大提琴。每次他回想到这套写真的存在就感到超级尴尬。（而且奈尔还时时刻刻提醒着他。“我这辈子锁屏就用这个了，不好意思了亲。”）  
“那，我什么时候能开始干那些重要的事？”他突然问道，直视利亚姆。他把双手放在桌上，指尖焦躁的击打着光滑的木桌。他开始感觉这像是一种行刑前的什么前戏，他不耐烦了。等不及想开始真正的工作。  
“重要的事？”利亚姆有点不确定的问。  
“对，我现在可以开始与各个声部长安排见面了吗？”哈里语气有点强硬的问到。他指指显示器上的日历。“我是直接给他们发邮件吗？还是这些你也安排好了？这种事有什么固定的程序？”他距离与乐团的首次演出只有一个半月了，何况他这次选择了一个十分有挑战的曲目。在他闪亮亮的办公室内与利亚姆坐谈拍照和慈善晚会让他感到时间从指间白白溜走的焦虑。  
利亚姆慢慢点头。“嗯，嗯，当然我们可以开始……”他说，低头看着哈里桌下来回摇摆的双腿，抬头又若有所思的望向哈里。“你现在就想去圣路加吗？那里也有你的一个小办公室。我们可以在大家都到场之前让你安顿好；然后我就可以在你排练时把大家的日程都再确认一下。在这周末前给你安排与每个声部长的单独会面和一次所有人一起的会面。”  
哈里不再晃腿，点点头。“好。”他宽慰的长出口气说。“好。咱们开始吧。”  
“没问题，大师。”利亚姆说，微笑站起身。哈里回以笑意，这次比刚才更亲切。  
他们穿上外衣，走向大厅。  
“从汤姆林森开始，如果可以的话，”哈里在走向苏克街的出口，走过前晚的条幅时说。  
利亚姆哼了一声。“也许是个好主意。”他咕哝道。  
他们在沿着怀特克劳斯大街走向老教堂时利亚姆抱歉的看了哈里一眼。“他们在翻新建筑，”他说，“从十一月开始的，我不确定他们给你找了什么样的办公室。”他听起来十分尴尬，好像在做最坏的设想。  
但其实，哈里第一眼就喜欢上他在圣路加的办公室。他觉得比那个在巴比肯的办公室要强。强多了。当利亚姆一打开门时，感觉就是那么对。这是个窄小昏暗的房间。左墙边的书架上积了厚厚一层灰，几束光勉强从米黄色的窗玻璃透进来，那是屋内唯一的窗户。有种隐约的旧香烟和清洁剂掺杂的香气。这屋像是一个练习室，这很好。  
利亚姆看起来不是很满意。好像他最坏的设想变成了现实似的。他不满的用手指扫过老旧的文件柜，而哈里从背包中拿出乐谱，一股脑儿扔在屋中央的旧桌子上。  
“挺好的不是吗，利亚姆？”哈里问到，对他的不满感到很有意思。  
利亚姆低头看着他指尖的灰尘，做个鬼脸。“既然你感觉好就这样吧……我觉得，”他怀疑的说，慢慢在原地转了一圈，仔细把这间小屋子看了个遍。“只是在想，你知道的，我们竟只能准备出这样的房间……”他抬眼看着书架边一个丑陋的工业胶水留下的斑点，那里原来有什么东西。  
哈里笑着耸耸肩，打开着桌上的抽屉查看里面的物品。也许，有些剩下的办公用品？一些被遗弃的钢笔和回形针？橡皮筋？也许半瓶修正液和一些干了的荧光笔？要是有个什么秘密的告白小纸条就好啦，但是哈里没抱太大期望。但其实只有四十便士和三个红图钉。  
“捷杰耶夫在离开之前用的是这间办公室吗？”他怀疑的问到。“不是吧？”  
利亚姆轻嘲一声，“绝对不是。不，先生。”他摇摇头。  
“嗯，我喜欢它。”哈里把自己安顿在一把很可能是二战前制造的办公椅上。这间屋子里没有任何按照人体工程学设计的东西。椅子在他身下吱呀作响，但哈里很喜欢。  
利亚姆仍然不敢相信。  
“地点，地点，地点，利亚姆！”哈里指出，压住椅子，测试它的质量。即使有着这些表面的缺点，这间办公室藏在排练大厅的后面，挨着几个阴湿的卫生间。明明很方便，却又与世隔绝，僻静私密，像个秘密，哈里很喜欢这点。他笑着说，“我猜人们只有想到要拉屎时才来这里。”  
利亚姆现在被他恶心到了。  
哈里咯咯笑。“嗷，拜托，利亚姆。隐私！谁不喜欢有点隐私。咱们开始工作吧！”  
利亚姆愁眉苦脸的眨眨眼。  
“放轻松，伙计！”哈里笑着说。哈里实在控制不住。“谁不拉屎。”  
利亚姆有些别扭，不是因为关于肛肠运动的讨论，而是因为哈里让他放轻松。他听到这句话之后开始调整自己的肢体语言，但还是没有成功掩饰住自己的拘谨。他那过分放松的面部表情和姿势啊。看起来他好像马上就要勉强说一些平时不用的街头俗语，比如告诉哈里有他来当新指挥他是多么的“爽歪歪”。哈里越来越喜欢利亚姆了。  
“好的，”哈里不再笑他没能掩饰住的尴尬之后，利亚姆别扭的接着说。“我去找人要这房间的钥匙。”多亏这房间之前不是上了锁的。  
“然后我去找格里姆肖确定他能不能按时到场。”  
哈里咽一口气点点头。利亚姆离开办公室后，没了人让他对迫在眉睫的排练转移注意力，他又开始紧张。他站起身，一只手撩过卷发，整理了领带和西装外套。然后手压腹腔，慢慢的深呼吸了几次，镇定下来。  
两面墙壁都是黑板，为了方便五线谱被永久的画在上面。哈里走向他左边的一面，第一次注意到在黑板上最上面一行五线谱内写着一个谱号，调号和潦草的拍号。音符填满了整面黑板上的五线谱。字迹潦草，已经模糊了。让哈里想知道这是多久之前写上去的，谁写上去的。他又深呼吸一次，开始在脑海里演习黑板上的曲子，轻轻的哼唱着，放松着心情。他的手臂开始舞动，右手定下行板平稳的节拍，左手温柔的在空中挥动，心中已然有了一个生动的印象。二、三……哈里读完了这一面黑板上的谱子，跟随着音乐转身去读旁边那面墙的黑板上的谱子。  
“有没有搞错——”右边传来尖利的一声，声音又突然止住，变成一声恼火的叹息。哈里被拉回现实，两手仍高悬在空中。他立即转头去看是谁在说话。  
“你——你在这里干什么？”路易斯•汤姆林森在门口对他怒目而视，紧张的抓着门把手。他的眼神有种轻微的狂热和慌乱，但很快又阴沉下来，他对哈里轻蔑的挑眉。  
哈里打了个激灵。一眼看到门口小小的，恼怒的路易斯让他难以呼吸。他全身传过一阵燥热，好像挨了一记鞭子，刺痛感直抵他的指尖和脚尖。他感到一阵遥远又熟悉的羞耻，那感觉在他体内郁结成一团，哈里感觉他耳根都烧得通红。  
“我在这——？”他终于在难以置信中组织起语言，紧紧皱眉。他困惑的摇头，在心烦意乱中强撑着说到，“这是我的办公室。”语速缓慢而坚定。  
“你的办公——”路易斯的气恼让他只说了一半话，半张嘴巴，用两只纤细的手指揉了揉左太阳穴。他很快摇摇头，抓起最近板槽里黑板擦，闯进来愤怒的开始擦去哈里刚才哼的曲子，嘴里不满的喃喃自语。  
哈里勉强一笑，心跳飞快。他抱起双臂难以置信的看着路易斯。  
路易斯在擦完后转身看向他。他湛蓝的瞳孔好像能点燃这房间，视线落在哈里脸上好像带着电，让他两颊升温。路易斯一直站在那里，胸口一起一伏，左拳好像攥着什么东西。他的毛衣袖子是卷起来的，哈里盯着他露出的小臂。哈里无言的挑眉，想让他解释一下。但看来他并不乐意解释。  
“好吧，”过了几秒钟，哈里说到。他揉揉前额，轻笑一声，不知道接下来怎么说。“嗯，”他调整了一下重心，把一绺头发压到耳后。“嗯，我是哈里•斯泰尔丝，”他说的很慢，向前倾身伸出一只手。“我是，嗯，新来的临时指挥……”  
汤姆林森轻哼一声，翻个白眼。“我知道你是谁，”他打断到，无视了哈里伸出的手。哈里直接憋不住笑了出来，终于被路易斯汤姆林森古怪的行为逗乐了，不知他该做些什么。路易斯双颊微红，这让哈里有一点点自得。  
哈里靠着书桌，交叉双腿。“哦，好吧。”他说，挠挠后颈，仍然带着不可置信的笑意，等待路易斯下一步的举动。  
路易斯现在有些不自在，在哈里面前尴尬的站着。他仍然神经紧张，身体像弓弦一样紧绷着，但促使他闯进屋来的那股狂怒已经褪去了。他看起来有点懊悔（同时也暗自恼怒自己的懊悔），然后故意深深叹口气，终于向前握了哈里的手。  
“路易斯•汤姆林森，”他勉强的说。“乐队首席。”两手相握时，哈里骨子里传来一阵轻微的颤抖。路易斯与他有眼神交流，但他的眼神如此疏离，好像他在透过哈里观察墙上那蒙灰的绿色金属书架似的。注意到这点后，哈里的愉悦被一阵恼怒取代了。他是如此恼怒，突然强烈的想让路易斯直视他的眼睛，想让路易斯充分明白他的存在。他稍微紧了紧手上的力道，看到路易斯眼神一闪。  
“我知道你是谁，汤姆林森先生。”哈里意味深长的慢慢的说，双眼直视着路易斯。“相信我，我记得。”  
然后，路易斯灵动的蓝眼睛闪过惊讶，直视了哈里的眼睛。路易斯抽回手时，哈里的心跳甚至更快。  
“那么我们在排练时再见，先生。”他简短的说，向门口走去。当他看见哈里之前扔在桌上的乐谱时停了一下，视线很快扫过曲目标题。他又回头对哈里挑了挑眉，明显对其不屑一顾，最后翻翻眼睛调头离开了房间。  
哈里靠在空旷的办公室桌边，目眩神迷，难以呼吸。路易斯最后轻蔑的表情一直在他脑内回放。他体内斡旋着、燃烧着羞耻、怨恨……和一种危险的欲望。  
“不下雨，”哈里苦笑着重复到。这下要变得很有趣了。  
几分钟后，他仍因为这碰面而激动不已，利亚姆从门口探头。  
“准备好了吗？”他问。“尼克准备好带你进去了。”  
哈里点点头，直起身来。他轻拍西装外套的左胸处，透过布料抚摸着指挥棒，最后一次镇定神经。他正要跟着利亚姆走出房间，但在门口却停住了，皱皱眉。在那里的黑板槽上的板擦边，放着办公室的钥匙。  
“斯泰尔丝先生？”利亚姆唤了一声。  
哈里跟上他走了。

格里姆肖在介绍他时他站在他右侧，向四周微笑致意，打量着整个乐团。哈里在这几年的各种职业或社交的场合内见过其中的一些音乐家。过去三周内他几小时几小时的一遍遍看那些音乐会和排练视频，这让他对他们更加熟悉。玛利亚•桑蒂亚戈-奥布莱恩，优雅的阿根廷籍大提琴首席。在中提声部前排的老杰拉德•库特奈。奈尔挤在了不起的格莱迪斯•霍华德身边，她是圆号手中的大夫人。泽恩•马利克在乐团最后靠着墙，身形瘦削，一袭黑衣，手中玩着定音鼓的鼓锤。哈里不太敢看向左侧的一提声部。他的眼神每碰到那个人就闪开，他的演奏视频是他在做准备时花了最长时间来研究琢磨的。他感觉路易斯的眼神透过整个排练室看着他，一想到路易斯正在看着他，也许他正在全神贯注，充满敌意的周密审视着，哈里寒毛直竖……他重心一遍遍在两脚之间回换。  
路易斯的存在就像磁铁的同极；他除了那里哪儿都能看，害怕着证实自己的猜想。所以他把目光投向双簧管手珍妮特•英格索尔、长号手内森杉山，最后又回到大提。  
“那么热烈的掌声献给你们的才华横溢的新任临时指挥哈里•斯泰尔丝先生。”尼克向哈里一挥手，乐团开始鼓掌。  
哈里在走向指挥台时感到一阵激动，对路易斯的担忧也烟消云散了。当他终于站在整个乐团前时，他今天之前的紧张焦虑也转化成了期待。他的乐团。他深呼吸一口，双手背后，微笑着等待着掌声熄落。  
“大家好，”他笑盈盈的说。“十分感谢。谢谢你们请我来指挥。”乐团又是一阵热烈的掌声，哈里笑着低下头再次等待掌声结束。然后他又开口了。  
“我在十三岁时第一次看了伦敦交响乐团的演出，”他清清嗓子。“ 马勒第三交响曲，是捷杰耶夫在这里的第一个演出季。”哈里顿了一顿，模仿着捷杰耶夫的指挥动作中最知名的三拍手势，右手用拇指和食指比了个OK，剩下三根手指轻轻摇摆。乐团笑了。  
“我永远忘不了。永远不会。”一阵意料之外的情感汹涌而来，他心潮澎湃。“那场表演对我的音乐生涯有着巨大的影响。它让我产生了对指挥的兴趣。”他又一顿，摇摇头，因回忆微笑着。“我对母亲一直念叨个不停。圣诞节我甚至要了一张瓦莱里的海报，”他笑了。“捷杰耶夫，就贴在我墙上北极泼猴的旁边。”人群中又一阵轻笑，哈里回以笑意。“但，更重要的是，”他继续说，“在我们开始之前，我想充分的表达我是多么清楚乐团的实力，能够在这里担任指挥是多么的荣幸，即使是临时指挥。我对这次机会感到十分激动。所以，再次感谢，谢谢你们能让我来。”  
乐团再次掌声雷鸣。这次哈里控制不住自己想向左转头的欲望，突然急切的想看一眼路易斯•汤姆林森，渴望知道他的掌声是不是像自己设想的那样漠不经心，无动于衷。他的蓝眼睛是不是冰冷而怀疑。他尽可能控制着自己，但想看他的冲动是那么强烈，他的目光几乎是不由自主地转了过去。  
哈里在路易斯脸上看到的神情让他紧绷下颌，脸颊发烫。路易斯的眼神里有种固执的挑战，甚至有些嘲弄。哈里又转向乐团，一阵激动刺激，心跳加速。你等着吧，汤姆林森。他想。等着吧。无论路易斯•汤姆林森给他准备了什么，哈里这次都准备好了。准备的不能再好了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“唐璜。真他妈不敢相信。”  
泽恩耸耸肩，戴手套的手捧着咖啡好像那是他的小心肝似的。他和路易斯在圣路加外枯萎的花园内冻的瑟瑟发抖。泽恩是为了抽烟，路易斯是为了抱怨。  
“这是个有难度的曲目。虽然对定音鼓不是，但……”  
“这是个哗众取宠的曲目，”路易斯纠正道，脚下碾着一枝枯掉的萱草。“全是花花，没有实质。他选这个曲目是因为他可以靠咱们的技术来向观众炫耀。真是令人发指。气死我了。”  
泽恩又抽了口烟，抿一口咖啡，挑挑眉。“也许他只是喜欢它。”  
“也许他是蝙蝠侠。这不是重点。”  
太阳开始西下，落日的余晖给路易斯的紧绷的下颌染上红晕。泽恩只是摇头低笑。 “所以什么是重点，汤姆林森?”  
“我只是说这是个明摆着的该死的捞钱行为。一个大火的指挥终于有了机会，选择他知道的最难的曲子来完成首秀，只要他不彻底搞砸了，那些白痴赞助人——你知道 的，马利克，那些白痴就喜欢穿燕尾服的年轻的帅小伙，他们以为世界上最厉害的事就是一群小提琴家飞速的拉琴而已——然后他们就开始慷慨解囊,” 路易斯嚷 嚷 , “就是这样。 我跟你保证他只在乎赚钱。他知道那是格里姆肖的底线。”  
泽恩沉思了一会，摸着陶瓷马克杯的边缘。“也许吧，”他让步道。“他的确长袖善舞。魅力四射。”  
“瓦莱里在乎的是音乐，” 路易斯叹口气，抽走泽恩的烟愤愤的抽了一口然后扔掉。“瓦莱里是个艺术家。根本不在乎那些赞助啦宣传啦的狗屁。”  
“亲爱的，那些赞助宣传的狗屁就是我们一开始加入乐团的原因。”  
路易斯翻翻白眼，戳戳泽恩的肩膀。“嘿。如果能更有艺术家的风骨我宁愿去街头卖艺。”  
泽恩怀疑的挑眉，但什么都没说。  
“嗯，也许不去街头，”路易斯让步道。“我到地铁站好了，那里暖和。”  
“但那里噪音太多。”  
路易斯耸耸肩。 “我能受得了。拉点朦胧的，你知道吧？伊萨伊的奏鸣曲。那在地铁站听起来肯定不错。”  
“嗯，”泽恩叹气，扶着石墙，踩着一堆落叶, “个人来讲，我倒是很高兴斯泰尔丝来了，如果这意味着我能少被费星顿•施麦斯女士在慈善晚会之类的地方骚扰的话。”  
路易斯坏笑。泽恩非常帅，像男模一样，有着一双深邃的黑眼睛，眼里暗含着哲学、危险和丰富的性经验。他和路易斯一样，一直是那些赞助乐团的富有的寡妇(和老处女之类的)的最爱。路易斯享受成为众人的焦点，而他只想不被打扰。  
“随便吧。并不能改变唐璜俗的要死的事实。”  
泽恩对路易斯竖个中指，踩着霜走远了。  
路易斯把这算作一次成功的谈话。他振作精神，转身走回大楼。今天的排练结束了——练的时间很短；还没有什么可练的东西，大家都在适应指挥的变化——但路易斯打算至少再认真练两个小时，然后和奈尔去泡每周一次的酒吧喝酒、玩飞镖。 他想在唐璜上领先一步。  
这是他进入LSO时的面试曲目, 一个经典的面试曲目，急速的手指、飞快的节奏。毫无疑问唐璜需要技术。  
当 路易斯低头蹬蹬下楼，走入教堂地下的练习室时，他回忆起那一天。 在小黑屋热身，所有小提琴手演奏同一曲目，一个比一个洪亮、生动、出色。这几乎要令路易斯产生自我怀疑。但最后路易斯闭上双眼，深深明白他是花了最长时间，用了最大功夫，费了最大精力的人。他精彩绝伦。   
“我还能同样精彩,”他自语，没意识到他正对着空荡荡的走廊大声说话。如果斯泰尔丝是在考验他，他要确保自己绝不逊色。  
“汤姆林森先生!” 他握着练习室门把手时一个声音轻快的唤到。那是利亚姆•潘恩（还是佩恩？佩斯？），那个总在格里姆肖身边摇尾巴的部门走狗，总是一副抱歉的神情。  
“你好。”  
“你和大师——额，哈—— ” 利亚姆咳嗽一声。 “斯泰尔丝先生在明早八点他的办公室有场会面。身为声部长的会面。”他递来一张看起来很正式的备忘单。  
“不用了，谢谢 ,” 路易斯一摆手。 “我能记住。” 他走进练习室关上门，没再瞟一眼利亚姆。  
“我也给你发了邮件!”他听见利亚姆在走廊里喊，看来隔音墙也隔不住官僚主义。路易斯吓了一跳转过身。他对利亚姆假笑一下竖起大拇指，利亚姆隔着狭窄的玻璃板兴奋的回了个大拇指，终于走了。  
也许他是想告诉我该怎么辅导我的声部来拉他那大胆的曲目。 路易斯哼了一声。 “我会准备好再去的…… ”  
然后他展开乐谱，手指飞舞。他的思绪被安全的锁在一个无言的世界里，那里除了音乐一无他物。

*  
当路易斯走出练习室，锁上门时，已经是晚上了。他讨厌离开自己的小提琴——感觉就像是砍下一只手臂——但反正他在明早之前不会再练了，而他带着小提琴坐地铁总感觉尴尬。   
“拜拜，雷霆，”他在锁孔中转动钥匙，轻声耳语。如果有人问起，他死活也不会承认，但路易斯确实给他的每一个乐器都起了名。他们就好像是他的宝贝。或者是他的 超级英雄。嗯，超级宝贝英雄，而这只因他的洪亮而持续的音色而得名。雷霆的价钱远在路易斯的支付能力之外，但在古典音乐的世界里，因为那些有钱的赞助人和艺术家应该受到尊重的共识，伟大的乐器似乎总是不可避免的到了伟大的主人手中。事实上，雷霆是路易斯的导师莱昂纳多•霍尔的遗赠，他是上世纪最伟大的小提琴家之一。   
是莱昂纳多鼓励路易斯开始作曲。虽然我在那个作曲竞技场里辜负了他的期望。路易斯忧郁的想。他穿上外衣，离开院子，在老街向西转弯，走向众多的奈尔喜欢下班后去的昏暗酒吧中的一个。(他总是偷偷摸摸的喝酒，带着雷朋墨镜和脏兮兮的棒球帽好像个大学生，路易斯怀疑他的那些酒友们到底知不知道他的职业。)  
路易斯在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，回忆起哈里在自己的作曲室挥舞的手指。这回忆让他如鲠在喉。他不知道哈里看了多久那个简单的小步舞曲，不知道他在音符间看出了什么。“那只是场练习,”路易斯喃喃自语。他没打算让任何人…… 路易斯叹口气不再去想，不再想哈里的脸庞，他靠在书桌上修长的身形，和有关他的一切。让它们随风而逝吧。它们甚至没存在过。他坚决拒绝再因为这件事感到尴尬。   
路易斯拂下他黑色羊毛外套肩上的一点雪花，在抬头检视酒吧牌子时又撩了撩刘海。 又小又透着烟味的法林登纹章酒吧，毫无疑问又是个奈尔口中的“隐蔽的宝地”。这里有一个男人弯着腰抱着一把老曼陀林，醉醺醺的摇摆着哼唱着粗俗的五行打油诗。   
"有个娘们叫小泡  
带个厨子去打炮  
他把裤子脱下来  
她把眉毛皱起来  
不如找根香肠来！"  
“一个我的原创作品，”男人含糊的咕哝，摇头晃脑的朝路易斯笑笑。   
“神作啊,” 路易斯一笑，扔给他一英镑。然后他稳住精神，啤酒和劣质香烟的气味传来，他皱皱鼻子，然后推开了沉重的大门。   
酒吧很昏暗，在周一晚上人也算多了。路易斯走过拥挤的吧台，走向墙上挂着的破旧的飞镖盘。他看见那个熟悉的金发小子靠在高脚凳上，元气满满的和一个年级很大 的女人谈话。那是格莱迪斯•霍华德，圆号首席。路易斯微笑着翻翻眼睛大步向他们走去——奈尔是那种会请所有人友好的喝上一杯的人，即使是个闻起来总有股粉 底和香水味的七十岁女人。   
“嘿！汤姆来啦！”奈尔早就喝了好几杯。“我正在跟格莱迪斯讲咱们那次溜进伦敦爱乐乐团的经历呢。”  
“霍华德女士，” 路易斯微笑伸手，“很高兴在这里见到你，奈尔跟你讲的全是谎言。”  
“谢谢你，汤姆林森先生，” 她回应道。她伸出涂着红色指甲油的手握住路易斯的手，即使在这乌烟瘴气的地方也令人惊讶的表现自如。“我保证我会喝到把任何罪证都忘的干干净净。”她朝奈尔狡黠的眨眨眼，又朝路易斯点点头。   
“诶，他的屁股怎么样?”  
“噢,”奈尔严肃的说，仰头把杯中残酒一饮而尽。“绝对的翘臀。”  
“千真万确,”路易斯耸耸肩。他对自己的后身十分自豪，尤其是穿紧身裤的时候。绝对中上水平。   
“我承认我被诱惑了，时不时想捏一把,” 格莱迪斯咯咯笑。   
“也许让你,”路易斯说，撅撅小嘴，若有所思。“取决于你给我买多少鸡尾酒了。”  
“明白了。”格莱迪斯眨眨画了很重的眼线的眼睛, “你知道吗，我可怜的已故夫君后面平的像个平板一样。就像霍兰先生。”   
奈尔对着酒杯哼了一声。“你个混蛋，格莱迪斯。”  
路易斯大笑着脱掉外套在桌边坐下。对面的凳子上挂着一个夹克，桌上有半杯没喝完的酒；他好奇奈尔还请了谁。“那么，咱们玩飞镖时人手势均力敌了？”  
“对了，我忘了说……”  
哈里•斯泰尔丝偏偏在这时从厕所摇摇晃晃的走出来，甩着手上的水尴尬的回到他们的桌子。   
“哦,”路易斯干巴巴的说。   
“汤姆林森先生。”哈里比他看起来要高，在昏暗的酒吧好像一个巨大的阴影压在路易斯身上。路易斯不禁注意到他时髦的紧身牛仔裤，扣子扣到一半的飘逸衬衫，露出的锁骨上的纹身。年轻又帅气。路易斯冷笑着想。但你只有表面功夫，不是吗，唐璜？   
路易斯挑眉。“那是我的名字。干得不错。”  
哈里露出让路易斯讨厌的标志性的笑容，坐到吧台凳上；他只喝了半杯啤酒，但已然有些微醺。“我们明天有个会面……”  
“那个利亚姆小子跟我说了。”  
“都已经安排好了。也给你发了邮件。”  
路易斯叹口气。“显然是的。”  
他们都移开视线，过了尴尬的几分钟，路易斯离开去吧台给自己拿了一杯汤姆柯林斯。他不想看奈尔和格莱迪斯互相使眼色——这对同谱台的圆号拍档总是狡猾的不 行。他又回想起哈里在看他在黑板上的作曲时的眼神，他马上把这不和谐的回忆压下了。不，不，无视它，忘掉它；什么都没发生。他对酒保勉强笑一下，接过他的酒回到座位。   
哈里正在讲什么故事，似乎在尽可能慢慢的讲。 “...... 一个特别高大的男人，样子凶巴巴的，从卡车里出来，然后说，”他的声音又低了八度，“'你们这些臭小子要干什么? ' 然后我们都赶紧摇头, ‘哦，不干什么，先生。不干什么。’除了乔西，他说, ‘你要是能猜对我的中间名，我就把甜甜圈还你。’”  
路易斯坐下，重重叹口气。这桩小小的轶事很明显没什么意思。哈里顿了一下，结巴一下咽了口气。“嗯，然后我们都只想赶紧开溜。但乔西说，‘来呀，猜呀。四个音节，以M开头的。”  
这就是那传说中的哈里• 斯泰尔丝式的魅力？路易斯十分怀疑的看着对面的人，看到哈里脖颈露出一片绯红，怀疑自己是不是看错了。   
“你们知道那个大个男人猜的是什么吗?”哈里问。   
格莱迪斯和奈尔摇摇头，路易斯又百无聊赖的叹了口气。  
哈里的傻脸上展开一个大大的笑容。 “咪咪!”  
奈尔大笑，笑弯了腰，标准的爱尔兰式欢乐。“咪咪，”他笑着重复。格莱迪斯以手掩口，条件反射的隐藏住她的笑容。   
“所以?” 路易斯问，声音短促。“他中间名其实是什么?”  
“麦里韦瑟吧，我想。但这不是重—— ”  
“哦，你以为这故事有重点？”  
哈里脸色暗了下来，路易斯意料之外的突然有些后悔。他无视了自己的悔意，低头平静的抿了一口鸡尾酒。他为什么要在意哈里• 斯泰尔丝对他的看法？他连一个该死的偷卡车司机甜甜圈的故事都讲不好；他在交响乐团怎么干得了一周？音乐，就是故事。世界上最伟大的故事。   
“路，”奈尔低语。“友好点。”  
“怎么?” 他低低的回答。   
哈里清了清嗓子，咳嗽一声，攥攥拳头。 “那你们……那咱们玩飞镖去吧？”  
他 们都站起身，椅子刮过地面，自动唱机里放出一种吵闹的经典摇滚的声响。奈尔向酒保买了四组飞镖，路易斯站在一边，漫不经心地看着哈里和格莱迪斯说着什么。 他脸上又有了傻乎乎的笑容，巧克力色的卷发下，大大的绿眼睛闪亮亮的，嘴唇微张……嗯，路易斯耸耸肩，也许这就是他魅力四射的名声的由来吧。他发型可真 傻。五岁小姑娘才留卷发，成年男人才不会。而且他脚太大了。   
路易斯盯着哈里有点磨损的小羊皮靴和他轻微的内八。奈尔从哈里后面跳出来，给他三只飞镖。“你用粉色的,” 他大声说。  
“你说的好像粉色地位低下似的,” 路易斯专横的说，把空杯子放在桌上，开始他的首轮。“是因为那是个女士常用的颜色吗?这可不好。格莱迪斯，你跟我一组吧；我可不想跟大男子主义者一组。”   
哈里有些莫名其妙的看着他，但路易斯若无其事，第一镖就正中红区得了双二十分。结果没什么可玩的。路易斯和格莱迪斯在十分钟内就碾压了另一对，哈里笨手笨脚，半中半失——对于一个精通于弓弦乐器的人来说实在是太不对等。最后一轮哈里差点刺中了酒保。奈尔玩的太开心，几乎没注意到路易斯在这之后就借故离开了。   
“谢天谢地完事了,”他咕哝道，穿上外衣走入空气新鲜的室外。天早就黑了，一层轻雪覆在人行道上。路易斯轻快的走向最近的地铁站，想搞明白今晚到底怎么回事。哈里身上就是有着什么让他讨厌的地方。哈里的职业生涯顺风顺水，没有遭过多少专业上的批评，因为人人都爱天才——尤其是那些长得帅的能带来经济利益的。他穿着紧身牛仔裤的样子，时髦的样子，不屑于穿的职业化一些的样子，故作深沉的样子。路易斯不能因为他表现的像个自大的满嘴胡话的人就讨厌他，因为虽然他对他有成见，但哈里不是那样的人。路易斯不太确定他到底是什么样的人。有时，他看不透他。嗯，也许唐璜真的展现了一点点他的个人风 格。   
路易斯差点坐过站。他不得不挤过拥挤的人群跑向车门，在下车后站在人行道上呼出一小口白气。他在雪中跋涉了一小段，回到他的公寓——其实更像是个小家，那掉漆的绿门夹在狭窄的街道中——他打开门锁进了屋。   
公 寓又冷又暗，永远有一股霉味儿，因为身为艺术家他不屑于做这些家政工作，反正路易斯也只是每晚回到这里睡觉而已。他思绪纷飞的时候，喜欢想象在他几乎不用 的客厅内住着一家子鬼魂。他没开灯 (那没有意义), 蹒跚的爬过陈腐的楼梯，摸索到黄铜门把手打开卧室的门。电脑屏幕微弱的蓝光映着凌乱的床铺——今早一定是忘了关了。他脱下外衣，坐在电脑前，漫不经心的打 开浏览器，考虑着要不要真的打开邮箱，满足利亚姆•佩恩。   
最后他还是没点开。反正，他已经记住了斯泰尔丝这事。会面。又不是说他会忘了。   
路易斯沉重的叹息一声，明白了他要做什么——一个他这几年来一直避免去做的事，他从没让自己觉得这甚至是个可能。他又重重叹了口气，几乎要变成一声戏剧化的呻吟，虽然周围并没有人能听见。   
“总得有人跟鬼交流交流吧,” 他咕哝道。然后他在搜索栏打出了哈里•斯泰尔丝的名字点了搜索。  
第一个搜索结果是他的维基百科的链接。路易斯决定从这里开始，点击了链接，但马上就后悔了，因为哈里的主页实在太长，包含许多他的近照和许多副标题。甚至有一个副标题是个人生涯。   
(路易斯•汤姆林森在维基上只存在于音乐相关的小小一段。)  
路易斯大致扫了一下。“哈里•爱德华•斯泰尔丝，出生于呵呵呵未免太早了些，英国大提琴家和指挥家。母亲安妮•科斯，父亲什么什么斯泰尔丝，长姐珍玛，年少有成，在澳大利亚的 什么破音乐学院学习大提琴，无聊，无聊……”路易斯之前模糊的记得哈里在柏林爱乐乐团作为乐手的任期——还有他在二十多岁时发布的那些大获成功的有着俗的要死的名字的个人专辑 (“午夜回忆?”路易斯冷哼一声。“请告诉我那是唱片公司的主意。不过这倒也非常富有斯泰尔丝的感性风格。他和乔诗•葛洛班可以搞一个卷 毛俱乐部了，可千万别让我参加，感激不尽”) 然后他跳过这部分开始阅读哈里的指挥生涯。有一些对于他在波士顿交响乐团做客指挥时的热情洋溢的评论的链接，路易斯白眼都快翻到天上去了。不幸的是，他不得不把哈里工作过的芝加哥交响乐团更当回事。还有洛杉矶爱乐乐团，去年他在那里工作了一整年。  
“怪不得他是这么个加州嬉皮。”  
当路易斯读到哈里长长一大串成就，看到他带着酒窝的笑容和他尴尬的拿着指挥棒的爪子时，他不禁感到一阵沮丧。“他们为什么看不出他是个彻头彻尾的乏味之人?”路易斯怒吼。“他是多么浮夸！”  
路易斯想象着鬼魂们正与他深有同感。  
“嗯,”他接着说, “全怪美国人对英音的崇拜。”  
他甚至开始考虑要不要看看他的个人生涯那部分。但那部分相对较短，只提到了哈里对LGBT权益的声援和他为一个英国的名叫相信魔法的公益组织做出的工作。没什么有趣的细节。  
“显然。无聊透顶。”  
路易斯打算关掉笔记本上床睡觉，但在维基百科下的一条搜索结果是一个《时尚先生》杂志的文章，路易斯绝对不会放过取笑它的机会。仅仅文章的第一句就让他幸灾乐祸。  
在一个晚春的温暖的午后，哈里•斯泰尔丝正在Instagram发寿司的照片。  
“哦请继续,”路易斯拉长声调，带着虚伪的崇拜。这可不是那种“这篇文章这么好，你满怀荣幸的给我们付费来读他”的杂志文章。  
想象一个交响乐团的指挥吧——想到了吗? 一个苍老的满脸皱纹的男人，有着凌乱的头发和歪掉的领结? 现在把这形象丢到脑后吧, 因为哈里•斯泰尔丝正在席卷洛杉矶全城，给古典音乐的印象来了个一百八十度大转弯。大卫•贝克汉姆夫妇，查理兹•塞隆（注4），罗比•威廉斯（注5）和克 丽丝（注6）都坐在观众席第一排——可不是因为最近湖人在打比赛，而是在欣赏洛杉矶交响乐团上周日在迪士尼音乐厅的春季最后一场表演。  
路易斯全程鄙夷的看着，哈里的套装，他的价值一千八百美元的发带，和他与众多时尚设计师的友谊。“真他妈荒唐。他就是个笑话。” 当他看到最后一行 (承认吧——哈里•斯泰尔丝让莫扎特又酷了起来。),路易斯瘫坐在椅子里，夸张的在书桌上锤着头。   
“杀了我算了。”  
在这篇文章下还有一个连接：哈里•斯泰尔丝，摄影安妮•莱博维茨——来看摄影！路易斯没想太多就点开了。  
然后他直接看到一张裸体的哈里•斯泰尔丝。  
“妈呀——” 路易斯把网页最小化，然后颤抖着深呼吸一口。  
“这是什么……纹身……” 文章中提到了一些纹身，当然，但他只是翻个白眼咕哝道, “好像其他古典音乐家没有纹身似的。”他很多年前纹过一个，在他的右小臂后有一个雅致的小提琴弓。更不用说泽恩全身的纹身了。   
但不知怎么想到哈里•斯泰尔丝有纹身与看到哈里•斯泰尔丝有纹身感觉不同。他绝对与那个夏天在因特劳肯艺术学院的矮胖的十五岁小男孩不是一个人了。不再是了。  
路易斯禁不住诱惑。他又把网页最大化然后盯着看。哈里站在一个看起来像是沙漠公路的地方，身上覆盖着尘土，表情严肃。他拿着大提琴，大提琴微微倾斜着露出一小点他肚脐下的阴毛。路易斯对着哈里健美的身形，他发达的肌肉眨着眼。  
他苍白的肤色和婴儿肥都消失了。剩下的是哈里•斯泰尔丝引人想入非非的翘臀——路易斯知道这也许只是什么幻觉，但那熟悉的双臀出人意料的色情。  
他合上眼睛，想赶走脑内那个在野营时跟在他身边走在充满木屑的小路上的哈里•斯泰尔丝，那个冲他热情的微笑的哈里•斯泰尔丝，那个因为意外的勃起而狼狈又尴尬的哈里•斯泰尔丝，他跳入湖中，徒劳的掩饰，但所有人早就注意到了……  
路易斯又睁开眼睛。他点了下一张图片。哈里的上臂和胸肌上点缀着纹身，那是一幅黑白照片。  
“草。”  
他感觉到自己在浏览图片时起了反应，他自我放纵的允许自己的目光更久的停留在哈里的大腿，他暗色的乳头，他赤身裸体的伏在大提琴上时右臂的肌肉上。哈里伏下 身体的画面正是路易斯整整一天努力不去想的事。现在他已经勃起了，他发现用精神力量实现自我控制变成了一件很难的事。路易斯受挫的一下合上笔记本，扒下裤 子和衬衫 (忽视掉脱衣时短暂的摩擦更是点燃了他的火) 然后爬上他柔软的床，拉上羽绒被准备睡觉。  
他有一段时间没自慰了，仅此而已。这只是个对于见到一个近乎全裸的男人的正常生理反应……任何近乎全裸的男人都会导致同样的结果。路易斯的性器在躁动不安，在内裤中极度忍耐着。他抗拒着自己想伸下手去的欲望，仍然在自我否认。 (只想着第一张图片能撸几下？两下？)  
“天杀的哈里 斯泰尔丝,”他呜咽一声，努力忽视掉腹股沟突然传来的一阵火热的欲望。 “不。”他转身侧卧，拒绝触摸自己。  
那张《时尚先生》的照片在他脑内飘来飘去，夹杂着突然生动起来的十五岁的哈里穿着泳裤明显勃起的样子。  
哦，路易斯绝对不能再回想那一幕了。不能再去想青少年的阴茎，那就糟了，他只打算睡觉。  
“睡,” 他咬牙切齿的给自己下达命令。   
他花了很久时间才睡着。

*  
在黎明之前路易斯就被他的手机闹钟唤醒了。他迷迷糊糊的揉揉脸，眨着眼瞧着窗外阴暗的天色，想搞明白为什么天还没亮。然后他从混乱的梦境中回过神，想起来了 ——他和斯泰尔丝有个会面。显然路易斯不打算让这会面占用他日常练习的时间，所以这意味着他要比平常早到圣路加。而且，显然他以前用来偷偷藏作曲的秘密作 曲室现在变成了哈里的新办公室。最好在斯泰尔丝决定探索文件柜前把它们取回来。  
他很快穿好衣服，没太在意打扮。可不是人人都能用得起价值一千八百美元的发带。他最后穿了条有点旧有点短了的灯芯绒裤(距离他上次买新衣服已经多久了? 好像，自从那次母亲来访后就没有了。), 很炫的紫袜子，然后在高领衬衫上随便套了个毛衣。戴上眼镜。  
路易斯漫不经心地撩过刘海，盯着卫生间镜子内自己的倒影。也许他很年轻很性感，但他开始感觉这些日子已经渐渐一去不返了。现在他只是个中年的小提琴手，期待着永不到来的专辑协议，渐渐隐没入交响乐团的背景。  
“昂起头来，汤姆林森。你还很健康。你还有着艺术家的灵敏，还没被流行音乐和Instagram，还有那些受人追捧的球星，和他们的什么时尚设计师女友，还有寿司腐蚀掉脑子。”  
路易斯优越感满满的出了门。他在地铁站买了咖啡，坐着人烟稀少的地铁到了巴比肯。天气很冷，他裹紧了红色编织围巾，低头迎着冷风。他进入圣路加后的头等要事就是去检查雷霆。雷霆还好端端在那，安稳的躺在琴匣里，路易斯宽慰的长出一口气。  
路易斯虔诚的用一块琥珀色的松香擦他的琴弓。他青少年时用的就是这块松香——天啊，也许他去因特劳肯艺术学院时用的也是这块——但在过了十多年后，它才快用完了。  
也许有人会认为对一块松香这么有感情很奇怪。对路易斯，它却是如同他乐器声音般的存在。它包裹了雷霆的马鬃弦，让他发声。这块包裹在蓝色丝巾内的松香就像他熟悉的老朋友。  
“就先练几个音阶来热热身。”他拉了几个音阶，又拉了几个，很快路易斯就沉迷于他唯一想存在的世界中，那个他欲罢不能的音乐世界。他练习了唐璜中最难的部 分。指尖轻微而飞快的飞舞着。雷霆声音响亮，被练习室的隔音墙隔住，路易斯不经意的轻轻微笑。当他回过神来时，发现自己只有十五分钟左右的时间来溜进哈里的办公室,来找寻自己的作曲了。   
“靠，”他咕哝一声，匆忙的把雷霆放回琴匣，两步并做一步的离开练习室。希望斯泰尔丝不会早到。  
但路易斯能听到屋角传来高昂的争辩声。哈里狭小的办公室的门拉开了一条缝。路易斯本没打算偷听，但……嗯，如果有一场总经理尼古拉斯•格里姆肖和临时指挥哈里•斯泰尔丝的争吵，他想知道谁占了上风。这是为了乐团。任何一流的乐队首席都会这么做。他告诉自己。  
“利亚姆在我的要求下改变了日程，”格里姆肖说。“我们想做大规模的宣传，把你作为LSO的新星推出去。”  
路易斯翻个白眼，在阴暗的走廊的楼梯边藏着。我就知道。一切都是为了钱。  
“我实话实说好了,”哈里回答，“照相，照相，经济宣传活动……这让我没有多少真正和他们排练的时间。”  
“对于那种事，我们有很有能力的指挥助理，” 格里姆肖说。路易斯简直能看到他无所谓的一挥手，轻哼一声的样子。瓦莱里从来不允许指挥助理进行合练。只有在分声部练时，指挥助理才能接管。  
“恐怕我不是这么工作的，”哈里说。同样情况下，路易斯肯定要比他尖刻。不知怎么，这只让路易斯对他更恼火。  
“恐怕日程已经最终制定下来了。”  
“那就再最终制定。” 路易斯挑眉。没有多少人能在格里姆肖声音冷冰冰的时候有勇气反对他；他没想到哈里能这么做。过了一分钟，他听到一声他熟悉的笑声。显然他以后得开始熟悉这笑声了。  
“哦，尼克，拜托了。你不是因为只因为我长得帅才请我来的吧？”  
终于来了，他开始使用那种魅力了，路易斯想，紧抿嘴唇。他知道格里姆肖要干什么。  
“斯泰尔丝先生，我当然敬重你的能力……”  
“很好 ,” 哈里分外轻快的说。 “那就这么定了。”  
“还有一件事……” 格里姆肖清了清嗓子。“我们——董事会的一些人和我——想知道你是不是很坚定的要演奏唐璜这个曲目。不是说我们不喜欢施特劳斯，只是这 个曲目一般只用于面试。在音乐界它已经变成了这样一种工具，你懂的，它只用于检验专业技巧。也许，它不是……喔，我怎么说呢？作为巡演开场的曲目，它没有 那种我们的赞助人习惯于的庄重。”  
“我记得你说过你想要点新鲜的?”  
“是的，新鲜的，但不是彻头彻尾的反传统。”  
哈里叹气，好像把什么很沉的东西放到了书桌上。他的声音很轻柔，路易斯倾斜身体才听清。“听着，格里姆肖先生。自从我开始指挥，我就一直想指挥唐璜。这是个很美的曲目，但它的灵魂被人们丢失了。”  
路易斯调整重心，趴着墙让他脖子都僵了。哦，好吧。他想。这可是意料之外。哈里顿了一下，路易斯怀疑他是不是正凝视着远方，是不是与他在黑板墙上读路易斯的作曲时有着同样专注的神情。  
“很有趣，哈里，但你为什么不在芝加哥或者洛杉矶演奏它？美国的观众——”  
“哦，我不能。唐璜不适合他们，因为它需要一个独一无二的强势、独立、技术上完美无瑕的首席小提琴手。一个可以真正带动他声部的人。”  
“的确，但——”  
“这就是我接受这份工作的原因，尼克。终于，我能给唐璜一个它应得的待遇。”  
“是的，但我不是很确定LSO真的适合——”  
“你们有汤姆林森。”  
路易丝差点噎住，紧靠着冰冷的墙壁大气不敢出。哈里一直在跟踪他的职业生涯？他在这是因为他？(在同一时刻既荣幸又怒火中烧是可能的吗？)  
“这……”格里姆肖清清嗓子。“你认为最合适的话，就这样吧，斯泰尔丝先生。这是你的决定。” 他走出办公室，路易斯紧张的害怕被发现。但格里姆肖向左转了。当路易斯听见他的脚步声在走廊内渐行渐远，他无意识的长出一口气。他看了看表——离他与哈 里的会面还有三分钟。  
一个人在三分钟内也干不了什么。所以路易斯整整毛衣，站在门口，脑中仍处理着最新的信息。哈里伏在桌上，认真的整理着乐谱。路易斯目光落在他的大长腿和翘臀上，混乱的脑内又浮现出那些《时尚先生》的照片。  
“你认为唐璜是有灵魂的？”  
哈里咳嗽一声，一下转过头。“你在听。”  
“窃听。”  
“……这更好些吗？”  
路易斯耸耸肩，坐在哈里吱呀作响的办公椅上，漫不经心地玩着椅子缝裂出的泡沫。“不,” 他轻轻的说，“但这更精确。”他不确定这谈话的走向，但昨晚的 调查和他刚刚练习的那些复杂的快板让他变得十分肆无忌惮。他产生了一种不可言明的欲望，想要让哈里狼狈，想让他变回那个野营时尴尬的十五岁男孩。想要因为 他竟敢侵犯路易斯的空间而惩罚他。  
“路易斯•精确•汤姆林森。”  
路易斯眨眨眼。“什么?”  
“因为你的技术，和你刚刚说的话，所以……精确是你的中间名？”哈里朝他充满希望的一笑。  
“哦，老天爷。”路易斯气呼呼的说。“求你了，斯泰尔丝，别再讲你那些关于中间名的笑话了。”   
哈里惊讶的扑哧一笑，好像路易斯刚刚说了些什么搞笑的话而不是尖刻的话。  
然后他斜靠在桌边，两腿交叉，手腕撑在桌上。他低头朝路易斯微笑。“所以你是在偷偷爱着我了，还是在跟踪我？”  
路易斯翻个白眼，开始焦躁。他向前倾身，胳膊肘支在腿上，两手合十指向哈里。  
“很显然是你在跟踪我，还是我刚才听错了？”  
哈里耸肩。“我需要一个技术优秀的小提琴师。一个有领导力的人。你是我的首选。”  
“嗯。”路易斯向后靠去，椅子又吱呀一响，他用长茧的指尖摩擦着漏缝的椅皮，因为想到昨晚产生的性欲而怒火中烧。 现在那一刻已经过去了 ，但关于那时的回忆让他感觉受辱。好像整个哈里的存在都在嘲弄他，嘲弄他可悲的，不存在的性生活。“所以，这次会面是为了什么?”  
“嗯，主要是想鼓动鼓动你。我确信如果格里姆肖反对唐璜的选曲，其他人也在我背后风言风语。”  
路易斯点头。“他们确实在。”他不打算否认。  
哈 里抬起一只手，揉着下唇，凝视着什么，说着路易斯不能理解的话。“我只想要一个能明明白白向乐团表达自己的机会。”他慢慢的说，好像声音从很深很远的 地方飘来。“我感觉自己已经有这个想法很久了。隐蔽于世，全然私密。但它在脑中是那么清晰。对自己解释是那么的容易。” 路易斯向下瞄了一眼，发现哈里正在不安的扭着脚。“而现在我终于有机会向其他人解释，向真实世界解释我的想法时，我才想起这想法的基点是很私人化 的……”他看向路易斯，紧锁眉头。“真是耗费心力。你明白我的意思吗?”  
路易斯的目光飘过文件柜的最后一个抽屉，那里是他作曲的藏身之处。他咽一口气，突然有些有鲠在喉。“不明白。恐怕你是在自说自话了，斯泰尔丝。”  
哈里深思着点点头。“好吧。我不认为我能给你一些实际的……” 他傻乎乎的做了一个拉小提琴的姿势，把位和手腕都大错特错。  
“不，你不能。”路易斯站起身冲了出去，比他进来时还要焦虑一丁点。

*  
泽恩听着，抬头吹出一口带着热气的烟，乌鸦在他头顶盘旋。  
“所以咱们不得不演奏唐璜还成了我的错了。我发誓，哈里•斯泰尔丝就像是我私人订制的噩梦成真。”  
“你应该受宠若惊，伙计。”  
路 易斯哀嚎一声，瑟瑟发抖，跺着脚，踩在冰封的花园泥土上。不仅是他带来的威胁，哈里的各种猝不及防只让路易斯越发恼火。 “他他妈的好像在利用我。好像我 是什么他能利用的技术工具，用来完成他该死的梦想。而且他还得冲进来给我灌输他那些独到的艺术见解来让我变得足够优秀。”  
泽恩抬头看向路易斯，脸上写满了怀疑。 “你确定你没想错？这听起来像——这听起来不对。”  
“喔，他大概就是这么对格里姆肖说的。而且当他跟我说时，他明明白白的说是因为我的技术和他那他妈的——个人设想……给我。” 路易斯一把把烟从泽恩嘴里抢过来，深深的吸了一口，让尼古丁进入血液，镇定他的神经。 “他是个混蛋。”  
泽恩耸耸肩。 “你说是就是吧。”

周五，奈尔在排练前拜访了哈里在巴比肯的办公室。哈里用整个早上在脑海里过着唐璜，暗自希望自己其实是在圣路加。这间办公室非常豪华，有着实木地板和大大的落地窗。任何在二楼夹层走过的人都能看见里面，这让哈里很难舒服的自由思考。  
他不时的自言自语抱怨着隐私的缺乏，僵直着肩膀给唐璜暴风那小节做着注解，一抬头看见奈尔靠在门口。他双手抱在胸前，两脚交叉，自然的坏笑着等着哈里注意到他的存在。  
哈里靠向椅背，大笑摇头，很开心有人来分散他的注意力。很开心这个人是奈尔。  
“怎么了?” 奈尔笑着问。  
“没什么，” 哈里说, “只是有时想到，你是个多么荒唐的人。”  
奈尔大张嘴巴，心照不宣的和哈里一起笑了。  
“让我猜猜，”哈里揉着脸接着笑，“如果我还没注意到你，你会敲着门框说 ‘诶呦诶呦，有人在家吗？’ 我猜对了吗?”  
奈尔咯咯笑着推开门，进入办公室。他眯着的眼睛里面盛满了欢乐。  
“不对，” 他欢快的宣布。他慵懒的瘫进哈里对面的一张椅子里。 “其实，准备说的是 ‘哈里同学在吗，’”他抻抻毛衣，自豪的说，“经典。”  
哈里眯起眼睛好像在仔细思考似的。“‘诶呦诶呦，哈里同学在吗’才更好。”  
“你可以把那声诶呦自己留着了，谢谢，”奈尔嫌弃的说。  
哈里禁不住咯咯笑。 “哦我可以自己留着吗，可以诶?”他欣喜的挑挑眉毛。  
奈尔大睁眼睛，怪笑着说， “你还说我荒唐?”他左右看看，好像在找人与他共鸣似的。  
“嘿——，这不能怪我!” 哈里说。“这样听起来更好听。”  
“你心理年龄只有五岁，你知道吗?”  
“有一个五岁小孩当老大，感觉怎么样?”  
“棒极了。我超级喜欢，”奈尔有节奏的说。“给我来点动物饼干，拜托了，老大。你的存货呢?”他向前探身伸长脖子，看着哈里身后大窗户下的柜子。  
哈里一脸歉意。“吃没了，抱歉。今早压力太大。但我还能帮点什么别的吗?”  
奈尔一下靠回椅背上哈哈大笑。他满足的吁出一口气，热情的说，“没了。其实只是想过来看看你怎么样了。”他在扶手上打着节奏，耸耸肩，眼神温暖。“你懂的，谁让我是个这么棒的朋友呢。过来问问你干得怎么样之类的。确保你适应环境。”  
“干的还不错,”哈里微笑着说。他又靠回椅背，叹口气看了一会天花板。  
和奈尔在一起呆了一会，一切就好多了。哈里非常喜欢他。 “进展还不错……还行。嗯。不错。”  
“格里姆特别难搞吧?”  
哈里感激的一笑。“没什么我搞不定的。” 他伸手摸摸头发，坐起身来，直视奈尔，希望自己眼神看起来不要太脆弱。“你认为事情进展的怎么样?”他问。  
奈尔微笑, “嗯，格莱迪斯绝对是站在你这边的，所以事情差不了，对吧?”  
哈里笑了。昨天他和格莱迪斯•霍华德有个会面。他们花了大部分时间讨论奈尔是怎么在大半年的时间内都每隔几周就带她出去吃饭的。有时是豪华的法式餐厅，有时是热狗摊 ，总是有新地方可去，总是那么美味。哈里知道这次会面很成功，和其它的相比来说。尤其是和那次会面相比。  
“那位女士非常爱你,”哈里说。  
奈尔自豪的点点头。“而我也爱她，”他答复道，调整姿势让自己更舒服些。他从来没老老实实的坐着过。  
“他们讨厌施特劳斯吗，奈尔?”短暂的停顿后，哈里试探的问。想到这周早些时候会面时路易斯•汤姆林森的表情让他轻轻皱了皱眉。他说出唐璜时轻蔑的语气，好像 他把这当做一种武器——当成一种古怪的，隐秘的对哈里的个人袭击，或者一种只有自己才懂的内部笑话。哈里压住一阵颤抖，咬着指甲，脉搏有点加速。“他们有多讨厌它?”  
奈尔一挥手挥走哈里的担忧。“喔，我不知道。也许有人发点牢骚吧。没什么特别的。一直都是这样嘛。”他耸耸肩, “你知道的，你是新来的。所以。”  
哈 里点点头，颤抖的吁出一口气，慢慢放下心事。他确实知道，而且太知道了。他当过许多地方的新人。又年轻又是新人，一个合起来格外让人不放心的组合。几乎一 开始被乐团低估的经历贯穿他整个指挥生涯。有时，有的音乐家会直接的对他表示轻蔑。哈里生动的记得，有一个十足傲慢的浑身古龙香水味的二提直接的对他说他 就是没有足够的经验来当一个合格的指挥，他太年轻了；在他这个年纪就是不可能。天啊，这些提琴手，哈里阴沉的想到，总是这么古板。怪不得总有关于他们的笑话……  
“嘿,”奈尔把他拉回现实，认真的看着他。“这只是时间问题。你知道的。你会赢得他们的信任的。你总能赢得别人的信任。”  
确实，目前为止哈里几乎总能成功的证明自己是一位十分优秀的指挥。他总能在最后赢得乐团的尊敬，无论刚开始事情是多么乱套。这次LSO没什么理由不会像以前一样。  
“我不知道这次是怎么了，奈尔，”哈里慢慢的说，扶住前额闭上眼。直到他开始考虑这事，他才发现自己是多么不安。“总感觉有点不大相同。”  
他们默默的静坐了一会，奈尔给他时间思考。  
“好像是我太想成功了?” 哈里不确定的说，睁开眼试探奈尔的反应，仍不确定这是正确的缘由。  
“额，哈兹，”奈尔同情的说。他担忧的皱着眉看向哈里。“咱们今晚出去喝一杯吧，怎么样?”  
哈里仰头笑了，赞成的点点头，又一次深深感到对奈尔的喜爱。奈尔微笑，很高兴能帮上忙，开始说起附近他觉得不错的酒吧。他选酒吧时有一套复杂的系统，包括交 叉比较生啤、小隔间和自动电唱机。这是奈尔•霍兰建立的一套估量喝酒场所的可行度的系统内三个重要指标。他认为自己在这方面可是个真正的专家。 (“我可是花了一万小时，哈罗德。天才是练就的，不是天生的，而我就是个该死的酒吧天才，所以听好了。”)  
哈里认真的听着奈尔喋喋不休，他 享受听人们谈论他们十分感兴趣的事，这时办公室外一闪而过的情景让他分了神。路易斯•汤姆林森和艾莉诺•考尔德正从二楼夹层走向开阔的中庭，走向本楼的北 侧。他们走得很快——或者说，汤姆林森走得很快，他双腿用力，健步如飞。考尔德勉强跟得上。他们也许正一起去参加声部会议，因为汤姆林森右臂下夹着一个大活页夹，两人都背着小提琴。就在哈里打算把注意力转回奈尔时，艾莉诺•考尔德转头瞥了一眼办公室。虽然看起来她正望向他，但哈里不太确定隔得这么远，加上大玻璃墙，她能不能认出他。但，很快就证实了她能，因为她冲他一笑，明明白白的挑逗的挥了挥手，甚至把她美丽的褐发拨到肩后。（他超级惊讶，又感到好笑）哈里瞄向汤姆林森，正好看到他冲他重重的翻了个白眼 ，十分冷淡，一如往常，然后更加大步流星的走了。他的副首席不得不加快几步赶上他，她手腕上的珠宝在巴比肯大厅内闪闪发光。  
“该死的汤姆，”奈尔哼了一声说。他追寻哈里的目光看去，感到有些好笑。“好像总是在执行什么鬼任务似的。”  
哈里干笑一声。“当然他是在执行在针对我的任务。”  
“仍然认为你们会处得来，”奈尔说。他表情变了变，小心的搜肠刮肚的说道，“最后会……”  
“他觉得我是个笑话，” 哈里说，手指覆在唇尖，他说着更加确信自己的想法。“他觉得唐璜是个笑话，而且他觉得我也是。”  
“你不是一个笑话，如果路易斯这么认为，那他就是个傻瓜。”奈尔声音很低，很明显他感到失望。他指尖焦虑的敲打着扶手。  
“没什么我以前没应付过的，” 哈里轻轻的说，但没什么说服力。这话是真的。或者至少这本该是真的。这本该是真的，但现在却不是了，不大是了。不知怎么路易斯感觉不同。他切进的如此严密，如此迅速，哈里没准备好想明白为什么。还没准备好。  
“我要跟他谈谈，”奈尔坚定的说，仍用指尖焦虑的敲打着扶手。  
“不!” 哈里大叫，比他原打算的要尖声得多。他恼得满脸通红。他在继续前摇摇头深呼吸，想让自己镇定下来。 “求你别，奈儿。心意领了，但我自己能搞定。我真的能。”  
让奈尔看到路易斯对他是多大的影响让他感觉自己被莫名的曝光了。事实上，他感到很尴尬。他对自己翻个白眼，想补救一下，再次掌控全局。 一般来说，他不介意向奈尔表现出他脆弱的一面，但他不知为何这次不同。天啊，关于路易斯•汤姆林森的一切都让他心绪纷乱。  
这太荒谬了。他正在表现的很荒谬，他得停下。他不能让汤姆林森这样挤在他脑袋里；哈里绝对能搞定他。  
“我反应过度了；别理我。是因为这个新工作，我有压力，或者什么别的。这没什么。我很好。路易斯•汤姆林森很好。他是这世界上最可爱，最容易相处的小提琴家了。一切都很好。别担心我。”  
奈尔怀疑的打量着他，挑了挑眉。“你说是就是吧，斯泰尔丝。”  
哈里点头。“我说是。”  
“咱们还是会喝一杯的对吧？”奈尔仍担心的说，估计会在酒吧接着讨论这事。  
“对，” 哈里点头，“喝一杯也许不错。” 在这时，哈里根本不在乎之后今晚奈尔会从他嘴里套出什么。他不在乎他也许会屈服，然后把自己可悲的不安全感曝露出来。他只 想感受到手中一杯冰啤酒的重量，让琥珀色的啤酒把他代入目眩神迷的仙境。哈里真的，真的需要喝一杯，这千真万确。这一周太长了。

路易斯在椅子里扭来扭去，小心的不挤到左膝上的小提琴。他伸展脖子，慢慢的转动着肩膀，想放松一下练习带来的肌肉酸痛，等着斯泰尔丝继续排练。现在是周二的下午，他们刚才一连练了几个小时唐璜。现在他们正在练比较复杂的一小节。他们技术上早已完美无缺，并且在路易斯听来感情上也已经开始成熟，但斯泰尔丝看起 来不太满意。三分钟前他轻挥指挥棒打断了乐团，然后就一直望着哲尔伍德大厅深处，偶尔咬咬嘴唇，很明显在沉思。  
路易斯不屑理会，几乎强压着恼火的叹气。他看了一眼艾莉诺，想看看她是不是和他一样热切的恼火，希望赶紧继续。艾莉诺倒是确实很热切——她全神贯注的盯着哈里•斯泰尔丝，大气不敢出 的等着他说些什么。路易斯又翻翻眼珠。这次他没压抑住自己的叹息，气恼的长叹一声，在椅子上调整姿势。他低头看看手表上向前转动的秒针，每秒都好像转的更 慢了。当斯泰尔丝终于开口时，他说的话令路易斯大吃一惊。  
“我是同性恋。”  
他声音有些沙哑，但仍然坚定而有力。U型的乐团内涌过一波隐秘的笑意，这股暗流一直断断续续飘到打击乐器组。路易斯现在完全把注意力放在哈里身上了，他猛一抬头，目光立即聚集在指挥脸上。  
斯泰尔丝对乐团的反应回以微笑。他举起一只手说，“我知道。我知道。这对你们大多数人来说不是什么惊讶的事。” 他安静的笑笑，微微摇摇头。“我没有刻意隐瞒过。”然后他调整了站姿，直直站着两手背到身后。他又呼吸一下，笑容黯淡下来，路易斯咽了口气，向前倾身。   
“但，曾经有一段时间我刻意隐瞒过，” 斯泰尔丝清清嗓子，眼神温柔。“曾经有一段时间我努力掩饰。” 他微微点头。 “这可以理解，我认为，因为那时人们都……而且现在人们仍然……我那时还是个孩子，你们知道的，我为自己感到尴尬。”他转动眼珠。“我毫无时尚品味，头发乱蓬蓬一团，一张圆圆的傻脸。”他笑着在脑袋周围绕了一周。“从我母亲保留的任何我那时的照片来看我都像只毛躁的圣伯纳犬。” 斯泰尔丝和乐团一起轻笑，但路易斯看到他等待笑声结束时眼里闪动的情绪，那是一种温柔。  
“但我要对付的不只是尴尬。”斯泰尔丝继续说。 他摇头深呼吸。“我有一个秘密。一个如此巨大，如此不便，如此……难以形容的秘密。一个我一直希望消散掉的秘密。但它没有；它没有消散掉。即使在那时我用尽全力来忽视它。就好像说，如果我假装我不知道这个秘密，如果我自己不承认这个秘密的存在，我就永远不用去应对它。我可以一直这么过下去。我是说，为什么要让别人知道，如果连我自己都不知道的话？”  
路易斯紧紧抓着他小提琴的琴颈，手掌汗津津的粘在哑光的枫木上。他闭上双眼，一阵自己青年时代的回忆如潮涌来。无眠的深夜里他空洞的凝视着黑暗的房间，想着强压在他身上的可怕的不公，期盼着什么不知名的神来解救他。那压倒一切的忧虑。恐惧和孤独。他一阵颤抖，在哈里继续开口时睁开双眼。  
“我十六岁那年在美国，” 哈里说，“在马萨诸塞州的一所私立音乐学院。” 他笑笑，“我确信你们大概都能想象得出。那里充满了非常有才华的、竞争性极强的、自大的小混球。”乐团内响起一波心照不宣的笑声，哈里微笑，等笑声结束 又继续讲到。“而我绝对是他们的一员，” 他一只手指向自己，“绝对是一个自大的小混球。”  
“但，我在那有一个朋友。瑞娜•迪•安格罗。” 他顿了一下，抬头看了会天花板。 “她的名字是瑞娜•迪•安格罗。她和我一样拉大提琴，她不是一个小混球。她是个很可爱的人。”  
他摇摇头，脸上闪过一个紧张的痛苦的微笑，好像他在克制着什么。路易斯向前靠的更近。 “我们从来没谈过这事，”哈里说， “但瑞娜知道我的秘密。这是我们之间心照不宣的一件事。她知道，而这让我有了安全感——她让我有安全感。”  
哈里叹气。 “瑞娜比我大两岁，其他我这个年纪的男孩害怕她。” 他幽默的笑笑。 “因为我们都是小混球，而她来自波士顿的一处郊区，而且总穿一身黑，”他 翻翻眼睛，动动嘴唇说, “而且她有胸。所以。他们很害怕她。当然他们因此议论她。言辞很可怕；我相信你们想象得到。但因为我很害怕，很懦弱，我想合群，我从来没帮过她。当他们说 我们睡过——我向你们保证，他们用的词更过分——我否认了——我从没站在她那一边。我十分后悔。这已经够坏了。但然后……”哈里停下了，又深呼吸一口。路易斯能看见他的左手在微微颤抖。他把左手放下，抓着面前的指挥台。 “但然后瑞娜和我在那年春天的周末一起去了波士顿。玛丽雅‧柯丽洁在爱乐乐团有表演，我和瑞娜都想去看，那时瑞娜十八岁了，所以我们可以单独住旅馆。而那一周——那一周真是棒极了。音乐棒极了，瑞娜带我在波士顿玩，我感觉……我感 觉自己很老成，不知怎么的。好像我人生中第一次感觉自己是个大人了 ……然后我们回到了学校。”  
哈里颤抖着呼吸一声，接着声音紧紧的说， “那些男生简直就是无休无止。他们一直问我和瑞娜•迪•安格罗在旅馆房间里干了什么。‘波士顿怎么样，斯泰尔丝?’ 充满暗示的说。 ‘迪•安格 罗怎么样?’ ‘你把她上了，对吧？’ ‘你一定这么做了。’而我一直说, ‘没有，没有。我们只是朋友。什么都没发生，’但他们都不信。 他们一直说一直说。直到终于变成了‘噢，为什么不? 究竟为啥没有呢，斯泰尔丝?’和‘你有病吗?’那……那简直太接近了。我能感觉到他们越逼越近。直逼近到我的秘密。”  
路易斯哽咽了，一阵熟悉的情绪席卷了他，自己类似的记忆闪过脑海。他回忆起自己努力的逃着一个他从来逃不开的东西。  
“我打心底就是知道他们马上就要问了,” 哈里说。 “我能感觉到他们要说， ‘怎么，你是个基佬还是怎么的?’ ‘是啊，你是吗，斯泰尔丝? 你是同性恋吗? 是不是因为这个?’而我确信这是不可逃避的，他们一定要问。 然后我就要投降，终于撒谎说我和她睡过来让他们闭嘴。而我差点就这么说了。差点。而也许那更好，那比我真正说的要好得多。因为就在那之前，就在我承受不住要向他们投降时，我见鬼的灵光一现。然后我尽可能尖刻又轻蔑的说，‘我 为什么会想睡瑞娜•迪•安格罗？她看起来总像是刚从号子里放出来似的，烟鬼一个。’” 这时哈里苦笑一声，一声含混的自我厌恶。 “然后他们笑了，” 他凄凉的说。 “一声大大的，赞同的笑声。因为我说出了可怕又残忍的话，对那时，我真正的——最好的朋友。”  
哈里在说最后几个字时，声音嘶哑，他又颤栗的呼吸一声，闭了闭眼睛，向乐团挥挥手， “我甚至不能形容，因为说了那些话，我感觉多羞愧。但然后我慢吞吞的意识到，毛骨悚然的发现，瑞娜听到了。她就站在我们几步远的饮料机后，听到了我们说的一切。”  
他停住了，揉了揉眼角。乐团一片寂静；路易斯几乎不能呼吸。“毫不夸张的说在那时，那是我一生中最糟糕的时刻。现在它仍然是其中之一，” 哈里终于说，他皱 着眉，指向胸膛。“我从来没有完好的修补好我和瑞娜的关系。我道歉了，而因为她是个比我好的多的人，她接受了道歉……但我不怪她再没有完全的信任我。很多年来，那记忆在我心中像是个二十尺深的大洞。我对自己是那么失望，伤心欲绝。即使在现在，这次也许是我从那时以来第三次提起这事。”  
“我提起它的原因，我现在提起它的原因，是因为我认为大多数人都有过类似的时刻，” 他指向面前的乐手们，“而且大多数人都有过这种回忆。你不尊重的对待了别人，侮辱了他们，然后你感觉你也败坏了自己。就好像你背叛了自己的道德，而且，即使这听起来很夸张，你不可救赎。成了一个面目可憎的迷失的游魂。”  
路易斯调整坐姿，体内涌过一阵燥热的羞耻。他回忆起在因特劳肯，当他十六七岁时，他对其他孩纸颐指气使，因为他们琴技不如他而被他在众人面前羞辱。一些生动的图像闪过脑海，他一阵颤栗。 (那图像是一对湿汪汪的大大的绿眸子，充满警惕的无助的朝他眨着。毛茸茸的深色的棕色卷发贴在湿冷的前额，弯下的肩膀，婴儿肥。波莱罗舞曲。)  
路易斯因这些回忆而深咽，他的心快速的跳动着。那些大学导员在他背后叫他拿破仑，“小提琴手中的小拿破仑”。 当他发现时，他感觉受辱。尤其是，他意识到词这精确的形容了他。他也许活该有这外号。  
哈里两指点了点眼前的乐谱。“现在，这就是——就正好是唐璜在这一小节所经历的激烈的情感。他因自己的行为心痛欲绝，他如此的对待那些女人，他几乎感觉毫 无希望，不可救赎，不配救赎。 而这就是我想让你们演奏出的东西。当我们表演这段时，我希望你们代入这种力量和强烈的感情。”  
哈里说完后，盯着乐团，慢慢扫视着他们，看看他的话是否被理解。路易斯仍在震惊，他飞速的眨着眼，仍然心跳不已。他感到一阵晕眩，大脑费力的协调着眼前的哈里•斯泰尔丝与他心中那个成见深深的哈里。  
“哈里是同性恋?” 艾莉诺朝他耳语。  
“什么?” 路易斯顿了一下问到，转身看向她，迷惑的皱眉。  
“哈里是同性恋?”她重复道，明显因为他之前没告诉她而既惊讶又恼怒。  
路易斯不敢相信的哼了一声。 “你听完整个故事就得出这么个结论?”他问，难以置信的轻笑着，微微抖动身体。  
艾莉诺耸耸肩。  
路易斯在轻笑时转回身看向指挥台，等待进一步指示。他慢慢抬起头，仍旧笑着，当目光遇上哈里时屏住了呼吸。哈里看到路易斯的笑容和明显的无动于衷，脸色暗下 来。路易斯心下一沉，想马上补救，想要解释。但他只是张着嘴坐在那里，右手没敢举起来。哈里早已经调整了表情，转回乐团，举起手臂，准备好再次开始。  
草。路易斯想着，跟随哈里的指挥棒轻柔的拉出这小节的第一个音符。草。这和他所想的完全不同。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

那个下午的排练没接着继续多久。他们练了两次唐璜的绝望，然后斯泰尔丝解散了排练。第一次练完后他向乐团微微鞠了一躬。“好多了，”他严肃的说。然后他眼里闪着光微笑着，举起手示意再来一次。“别有压力。”众人的笑声缓和了大厅内的沉重气氛。第二次比第一次还要精彩。  
路易斯能感受到周围那喷涌而出的情感的强大力量，单弦与共振传达了唐璜的孤凄。  
他能感到这情感在音乐中上升，但他也感觉自己被从中抽离了，他分心了。他只是一直想着哈里对他的笑容的误解，他脸上一闪而过的失望和随之而来的认命，好像他 在一开始就不应该期待路易斯会有什么别的表现似的。好像嘲笑他是与路易斯的性格最相符的行为！路易斯的手指仍在他肩上的小提琴上飞速而精确的游走，他与往 常一样完美，但只是机械的动作了。  
路易斯不能在音乐中放松。他无法参与其中，因为那荒唐的误解在他脑内晃来晃去。他需要解释。   
显然他认为我是个冷血的反社会，排练后路易斯这么想着把雷霆放下，飞快的松弓，格外使劲的猛拉上琴套的拉链。该死的艾莉诺，路易斯心下埋怨，他决定等所有人 都走了之后赶紧跟哈里把话讲明白。怎么会有人在艺术圈混了这么久却分辨不出弯直？他假装整理乐谱， 等着哈里周围的人群离开。有一次只剩下杰拉德•库特奈了，(他可能正对哈里唠叨的抱怨中提声部。)路易斯决定开始行动，拿起琴匣慢慢的朝他们走近了几步。  
有人突然拉了拉他的袖子，他吓的不体面的叫了一声，差点跳起来。“打扰了。”斯泰尔丝的助手(利亚姆•佩斯？利亚姆•佩恩？)窘迫的站在他身后。他举起一只手好像害怕路易斯要打他。“不好意思吓到你了。”  
“你找我搭话之前叫一两声名字会死吗?”路易斯问道，很不爽他的行动被打断了。  
不管他姓什么了，利亚姆的脸拉下来了。“我至少叫了你名字六遍好吧，汤姆林森？我有件事要跟你说一下。”  
“喔,” 路易斯弱弱的说，越过他的肩膀看到杰拉德•库特奈已经开始在哈里脸前激动的比比划划。路易斯很惊讶；哈里看起来很高兴，而不是害怕。“抱歉……什么？你说什么？”他转身朝利亚姆眨眨眼。   
“额，我知道你有多不愿意查看邮箱……”  
路易斯点头，又越过利亚姆的肩张望着。他轻轻骂了一声。哈里•斯泰尔丝搭着库特奈的肩走出了排练大厅，两个人都开心的大笑着。  
“靠,” 路易斯低语。他向利亚姆比了一根手指，跟上两人。“我——我马上回来。”  
“这只要一会，汤姆！这是明天的事！” 利亚姆在他身后喊道。  
“请你查看下邮箱……” 路易斯强制把西厅的大门撑开，最后听到利亚姆说。  
当然，那里空无一人。  
“草。” 他转了一圈，搜索这两人的踪迹。但毫无头绪。  
半小时后他偎在地铁座上，胸前紧紧抓着雷霆愁眉苦脸，心神不宁。他去了斯泰尔丝在圣路加的办公室，又一路跟到他在巴比肯的办公室——而他两个地方都没见到人影。 路易斯转头看向地铁前方，盯着窗上自己的影子又盯着窗外闪过的墙。  
明天。他明天跟斯泰尔丝解释清楚。他只要等一等就好了；不过是一晚而已。  
你为什么要把它这么当回事呢？他问自己，盯着自己在车窗反射出的烦恼的眼神，地铁驶过一段格外阴暗的通道。一串他努力忘却的回忆涌入脑海，他因焦虑心怦然一跳。那是太多双失望的眼睛。路易斯飞快的紧紧闭上眼。   
最好不要直接问自己问题，尤其是当你早知道答案只是不愿承认时。  
草。 他又紧紧抓住雷霆，好像抓住一个形状怪异的泰迪熊。我没什么好羞愧的，真的。他又睁开眼，地铁内的强光让他一抖。好啊，干的真好，路易斯，一如往常。就和自己撒一晚上谎吧，这才对呢。一点也不用感到羞愧。一阵难受又熟悉的自我厌恶又传遍全身——让他希望自己有着完全不同的脑子是完全不同的另外一个人，有着 完全不同的记忆因为他当初做出了完全不同的好得多的选择。草。也许这只是一晚上，但估计要感觉像三周那么漫长了。   
当然，他想对了。凌晨一点了，不幸的是路易斯仍有着完全相同的脑子，这脑子让他睡不着觉。所有脑内的可怕的回忆让他睡不着。嗯，记忆，卧室内糟糕的干热的空气与他的脉搏声混杂在一起，让他无论翻了多少次身也逃离不了这一切。  
哈里•斯泰尔丝在排练后的表情，他失望的表情。受伤——他很受伤。今天下午他让哈里受伤了。路易斯知道。他躺在床上把脸埋在枕头里，心咚咚跳着，他一直想着这事。即使他是无心的，这仍感觉糟透了。  
这绝对让哈里感觉糟透了，这也让路易斯不停的回忆起他曾有意的伤害他的那些次数。因为那实在是太多次了。他脑内回放着他故意伤害哈里•斯泰尔丝的可怕的回忆。他认出了下午时他的表情，因为哈里以前曾因他成心的的行为露出过那样的表情。   
那时他的表情更柔弱，小脸更圆。哈里在那时脸还粉嘟嘟的，水汪汪的，很甜美。路易斯想到这里胃部紧紧一扯，不情愿的感到一阵难过。他很快忍住了，但痛苦的哀鸣了一声。是悔恨让他失眠了。是因为悔恨吧，大部分是。是因为悔恨，完完全全的。   
“你整整三个夏天都在因特劳肯艺术学院？”艾莉诺难以置信的问道，受到惊吓似的。她眼睛惊恐的睁圆了，来回摇着头。这是在他们刚开始合作，开始互相熟悉时的事。  
“我简直不能想象。简直想不出来——我这辈子去过很多恶毒的竞争环境，显然，但只在那呆了两周我就头都大了。” 她颤抖道。“我仍然对友谊手环有着消极印象。真心的，刻骨铭心啊。”  
路易斯微笑着翻翻眼睛。艾莉诺。她总是那么戏剧化那么夸张，但至少她挺有趣。他们这点很相似。 (路易斯可不想在没有夸张的无聊世界里生活。你是想跟抱怨在邮局排队排了四十五分钟还是四十五个月的人当朋友？答案很明显。)她把因特劳肯说夸张了，有点吧。那里令人兴奋，和你这个年纪的最优秀的乐手待在一起，已经足够优秀的他，在那里越来越优秀，享受着十足成功的表演带来的成就感。但那里的压力，天啊。那不是人人都受得了的。   
不过，那里确实刻骨铭心。这是真的。路易斯每次回忆起因特劳肯，都不经意间突然调动了全身心。在早春站在海德公园的街角，空气中弥漫着一股特殊的苦涩的泥土味道，他会突然回忆起雨后在森林中的小木屋里练习的情景。新年之夜的焰火让他回忆起在美国七月四日国庆时的情景，傍晚后阴暗的湖水边传来青蛙咕咕的声音。蚊子，赤足，泥泞的脚踝。 在花园派对中坐在廉价的草坪躺椅上会让他回想到因特劳肯杯时，金属网的座椅总会给每人的大腿印下格子。盛夏的表演；他母亲的声音在他脑海里回荡。“那个拉大提琴的年轻人是谁？如此成熟的感情……如此富有表现力。”最糟的是，最最糟的是，那次在一场慈善晚会中，他没费心留意节目单，结果听到了波莱罗舞曲的开场。他感到手心马上出了冷汗，他别扭的调整着坐姿，心紧紧扭作一团。波莱罗。

 

*  
路易斯一路跋涉回道格伍德时，他身上的营地统一发的天蓝色马球衬衫上 已印满了汗渍——他的后背上，腋窝下，甚至小腹前也湿了一片。通常，路易斯出汗不多，但这几天天气炎热而潮湿，无论何时他走出大楼，总感觉头顶的空气覆在 他身上好像给他戴上了潮湿的运动衫兜帽。简直难受死了。  
路易斯知道这没什么好惊讶的。去年夏天就是这种情景，在七月中旬，透不过气的闷热吞 没了整个营地一周多，直到终于爆发了一场巨大的雷雨，打破了热浪。他只希望在他们来的那一天，他把野营包一扔，把罗比•哈恩从上铺赶下来，占领了道格伍德 的小屋最后的上铺时，记得天有这么热。 昨晚他在那个上铺中暑的差点死掉，又热又累的一直踹着被子。  
热气会上升，天才。他自我埋怨，一边步履艰难的登着楼梯，走到小屋前的门廊，手掌抓住粗糙的松木栏杆。  
昨晚小屋里的其他人也没睡好，无论是不是在稍微凉爽（不如说是，比闷热稍微不热一点）的下铺。当然没睡好了，因为炎热的天气加重了罗比的可怕的呼噜。罗比有鼻中隔扁曲, 所以埋怨他有点不公平，但当然路易斯还是抱怨了。  
“我十分确信在这种情况下杀了他是正当防卫，” 他终于哀嚎到，那是在午夜，罗比有节奏的呼噜让人发狂，一呼一吸每次都更连续更大声。大家一起苦哈哈的笑了。嗯，所有人除了罗比，显然，他在睡觉。  
道格伍德。路易斯上个夏天被困在道格伍德小屋。那是个离操场最远，最小的没有空调的小木屋。路易斯发现在那里唯一的好处就是可以随时开口说关于小鸡鸡笑话。  
“啊，路易斯。太棒了!”马库斯说，路易斯砰地一声甩上木屋的门。“你是最后一个到的! 还记得我们的黄金问答时间吗?”  
路易斯翻个白眼。他从练习小屋一路到恒温的储藏室拿出小提琴，然后一路回到道格伍德。他本希望他们不等他就开始的。或者，最好，他到的时候他们已经完事了。 这样，他就可以躺在乱糟糟的上铺闭眼想象他的门德尔松独奏，直到晚饭。路易斯的失眠症让他更没法对下周的表演放松。而且他母亲那时会到场，这也让他心神不宁。   
“你在晚饭前仍然有半个小时自由活动时间，汤姆，我保证，”马库斯惹路易斯讨厌的微笑着。  
马库斯•德威特是道格伍德的营地指导员。他是个健壮的喇叭手，来自美国中西部，既不是芝加哥，因特劳肯，也不是密歇根，所以路易斯才不管他来自哪个鬼地方。他去过伊斯曼音乐学院，这倒是不错，但路易斯总觉得他很扫兴。他穿着勃肯鞋，总是说音乐不是竞争，而是合作，总是每隔一会就逼他们去做什么集体活动。  
路易斯又翻个白眼，叹口气，坐进人们在木屋地板上围成的问答时间的小圈。他重重坐在唯一空着的位置那里，坐在哈里•斯泰尔丝身边。斯泰尔丝尴尬的调整一下姿势，给他腾出更大地方，脸红红的不好意思的抓抓头发(他的头发因为潮湿而更乱了) ，垂下头。 路易斯只是白眼翻的更重了。  
“好了!” 马库斯说，盘腿在圈子的领头处坐下。他摩拳擦掌，好像等不及要开始似的。  
道格伍德的黄金问答时间是马库斯最喜欢的小屋集体活动。它包含了“问答时间”和“黄金时间”，路易斯觉得这简直令人作呕。每天在晚饭前的两小时自由活动时间 时，马库斯会问一个问题，然后他们围成一圈聆听每个人的回答 (一般是谈论关于感情和友谊之类恶心的事来加强彼此的信任什么的)。  
自然而然的，路易斯讨厌它。  
马库斯对坐在圈内的孩子们眨眨眼，白金色的睫毛忽闪着。“今天的问题：你最想演表演但却从没表演过的曲子是哪个?”  
路易斯内心哀鸣一声，一时想不出答案。他一只手撑着地，一只手拉扯着衬衫扇风。他讨厌在坐下时在胸前的褶皱上留下汗渍。  
“我先说,” 马库斯接着说道。“我可能有点犯规了，因为我以前表演过它——”  
“喔所以你可以犯规，嗯？” 路易斯弯弯眉毛。“我们能吗?”  
马库斯笑了。“绝对不能;每个人都要严格遵守问题的要求，不能有丝毫含糊。”  
哈里咯咯笑着，眼睛闪着光低头看向路易斯，急切的想知道他要如何回答。所有的男孩现在都在看他了。他们经常这样。如果说在道格伍德路易斯除了讲关于小鸡鸡的笑话之外还喜欢什么的话，那就是他随时开庭审人。每个人都很崇拜他，因为他一切方面都是那么优秀：小提琴，足球，晒日光浴，穿着营地统一发的天蓝色马球衬衫——无论有没有汗渍都是那么有型。还有搞笑。路易斯绝对最擅长这个了。  
“只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯了?”他坏笑着说。“是这样吗?” 虽然路易斯觉得马库斯就是个傻子，但他还是有幽默感的。  
“是的，就是这样，汤姆,” 马库斯说，仍然微笑着。“介意我继续吗?”  
路易斯耸耸肩示意继续，扇着衬衫。  
“在我被如此无礼的打断之前，想说的是，”马库斯接着眨着眼说，“虽然在许多高中篮球赛之类的场所，我演奏过许多次《星条旗之歌》，但我的梦想是在包装工队打橄榄球赛前演奏它。最好是在加时赛前了，但只要能让我演奏就行。”  
路易斯感觉到哈里在他身边蠢蠢欲动，十分兴奋。哈里是营地里十五岁的小屁孩，总是对一切都那么兴奋，包括兴奋的在营地里当路易斯的跟屁虫。  
“在绿湾球场，对吗?”哈里问道，向前挤挤，控制不住自己的兴奋。“他们就是在那里打比赛吧？绿湾?”  
马库斯笑着点头。“对。没想到你记得。”  
“我记得，”哈里兴奋的说，真是个老师的小宠物。  
路易斯又翻了个白眼。他在黄金问答时间总是翻白眼。他对哈里翻的白眼数不胜数。  
当圈子里的人轮流发言时，他分神了，手指在想象出的提琴指板上舞动着脑海内门德尔松的快板。虽然过去两周内他一直完美无缺，但这下午他在这部分总出差错，这退步让他感到有点不安。  
“路易斯……”马库斯说。   
“嗯?”路易斯一抬头，止住了手上的动作。  
“到你了。”  
“嗯。”路易斯皱起脸思索着。“呃，帕格尼尼随想曲第二十四。我猜。”  
“为什么呢?”过了很久，马库斯问。   
路易斯耸耸肩。“不知道。我是说，这是最难的。所以。我想有能力演奏它。”  
“还有呢？还有什么其它原因吗?”  
“还需要有其它原因吗?”路易斯尖尖的说，虽然没打算这么尖刻。   
“不需要,”马库斯回答，撅撅嘴转向哈里。   
“你呢，小哈里?”  
路易斯打算回到他脑海中快板的练习，但哈里•斯泰尔丝在他身边尴尬的扭来扭去，让他没法分心。  
“呃，”哈里试探的说，玩着牛仔短裤上的线头，脸颊泛红。哈里在问答时间回答问题时总会有点紧张，好像他害怕人们会因为他的回答评判他似的。好像他们真在听似的。但他的紧张还是让路易斯恼火，无论他是否应该紧张。  
这不过是哈里身上另一个让他不屑的事罢了。其实，哈里身上的一切都让他不屑。比如，他在回答问题时红红的脸蛋，每次都是，一幅小乖乖的模样。路易斯对此恨之入骨。这让他体内什么东西紧紧撕扯着，他得使劲平息这种感情，尽全力来让它消失。他奇怪的有一种想让哈里也消失的欲望。  
“我猜……”哈里接着说，他的声音向往常那样缓慢而热切。他一次又一次焦虑的拨弄着潮湿的卷毛。  
“你猜……”路易斯领头傲慢的接话，想鼓动哈里赶紧说完。这让其他男孩笑了，但马库斯没有，他瞪了他一眼。路易斯对此不屑一顾。   
“嗯，我……我已经想演奏它很久了，我想演奏波莱罗舞曲，” 哈里终于开口，很快的说，“因为，因为——”  
“那，你这场假象音乐会的下一个节目是什么?” 路易斯连讽带刺。“一闪一闪亮晶晶变奏曲?”  
哈里满脸通红，大家哈哈大笑。  
“路易斯,” 马库斯严厉的说。  
“波莱罗，真的假的？”路易斯回呛，大睁着眼睛不敢相信的摇头。“你要为这个辩护?”  
“我——我知道……我知道这它有点重复……”哈里结结巴巴的说，放在苍白的大腿上的手颤抖着。  
“哦，是有点，” 路易斯居高临下的一点头。  
哈里沉默了，咬着嘴唇。  
“这曲子有什么特殊之处让你想演奏它，哈里?” 马库斯又瞪了路易斯一眼，温和的问道。他是真心地对哈里的回答感兴趣，而路易斯知道他永不会对自己的回答如此关心。  
哈里很快的瞟瞟路易斯，因为目光交流脸又红了，他继续说，“只是，” 他小声的说， “我最近看了很多故事。就是，不只是音乐故事。是，音乐理论之类的，但 是，”他清清嗓子，“但是也是故事？然后，嗯，相同的情节在叙事时一遍又一遍的出现。就像神话传说？好像是吧。我不知道。然后我想……就像波莱罗舞曲中，有许多，嗯。有许多重复的小节。一样的旋律逐渐积累起来。所以说，这就像是……就像是那种故事一样。就是说，如果你把恰当的，呃，如果你投入恰当的感情，或者，不同的感情，放进每个复奏，这样每小节就好像是全新的了，虽然它们其实是，一样的……”  
“这是个很有趣的想法，哈里，”马库斯顿了一下，温柔的说。他很喜欢这想法。路易斯能从他脸上看出来。  
“谢谢,” 哈里小声说，扯着他短裤的线头，好像快哭了。看到这让路易斯没来由的恼火。  
真是个小屁孩，他想，摇摇头，一瞬间有点愧疚，但他马上用怒火淹没了愧疚。波莱罗。他妈的波莱罗。他知道自己绝不会放过这点。  
他确实没有放过。接下来一连几周，路易斯一直小声哼哼它，鼓动道格伍德的其他男孩也加入他。  
“巴哒—哒—哒—哒—哒—哒……”在早餐排队时在哈里身后哼着。在轮到哈里踢球时哼着。小声的，讥讽的，在排练时当哈里演奏完一段很有难度的独奏后哼着。  
看到这让哈里抓狂，路易斯简直没够。哈里脸颊腾地火热，掩饰尴尬的撩着刘海，紧紧咬着下唇。  
直到有一天他闹肚子，在道格伍德的卫生间呆了几小时。每次他都暗自希望这次是最后一次去卫生间了，然后他好回去练习。突然他听到小屋们关上，有人爬上上铺的声音。  
“嗯，不是……只是……他们——他们都讨厌我。”是哈里的声音，他在跟妈妈打电话。他含混的说着，好像不想让妈妈听到——或者根本不想说出来。然后他停了一下，说 , “他们真的讨厌我！你不知道！你不知道是怎么回事……”  
路易斯听到抽泣的声音。过了很久，他怀疑哈里是不是还在打电话，还是趴在床上哭。路易斯心砰砰跳着，他几乎听不到他轻轻的抽泣。  
“嗯， 好啦——,”哈里终于有点恼的说。“我也爱你，我知道只剩下一周了，所以我会留下，但是我要说有时候大人逼着孩子来参加什么‘有趣的’活动是不对的。好吧？因为，我不认为这有什么有趣的；这几乎是种折磨……也许我琴拉的好了一点点，有时我能吃棉花糖，也许在篝火边唱歌也挺好的。”他最后苦笑着说，路易斯突然感觉自己也快哭了，藏在恶心的厕所里想着那个可怜的男孩对妈妈强颜欢笑，即使他是那么的难受，即使路易斯让他出了那么多丑。  
路易斯再没用波莱罗舞曲捉弄哈里•斯泰尔丝。

*  
路易斯闹铃的响声让他困惑。这不合情理。响的太早了，太快了，天还很黑；他才刚睡着没多久。他浑身酸痛。他太累了。别响了，求你。但，闹铃可怕的声音就是不 停，而且好像越来越响。路易斯哀鸣着翻身，终于面对现实摸索着去找手机。虽然克制着自己不要再睡个回笼觉，但他昏睡的手指还是不听话的取消了闹钟。如果现在不起床的话，他可能就要倒头再睡上几个小时了。  
靠，他想，仍然平躺在床上磨蹭着，眯着眼。他深呼吸一声，然后再来一次。感受着屋内温暖，干燥的气息。他讨厌早上。斯泰尔丝。  
他挣扎下了床，踉跄进浴室。越早完事越好。

早晨的排练刚结束，哈里在哲尔伍德大厅的拐角撞上了路易斯•汤姆林森。“哦,”他们撞上时哈里咕哝一声，有一瞬的温热，但路易斯推开他，开始不知所措的检查着他的小提琴匣。  
“终于完事了,” 他轻声说，气恼的撩了下刘海。“你在那里干什么呢，欣赏建筑?”  
“在练习最后一段,” 哈里不好意思的结巴道，退一步，看向路易斯。 “在脑袋里练习。”  
“只你自己?”  
“是的……” 哈里皱眉。“你是在等我吗?”  
路易斯蹭蹭脚，一阵不好意思，然后突然点头。“是的。我想跟你说件事。”  
哈里咬咬嘴唇，脸上浮现出一个小小的期待的微笑。路易斯不敢看他的眼睛。“说吧，汤姆林森。”哈里一只手插到后裤兜，等着。  
路易斯叹口气，好像他是个六年级的小孩，因为表现不佳而正在跟数学老师读检讨似的。他语速飞快含混不清的说，“我只是想告诉你昨天我笑的是艾莉诺，不是在笑你的故事。好吧？所以如果你以为我是在嘲笑你的话。我没有。”  
哈里笑得更开心了，他突然感到心头一暖。昨天路易斯的反应让他有些难过，他冒了那么大的风险，轻率的对同事把自己的心剖开了。而这种事，路易斯本应该是所有人中最能理解的…… (嗯，好吧，也许哈里不仅仅是有点难过。也许感觉就像是被人捅了一刀。也许他感到窒息，也许他自从那时就一直在想着这事。给自己伤口上撒盐。)  
路易斯脸颊绯红，拉扯着围巾。“所以。我很抱歉。”  
“我接受你的道歉，”哈里开心的笑了，感到一阵愉悦。“但你在笑艾莉诺什么呢?”  
路易斯笑了，终于抬起头看了哈里的眼睛。他的眼睛是那么的蓝……“嗯，因为你刚讲了一个那么私人的故事，而且，把它和音乐联系到一起。效果非常好，实话实说；我认为你让我们都用了一种全新的方式来看待唐璜。”他清清嗓又垂下眼睛，好像不想一下把心中的想法全说出来。  
“但艾莉诺听完只得出一个结论，她不敢相信你是弯的。”  
哈里大笑一声，戴手套的手捂住了嘴。然后他摇摇头放下手。“不是吧。真的吗?”  
路易斯无声的笑着，肩膀开始抖动。“她可失望了。”  
“她以为我是直的?”  
路易斯笑出了声，使劲点头。“绝对的。她绝对打算勾引你来着。”  
哈里笑的喘不上气，不知道为什么这么好笑，但他肚子都要笑疼了。这次与路易斯意料之外的会面让他如此开心，因为他看见了路易斯笑的开心的样子，就像那晚在酒吧他和奈尔和格莱迪斯在一起时——在他出现之前时那样。  
“她以为你也是直的吗?”  
路易斯扑哧一笑，把两人分开了，他们都靠着墙笑得喘气。哈里看向路易斯，他们交换目光。哈里努力去读路易斯眼中一闪而过的东西，但那一切是那么迅速。路易斯咳嗽一声，站直了。这瞬间有点尴尬。 “嗯……” 他说。  
“你想和我打一个出租车吗?”  
路易斯不明就里。“什么?”  
“去照相。”哈里看了一眼他左腕上戴着的沉沉的手表。“咱们快要迟到了。” 他开始快走，不禁注意到路易斯得一路小跑才跟得上他。  
“照什么相?”  
“利亚姆没跟你说吗? 春季巡演的第一波宣传照；照片要上布告板，邮给季票持有者。照相提前到了今天，所以今天下午只分声部练，不合练 。”  
“我还是要带声部练。”  
哈里瞄了一眼他的右下方，看见路易斯撅起的小嘴，努力忍住不笑。“你有一套晚礼服，对吧? 因为备忘录里说了…… ”  
“哈罗德，”路易斯打断他，优越感满满的说，“我是伦敦交响乐团的乐团首席。我手头总有一套晚礼服。给我三分钟。”  
“那好吧。”  
他们分开走了，哈里回到办公室，去取被他之前小心放置的西装套。他不常穿正装——他一直穿着旧牛仔裤带领排练，虽然他现在不得不开始适应LSO的服饰文化了——但哈里挺喜欢他的晚礼服。哈里总是很期待需要盛装出席的场合。圣诞晚宴，学校舞会，首映之夜等等。(而且，他知道自己穿黑色很帅。) 他走出门，小心的拍着他的西装，注意不让西装套蹭到鹅卵石人行道上的泥。   
路易斯早已等在教堂外的路边，向他略一致意，右臂上挂着一个相似的黑色西装套。他发着短信，哈里给他拉开车门，他简洁的一点头闪了进去。  
哈里刚要进车，身后一个声音叫到，“等等!”  
那是利亚姆•佩恩，正抓着一叠文件从楼里跑出来。  
“请等一下，”哈里对司机说。路易斯不在意，仍全神贯注的玩着手机。  
“抱歉,” 利亚姆说。“我要迟到了；一直在忙着制定日程表的最终最终稿——哈！闹心。哎呀。” 他一屁股坐进出租车关上门，不小心把哈里朝路易斯那边挤了挤。  
“斯泰尔丝，不要动手动脚，”路易斯轻声说，抬头看到了利亚姆。“喔，潘恩，”他说。“欢迎加入。”  
“其实我姓—— ”  
“请到超视野摄影。”哈里说。“利亚姆，地址?”  
“好的，”他翻翻文件，艰难的搜索着。“索迪治区，杰弗瑞街102号。行吗?”  
司机点头开始开车。他们在车后座腿挨腿挤着，寂静无声，只有利亚姆轻轻整理文件的声音和路易斯发短信的声音。哈里努力忍着不晃腿，膝盖弯成一个奇怪的角度，十分留意着他是怎么挨着路易斯的。  
“嗯，不对，”路易斯咕哝。“你不能拉的太慢，这不符合肌肉记忆。”  
“远程遥控你的声部呢?”  
“我得对他们负责，不是吗?” 路易斯说，凝视手机，手指如飞的打字。“而且我只是在给艾莉诺传简令而已。给她领领方向。这是……正常的管理。”  
哈里轻轻嗯了一声，在后座放松身体，邪恶的享受着被两个男人挤压和汽车轻轻的震动。他和路易斯放在腿上的的西装套像是温暖的小毯子。哈里合眼，感觉自己要睡着了。  
“所以你要对什么负责呢，佩恩先生?” 他有意转移自己的注意力。“告诉我们该摆什么姿势? 还是你是化妆师?”  
利亚姆咳嗽一声。“联络员，”他说。“格里姆——额，格里姆肖先生有一个想法。很明确的想法。”  
“让我猜猜，”路易斯加入对话，终于关上手机把它放进外衣兜里。 “他想让哈里站在中间，拿着指挥棒，加上每个声部长拿着他们各自的乐器。黑色西装和长裙，简洁的白色背景。”  
利亚姆皱眉。 “额……是的……”  
“我就知道，”路易斯点头。 “和前三年一模一样。” 他叹口气。“站在瓦莱里身边，微笑着屏住呼吸。至少斯泰尔丝不是一股鱼腥味。”  
哈里大张双眼。“你刚刚竟说了瓦莱里•捷杰耶夫的坏话?”  
“瓦莱里•捷杰耶夫是个天才，”路易斯明确的说。“而且他闻起来一股重重的鱼腥味。”  
“他们说鱼油健脑，”利亚姆插嘴，终于整理好了文件。  
“求你可别给他误导了，利亚姆。我个人十分讨厌海鲜。记住了，斯泰尔丝，相关性并不意味着因果。”  
哈里笑了，出租车在一个看起来好像是被遗弃的有着金属大门的仓库旁边。大家下车时（利亚姆匆匆的付了账）都有点迷惑。原来乔佛里街与其说是街不如说是个小胡同。  
“就是这?” 路易斯紧紧鼻子。“我们去年不是在伦敦专业人像摄影吗? 他们至少在城区……”  
“他们提价了，” 利亚姆说，“自从上个秋天有一个米德尔顿家的人开始在那里工作就是这样了。而乐团已经决定把一些基金转移到……其它地方……” 他 难为情的咳嗽了下，哈里低头看着地面，在人行道上蹭着靴子。他知道自己薪水可观。他也知道格里姆肖把他当成宣传上的投资，而不是艺术上的。  
“一个米德尔顿，嗯?” 路易斯挑眉。“这国家怎么回事……”  
他怒冲冲的走向一个牌子，那上面写着：超视野摄影——请乘电梯到三楼，他一只胳膊下保护着自己的的琴匣，一只胳膊拿着西装套。  
“好吧。嗯，”利亚姆指了指。“咱们走吧，大师?”  
哈里点头，跟上路易斯进入破旧的红砖建筑。他能闻到几个街区外摄政运河的味道，听到头顶海鸥的叫声。 “这个季节索迪志区景色肯定不错，”他自言自语。路易斯没有给他们扶住门。建筑内部是阴暗的走廊，走廊尽头是一个货梯，地毯上有着水渍。利亚姆看起来更不好意思了。  
“超视野摄影，是吧?” 哈里玩笑般的问道。  
“这里是被他们强烈推荐的，” 利亚姆不安的扭着袖口。“据说很‘潮’ 。我想是的，通过他们的网站来看，他们给许多艺术先锋派摄影。比如，女权杂志之类的。他们的作品集里有很多裸体摄影。”  
他们跟上了路易斯，他正在货梯前不耐烦的等着。  
“裸体摄影?” 他讥讽道。“哈罗德同学对这可是熟练得很呢。”  
哈里听到路易斯的话脸红了，叮的一声电梯到了，他被利亚姆带进电梯。电梯里尴尬的沉默，哈里的小羊皮靴蹭着金属地面。所以路易斯看了《时尚先生》的那篇报道。有趣。  
实在有趣。  
电梯门开了，他们进入一个装潢豪华的空间。几个半圆型的落地窗让他们能眺望到窗外的运河。墙是砖墙，地板是涂了清漆的硬木。有一个瘦削女人，身着黑色职业 装，戴着黑框眼镜盘着头。她正在调整工作室内的灯光。那里已经建立起一个大大的全白背景幕。利亚姆马上走向她自我介绍，路易斯拎着西装套闪进一个小隔间。  
哈里向其他已经到场且换装完毕的声部长点头致意。玛利亚•桑蒂亚戈•奥布莱恩站在角落，身着优雅的精美长裙，正亲切的与泽恩•马利克攀谈。内森杉山与珍妮特•英格索也在闲逛，珍妮特咬着双簧管，好像她是来演奏而不是照相似的。格莱迪斯•霍华德穿着点缀着珠宝的黑色长裙，美极了。她从化妆椅上站起身，哈里向她打了招呼。   
“看到有人珍惜自己的乐器真是好，”他说，看着她的擦拭一新的闪闪发亮的圆号。奈尔受伤的叫了一声，他的圆号上都是凹痕。他在一个新圆号上花了多少钱从来都无所谓——反正不到三周那东西就会被他弄坏。  
“你可不能当我面说霍兰先生坏话，哈里•斯泰尔丝，”格莱迪斯摇摇手指，把一缕银发掖在耳后。“我不允许。”  
哈里哼了一声。“但你天天说他坏话!”  
“这不一样，”她微笑着说。“我是他的长辈。而且他坚持说凹痕让手感更好。”  
“手感。” 哈里怀疑的挑眉。  
“每个凹痕都是故意划上的，来增加他乐器的音质。”  
“还好你们俩坐在后面，”哈里笑着说。他和格莱迪斯一起去看摄影师调试设备。利亚姆走来走去，询问着滤色镜和影楼灯的用途。  
“斯泰尔丝先生，”他快走过来，“你还没有换装吗? 所有镜头里都要有你。”  
“更衣间……” 哈里刚要说“有人，”但当他转过身指向更衣间时，路易斯•汤姆林森从里面走了出来，哈里说不出话了。他以前见过路易斯穿晚礼服，因为他在网上视频里看过 ——一遍一遍的看过——以专业调查的名义。但那只是小屏幕上的路易斯，下半身在摄像头之外；而这个是路易斯真人，眼镜放在西装口袋里，他正整理着白色领带，小心的对着化妆椅边的镜子整理发型。他的眼睛是冰蓝色的，锋利的颧骨要人命。他如此迷人。  
(虽然哈里看不见被燕尾服遮住的部分，但他就是知道路易斯仍旧有着惊人的翘臀。那是他在少年时代时漫漫长夜里的妄想。)  
“去吧，” 利亚姆轻轻捅捅他。“穿上正装，再化点妆我们就准备好了。”  
“准备好。对。”哈里点头，努力的挪动脚步。当他一个人进入了黑暗的更衣间，已经脱了一半裤子时，才摇摇头把自己的晕眩摇走。路易斯•汤姆林森让他着迷。十分，十分的着迷。其实是，几乎他妈的要命的着迷。  
看来有些事永远不会变。  
“好了！我什么时候脱光?” 当哈里出来时，路易斯大声的对摄影师说，声音在天花板有了回声。“因为我听说裸体的古典音乐家在美国很受欢迎。格莱迪斯，你觉得我的小提琴能遮得住吗？我可保证不了！”  
屋里的人都开始轻笑，心照不宣的看向他，哈里感到脸红到了耳根。是的，他感到一阵熟悉的羞耻感，回忆到过去的事。有些事是真的永远不会变。  
“斯泰尔丝先生，你和霍华德女士先开始吧。”  
哈里让一个化妆师给他上了点粉底，然后走到白色的背景幕前。他按照指示，僵硬的把指挥棒举到胸前，格莱迪斯站在他肩后，拿着圆号。  
“表情严肃点，好吧，”利亚姆说。“姿势，哈里。”  
哈里咳嗽一声站直了，让自己的表情自然些。他思考着在巴比肯首次公演时指挥唐璜的情景，回忆着指挥乐团时所需要的严肃的专注。摄影师从不同角度拍着照，一边换着手中摄像机的镜头。哈里的腰开始酸了，这时利亚姆让内森杉山上去照相。  
他 们又与各个声部长重复了相同的过程，格莱迪斯独奏了一段宁静的柴可夫斯基第五交响来给他们放松。当玛利亚•桑蒂亚戈•奥布莱恩带着她的大提琴走上来时哈里 感到一阵怅惘的留恋——有时他怀念手持自己乐器的日子，拿着他自己的琴弓的感觉。 但他放弃了直接的参与，增加了自己涉猎的领域……现在他要对整个乐团负责，掌握整个乐团的曲谱。  
这是个关键的职位，他乐在其中。有时他感觉自己生来就该干这个。  
“马利克先生，请上来。”  
泽恩走过来，哈里对他微笑。哈里拿着指挥棒，泽恩拿着定音鼓槌，两人比比划划的假装对打。利亚姆喊道，“严肃点，好吧；LSO不是十二岁小孩的乐团。” 哈里还不是特别熟悉泽恩•马利克，但他们这周的会议是他最愉快的会面之一。他能看出来，泽恩平易近人，而且很敬业的打算配合他的计划，通过互相比较纹身 他们又多了层友谊。而且他非常帅。 (哈里没办法不去注意这种事。)  
“请靠近点，再近点。”  
泽恩站到哈里身后，手中的鼓锤和哈里的指挥棒相呼应。 摄影师开始拍起来，哈里用余光注意到路易斯站在一旁。他之前在与珍妮特•英格索聊天 (路易斯亲切友好的对话总是只发生在其他人身上)但现在他在仔细观察泽恩与哈里，微微皱着眉。  
哈里感到路易斯的目光，轻颤了一下。他想无视掉他的目光，尽可能直直站着，保持面无表情，摄影师很快照完了。  
“好了，”利亚姆说，在笔记本上划掉一项。哈里慢慢从泽恩身边走开，好奇路易斯表情会不会有变化。他表情更尖锐了，刺透人心的蓝眼睛闪了一下然后表情就又捉摸不透了。他点头，然后对珍妮特又说了什么，原来他还一直和她聊着天。哈里感到很尴尬。  
“汤姆林森，到你了。”  
好吧。接下来就是路易斯站在他身后了。他们就是来照相的不是吗。哈里紧张的咽气，等着路易斯去取小提琴，走进镜头。他感觉到背后衣服间的摩擦，路易斯在他脖颈后温热的呼吸。  
“你喜欢照个没够，是吧?”  
哈里努力保持着面部表情，摄影师慢慢照了几张。“还行,” 他不张嘴的说。  
“我猜你早就习惯了，你这个好莱坞大红人。”  
“其实不是的。”  
路易斯保持着距离，不去触碰到哈里。不知怎么的，这反而更让人抓狂，这种若即若离，比之前在出租车里挤着还要命。哈里分了神，开始心不在焉了。摄影师在他们周围走动，深深皱着眉，很明显这没达到她想要的效果。有些事不对。  
终于她放下相机。“这个组合行不通，” 她说。  
“不，不，” 利亚姆微笑。 “这个组合没问题；这就是我们想要的。我相信你已经照了几个可行的镜头……”  
但摄影师无视了他，哈里趁机站的离路易斯远点，很感激能喘口气。  
“我想尝试一点对抗的东西。”她说，指着哈里和路易斯。“这里有种……特质。我不确定是什么，但我想去探索。” 她打个响指。“麻烦换成黑色。”  
她的两个助手马上把白色背景变成厚重的黑色的天鹅绒。利亚姆举起手指反对，但被断然拒绝。他站在一边，无助的看着，格莱迪斯从柴可夫斯基吹到了瓦格纳的齐格弗里德牧歌。  
“我想要他们身后来点细末，”摄影师接着说，“我想照到空中的细末。”  
哈里没注意到空气中的细末。他尴尬的站着，转换着重心，尽量不去看路易斯。他真的只想让这一切结束。他想回到他在圣路加舒服的办公室。格莱迪斯的即兴演出让他对圆号在唐璜中的部分有了新的点子，他需要在忘掉之前赶紧记下来。  
然后他打算回家，冲个澡，撸一发好来忘掉这一切。  
“好，” 摄影师一拍手，把哈里从溜号中吓回来。“现在，我想要你们直视彼此。”  
她把着哈里让他侧身对着镜头，面对着路易斯，直视他的眼睛。左侧亮起一束白光，他缩了一下。  
“你们反对彼此，” 她说，试探的拍了几张， “但你们不是敌人。你们挑战彼此……” 哈里咽了一口气。一束光刺向他的皮肤，他想知道自己看起来是否像感觉的那样不舒服。路易斯轻易的对上他的目光，脸上一抹邪笑。“ ……但你们没有争斗，而是激励彼此达到新的高度。”  
“听起来好下流，” 路易斯笑道。  
“没有上网去找同事的裸照下流。”  
哈里不确定这句话从哪冒出来的；这深沉的声音甚至听起来不像他自己的。但路易斯愣了一小下，惊讶的微微张开嘴。  
“这其实，很是变态，汤姆林森。”他又低沉的说。  
这下换做路易斯脸色绯红。  
“举起你的指挥棒，” 摄影师指令道。“就像你刚才与定音鼓帅哥那样。”  
哈里遵照她的指示。  
“还有你，举起你的琴弓。这是场决斗。”  
哈里和路易斯锁定目光，两人都寸步不让。手指紧握着指挥棒和琴弓。两人直视彼此，哈里感到一阵热血上涌，想起自从他来到LSO,路易斯就让他感到自己年幼，多余和无能。他一时好奇这是路易斯故意的，还是那只是他不健康的习惯。  
“太美了,”摄影师喃喃，来回走动着照相。“如此亲密。”  
哈 里心咚咚跳着。他感到热血上涌，感到被暴露了，但他没有中断眼神交流。然后 , 又快又微妙的，路易斯翻转手腕，让他的木质琴弓碰上了哈里的指挥棒。这一 碰是如此轻柔，让哈里全身传过一阵微弱的激动。似乎没人注意到。他咬唇，低头看向路易斯的琴弓又回看向他的双眼。他好像看到那双眼里一闪而过挑逗般的微光。  
“搞定!”摄影师喊道，四周传来一阵掌声。哈里手垂到一侧，微微颤抖。那是调情。那是调情吗？   
路易斯转身放起小提琴，表现的好像什么特别的都没发生似的。但那不是意外。哈里知道路易斯对自己手腕的控制有多精准；他也是弓弦乐手。他深呼吸几下，转身面对利亚姆。  
“你用不着用那些照片，” 他说。 “之前她也按照格里姆肖要求的那样照了几张。”  
利亚姆皱眉，考虑着。“不,” 他说。 “我是说，我得给格里姆看一下……刚才照的不错。他也许会喜欢。”  
哈里点点头转开身，迷迷糊糊的感到一阵激动。 他没费心换装，只是拿起外衣和西装套走进电梯。只是我瞎想的，他想，随着电梯下降，他自我否定。一定是我自己想象出来的。不然一切就都说不通了。路易斯•汤姆林森不会对我调情。哈，哈，别搞笑了，求你。别搞笑了。只要把注意力放在工作上就好。还剩三周。还剩三周就要表演唐璜了。  
哈里哀鸣一声，当他跑过走廊，推开门走到阳光下时仍战战兢兢的。他不知道这里离最近的地铁站有多远。他刚想掏出手机，一辆破车停在路边。  
“哈兹!”  
“奈儿,” 哈里展开笑脸。“你是来接我的吗?”  
奈尔艰难的把车窗摇下，嘲笑他， “你想多了。格莱迪斯和我作为同谱台搭档要去一起吃饭。”  
“去哪里?” 哈里靠近看看奈尔车的内部。那是一辆两千年的沃克斯豪尔，后保险杠拿绳子拴着，一个车灯已经坏掉了。 车里面充满了面包屑，LSO的旧宣传单和外卖包装，闻起来一股玉米片和号油的味道。  
“抱歉，这是同谱台搭档之间的秘密。你想参加，想都别想。”  
“我没想。” 哈里扬眉，注意到奈尔穿了一件针织衫。“你看起来不错……”  
奈尔笑着点头。“光看不要钱。斯泰尔丝，但是不能摸。”  
哈里一哼，奈尔拍拍袖子。“我很认真。这可是山羊绒。”  
“奈尔，”哈里舔舔嘴唇，靠近一些，不确定自己要问什么。“路易斯有没有过——”  
开门和有人说话的声音打断了他。他站直身转身看见路易斯领着一群人走出了大楼。他正因为格莱迪斯刚说的什么话笑着，眼睛弯弯的，仰着头笑得明亮。这就是哈里对他们在因特劳肯学院的印象——路易斯在一群笑着的朋友中间，而哈里只在一旁远远看着。  
奈尔伸出车窗愉悦的吹了声口哨。“格莱迪儿，你刚刚做头发了?”  
“你总是能注意到，”格莱迪斯微笑，坐进副驾驶，把圆号放在后座。她提起缀满珠宝的长裙，关上车门。  
“诶，霍兰，我要用乐团首席的特权征调你的车；你可以在搞那些古怪的管乐手活动之前把我送回家吗?” 路易斯很快走过哈里挤进车。“我爱你。”他从后座伸出手捏去奈尔的双颊 。  
“你只是爱我让你搭车罢了，汤姆，别装了。”奈尔拍掉路易斯不安分的手努力摆出严肃的表情。“拜，哈兹。”  
“拜……”  
哈里弱弱的挥手，奈尔一脚油门走了，留下半句话没说完的他。所有人都走了——连利亚姆也找到了搭车的人。所以哈里掏出手机点开伦敦地图，他开始往南走，不小心绊了一下。最近的地铁站只有几个街区远。二月的寒风抽打着他的耳朵，哈里不禁一阵颤抖。走过街角，他模糊的听到一群穿着粗布牛仔，抽着烟的青少年的笑声。他才意识到自己仍穿着晚礼服。  
又一次，他孤身一人，格格不入。这与他想象的完全不同。他没想过自己在伦敦也会这样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the translator i have to say,this is one of my favorite chapters the tension the chemistry ahhhhhhhh


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

“巴哒—哒—哒—哒—哒—哒——”  
哈里排在午餐队里，僵直了身体。今天的午餐是意面，煮的很老的面条和番茄酱混在一起，加上沙拉和一片可口的蒜蓉面包。盛饭工给他盛饭时他点头一谢，然后很快走开，对身旁恼人而高昂的波莱罗舞曲避之不及。  
已经这样快一周了，哈里对此疲惫不堪。路易斯•汤姆林森确实有许多朋友；好像无论哈里到了哪里，总有一个他的朋友在窃笑着冲他轻哼波莱罗。那天，一些大孩子甚至在他的大提声部里哼这首曲子，然后众人笑作一团，直到哈里感觉眼里有了泪光。   
至少路易斯注意到我了，他虚弱的想。他讨厌自己即使在路易斯嘲弄他时，也喜欢路易斯的声音。他控制不住自己。这感觉糟透了。  
没 人坐在他身边。通常哈里和马库斯还有其他指导员坐在一起吃饭，但他们今天不吃午饭，说要进城干一些大人的事。他感觉自己耳根发热，想着是不是整个食堂的人 都在看着自己，嘲笑自己——或者更糟，也许，根本就没人注意自己——他只是很快的吃着，好赶紧找个安静的角落去练习。他和安德斯老师的一对一就在今天下 午。她很严厉，但哈里喜欢她，并且总是想表现更好。然后他也许会和一些低年级的孩子一起玩绳球……哈里和他们一起玩时总感觉像个小屁孩，但至少九岁十岁的 小孩不吓人。他们崇拜他。  
终于，他快吃完了。当哈里把盘里剩下的面条和软趴趴的生菜刮到垃圾桶里时，他感到背后搭上一只温热的手。他吓得一跳。  
“嘿，放轻松，斯泰尔丝。别太激动了。”  
哈里僵住了，他认出了这声音。他深呼吸一口，把盘子放进塑料桶转过身。  
路易斯•汤姆林森。他比哈里高了一点，软软的棕发搭在眼睛上。他笑得明亮，哈里感觉自己心跳个不停。  
“你脸上有酱。”  
“喔,”哈里脸红了(他希望路易斯会把这当成晒红), 他从口袋里掏出纸巾，在脸上擦了擦。 “额，谢谢，路易斯。”  
路易斯轻易的一只手环住哈里的肩膀，拉他走出了食堂的大门，走在通往湖岸的石子路上。 “跟我来，”他说，呼吸热热的覆在哈里耳边。 “我要跟你说个秘密。”  
哈里差点晕倒。他目眩神迷，感到路易斯绕在他脖颈上的手臂的重量，他压着他肩膀的手，他的体温，他们每走几步就撞到一起的臀部。“哦?” 他惊叫。“为什么跟我说?”  
“因为你是唯一能帮上忙的人。”  
哈里心跳飞速。他现在知道他们在往哪里走了。所有野营的人都知道鸭湖边那个没人的小木屋，那是情侣去亲热的地方。他拼命的回忆珍玛告诉他的有关初吻的知识。要轻柔的吻，这很重要。还要有清新的口气。  
靠，他刚吃了蒜蓉面包。小木屋出现在他视线内，哈里开始流汗。但也许路易斯也吃了蒜蓉面包。所以就两清了，对吧？  
他还没有对任何人说过他是同性恋。仅仅在一个月前，他才开始试探的对自己提出这个想法，所以，这目前为止一切都只是理论上的。目前为止一切都只是可能。目前为止他每秒钟脑袋里想的都是路易斯，路易斯，路易斯，就像那该死的循环的波莱罗舞曲的主旋律。目前为止哈里甚至害怕在自慰的时候想象……同性的事。所以这还不算正式的；他还不是一个完全的同性恋者。他本不想这样。还没准备好。  
“路易斯……”他声音发抖。他们在小木屋门前停下了，他深咽一口气。(但关键是，哈里很确定路易斯是同性恋。通过他走路的样子，他表现出来的样子，他撩刘海时翻转手腕的样子。哈里几乎确定他想的是男人，当他在躺在床上或淋浴时想的是男人的唇吻在他的身体上……)  
然后路易斯牵起他的手，向小木屋点了点头。 “来啊，亲爱的。我们做这件事时需要有点隐私。”  
哈里心跳漏了一拍；他腿软的不行，路易斯把门闩打开，推开了吱呀作响的木门。路易斯一只手轻柔的放在哈里腰上，把他领进了黑暗的，充满灰尘的小木屋内侧。 “所以，嗯……” 门一关上，哈里就耳语到。 “什么秘密?”  
他能看到路易斯在阴暗的光线下的笑容，然后他靠的更近，把手在他耳边拢成环形。  
“巴哒—哒—哒—哒—哒—哒——！！！”  
哈里跑了。他冲出了小屋，发烫的脸颊上留下热泪，耳膜被身后路易斯的大笑震得生疼。他踉踉跄跄的跑过湖边的土路，匆匆跑着自己绊住了自己。最糟的是，最最糟的是，他仍能感受到残存在肌肤上的路易斯的触摸。而他知道自己想要这触摸。  
当 那天下午他出现在与安德斯老师的一对一时，脸上还有着泪痕，手指颤抖，她什么都没说。在因特劳肯，员工并不是多在意你的感受。他们不过是在这里教你音乐， 或者表演，或者艺术……而且即使他们问了，哈里也不会说。他勉强撑过了这节课，把大提琴扔在道格伍德，然后躲进树林。树叶沙沙作响，美丽的岩石默默无语。 他跋涉了很久，然后坐在湖边，直到夕阳西下，蚊子出现，他错过了晚餐。我想知道他会不会注意到我没出现。我想知道根本会不会有人注意到。  
天色已晚，当他终于步履艰难的回来时，马库斯在小屋的门廊边等着他，马库斯藏在阴影里，哈里只能勉强看清他点燃的香烟。  
“嘿兄弟，”当哈里走上台阶时，他随意的问候。   
“嘿，”哈里回应。  
“今晚不饿？”马库斯靠在栏杆上，鼻孔喷出烟好像一条龙。  
“不饿。我决定出去走走……我——我一定是忘了时间了。” 哈里摸索着找门把手，祈祷着马库斯不要进一步审问他。他不稳的调整重心，用左脚蹭了蹭右腿肚上的蚊子包，这时他感到导员打量着他。  
“好吧，”他说。“这次我不会问你问题。但如果你再在宵禁后回来……”  
“我不会!”哈里喊道。  
“很好。还有兄弟，帮我个忙；别跟别人说这个——”马库斯对着自己的烟一点头，把烟屁股扔到门廊栏杆下。“这对管乐手不好。我其实早该戒了。”  
“没问题，” 哈里说。“晚安。”他溜进去，脱下土黄色的短裤和衬衫，只穿内裤爬上了上铺。  
小屋内充满了睡着的男孩们的声音。重重的呼吸，时不时窜出来的呼噜声。哈里平躺着，嗅到透着铁窗户飘进的清甜的晚风，聆听着蟋蟀的鸣叫。他尽量什么都不去想。一呼一吸，发热的肌肤上掠过清风……   
过了一会，他回到了小屋。路易斯又在抚摸他了，他的手搭在他的肩膀上，他轻哼着。 “巴哒—哒—哒—哒—哒—哒——”,两人摇摆着。  
“别哼了……”哈里哀告，甩甩肩膀，想甩掉路易斯的手。但路易斯只是把他抓的更紧，靠的更近，在他耳边轻轻唱着。  
“我以为你喜欢这曲子，斯泰尔丝，”他耳语。  
哈里抖了一下。“我曾经喜欢。”  
“我知道你想要我，”路易斯说。他笑了，微笑被透过天花板缝射入的月光照的明亮。“你太明显了。天啊。”  
他把哈里压在墙边。  
哈里摇头。不。不，他没有。他还不是……不正式算是……  
“承认你想要我，我就吻你一下。” 路易斯舔舔嘴唇，哈里只会无助的盯着他。他能感到路易斯贴着的身体的温热，他的翘臀开始慢慢扭动。哈里想要他，这是多么令人痛苦的明显 。他知道路易斯也感觉到了。  
“说，”路易斯命令道。他紧紧抓着他直到发疼，然后他把手滑过哈里的前胸，抓住了他的腰。   
“我——我想要你……”  
然后他们的双唇猛的撞在一起，路易斯的舌尖令人不容拒绝的发烫。哈里承受不住，他头晕目眩，心跳飞速，站不住脚。路易斯帮助他站稳，手臂有力的环住他，两人激烈的亲热着。 哈里努力的回吻，但一切是那么的潮湿，他迷迷糊糊的不知该怎么做。  
他已经很硬了。不过是因为瞬间的吻，不过是因为短暂的触碰，不过是因为路易斯在他身旁。哈里帮他脱掉了上衣，手急切的抚摸着他的锁骨和腹肌，那是每天清晨当 他们去淋浴时他偷瞄的风景。路易斯上臂的肌肉隆起了，他手指划过哈里的卷发，又轻轻扯了扯。隔着短裤他们的勃起摩擦在一起，让两人都紧紧吸气。好硬……  
然后一切都归于潮湿。又暗又湿。  
哈里醒了。他躺在上铺的睡袋里，内裤内还在抽搐着，精液溅在脖颈上。天已微亮。也许离起床号响只剩几分钟了。  
哦草，哦不……   
他一只手盖住自己仍在抽动的性器，颤抖着呼吸了几下。很快的瞟了一眼小屋；没人注意，谢天谢地。他瞟向路易斯，他在屋子的那一边的让人热的发昏的上铺，他在熟睡中动了动嘴唇。只不过是看了他一眼，哈里就又感到一阵欲火。随之而来的是一阵羞耻。  
他很快翻过身，用他在上铺和墙缝间夹着的一只袜子蹭蹭自己。然后他爬回睡袋，假装和众人一起在六点四十五醒来。  
那天晚些时候，他翘掉一节课，哭着给妈妈打了电话。  
又过了九个月，他正式向她出柜了。

拍照那天后，路易斯很早到了圣路加。他在掌心哈了口气，用钥匙打开门锁。他听到身后的脚步声——在晨光下，他看见哈里•斯泰尔丝走来。  
路易斯等着他，为他把住了门。  
“嘿,” 他说。  
“早安，” 哈里回复，拘谨的点头。  
所 以，他从哈里办公室内取回他作曲的计划只能再等等了。又一次失败。路易斯努力平息他的失望，哈里没回看他，没打算寒暄，迈开长腿走进走廊。 这又不是意料 之外的事。毕竟，是路易斯失礼在先。他咬住嘴唇，突然为自己的行为感到羞愧。自从他开始因面试和机会与同辈竞争开始，路易斯很久没有在意过他人的看法了。 他那“别他妈来惹我”的态度和对自己技术的精益求精也许让他保住了可能会归于其他小提琴手的席位 (更优秀的小提琴手……)。这就是他为什么憎恨哈里的部 分原因，他开始明白了——哈里的成功看起来如此毫不费力，他用自己的魅力赢得了国际上的普遍尊敬。这让路易斯所有的苦心孤诣都变得微不足道。  
所以原来最终都是因为虚荣心和自我防御心理。也许还有一点恐惧。路易斯垂下肩膀。  
“斯泰尔丝，” 当哈里正要转弯时，他喊道。 “等一下。”  
他曾经对格里姆肖说过，乐队首席和指挥之间有没有友谊不重要，但信任很重要。路易斯不信任哈里能有带领整个乐团的能力，但他也没有给哈里信任他的理由。现在这种状况就要结束了，他坚定的告诉自己，这时哈里在门口冲他眨了眨眼。这是为了LSO好。  
“我能问你点事吗?”  
他已经为这事郁闷一整周了，而他一直没想过要和哈里谈谈。但，信任很重要。所以这将是个培养信任的机会。  
“当然，”哈里耸耸肩，面无表情。“进来吧。”  
路易斯进屋，胸前抱着雷霆，重重的在破旧生锈的椅子上坐下。哈里有点内八的站着，双手背到身后。  
“这是关于唐璜的，”路易斯声明。他不管自己抱着小提琴的样子看起来是不是好像抱着毛绒玩具似的；这让他更有安全感。如果他必须是要先迈一步的那个人(是的，他必须是；他很明白),那他就要这么做。  
“好的,” 哈里说。“你的问题是什么?”  
“我想知道为什么你在排练时把节奏放得这么慢。如果你觉得是因为我的声部还没准备好的话，我可以向你保证他们已经准备好了。过去两周内他们进步了很多。我们已经为表演时的节奏准备好了。”  
哈里皱眉。“我在排练时的节奏就是演出时的节奏。”  
路易斯张了张嘴，又合上嘴巴。他斜瞟了一眼哈里。“什么?”  
“咱们合练时用的速度？就是咱们真正演出时的速度。”哈里说这话时缓慢的语速比平时已经很慢的语速还要慢，夹杂着一丝无心的讽刺。“我想让人们理解到唐璜所经历的沉思与自我反省。 这是一种全新的表达方式。”  
“但……我不知道……我一直让我的声部用更快的节奏排练。”  
哈里叹口气，坐回他的转椅，严肃的交叉双腿，抱怨道，“你知道的，路易斯，如果你能来参加我们周会的话，这种事就不会发生了。”  
靠。路易斯放下小提琴。他向前倾身，盯着地面不好意思的挠挠脖子。他不想抬头看哈里的眼睛。 “我很抱歉。我怕——呸，我有些事做得确实不对。”  
“有些事……” 哈里抓住了路易斯的道歉中含混不清的部分。他模仿路易斯的语气，这让人感觉他好像在以他之矛攻他之盾。有一瞬间，路易斯感觉自己好像嗅到了道格伍德小屋新鲜的松树味。  
“是的。有些事。”  
很长的寂静。好像哈里在等着另一件事似的。但路易斯清清嗓，靠回座椅说，“就在两天之内，我就已经给你道两次歉了？”  
哈里点头，终于有了小小的笑容。  
“嗯，可别习惯了，斯泰尔丝。而且关于节奏的事我还没说完呢。”  
“哦?”哈里扬眉看了看表。“嗯，我几分钟后与格里姆肖有会面，能等等吗?”  
“你现在有我了，” 路易斯宣布，卷起袖子，拉开雷霆的拉链。“接受不接受随你便了。”  
哈里接受了。  
路易斯做了个起势。 “现在，我想让你听听当节奏快时是有多好听——按照它本来的节奏。” 路易斯把琴架在下巴下，抬头期待的看向哈里。哈里点头，路易斯开始演奏。  
他按照记忆行云流水的演奏着，几绺发丝飘到了眼睛里。我得去理发了。 他想。  
他一直盯着哈里的目光，就像那天摄影师要求的那样。那双硕大的，翠绿的，迷人的眸子。  
路易斯一曲告终，热血上涌，激烈的呼吸着放下了提琴。“感觉到了吗? 他正疯狂的羞愧着。”  
哈里若有所思的点头，揉揉嘴唇。 “但我更希望他的悲伤是持续的，痛苦的。” 他说。“当你以为我是因为不相信你的能力才把节奏放慢时，我能听到你的沮丧。那正是我想要的。”  
路易斯面色不悦。那当然是你想要的了。  
“现在，”哈里拍拍他，又看了眼手表穿上外衣。 “我觉得，我还能在巴比肯跟上格里姆肖。感谢你的私人表演，但我们还是要按照我说的来。”  
他等路易斯走出办公室，然后锁上门。就在路易斯转身离开时，他拱了一下他的屁股。“你应该多像那样卷起袖子。展示你的手臂。”  
路易斯惊讶的张嘴。 “我没有想要去……勾引你什么的，你知道。”  
哈里一打响指，装出一副可惜的样子。 “诶呀，我们本可以是多么火辣的一对。”  
“做梦吧，斯泰尔丝。”  
“待会见，汤姆。”  
*  
接下来的一周，任何来到哈里在圣路加的小办公室的人通常都能看见路易斯也在那，大声的对编曲指指点点着。  
“我不确定我是否喜欢在《罗马的松树》后马上就接嬉游曲。太多愁善感了。”  
“莫扎特多愁善感?”  
“也许，如果你这么做的话。”  
哈里翻个白眼。“路易斯，编曲已经打印完了。你知道你只是在为了反对而反对。”  
路易斯无语的张张嘴又合上，一手抚胸。很明显他的表情不知哪里搞笑，因为哈里开始对着他咯咯笑起来。咯咯笑。  
“我没有。这是正当的艺术上的忧虑。”  
“你看起来很生气。”  
“嗯，我是很生气。虽然，主要是因为你的牛仔裤；你难道没有一条膝盖上没有洞的？这是什么加利福尼亚的鬼潮流？”  
哈里的咯咯笑变成了放声大笑。“也许是，这怎么了?”  
“喔，没什么。我也该努力赶上潮流，也许在我衬衫上剪几个洞。就在我乳头那剪。”  
“嘿——，我以为我们说好不勾引呢。”  
每天都是如此。路易斯总是在奇怪的时间闯进来，在哈里眼前挥舞着乐谱，或者在走廊里追着他，好像一只小猎狐犬在追着一只安静的牧羊犬乱叫。 “唐璜第一个情人后那段，用我的小提琴独奏过渡，回到主旋律简直就是疯了，斯泰尔丝！疯了！” 还有: “这叫做嬉游曲；就是说，在来重头戏之前让人们放松一下！怎么能在一开始就来这个！” 还有，当哈里拒绝让步的时候：“你脑子内都装了些什么奇怪的东西。”  
但总是——在午餐时和在咖啡时间——争论回到了唐璜的节奏。  
“这是个慢慢构建出来，罪恶逐渐累积起的过程，路易斯。不是催命的疯狂旋律。”  
“听着，哈里，你可以在不改变大局的情况下注入感情，不用改变全曲的完整性。很明显唐璜已经快疯了。失去控制！你怎么在偷我的咖喱？”  
“因为你在与我分享。”  
“不我没——”  
“分享是种关怀诶，路易斯。”  
*  
“求你了，哈兹，至少用把叉子吧。”  
他们又不小心在一起吃午饭了。哈里礼貌的倾听着路易斯对他对《罗马的松树》中夜莺主题的那部分处理的抱怨,用笔记本电脑外放着唐•寇维的曲子，一边漫不经心地哼哼着一边对路易斯的食物挑挑拣拣，即使这让路易斯很闹心。  
“发发慈悲，”他跟着唱到，用修长的手指抓着路易斯的意面沙拉。他们在吃三色螺旋通心粉，而因为某 种原因，他只想吃绿色的那些。只有哈里•斯泰尔丝，路易斯心里咆哮着，真的只有哈里•斯泰尔丝才能这么荒唐。而且他对夜莺那段的处理错的离谱。  
“发发慈悲，宝贝，”哈里的声音总听起来这么低沉，总听起来像刚醒来似的；这种声音能让路易斯联想起在周六的早晨在厨房，用着咖啡机，做着吐司煎蛋的情景。  
“对我发发慈悲……”  
路易斯翻个白眼。“瓦莱里从来没这么气人。”  
“气人?”哈里朝他眨眨眼，嘴上仍挂着螺旋通心粉。他诱惑的把通心粉吸进口里，动动喉咙，然后一根根舔掉指尖的酱料。 “我？我让人生气?”  
“嗯。你十分让人闹心。” 路易斯修改了措辞，仍然气着。而且，他为什么还在这里？他们已经不再谈论音乐了；他本该在十五分钟前走掉，自己在练习室，或者与泽恩在开始暖和起来的花园里吃午餐。  
“而你非常专横。你喜欢对我颐指气使。”  
路易斯挑眉。“我发现很多人对我的这个形容词是不恰当的。他们说‘颐指气使,’但他们其实说的是 ‘纠正过失’。”他一本正经的在腿上展开餐巾，把哈里的手从他剩下的午餐上打走。  
哈里笑了，靠回椅背，在转椅内稍微扭了扭。“所以你，嗯，对瓦莱里也是这么纠正过失了，嗯？”  
“不。”路易斯用塑料叉子往嘴里送进一个黑橄榄，像文明人那样。(虽然优良的礼节马上就因为他边嚼边说而大打折扣，何况他还控制不住自己用空叉子对哈里的脸指指点点。) “我喜欢瓦莱里；瓦莱里听我的意见。”  
“我也听你的意见。你喜欢我。”  
“错了，大错特错，斯泰尔丝。”  
哈里的下巴掉下来，他展开双臂。“我正在干什么呢？你为什么在我欣赏美国经典R&B遗珠时砸门撬锁进来呢?”  
“你还没有把我那该死的正确的想法付诸实践。”  
“啊,”哈里举起一根手指。“但我有听你所有的想法。”  
“这……客观的说是正确的。”路易斯眯起眼睛轻轻用餐巾擦了嘴角。  
“这再正确不过了。”哈里笑得开心。显然，他觉得自己刚说了什么机智的回复。  
当哈里的节奏蓝调歌单第一百次循环到克拉伦斯•卡特时，路易斯翻个白眼。你能否溜过来……溜过来……哦，我需要你  
哈里到底从哪找到这些老得掉牙的歌的？自从有了自动调音后路易斯就再没听过流行音乐。只听歌剧和赞美诗就好了，谢谢。虽然严格的来说，那些流行音乐不算糟，但路易斯绝对不会承认。(他没注意到自己右脚正悄悄打着节拍。)  
“你看看你，”他说, “总是那么自恋。”  
“你喜欢我。”  
“我正在把你从你那古怪的冲动中拯救出来。而且其实你应该感谢我打断了你浪费时间来听那些B&B。”  
“美国经典 R&B遗珠。”  
“随便了。”路易斯无所谓的摆摆手。“你他妈应该对我感激涕零。”  
“为什么?”  
“因为!”路易斯大笑着呼出一口气，好像这再明显不过了。“我在这里与你共度我所有的自由时间而不是自个儿去哪儿玩的唯一原因就是，我他妈是多么敬业！相信我，斯泰尔丝，其他指挥会为了有我这样敬业的乐队首席而甘愿自断双臂。”  
哈里挠挠后脖颈，垂下眼睑，脚趾碾着地面。“这是，嗯，……唯一的原因?”  
路易斯没注意到哈里问话中轻微的犹豫与疑问。他斩钉截铁的一点头，坐回椅子，把餐巾揉成一团，准准的扔进垃圾桶。 “拯救你的小命。拯救唐璜。我是LSO的大英雄。”  
“现在是谁自恋了?”  
“闭嘴。”路易斯撕开一袋薯片，放进嘴里一片然后把袋子递给哈里。“喂,”他咕哝。“餐后零食。”  
哈里整个手腕伸到袋子里, 很明显是在寻找最大最完整的一片。 “我觉得你喜欢我，” 他说，终于找到了满意的一片。哦，天啊。路易斯想，他又要开始洋洋自得了。“我觉得伟大的瓦莱里•捷杰耶夫早就随着每个季度的流逝感到越来越无聊了，而且我觉得你享受争吵。我敢赌如果我让步了你会觉得失望，不是吗?告诉我我说错了。”  
他 们的膝盖碰在一起，突然间路易斯意识到他正盯着哈里的裤裆。哈里又正穿着一条紧身牛仔裤——他没有能穿的便裤了，又或者是他打定主意大家已经能在排练时容 忍他古怪的穿衣风格了(这更可能)。路易斯几乎能透过黑色布料看到他阴茎的轮廓。他未加思考就舔了舔嘴唇。它总是在那个部位，小心的被掖在左侧。当哈里站 在指挥台上指挥时，它就直接在路易斯的视野里，他就能一边假装是在看谱，一边根据记忆拉着好能直接去看它。他他妈控制不住自己，无论他总是怎样尽全力来无 视自己想要偷看的欲望，怎样努力把视线撕开然后专心工作。有时他很气自己，因为哈里•斯泰尔丝是多么的荒唐。而有时他想知道如果他低下头含住它，用鼻尖划 过那温热，会是什么味道……   
路易斯心下呻吟一声。停下。草，这本来根本不能算作一回事。然后他抬头去看哈里。他很明显注意到了路易斯之前在盯他；他的瞳孔放大了。他微微歪着头，而且他在怀疑的打量着路易斯。好像……靠，好像他知道路易斯在幻想什么而他愿意满足他的幻想。  
好了，这太危险。草，你需要和人打一炮了。你只是需要打一炮而已；已经好几个月了，你知道如果你和他上了床你会马上后悔的, 你太他妈饥渴了只是千万……千万连想都别去想。  
“抱歉,” 路易斯一笑，摇摇头撩一下刘海。 “我刚才完全走神了，只是又在想夜莺那部分的编曲。我发誓我不是在……” 他是在。他一直在。但他很会撒谎。  
“喔,”哈里很快说道。“当然了，是的，你不是。我没那么想。”  
“嗯，好。”  
路易斯站起身，令人生疑的用汗津津的手掌摸过臀部，然后抓起小提琴匣，向门口走去。他几乎要走出门时听到哈里说，“等等……”  
“嗯?” 路易斯整整刘海转回身，紧咬嘴唇。他只想离开。离开，离开，离开，把自己所在练习室里然后忘掉哈里•斯泰尔丝。   
“你想不想……”  
“汤姆林森!” 门一下打开了，撞到路易斯肩膀让他不禁叫了一声，格里姆肖闯进了小小的办公室。 “还有斯泰尔丝! 我们最新广告宣传里的两位新星；看看这两位帅哥本尊！”  
路易斯干巴巴咽了一口气，热血喷张，心跳飞速的看着格里姆肖从他文件包里拿出一沓照片，平铺在哈里的办公桌上。他悄悄靠近，踮起脚尖透过格里姆的肩膀偷看着。  
“刚开始我不太确定这照片的组合，但它们真的是照的太棒了。如此有张力! 看，这张是邮件的封面，这张要上公告牌…… ”  
路易斯心下一沉。那些都是他与哈里的合照，最后照的那些。只看一眼他的表情任何人就都能看出来路易斯是多么想要。他嘴唇微张，眼帘微垂，表情魅惑。 靠， 靠，靠，他没打算做出那种表情，他没想到……路易斯尽可以对自己撒谎，但桌上展示着切实的证据，完完全全，明明白白的展示着他能为了哈里的阴茎变成一个荡 妇。而他的上司正看着这证据。天啊，这照片要被展示在二十尺高的公告牌上，全伦敦都能看见！但不知怎么最糟的是，最尴尬的是哈里低头凝视照片时那得意的坏 笑。好像他可能知道，现在，他能对路易斯产生多大影响。这太他妈可怕了。路易斯感觉哈里的身体正压过来。  
“照的很棒，是吧，路?”在最错误的时机哈里转向他来了一个大大的友好的笑容。  
“是啊。完美的利用了家喻户晓的空头明星，嗯，格里姆肖?”路易斯声音尖尖的。 “虽然这个季度可能要报废了，但为了这张脸花钱还是值得的。”  
他在尴尬的寂静中尖刻的说出了那些话。然后路易斯好像见证了哈里所有的希望与梦想都在瞬间坍塌。他从震惊转变成了受伤，整个人消沉下来——路易斯看见哈里的眼睛里开始蓄积泪水，认出了那阵熟悉的，不适的阵痛。靠。又来一次，路易斯？你为什么非要……然后心里一阵自我防卫的怒意马上让他褪去了悔意。该死的，恶心的后悔。  
“额……”格里姆肖尴尬的笑笑，来回瞟着两人，好像他不确定这是不是一个内部笑话。  
哈里挤出一个虚弱的笑容。“好的,”他说。 “好吧，路。”  
路易斯终于让愚蠢的，狭小的尴尬把自己转换回了那个他从来不想变回的人，那个他即使在成年后也几乎不去忍痛回忆的人。小提琴手中的小拿破仑。恶霸。而哈里正在接受他这样的形象。  
他转身飞快的走出了办公室，乘地铁回了家，努力不去看镜子中的自己。

哈里看见他姐姐站在画廊那里。一束干净的白光打在作品上，强光让即使哈里离三十尺远也能看见她皱着的眉头。她独自一人站在吧台边拿着一杯伏特加汤力，偶尔低 头看看脚尖，然后尴尬的左右瞟瞟，好像她真的对墙上的作品感兴趣似的。如果哈里不是心情这么糟糕的话，他也许会善意的嘲笑她一下。  
他回想了一下，也许把珍玛作为同伴带到LSO第一个筹金晚会来不是个特别好的主意。他有些任性，考虑失当了，真的，考虑到他还没被介绍给大多乐团最大的赞助人。几 乎就在他们走进门来的那一刻，格里姆肖就快走过来挽着哈里走了，然后把他带到了一群穿着各种华贵锦缎长裙的贵妇那里。珍玛被留在存衣间，仍拿着两人的衣 服。或者说，哈里把她抛弃在那里。看起来就是像这样。  
他低头瞟一眼手表，努力克制住摇头叹气的冲动。距离他们开始晚餐还有整整三十分钟的鸡 尾酒时间， 而他根本没法把自己从与艾米丽娅和查尔斯•弗雷泽•利德的谈话中解脱出来。不是说他们是完全无聊的人。(而且如果哈里之前有好好听格里姆在他 耳边介绍他们的话，就会知道他们是每年给乐团捐赠大量资金的赞助人。)  
只是他能瞟到珍玛正抱着双臂缓缓叹气，不时看看手表。网飞,  
她之前提到想在网飞上看点什么来着。她本来现在能在看网飞的。  
“去年，我们在新罕布什尔州度过了夏天，” 艾米丽娅说着。他们一直在讨论哈里最近在美国的经历,全都礼貌的假装那个国家不是大的吓人。 “白山山脉。太美了。”  
哈里点头微笑。 “我也这么听说。”该死的奈尔•霍兰，你需要他时他去哪了？  
因为奈尔在参加这种场合时惊人的磨蹭，哈里几乎想杀了他。如果奈尔准时出现的话，他本能带着珍玛在屋里转转。他们本来能一起开酒店人员的玩笑然后成瓶成瓶的偷红酒，吃掉一整盘的迷你皮塔饼。她会超喜欢的。  
“哈兹，我真的应该来吗?” 珍玛在坐出租车来时问过他，她整理着外衣内的长裙，检查着耳环。“我最后只会站在角落，吃掉太多小点心，喝掉太多伏特加。”  
哈里对她摇头。她周末来看望他，他想尽可能多和她待在一起；她的存在让他安心。“别担心，” 他说, “他们有那种把荸荠包在培根里的那种吃的。特别好吃……”  
她翻个白眼。  
自私。哈里感觉自己很自私。  
“哦，斯泰尔丝先生! 你见过阿加莎•戴弗西没有?” 艾米丽娅问到，这时一位留着帅气的灰色短发的女人加入了他们谈话的小圈。“阿加莎是圣路加董事会的一员。”  
“请叫我哈里就好,” 他微笑着说，向前一步伸出手。  
“那么，哈里，叫我泰姬就好，”阿加莎回应，眼神温暖。她指指出现在她身边的女人，环住她。“这是我的爱人，露易丝。”  
露易丝嗤笑一声。期待的抬眼看向阿加莎。  
泰姬翻个白眼叹气道，“大家都叫她佩蒂。”  
“佩蒂?” 哈里问道，转向露易丝，也握了她的手。  
“露易丝•佩特施姆，” 她解释道。她的手很软，握起来很舒服。她摇摇头对自己翻个白眼，神秘兮兮的靠过来说，“她表现的好像是在取笑我似的……我自从八岁起就被叫做佩蒂了。”  
“不如说是十八岁吧，”泰姬宠溺的一笑，“她决定在大学给自己打造新形象。‘大家都叫我佩蒂’，他们当然这么叫了!”  
佩蒂笑了出来，仍在摇着头挤挤泰姬的胳膊肘。“很高兴终于见到你了，哈里•斯泰尔丝先生。”  
泰姬笑了。“我们在很久前曾见过你在芝加哥的表演，亲爱的。那时你不可能比二十岁大吧。”  
“绝对没有! 你还记得吗?”佩蒂问到。“圣桑的协奏曲……我们绝对永生难忘。”  
哈里微笑，深感荣幸。“我——我记得，”他说，揉揉前额，努力不要笑得太夸张。“我确实记得。”  
佩蒂举起那只没有拿着白葡萄酒的手，“不是说我们不喜欢你的指挥——”  
“我们当然喜欢，”泰姬切入，严肃的直视哈里。  
“但，你的大提琴实在太棒了，”佩蒂接着说到，伸手轻拍着哈里的小臂。“太棒了。很——”  
“感性,”泰姬接道，庄重的点头。哈里脸红了，微微低头咬唇，她们看向彼此，开心的笑了。  
“我们很期待巡演季的到来，哈里。”  
“我很荣幸,”哈里说，真心的微笑。然后，两位女士又发起一场生动活泼的关于古时小骗子们的肠疾讨论。这比哈里所预想的有趣多了，尤其是看到弗雷泽•利德被恶心到的表情 是那么搞笑。又过了十分钟，他才想起珍玛。竟然把她忘了这么久，他心下一惊，马上四下转头去看她原来的位置，却发现她已经消失了。  
“失陪一下……”他声音低低的抱歉，走开去找她。他隐约有点慌张。万一她觉得无聊又难受，受够了他所以决定私自回家了呢？他心里开始准备一个低声下气的道歉，想着 如何补偿她。他简直能看见她在他公寓的沙发上畏在羽绒被里对他怒目而视的样子。或者更糟，装作根本就没生他气的样子。  
“我保证烤饼干……”他喃喃自语，分着神。他踮起脚尖望向屋子的尽头，在人群中寻找她。“和她一起烤。一起烤饼干。我们会一起烘焙……像一对好兄妹那样。一起烤饼干的好兄妹……”  
哈里在鸡尾酒时间时设立起的画廊那没看见她。如果她是去了卫生间，那现在也该回来了。  
他绕开展示着画作的假墙，走进晚宴大厅，那里桌椅餐具已经布置齐全。  
就在那里，他终于找到了正在开心的笑着的她，在桌边闲站着，她仰着头，无声的扬着嘴。哈里在晚宴区突然停住。他眨着眼，寒毛直竖。路易斯•汤姆林森正站在珍玛身边。  
他一只手轻轻放在她肩上，仅仅只有指尖的接触，头微微偏向她。哈里只能看见他的侧影，但他唇尖有一个微小的，几乎可以说是隐秘的笑意。他眉眼的弧度说明他正 在压抑着一个大笑。他用手里的啤酒瓶指着一组餐桌，然后倾身对珍玛耳语着什么。 无论路易斯说了什么，他们都马上分开身笑着。珍玛开心的捅了他一下，摇摇 头好像他说的太过了似的。路易斯只是调皮的耸耸肩以示回应，眼睛更弯了。他看起来那么迷人。  
哈里想张嘴说点什么，但他没有。他只是接着呆呆 张着嘴，完全不知道该说些什么，不知道他该不该开口说话。看到珍玛很自如的享受着聚会，他如释重负。真心的。他本该因为事情的反转而感到高兴，激动，但他明白自己没有。哈里想到自己刚看到这两人在一起时的第一反应是心下一沉，不禁有点难为情。 他看到自己姐姐开心的样子时的即时反应竟然是一种失望与（天啊）嫉妒的混杂。  
我真是可悲至极，哈里想着，看着路易斯和珍玛的笑容。这是一种折磨，熟悉的折磨，一种路易斯总能轻易让他置身于此的难堪。  
喜欢你的姐姐没问题。喜欢其他所有人都没问题。但，只是不想喜欢你，不是吗？  
他闭上双眼，回忆起那天路易斯在他办公室内对格里姆带来的广告照片说的那些刻薄的话，那种冰冷的轻蔑。那天之后，路易斯和哈里的互动变得更加温和，沉着，不 知怎么还有点克制，哈里恍惚的怀疑这可能是一种路易斯表达悔意的方式。也许，只是恍惚的希望罢了。他好像永远也搞不明白。他在路易斯身边时，总是惧怕着可 能下一秒就要到来的拒绝。  
也许是时候对自己承认你到底有多想要他了。  
承认后，哈里感到全身一阵如释重负，击中了他的恐惧反而让他开始行动。他一阵激励，大步流星的向他们走去，好像只要快走着就能走开他的想法似的。  
“我本来还担心你回家了呢,”他说, 咳嗽一声，穿过迷宫般的桌椅，暗自希望自己听起来要比实际上的镇定。  
珍玛看见他微笑一下，但挑起眉毛。“哦?”她讥讽的说，“你能怪得了我吗?”  
哈里摇头，懊悔的笑笑。“不能,”他说。“抱歉。”  
“没关系，我能理解。”她向路易斯点点头，他正饶有兴趣的打量着两人。“你真该感谢这位汤姆林森先生拯救了我。他正跟我讲，如果策略的把名卡调换一下，事情就会有趣的多。”  
路易斯对哈里一笑，眼里闪过调皮的微光。 “其实很简单，把卡特莱特放在弗雷泽•利德身边，” 他指着分开的桌子说道，“马上点燃火药桶。”  
哈里笑了。据他所知，米莉亚木•科特莱特在各种筹金场合都要求提供数不胜数的香槟，不管是鸡尾酒晚会，午宴，早宴还是儿童音乐会，因此大多数音乐家都亲切的 叫她“酒泡”。 (很明显，奈尔还当面直接这么叫她，她也不介意。) 他能想象到艾米丽娅•弗雷泽•利德把这当做极没教养的样子。  
“所以，这是你姐姐了?”路易斯问，他轻松的笑容让哈里的心微微作痛。   
哈里点头，咬住嘴唇。珍玛夸张的叹口气，好像这是个重大的负担一样。  
“我一猜就是，甚至在她介绍自己之前就知道了，”路易斯有点骄傲的说，目光掠过哈里的脸庞。“一样的眼睛。”  
哈里猛一抬头，脸色绯红，一阵惊喜从手臂一路传到掌心。他很快移开目光，伪装他激烈的感情。  
他本不用伪装的。路易斯早就看向他身后了，望着在房间前临时舞台上调试着中提琴杰拉德•库特奈。  
“靠,” 路易斯骂了一句，看看手机上的时间，“我要去为演出做准备了。” 他转向珍玛，拍拍她的手臂。“很高兴见到你。” 他向哈里点头致意，“斯泰尔丝……”  
哈里含混的哼了一声作为回应，仍然低头看着地面。路易斯穿过众多酒席去取他的小提琴；哈里能通过听他的声音猜出来。“放轻松，杰拉德！我马上就到……不，我没看见艾莉诺。我是她的同谱台搭档；不是她的监护人。”  
珍玛清了清嗓子。  
哈里抬起头对上她的目光，脸又红了，因为尴尬轻轻哀鸣了一声。“求你别说。”  
“我还什么都没说呢!”她反对道，无辜的睁大眼睛。虽然，她狡猾的笑都快憋不住了，他能看出来。  
他又盯住地面，脉搏飞速，满脸通红。之前与路易斯对话的尴尬与激动渐渐有些阴郁, 凝固成焦虑。他最近总是失态。路易斯。老天啊。路易斯总是让他紧张。  
珍玛观察了他一会，同情的低哼一声。她轻柔的，温和的笑了。“喔，没事吧，你,”她说着安慰的拍拍他的后脖颈。“咱们去找座位吧。”

*  
晚宴的重头戏是LSO承诺的作为下一个季度预告的一场简短的内部演出。  
当客人们都在晚宴上落座后，菜品还没上，乐团内的八名精英要表演莫扎特的第十五号嬉游曲降B大调的前三乐章。(奈尔正好踩点到，在开始前十分钟到了场，不然格里姆肖可能就要犯心脏病了。)尼克在乐团表演前介绍了哈里，让他做了个简短的演讲。哈里只不过是说了几句他对这次机会是多么的激动，举举酒杯，露出酒窝笑了一下，然后就又回到格里姆介 绍音乐家的环节了。哈里很期待能当一次观众，因为路易斯•汤姆林森有作为第一小提琴手的表演。  
从快板的第一个音符起，哈里就没有失望。这个小合奏在技术上完美无缺，而且屋内还洋溢着合奏愉悦轻快的气氛，观众席鸦雀无声的陶醉在音乐的激情里。  
有一段时间，哈里合上双眼，故意只用听觉不用视觉，但他眼里还是满满的路易斯。哈里脑海里的聚光灯打在路易斯身上，他散射出无与伦比的灿烂活力。他在他眼里 闪闪发光，随着他对手中乐器的完全掌控，对表演的掌控而越发明亮。哈里可以完美的设想出路易斯的样子。他精致的掌弓手的完美动作，他前额微微飘动的刘海， 他合身西服下的挺直的肩膀。哈里又睁开眼睛，更是呆住了。  
哈里来LSO的一个重要因素就是路易斯•汤姆林森的能力, 实话实说，也许是决定性因素。但，即使在看过了他在几周内排练时的表现，哈里还是没有完全了解路易斯才华的广度。这让哈里在座位内屏住呼吸的扭动着身体， 深深明白无论他之前无论多么高度评价这位小提琴家的技术，不知怎么他都低估他了。这种感觉让人既沉醉又不安，混杂着越来越强烈的那种他永远都搞不定路易斯 的感觉。好像他几乎还没开始了解他。  
“真是精彩,”珍玛耳语，在表演结束，众人起立鼓掌时靠向哈里说道。“路易斯真是精彩。”  
哈里吞了一口气，点点头，头晕目眩的鼓掌。他在晚餐时尽量的摆脱这晕眩，参与谈话，像往常一样笑着，展示着魅力四射的自我。他只一次允许了自己把目光投向路 易斯，看见路易斯在上甜点时给咖啡里加了奶油，不小心盯了他美丽的手腕好一会。他有没有允许自己只看一眼根本无关紧要；反正，他一直对路易斯的存在超级在意。  
哈里重复的向自己证明了，他心里只有路易斯•汤姆林森。  
“好的，谢谢,” 他漫不经心的侍者对说到，调整了一下杯子等着他倒咖啡。  
珍玛笑了, 捅捅他胳膊。“他要普通咖啡就好,” 她说着转转眼珠。  
“什么?” 哈里眨眼，回到现实。“哦，是的……抱歉……普通咖啡，谢谢你。”  
你又这样了，咖啡倒好后，哈里忧郁的对着咖啡沉思到。奈尔终于慢悠悠的走过来了，哈里不想再看珍玛对她使的会意的眼色，如释重负。   
“珍玛•斯泰尔丝，真没想到。”他把半杯酒放在餐桌上，展开双臂笑着拥抱了她。  
“你终于来了真是不容易,”珍玛嘟囔，但她看见他时确实眼前一亮，马上投入他的怀抱。  
“听着，女士,”奈尔用膝盖拱拱哈里的椅子说，“如果你那个混蛋弟弟有告诉我你也会来，我就会比所有人都早到十分钟，耐心的在吧台边等你。”  
哈里不满的反对一声，这只让他们笑的更欢。他翻个白眼。  
“你们俩晚上会过来吧?”奈尔欢快的说。他已经扯松了他的领带，扔掉夹克，撸起袖子。他看起来既放松又快乐，这让哈里嫉妒。  
“哦，我不知道，奈儿,”哈里叹口气，在椅子里展展身子。见了这么多人，加上思绪重重，他累坏了。  
“嗷，来嘛!”奈尔说，皱起眉头。他开始对珍玛做工作。“街角有一家酒吧，自动唱机棒极了。咱们可以听《夜色舞步》!” 他挤挤眉毛，开始唱歌，一边笨笨的扭着 。 “跳着我们的夜色舞步~甩掉青春期的忧愁！跳着我们的夜色舞步~”  
哈里做个鬼脸，挤挤鼻子。  
奈尔不跳了。 “好吧，好吧，烂人们，” 他摇摇头。“如果赛格尔都不能让你们摇摆的话，我就不知道还能怎么办了。他一只胳膊环住珍玛，“过来，珍儿，让我护送你走过这片螃蟹席。我要把你介绍给我的同谱台搭档；我超爱她，你也会的!”  
他们留下哈里一人坐在桌上，呆呆的盯着餐桌中心华丽的装饰品，玩着大腿上的餐巾。几分钟后，他开始沉思，这时一只手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。哈里深呼吸，整理好情绪转过身，以为会看见一脸笑容的格里姆肖又要把他介绍给一些重要的乐团赞助人。  
但那是路易斯•汤姆林森。当然了。  
路易斯身边站着一位在晚餐时就坐在他座位边的一位女士，她人到中年，发型一丝不乱。哈里向他们傻傻的眨眨眼，以为眼前的路易斯是他自我折磨时出现的幻影。  
“斯泰尔丝,”路易斯说，没把握的笑了一下。他晃了晃，摸摸耳朵。 “额,” 他咳嗽一声。  
“斯泰尔丝，这是——这是我的母亲，杰•汤姆林森，”他向她做个手势。“她想见见你。”  
哈里过了一阵才缓过劲而来，因这新信息而惊讶着。“喔!” 他马上站起身，伸出手。“喔。嗯，哈里•斯泰尔丝。很高兴见到你，汤姆林森女士。”  
他来回的打量着两人，想看出这两人的相似之处。一样的深棕色头发。一样强势的举止。一样有那湛蓝，湛蓝的瞳孔。  
“叫我杰就可以，亲爱的,”她微笑着打量他。“也很高兴见到你。我听说你会来LSO指挥时，非常高兴。”  
“哦……谢谢，”哈里慢慢说，又偷看了路易斯一眼，那个人听说他会来时的反应肯定是完全相反。路易斯保持面无表情，咬着嘴。  
“我是曼彻斯特哈雷交响乐团的人力资源经理。”杰说，“我们对你这样有才华的艺术家求之不得……我一直在跟踪你的艺术生涯！”她向路易斯点点头。 “自从你和路易斯一起去那个夏令营就开始了。那时你只有，多少岁来着？十五？”  
哈里点头，脸红了，马上又瞟了一眼路易斯，怀疑着路易斯脸上的绯红是不是他的错觉。  
“你在盛夏音乐会的表演真是令人印象深刻，” 杰接着说到。“在这么年轻时，对音乐的演绎就比路易斯遥遥领先。”  
“哦,”哈里有点不好意思的抖了一下。“我……我不确定。” 他不敢再冒险看一眼路易斯了，即使他想看的要命。  
“没关系，亲爱的。这是事实，”她笑了一下。“他情感上一直有点接受不了。”  
路易斯听了之后，凄凉的笑了一下，在她身边不安的挪动着身体，眼睛盯着地面。  
哈里尴尬的清了清嗓子，完全不知所措。 “嗯，今晚的表演十分精彩，” 他小心翼翼的指出。  
杰轻笑一下，挑了挑眉。“是的，嗯……艾莉诺确实喜欢展示她的才华。”  
“嗯,”路易斯受伤的低哼一声。  
“好了，亲爱的，我就不让你尴尬了。反正，我们也要动身了。”她靠过来拍拍哈里的胳膊。“斯泰尔丝先生，我对即将到来的巡演季十分，十分期待。我简直等不及看你将怎么激发他们了。”  
“谢谢,”哈里咕哝一声，抬头对上她的目光。也许她的瞳孔其实并没有路易斯那么湛蓝。“很高兴认识你,”他们转身离开时，他又小声说。  
“晚安，斯泰尔丝，”路易斯看向他说，脸上有一个小小的微笑。 其实，他看起来几乎是忧郁的，哈里看到他脸上那一闪而过的悲伤时心揪成了一团，但路易斯很快又恢复了克制的冷漠。   
“晚安……” 他也耳语到，声音里包含着意想不到的感情。路易斯走开时，他努力克制着自己伸手去抓住他的冲动。  
哈里想到他自己母亲和自己的温情，不禁感到一丝愧疚，他不想去评判。他突然想念起抱着她的感觉，在他的双手下她的肩膀总是感觉那么柔弱。但，她现在与他相隔甚远，远在霍姆斯查波尔，所以在这里能给他提供拥抱的就珍玛和奈尔了。  
哈里彷徨着，去寻找他们，而路易斯•汤姆林森悲伤的眼神一直在他脑海里挥之不去。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

哈里突然意识到自己正在巴比肯大厅的后台准备着LSO本季度的开场演出，这一切是这么不真实。而且，只要他把这该死的袖扣弄好，他就快准备好了。  
“靠，” 一只袖扣从他指尖滑落，他轻轻骂了一句。它“砰”的一声轻轻掉到地上，滚到他右侧装着折叠椅的推车下。  
距离那次在美术馆的筹金晚宴眨眼间已经过了一周，其间夹杂着疯狂的排练和哈里越发紧张的神经。整整一天，他都在做深呼吸和冥想来放松自己，但于事无补；当他弯腰去捡那个小袖扣时手仍然抖个不停。他摇摇晃晃的蹲下，小心的不让西装裤粘上灰尘。  
“斯泰尔丝?” 路易斯•汤姆林森在他身后问到。他的声音很小，但哈里能听出他不解的笑意。“这是什么古怪的表演前祈祷仪式吗? 对着椅子什么的许愿，嗯?”  
乐团的其他人早就上了台，但惯例是乐队首席要在他们之后上场，以表敬意。路易斯会深鞠一躬，指挥全队调音，然后哈里上场，开始表演。其实，哈里刚才正因不知路易斯的所在而焦虑着，现在听到他的声音真是如释重负。  
虽然他并没有表现出来。他只是轻哼一声以示回应，仍然全神贯注的伸手够着那个小小的关键物件，极力伸着指尖......  
“嗯，随便你吧,” 路易斯友好的说。“实话实说，我一般都去后台卫生间好好吐个痛快。但是，各人有各人的高招嘛。”  
“我——” 哈里终于抓住了袖扣，长出一口气。因为弯腰他脸涨得通红，在路易斯的注视下紧张得不行，不禁整整他的燕尾服。路易斯穿着正装时完美无瑕，魅力四射。贴身的裁剪完美勾勒出了他小小的而又充满力量的身材。他肩膀处的锋利正好又呼应了路易斯脸颊的轮廓。路易斯的脸颊......   
路易斯弯起眉毛，哈里脸红了。他刚才看呆了;并不是他没意识到自己在盯着看，而是他没想起来去掩饰。只是看见一个穿西装的帅哥你这个傻瓜就把社交礼仪忘记了？哈里低下头，又开始弄袖扣。你这样怎么能带领乐团演奏完三个复杂的曲目呢？哈里因为这个想法而心惊肉跳。他感到一阵恶心。棒透了，现在又开始紧张得流汗。他差点又把袖扣弄掉，一缩身子。但是，路易斯还是路易斯，他的潜意识轻语着，自我安慰着。有时他看起来是那么威棱四射......又那么帅。没办法不注意到他。你一会儿会没事的！振作点！哈里摇摇晃晃，因为变成了一个笨手笨脚的连袖扣都系不上的白痴而焦虑着。这时他手腕被人轻柔的一碰，吓了一跳。  
“连这个简单的都系不上，嗯?”路易斯揶揄到，看着哈里没法用右手系左袖的袖口。他抬头对哈里一笑，眼睛蓝蓝的。“让我来。”  
哈里把袖扣递给路易斯，颤抖着吁出一口气，重重呼吸着有点不好意思的把左臂伸出去。  
“这么不擅长系袖扣的话，最后弄这个可是有点傻啊，哈里，”路易斯一边弄一边轻笑。  
哈里听到路易斯用平常根本没有的温柔语调说出他的名字，心头一紧。“平时没有——” 哈里感受到路易斯指尖的茧，轻轻一抖。他扣完了第一只，然后整理着哈里的袖口，让它在西装外套下服服帖帖。“平时没有这么——这么难系。”  
路易斯微笑着放下哈里的左腕，又开始扣右腕。他调皮的轻轻点了几下头。哈里使劲咽了一口口水，大气不敢出，低头看到路易斯眼镜片后的长睫毛。克制一下吧，斯泰尔丝。

“拿着指挥棒呢?” 路易斯问。  
哈里听到这问题，一阵不安。他紧张了一下，条件反射的拍拍胸口处的口袋。 “是的，” 他轻松的耸耸肩，假装着他没有一瞬的担心。  
路易斯无声的笑了，肩膀抖动。哈里又开始对自己假装，假装他没有因为路易斯的反应而周身一暖。他知道自己现在肯定双颊绯红。“你的小提琴在哪儿?”他问，突然想起在路易斯注意到自己之前正拿着提琴。   
路易斯向挨着折叠椅的桌子那边一歪头。 “在那儿。” 他又温柔的一笑。 “当我看见你在这儿这么可怜时就把它放在那里了，斯泰尔丝。可不能让你带着没有袖扣的袖口出去啊！尤其是当你要代表我的乐团时。”  
哈里想起一会儿要干什么，又一阵紧张，他急促的一点头。他一定是表情又不对了，因为路易斯又轻笑一下，摇摇头。  
“嘿。”路易斯说。他系完了第二只，整理了一下哈里的西服外套，确保肩膀处整整齐齐。“你现在已经很像样了，好吗？你会没事的。”  
哈里又点头，深呼吸。天啊，他需要确保这些不出差错，所有这些：嬉游曲，《罗马的松树》，但尤其是唐璜。他努力让自己别抱太大期望，但他得承认自己拼命的想要让这场对施特劳斯的演绎令人难忘，让他的演绎被人口耳相传。路易斯笑了。“振作起来，斯泰尔丝，” 他说，语气不禁有点过于欢快了，让哈里一瞬怀疑到路易斯也许也是在镇静自己的神经。 “我也很紧张，你知道的。我们都是。只是有些人更善于隐藏罢了。”  
哈里弱弱的笑了一下，咬住嘴唇。他不确定这次与路易斯难得的亲密互动是让他放松了还是更紧张了。反正这绝对没让他心跳放缓。事实上，他看见路易斯这么......这么和善有点害怕，真的。尤其是自从上周以来，因为迫在眉睫的首次公演的压力，路易斯就一直在排练时说些刺人的话。哈里不想去想他有多喜欢路易斯和善的表现。  
反正，他也没时间去想了，因为眨眼间路易斯拿起了小提琴和琴弓，最后一次伸展肩膀。  
控制，哈里想着，这时珍妮特•英格索尔的双簧管开始带领管乐校音。你能行。你能控制住。你准备好了。你知道自己在做什么。你准备好了。他们也为你准备好了。  
他把自己根本掌控不住的事情和挣扎着掌握的领域放在一边。路易斯的双眼飘过他脑海，对他眨着眼，湛蓝的瞳孔下是他燕尾服的白色领带。他想，这会过去的，只不过是个分心的因素而已。没什么你控制不住的。  
哈里等到乐团调音完毕，又一次拍拍口袋处的指挥棒，深呼吸一口，走上台开始工作。

*  
一小时后，哈里在中场时回到了后台，整理着情绪。目前为止表演一切顺利。事实上，十分顺利。在《罗马的松树》完毕，他下台后，又被观众经久不息的掌声唤回再次鞠躬谢幕。而且嬉游曲作为开场曲目，十分令人愉悦，它活泼的旋律不知怎的宽慰了哈里的紧张。  
但接下来是施特劳斯的时间了。终于到了唐璜，而哈里紧张的神经又因此被唤醒了。他坚定的从舞台走到指挥台上，心中一股焦虑的暗流涌动。但是，这是一种有益的焦虑。这种焦虑不会让你承受不住，而是刺激你的神经，激发你提升表现。  
哈里对观众点头致意，然后转回身对向乐团，无声的微笑。他一顿，耐心的背手等待着观众安静下来。大提琴木弓一颤，感伤的长笛发声了，然后又归于寂静。哈里深知他们过去一个半月的心血就是为了这一刻，他怀着准备万全的心态，最后深深呼吸一口，然后举起双臂。  
他着意的与各个声部长做着眼神交流，心中一阵激动的期待。然后他坚定的一低指挥棒，乐曲开始了。

刚一开始，路易斯•汤姆林森就在逼快哈里之前定下的节奏。哈里感到小提琴们在开场就急冲到1/16拍，那是施特劳斯为了展现唐璜洋洋自得的阳刚之气而做的一个乐句。  
你他妈早该知道，哈里想着，热血沸腾。他紧紧抿嘴，镇定神经，想到了接下来会发生什么。  
他想对了。路易斯继续抗拒着他的节拍，带着他的声部偏偏比整个乐团快了一拍。哈里低头瞪住路易斯，表达他的不满，但这位乐团首席固执的埋头于音乐中。整个前奏都是这两人的拉锯战。  
到了暗示唐璜邂逅第一位情人时的那一深情的小节，哈里才勉强维持住他的主导。路易斯在这一节的独奏需要是轻柔的，这时哈里才从这位小提琴家所施加的压力中缓了一口气。 这时的缓和让哈里的指挥更加精心，木管乐器组完美的展示出唐璜对这位新情人的留恋。  
随后的一节的节奏在指挥与乐团首席对控制权的争夺战中越发大胆。每次哈里以为他已经压制住了路易斯，这位小提琴家就会又一次卷土重来，逼进着乐团的节奏，极力把哈里甩在身后，把乐团带入节奏强烈的疯狂的漩涡。  
哈里心下风云暗涌，被汗濡湿的头发贴在前额。当乐曲进行到高潮处，展示着唐璜的最后疯狂的时刻时，他暗含怒火，热血喷涌。他指挥棒空中一劈，勉强控制了路易斯，敏捷的引领乐团进行到乐章尾部。  
当哈里强有力的手势让乐团在疯狂中暂空一拍，他低头望向左侧。目光对上了路易斯的双眼，他无法控制的一颤。巴比肯大厅内突然的静止好像在这两人间无限的延长，直至永恒。哈里看到路易斯湛蓝瞳孔中火热的挑战，脉搏加速，这让他一下就火了。这实在不能接受，完全不能接受。他用力咽了一口气，移开目光，又举起手臂带领乐团，他的乐团进行到唐璜的结尾乐章。  
结尾乐章绚丽而诡异的表现了唐璜的死亡，之前的暂停代表了他求生欲望的消失。迷人的音符在大厅内回荡着，直入哈里的骨髓，又点燃了他先前感受过的颤栗。他几乎失去了对时间和空间的知觉，沉迷在冲突的复杂情感中，同一时刻内既连接于音乐而又从中抽离出身。路易斯让他茫然不解。哈里屏住呼吸，指挥乐手最后两次拨奏，令人震动的最终章回荡在大厅，他放松身体深吸一口气，手臂向身侧一挥，指示这场演出宣告结束，终于结束了。  
这场乱剧之后，大厅内鸦雀无声。哈里耳里只能听到他自己一呼一吸的声音。  
这时一阵令人僵直的恐惧摄住了他，羞耻中他的心慢慢下沉，这场演出是彻头彻尾的失败了。节奏的转换实在太过猖狂，不可能没人注意到；乐团失去控制了。哈里没有做好他的工作，他让大家失望了。他不能呼吸了。  
直到观众席爆发出经久不息的洪亮掌声，全场起立鼓掌，响亮的掌声直冲到大厅穹顶。  
哈里双手微微发颤，心紧紧扭成一团。他向乐团展开双臂，示意他们起身享受对他们成就的敬意。然后他转身面对观众，简短的一鞠躬。  
在表演结束时，传统上乐团首席和指挥会握手致意，当哈里走下指挥台走向路易斯伸出手臂时，周围的掌声越发雷动。他走近路易斯，当他看见路易斯脸上隐约露出的胜利的骄傲时，哈里知道有些事必须要变一变了。  
事情不能这样下去了，他坚决的想到，他们掌心相接，他感到一阵强烈的怒火。哈里忽略掉自己那熟悉的令人泄气的欲望，假装那欲望并不存在，然后抬高左手把路易斯的胳膊一扯。  
如果他不是那么紧张，那么被自己强烈的情感分着神，哈里也许会享受到更多的愉悦，因为路易斯惊讶的一僵，因为他的动作而轻轻一颤。他向前倾身，严肃的一笑，把嘴唇放到路易斯耳边。  
“你一到圣路加就马上到我的办公室见我，” 他低沉的耳语。今晚表演后的庆功宴在老教堂的哲尔伍德大厅内举行。“马上。”  
路易斯略有羞涩，脸颊泛红。他看起来有一瞬的茫然，然后是愠怒，但很快为观众又调整出来一副空洞的笑脸，他眨着眼偏了偏头，离开哈里的嘴唇。但他仍然抓紧了哈里的手。  
“我是指马上，路易斯。不许停下喝香槟，或者和奈尔搞笑，或者和理查德•卡特莱特闲聊，或者还有什么其他你打算干的事。我们需要谈谈。”路易斯轻轻抗议了一下，骄傲的轻哼一声。哈里只是加紧了力道，靠的更近，他的嘴唇几乎吻上了路易斯的耳垂。  
“这不是一个请求，”他说。他又重复了一遍，声音低沉，缓慢而又强硬，这时这世上其他的一切好像都不存在了。“这不是一个请求。”  
路易斯用最快的速度独自走回圣路加。他避开了所有通常的同事间的庆祝，绕过巴比肯大厅内乱哄哄的音乐家与观众们，那些人准备在寒暄之后去参加庆功宴。  
路易斯马上把雷霆存在乐器室，抓起大衣，从侧门穿了出去，这样就不会被人打扰。他需要晚上清凉的空气和独自思考的空间。  
他只不过是要因为节奏的事而训你罢了，路易斯自我安慰，手深深插在大衣兜里，紫红的围巾紧紧绕在脖颈上，他向教堂走着。“这是我的乐团。”他在脑海中模仿着哈里，忽视着心中一丝丝不安的羞愧。好吧，嗯，我可是刚刚帮了“你的”乐团一个大忙，所以冷静点。  
路易斯早知道人们会在这个季度内一直谈论唐璜。哈里对它的灵魂的理解是正确的；路易斯可以承认这点，但对于节奏理解正确的人才是他路易斯。大部分正确吧，反正。  
“他也许会说这是原则问题，” 路易斯有点恼的猜想，穿过精致的铁门，走进教堂院子。  
说到底，他为什么要这么担心呢？他只想赶紧完事儿，真的，然后他就能放松了。因为路易斯现在放松不下来。因为他看见了哈里握手时阴沉的表情。他一直回忆到哈里靠近他耳语时，西装扣子压在他前臂上的感觉，还有一种哈里的嘴唇还在他耳边的错觉。  
哈里身上有种好闻的味道，而路易斯当然不想沉迷其中；不知道为什么当他走进教堂时他的大脑不能放过这个想法。  
你知道为什么。  
突然间，路易斯觉得自己很蠢，因为他孤身一人站在圣路加内。他感到自己被曝光了，有点尴尬。他一定是走得比自己以为的快多了，才成为了第一个到这里的人。甚至正门入口都没有人；存外衣的侍女在岗位上小憩。  
真棒。路易斯别扭的朝她走过去，叹口气想着哈里多半是正被一群恭喜他演出大获成功的人群包围着。离指挥家到场估计还要半小时呢。棒透了。现在你就要在他办公室外像个乖乖的小男孩一样等着了。一个乖乖的小男孩，别人说什么就做什么。  
他把外衣和西装上衣递给存外衣的侍女，不想再穿的这么紧了。反正，他只穿西装马甲时也很精干潇洒；奈尔总跟他这么说。(而且他自己也知道。他一照镜子就知道。)  
但你更像是个不乖的小男孩，不是吗？他从侍女手中接过票据，一个邪恶的声音在脑海中耳语。仅仅因为有了这个想法，他马上惊讶的脸色涨红了，他控制不住自己顺着这个想法接着想下去。一个不乖的坏男孩，等着被人惩罚。  
路易斯扯扯领子；一切还是那么紧。草。这想法是哪儿来的？他的人生怎么沦落到这个地步？他妈的哈里•斯泰尔丝怎么能让他落入圈套；世界上这么多人，怎么偏偏是哈里•斯泰尔丝？路易斯只不过是需要打一炮了。就只是这样而已，他提醒自己。他需要打一炮，而且他需要喝一杯。  
也许目前这两条里更便于实现的是喝一杯。  
他知道哈里告诉他直接去他的办公室，但现在这看起来不是那么必要。 反正路易斯也不想完全按照斯泰尔丝的指示办事，所以他游荡进哲尔伍德大厅，走到吧台边。吧台后有两个二十多岁的年轻人，一边欢声笑语一边准备着一会聚会上要的水果拼盘。  
“请来麦卡伦12 ,”路易斯说，指尖敲着大腿。“纯饮。”

他慢慢把酒杯举到唇边，享受着酒精醇厚的苦味，这时他感到臀部有一只手，吓了一跳。  
“我以为自己之前说的很清楚，看来没有。” 哈里清楚而严肃的说，声音像往常一样低沉。他看起来像音乐会结束时一样生气，仍然穿着全套的燕尾服。  
路易斯还没反应过来，哈里就一把抢过他手里的威士忌，放在吧台上。他把他推到大厅的后门，那里通往一个小厅，然后是哈里的办公室。期间哈里手一直放在他臀部没动。  
“嘿!” 路易斯尖声说。突然间被人这么控制着，被人轻易的赶走让他有点恼火。“我还要喝那个呢!”  
“喔得了吧，路易斯，今晚一整晚都少不了酒的，” 哈里说着把路易斯领过门，他巨大的温热的手掌放到了路易斯小小的后背上。“我们需要谈谈。”  
这是免费酒吧，路易斯知道今晚如果他想的话，他还有充足的喝酒的机会，但他仍然感到不爽。这个不可思议的威严版本的哈里让路易斯惊慌的不知所措，他控制不住的想要反抗。他知道自己开始听起来像个耍小性的孩子了，但他没办法让自己停下。  
“我完全具备在你办公室一边喝一边谈的能力，斯泰尔丝，”他指出，站在小厅中间，双臂抱在胸前。  
哈里在他面前三步远的距离，回头看向他。很明显他完全不在乎这些。他不为所动的说，“走吧，汤姆林森。”  
路易斯气鼓鼓的服从了。  
“你知道吗，我真不知道你有什么问题，真的，” 路易斯一边小跑赶上一边说。哈里转动门锁，他站在哈里身后。路易斯脑海里盘算着谈话时面对哈里的荒谬他要保持淡定和幽默，但他明白自己已经从幽默转向可笑了。  
“你听到他们的反应了!” 门锁终于打开了，他接着说到。“他们超级喜欢！接受现实吧......你......你可是欠我一个人情啊！”  
门半开着，哈里站在门边盯了路易斯好一会儿，重重呼吸着，紧咬双唇。他的表情让人琢磨不透。路易斯失去了耐心，挑了挑眉，希望哈里能回应点什么，回应什么都好。  
哈里的回应和他料想的完全不同。  
因为哈里只是受挫的摇了一下头然后猛地扯过路易斯的手腕把他拉进了办公室内。他很快把路易斯翻过身，从后面用整个身子紧紧把他压在门上。  
路易斯差点把自己憋死，惊讶的咳嗽着。他对哈里行为的惊讶很快转变为脊梁内传来的一阵电流般的欲望。路易斯一瞬间有些抗拒，发出一声细微的呻吟，他的后背微微蜷缩。  
突如其来的，哈里无处不在，把他紧紧环绕了。他那巨大的，有力的双手覆上了路易斯的出汗的手掌。他的手放在门上，举过头顶。   
路易斯能感觉到哈里宽阔的胸膛抵在他的肩膀，还有哈里发烫的腹肌贴在他后背上。他又痛苦的呻吟了一声，这时他发现哈里已经半硬了，他的勃起抵在路易斯的屁股那里。  
“路易斯”，哈里在他耳边低语。他声音嘶哑而绝望，路易斯因此浑身一抖。他后背一阵颤栗；他的肌肉打着哆嗦。他没办法克制自己溃不成军的呜咽。  
“我不知道你以为自己在玩什么把戏，今晚，”哈里继续低声咆哮。他说话时鼻尖划过路易斯的脖颈，路易斯闭上眼拒绝感受，但这含混的知觉在他神经系统内游走。他从没记得自己这么快硬过;这几乎是种残酷的折磨。他不能呼吸，头晕目眩，心咚咚跳着。“但下不为例，你明白了吗?”  
路易斯甚至不能回答。他头晕眼花，承受不住了。他只把精力放在调整呼吸上。哈里接着说，“我不介意妥协，” 他火热的呼吸打在路易斯的肌肤上。“我不介意合作。”他为了强调这点，原本放在路易斯手掌的右手滑到了路易斯小腹处，一使劲让路易斯的身体贴的他更紧。“但你必须记住我才是老大。”  
路易斯咽了一口口水，迷迷糊糊地点点头，轻轻的哀鸣一声。哈里呼出一口气，下巴抵在路易斯的肩膀上。他们在一起站了一会儿，压在彼此身上，同时呼吸着。 一呼一吸，一呼一吸。慢慢的，颤抖的，低沉的呼吸着。  
就在路易斯以为他能借机夺回控制权时，他感受到哈里的唇在他脖侧轻轻滑过，滑过他的衣领，然后他就又崩溃了。路易斯半张着嘴，含混不清的呼出几句哀鸣。哈里嘴唇贴着他纤细的肌肤，一路吻到路易斯耳后格外敏感的部位，这让路易斯开始精神恍惚的微微回应他。  
“路易斯。天啊，”哈里呻吟着。他的声音就像路易斯此时的神经一样，破碎而潮湿。路易斯能感受到他背后哈里心脏跳动的声音，他自己的心跳与之呼应着。他在哈里身下颤抖着，渴望着，他想要。  
“我不能这样继续下去了,” 哈里声音发紧，好像他正在极力寻找解决办法而又毫无头绪。“我——我想要——我不能这样继续下去了。”  
他顿了一下，把鼻子埋在路易斯的发丝间，深深吸气，然后隔着西装马甲咬了路易斯肩膀一口，清清楚楚的印上齿痕。“哦天啊,”哈里可怜的低语，抬起头。 “我就是不能。”  
路易斯莫名的想哭想笑，因为他的欲望已经太强烈了。他的身体承受着折磨，体内混杂的荷尔蒙与情感让他直犯恶心。在这时他意识到他从没这么想被草过，这辈子头一遭。他愿意做任何事，他愿意在哈里的办公桌上展开双腿求他。  
但就在这时哈里松开了他，不情愿的向后站直了。他的手指环在路易斯的小臂上，又在他耳中喃喃低语。“我们必须回去和那些人交际，路易斯；我们必须去庆功宴......他们在等着我们。但是，这个——这个还没结束。没结束。不能结束......之后等着我。等着我。”  
路易斯飞快的点头，然后哈里走进走廊，离开了，留下路易斯在那里浑身发软，气喘吁吁。  
路易斯定定的盯了几分钟门，然后双手颤抖的捂住脸哀鸣着。他走到办公桌边，瘫进椅子里，等着勃起消散掉好回去参加派对。  
“你让自己沦落到了什么地步?” 他大声问到，声音凄楚而饥渴，心仍在不规律的跳动着。  
现在他有多想要哈里•斯泰尔丝是毫无疑问了；在这之后，他再不能骗自己了。他想要他，这是毫无疑问，也许也是毫无节制的。这让路易斯害怕的要命。  
又过了七分钟，路易斯才能见人。发生过的事让他太震惊了。他感到身体莫名的透支了。或者说是，被掏空了。就好像是嚎啕大哭一场后的声嘶力竭。路易斯满脸通红，衣服下隐藏的肌肤又湿又热，他头痛欲裂。哈里•斯泰尔丝刚才稍纵即逝的触摸让他有种宿醉的感觉。整整七分钟他都用来整理情绪。  
他们能看出来吗？他们是不是一看我脸就知道了？  
他从小门溜回了哲尔伍德大厅，心中一阵羞耻。他站在派对的边缘，看着欢乐的人群，有点害怕。他根本没法撑过这个派对。以他现在的状态来说，这实在是太难了。但下一秒，泰姬•戴弗西就抓住了他的胳膊，说着她们是怎么到处在找他、他的表现是多么杰出、演出是多么的成功还有路易斯，你怎么没有喝的？然后他就被丢进人群，忘掉了心中的惊慌，手中有了一杯香槟。  
但，他还没有忘掉哈里。路易斯逃不开哈里。反正本来不去想他基本就是不可能的；路易斯承认这一点，而且因为今晚敬酒的主题就是唐璜的大获成功，这让一切都更艰难了。和路易斯预料的一样，唐璜让人人谈论个不停。走到哪里都是激动的人群讨论着唐璜，人们轻声的充满敬意的赞美着，因为见证了经典的诞生而兴奋着。每次哈里在路易斯视线内消失后，每次路易斯终于能把他驱逐到记忆的角落时，总有人马上提起唐璜。然后，路易斯眼前就又满满的是哈里了；他能感受到的只有哈里紧紧贴在他后背上的完美的身体，他落在路易斯脖颈上的完美的双唇，覆在路易斯臀部上的大手。  
这些记忆生动而灼人。它让路易斯不能呼吸。  
等着我。  
感谢老天，只有一次他不得不与哈里交际。这就够了。  
宴会要结束前一小时左右格里姆肖跑到他身边，他穿一身西装时总像个企鹅，他有点生气时头发会有一点落到眼睛里。  
“老天爷啊，汤姆林森，你去哪了?” 他问，抓住路易斯没有拿着酒的那个的前臂。 “我需要你的协助，快点过来。”  
他把路易斯赶回一群宾客内，哈里•斯泰尔丝也在其中。  
“我一直在告诉哈罗德今晚他胜过门格尔贝格，路易斯。他不信。”尼克指向哈里，哈里站在那里看起来优雅而淡定。 “请你告诉他我说的对。”  
路易斯朝尼克眨眨眼，不敢直视哈里。他莫名的害怕他会看到哈里眼里的冷淡，那就会向他证实哈里已经改变了主意。  
等着我。  
“门格尔贝格?”  
“对!门格尔贝格!和皇家大会堂管弦乐团1938年那一场？唐璜？想起来了吗？”尼克问到，因为路易斯的无知而略微恼怒。“今晚哈里比他更好！门格尔贝格是个分节的大师，但斯泰尔丝控制节奏的方式......要更好。他不信我。你跟他说。”  
但路易斯只是盯着地面，满脸通红。考虑到路易斯根本帮不上忙，格里姆肖接着对着哈里滔滔不绝起来。  
“整个表演都精彩绝伦。但尤其那个节奏的转换！简直天才。天才！简直了。它让你感受到——真正感受到——唐璜的煎熬，他内心的挣扎。那种来回摇摆，举棋不定！” 格里姆激动的比比划划，但路易斯能看到人群里其他人都在兴奋的点头。 “人格与自我的对抗，乐团与指挥的对抗。经典的冲突，” 格里姆说完了，很明显对自己的评价洋洋自得。  
“好吧，嗯,” 哈里终于勉强的回应，“路易斯对于这的贡献和我一样多......甚至更多。”  
路易斯马上看向他，心跳飞速，有点恼火。哈里直直的回盯，眼里闪着阴暗的笑意。  
天啊，路易斯想要他。  
“你说的对，哈里，” 艾米丽娅•弗雷泽•利德转向路易斯笑着说。“今晚的表演棒极了。干的真棒，乐团首席。”  
当路易斯终于从她身边脱了身时，哈里已经不知所踪。路易斯如释重负，庆幸哈里不在身边时能好好喘口气。  
但随着天色越来越晚，他越来越焦虑，好奇哈里去哪里了。他已经离开一段时间了；而且他好像也没有去哲尔伍德大厅和圣路加。  
路易斯不想承认这，这种哈里已经反悔了的最终的可能性让他有多紧张，所以他慢慢哄骗自己说这是既成事实了。这样，他就可以减轻自己到时候的震惊和愤怒的失望。他说服自己他一开始就没想等他。  
你其实不想跟他回家，他一边在吧台边游荡一边告诉自己，手里拿着苏格兰威士忌，看着大厅里人来人往。这不会有什么好结果的。你知道的。这只会引向糟透了的恶果。不是有句话这么说吗？兔子都不吃窝边草......  
哲尔伍德大厅里只剩下另外五个人，而且其中还包括两个酒吧侍者时，他步履艰难的走向存衣间。  
如果他改主意了就去死吧，路易斯想着低头穿上西装外套，然后又穿上大衣。他意识到自己是在故意拖延时间，不禁一阵不好意思。他甚至小心翼翼的整理着围巾的位置，比往常慢了许多，模糊的暗自希望这多出来的几秒钟会让哈里•斯泰尔丝奇迹般的再次出现。  
等着我。这次这句话在路易斯脑海里是多么刺耳的讽刺，他尽全力去忽视被拒绝后的苦涩，但失败了。这很让人受伤。失望让他心里空荡荡的。你是个傻瓜，汤姆林森。脆弱的，失控的傻瓜。  
终于他下定决心离开，让哈里•斯泰尔丝去死吧，路易斯抬头看向门口。然后就看到了他。哈里•斯泰尔丝就在那里，穿着长长的黑色大衣是那么英俊潇洒，他沉默的站在圣路加华丽的拱门门口。  
等着路易斯。  
他看着他走近，只一次移开视线叫停了一辆出租车。他沉默的站着，路易斯走到他面前。  
“嗯？斯泰尔丝？”  
哈里最后表情捉摸不透的看了他一眼，转身拉开了车门。  
路易斯跟着他进了车,他小心的坐进后座，避开眼神交流。现在故作镇定已经没什么意义了，真的。他的心跳比演奏唐璜时他推进的节奏还要飞速，他的掌心又黏又湿。他简直不能呼吸。哈里向前倾身对司机说了点什么——一个路易斯没听清的地址。他不想去看他，他不想......他用余光瞟见哈里又坐回后座，然后他感到哈里的大手占有欲十足的滑进他的大腿，他要窒息了。  
前半个车程内两人默默无语。伦敦的街景若隐若现，水泥丛林在夜色中忽闪而过，路易斯感觉每一栋建筑都是一个警告标志。他们离巴比肯越远，离路易斯自己的公寓越远，他就越害怕，但欲火也越强烈。他的大腿上，哈里温热的手摩擦着，手指滑进他的大腿缝内，揉搓着他的拉链。  
路易斯仰头，压抑住呻吟，合上眼，眼睑跳动着。  
他又睁开眼瞥了一眼哈里。他似乎正在心神不宁的盯着侧车窗，迷幻的橙色街灯下勾勒出他的侧影。披散的卷发好似一层光晕。  
“开始下雨了,” 哈里若有所思的说。在其他人来听，别人会以为他是无聊了，但路易斯能听出他发紧的声音。他能感觉到他手的颤抖，他在路易斯臀部画着小圈的大拇指。豆大的晶莹雨点开始打在车窗上，这是第一场春雨。  
路易斯张开嘴，打算讽刺哈里总是指出显而易见的事物，但当哈里的手掌又贴近了他裤裆的距离，几乎压到了他的性器时，他要说出口的话变成了一声急促的喘息。一个等着被惩罚的小男孩。是这样。  
我本该直接离开的，路易斯想着，哈里粗暴的抚弄着他的西装裤，路易斯喘不过气了。我本不该等的。我为什么等了？  
答案很明显。车从罗斯林霍尔一路开到汉普斯特得，期间哈里一直摩擦着，揉搓着。  
路边飘过砖楼和铁门；路灯越来越少，但仍能照亮街景。路易斯紧咬双唇，暗自希望司机不要看后视镜。他觉得哈里甚至根本没硬，老天啊。这太丢人了。他可以拥有任何人；他选了我上床，也许只是因为正好我是弯的，而这又很方便。而我就在这里，丢人的任他摆布。  
路易斯恼火的蠕动着，两颊燃烧着，哈里透过裤子抚摸着他。他想知道哈里是不是在心里偷偷嘲笑着他。  
车拐进了一条小路，两侧都是与世隔绝的带花园的豪华公寓。砖墙上的藤蔓仍然是棕黄而枯萎的。出租车一顿，停下了，哈里拿开了手，路易斯因为刺激的消失控住不住的呻吟了一声。他在后座等着哈里付账，暗自希望自己不要在裤子里直接射了。他努力的想着任何能让他血液回涌，镇定勃起的事物，因为他绝对不能让哈里轻易的得到他。路易斯不能让他的身体承认他有多想要，他有多么绝望的拼命的想要。他终于走下车，一阵三月的寒风袭来，一滴雨点溅在他的镜片上。  
他浑身发软，不过至少寒冷帮了他的忙。  
哈里甩上车门，出租车开远了，留下二人在荒无人烟的小路上面对面。路易斯在张嘴说话之前又深呼吸一口来镇定自己。  
“这就是你住的地方了，嗯？倒是很豪华——”  
他没说完哈里就伸手把他皮带猛地一扯，然后在雨中路易斯就落在他怀里了。  
两具躯体碰撞在一起，哈里的呼吸热热的打在他耳边。路易斯感到脸颊处有一只手在抚摸着，他一歪头然后哈里的双唇就压了上来。  
哈里的双唇是厚重的，温热的，潮湿的。当路易斯张开嘴接受了他的吻时呼出了一小口气。他头晕目眩，两人热吻时他几乎要飘起来了。嘴唇灼人的痛着，哈里的舌头主导着，路易斯模糊的意识到他们正向门口移动着。现在暴雨在抽打着他们了；两人都被淋得湿透。他们在大楼的入口停下了。哈里的手滑过路易斯的后脑濡湿的发丝，然后猛的把路易斯的脑袋拉近了。他舔着路易斯下颌的雨珠，路易斯浑身一抖。  
“快他妈进去，斯泰尔丝,” 他不成话的呻吟。  
哈里嗓子里嗯了一声，放开他，摸索出钥匙，两人进入了光亮的，有着黑白砖墙的走廊。 大楼里有三个公寓，一个挨着一个。哈里抓住路易斯的手，把他拉上又陡又窄的楼梯，没费心在门口的毯子上蹭掉鞋上的泥。  
“靠,” 路易斯低低骂了一声，努力跟上时大腿一阵疼痛。他的心简直要跳出来了。他氧气不足。路易斯不知道惊恐症来袭时是不是就是这种感觉。  
性欲来袭，他狂热的想到，哈里扯着他的手臂。这是性欲来袭。  
他们在二楼停下了。哈里把路易斯压在栏杆边，紧紧压着他在脖颈边吸出一个吻痕。路易斯马上就要颤抖着掉下楼梯了......但哈里不会让他这样。哈里掌控着全局。  
“你......你他妈不知道我等这个等了多久了，” 他粗暴的说，停下欣赏他的杰作时阴沉的绿眼珠一动不动。  
“我们要吵醒你的邻居了,” 路易斯吸气，眼睛瞄着几步远的门。门边整齐的装饰着一篮鲜花，门上挂着一个木牌写着‘菲尔丁夫妇’。  
“很好,” 哈里低语。 “我想让他们都知道我正在干你。想让他们听见你高潮。”  
“天啊。” 路易斯推开哈里，缓了一口气，然后两人又匆忙的上了三楼。这次哈里已经准备好了钥匙，左手抖掉卷发上的雨水，推开门。  
他没浪费时间开灯。路易斯不确定的站在门槛边，然后哈里把他一把拉进，路易斯感觉到处就都是他的手在抚摸着，那手在路易斯的西服下，撩起他的衬衫，抚摸着他后背光滑的肌肤。路易斯透过眼睛上的雨滴观察着——哈里的公寓好像一个工作室，很大，有着外露的砖墙和一个旋转楼梯通向楼上的卧室。窗外的街灯让一切都笼上了晦暗的光；落地窗外是汉普斯特德石南园的景色。  
“把我衬衫脱了,” 哈里命令。他小心的把路易斯的眼睛摘下，折住然后把它放到门口一沓邮件上。“我想看着你的手。”  
路易斯咽了一口气。他咬着唇，抬头透过自己长长的睫毛看向哈里的眼睛。哈里的表情很激动，就像今晚他在指挥乐团时一样，就像几周前路易斯在他新办公室发现哈里正在黑板上阅读他的作曲时一样专注。他妈的哈里•斯泰尔丝。路易斯脑内闪回出《时尚先生》内的照片，因为要见到现实版本而双手颤抖。  
他从纽扣开始，敏捷的解开了哈里西装衬衫的扣子。他犹豫的伸出手，抚摸着他下小腹的粗糙的毛发和紧致的腹肌，哈里因为他的抚摸而绷紧了身体。终于衬衫被脱掉了，掉落在地上，哈里盯着路易斯解开他拉链的手。路易斯看到露出的雪白肌肤和墨黑纹身，吸了一口气。他想知道这些纹身的来源，想知道哈里会不会让他勾勒它们的轮廓，想知道哈里会不会让他在清晨慵懒的舔吮。但他马上打散了这个想法。很明显，这只是个一夜情。表演的成功让哈里有了兴致，青年时的那些未了之缘让他生怨，所以现在他们在干这件事。只不过是这一次；就是这样了。不过是性。  
哈里踢掉鞋，路易斯把他的裤子脱到大腿。他手指勾在哈里内裤的边缘，抬头询问的看向他, 半躬着身体。  
“做吧,” 哈里说。“我想让你看着我，路易斯。”  
路易斯骨髓里一阵激动，扒下黑色的内裤，然后倒抽一口气。哈里的性器好大。好大，好漂亮。它半硬着，有点发红，距离路易斯的脸只几厘米远。他感到一只手把住他的下巴；哈里挑起他的头。“你能受得了吗?” 他笑着问，自信的发出挑战。“乐团首席?”  
路易斯深深吞了一口气。他帮哈里完全脱掉了裤子然后又站起身，无助的盯着哈里好大......好大的阳物。他有点害怕。“我，嗯......”他结巴道，“你要知道，我硬起来也是很大......”  
哈里低吼，“嗯，是的，我赌你一定是。”路易斯胸中升起一股热浪，然后哈里就又压上了他，带他上了螺旋梯，把他推上了床。  
他们勉强撕扯到楼上，哈里把他的衣服扯下来，一边饥渴的舔吮着他的锁骨一边飞速的扒下他的裤子和内裤。路易斯颤抖着，感觉自己最后一层伪装也被撕下来了。哈里又吻住他，用力的吻着，咬破他的下唇然后舔着伤口，舌头在口腔内旋转着。他一只大手抓住路易斯精致的手腕；只一想到一会要覆在他性器上的温暖的手就让路易斯完全硬了。路易斯挣扎着想缩回手腕，但哈里只是抓的更紧了。  
“我们要用我的方式做，汤姆林森,” 他低语。"我的方式，这次。"  
然后他把路易斯推到床上，路易斯吸了一口干净的白床单上的味道，一只手突然给了他左臀一掌。  
路易斯一吸气——这一掌很疼，但这也让他脊骨内升起一股欲火。  
“这样可以吗?” 哈里加了一句，声音略微温柔了些。 “不可以的话告诉我。”  
路易斯平复住呼吸。“这样，唔......”他一抽气。 “可以，草。这样可以。”  
“很好。” 路易斯感到哈里压在床上的重量，膝盖顶开路易斯的大腿，一只手揉着他的翘臀。他向前倾身，路易斯感到他灼热的呼吸，轻柔的吻落在他上臂上。然后哈里在他耳边轻语，“有时，曾经梦过这些。”  
哈里温柔的探进了一根手指，路易斯哀鸣一声。“你曾经梦过......嗯......草我？” 他扭过脖颈，想在晦暗的灯光下看他。他看见哈里把两只手指放进嘴里，然后他的下次进入就是潮湿的了。   
“嗯，那时一般是反过来的，” 哈里说。“但随着我长大，我变得更灵活了。”  
哈里的声音让路易斯浑身发抖。哈里用一根被唾液濡湿的手指探入，只到了第一根关节，他在床单上无助的扭动着。他很久没有这种刺激了，他简直承受不住，眼前一片白光。他因欲望而神志不清；他咬住嘴唇，发出一声饥渴的呻吟，好像在求要更多。  
“就知道你很紧,” 哈里耳语。他调整了两人在床上的姿势。路易斯躺在哈里大腿间，屁股翘着，发红的性器滴下热流，落在哈里大腿间。哈里的一只手指还在他体内，路易斯不知道自己该不该扭动身体增加摩擦。“就知道你喜欢掌控。掌控你的乐器，掌控乐团......”  
哈里又是干脆的一掌，路易斯抽气缩身，抬头正好看见哈里阴沉的眼睛，咬得发红的嘴唇，他比平时还要诱惑。“但你必须明白我才是老大。”  
路易斯大脑一片空白。他本就快要失去控制了，躺在哈里的大腿上任其摆布，他性感的要命。  
“来啊，干我，”他耳语。  
他感到哈里一颤，开始用手指草他。又是刺痛的一掌，然后又是一下。哈里大大的左手在挨了一掌的翘臀上留下了漂亮的红色印记，草，路易斯还不想射呢。靠。他感到浑身涌过一阵高潮，快感从他大腿积累到阴茎处，他还不想射呢，不，天啊太丢人了，别这么快射......但现在哈里又开始按揉他敏感处，俯下身一路轻吻路易斯的腰椎，不知怎么这好像让所有他们之前未了的苦痛，愤怒和伤害都开始浮现出来了。路易斯感觉轻飘飘的。他再控制不住了，喊着射了出来，射得他小腹上，哈里大腿上和干净的床单上都是。他射后全身一阵空虚，哈里对他臀部的抚摸轻如飘羽，几乎是虔诚的。  
“天啊，路易斯，”过了一会哈里说到，沙哑的笑了。"你甚至比我想象的还要完美。”  
哈里把手指滑了出来，给他翻了个身，两人在床上面对面躺着，路易斯神智回复了一些。双目对视，哈里大拇指划过路易斯的脸颊，两人都在努力弄明白一些事，然而又双双迷失在性欲中了。“我实话实说,” 哈里咕哝到，伸出手指随意的在路易斯小腹的白液上画了一颗心。 “我确实需要来一发。”  
路易斯乏力的一点头，胸口一紧。 “我知道。” 他不想再给彼此时间反应，不想去思考，不想说话。所以他滑下身子，搬开哈里的大腿，直接含住了他的阳物。  
“靠，路，” 哈里一抽气。路易斯在哈里的性器边低吟，半张开嘴转动舌头舔了一口精液，享受着它的味道。 “天啊......”  
他说不出话了，路易斯自得的笑着，轻吻哈里的阳物，然后又来一次，又一次。当他给哈里口的时候，他自己的阳物也迅速的再次坚挺了——真的，这没什么好惊讶的，毕竟哈里已经让他着魔那么久了......路易斯心下不禁一颤。  
他最后又来了一下，留下哈里在床上颤抖着大口喘气。他跨在哈里修长的身体上面，手指把玩着他的乳头，低头舔吮着。他感到哈里温暖的手掌抓住他的头发，拱起身体。  
“要把你草到床垫里，” 哈里声音低沉而阴暗。路易斯确信哈里能感觉到他收紧的呼吸和期待的身体。他抬起头，然后二人长长的对视着。  
然后哈里把他压下，一面可怕的疯狂的吻着他。他双手抚揉着路易斯的手臂，然后胸膛；他看起来已经接近疯狂了，好像不知道先去触碰路易斯身体的哪一部分。最后他选择了路易斯的腰，然后伸手去摸索床头柜边的润滑剂。路易斯昂起头，闭眼深呼吸——看到赤身裸体的哈里在自己阴茎上躬起身的画面让他又回到不能控制自己欲望的状态。  
如果哈里顶入他的身体，天知道他会变成什么样。  
当他又睁开眼睛时，差点笑出来。哈里犯了用湿滑的手指试图撕开安全套包装的错误；哈里怎么也弄不好，专注又恼怒的咬着嘴唇。  
“你干净吗?”路易斯问。“我。干净。”  
哈里手抖了一下，没打开的安全套滑落到床的一边。他咽了一口气。“嗯?”  
“嗯。”  
“好,”他说，一根手指迫不及待的滑到路易斯的翘臀上。“草，好吧。我也是。我相信你。”  
也许这有点冒险，也许他们是真的真的没有把所有可能的后果过一遍，但路易斯只是展开双腿，在哈里进入时嗓子里发出轻轻的呜咽。天啊，他们竟然正在干这事。哈里又加了一根手指；路易斯太久没这么爽过了。他几乎忘了这件事有多爽。而且通过哈里给路易斯指交时精确而温柔的手法，你根本想象不出他玩飞镖时和使用刀叉时是有多么笨拙。这完全到了另一个层次...... 想到那也是拉大提琴的手指和挥舞着指挥棒的手指——路易斯死命的咬住了下唇，眼前闪过一身正装的哈里站在指挥台上的形象。  
“再来,” 他喘着，哈里又加入第三根手指，探索着他的敏感处。他感到脸颊处轻轻扫过的卷发。哈里吻着他的前胸，折磨人般的有意放慢了速度，这让路易斯十分恼火。  
“求你,”他脱口而出，因为自己说的那么快那么饥渴而羞愧的不行。 “求你了，哈里......”  
“你想要什么?”他问。  
路易斯恼火的转过头。“你他妈知道我要什么，斯泰尔丝。”  
“但，我想听你亲口说出来。” 路易斯好像看见哈里左手紧紧抓着自己的性器，好像在控制自己别射似的。但那也可能只是他自己的幻觉。他发着牢骚用胳膊肘支起身子，直视着哈里盛满了欲望的瞳仁。   
“哈里•爱德华•斯泰尔丝，我想让你把老二插进我身体里然后使劲干我。”  
“好的，路易斯•威廉姆•汤姆林森。”戏谑的回答，但声音是颤抖的。路易斯躺下，把腿绕在哈里身上。  
哈里慢慢的挺入，路易斯哀嚎一声。他太大了，草。这很疼，但路易斯只是更想要了。他感到哈里不确定的停下了。“可以的......求你，” 他嘤叮。然后哈里长驱直入，让路易斯不能呼吸。  
“哦天啊,” 哈里呻吟。“我不敢相信我正在和你干这个。” 他专注的喘息着，合上双眼，嘴唇一张一合的抖动着。  
路易斯在他身下扭扭。“这真是你年少时的春梦，嗯?”  
哈里笑了，温柔的挺入。“是。你闭嘴。”  
“让我闭嘴。”  
这让哈里加大了动作，路易斯把脸埋在枕头里隐藏他大大的笑容。然后哈里调整角度，触到了他敏感点，他笑不出来了。路易斯紧紧大腿，配合着哈里，加快了速度。  
“草，草，” 路易斯喘息。  
“就知道你会很吵，”哈里说，但他听起来很骄傲。他抽动着摩挲着，动作越发自信了。路易斯如同浮在云端；他有了一种奇怪的幻觉，感到自己在不断上升，上升，上升......即使哈里正在把他往床单里草。他们的身体是如此契合，老天啊；这真是个意外惊喜。路易斯又射了，他意识到自己正在享受着这辈子最爽的性爱。他抓紧哈里，精水一直射到他的胸膛上，下巴上，他畅快的呻吟着。  
“你想不想让我......？”  
“如果你停下我他妈杀了你，”哈里犹豫时他说道。路易斯借机直起身抓住哈里的脖颈，坐了起来。他坐在哈里的阴茎上，掌控着节奏。   
哈里紧闭双眼，双手揉搓着路易斯的细腰，路易斯像个下流的脱衣舞者一样有节奏的扭动着。 他倾向前咬住哈里的下唇，吮吸着，小舌戏弄般的扫过他的口腔。  
“来啊宝贝儿。让我爽爽。”  
好像突然被一道闪电劈中一样，哈里回应着他的命令，绷紧了身体。  
他鸣叫着又发了一次力，手掌抓揉着路易斯的翘臀，修长的手指嵌入他悸动的肌肤。他低吼着垂下头无助的咬着路易斯的肩膀。  
终于他一动不动。路易斯缓了一会儿，让哈里慢慢抽离他。“天啊,”他说。他的屁股有点疼，这让他在调整姿势时微微蹙眉，脚趾在脏乱的床单上蜷曲着。 “这么久才射。”  
哈里眨眨眼，好像刚醒过来不知自己身处何地一样。“说得通,” 他粗声低吟。 “我等了这么久。”  
路易斯扯过床单，找到干净的部分擦着腰，又瘫软到枕头里。哈里的床垫比他自己的松软，好像躺在云朵里。“吁......”路易斯感到高潮过后袭来的困倦。  
“你介意我待到明早吗?”他慵懒的问。“介意的话我可以走......”  
“不,”哈里很快说。“你当然可以留下......求你留下。”  
路易斯满意的哼了一声，在松软的床上扭了扭。“那就晚安吧，斯泰尔丝，”他咕哝，合上双眼，感觉到哈里温热的身体在他身边躺下，没有肢体接触。好吧，路易斯想。所以我们并不会相拥入眠什么的。我倒无所谓。这只是证实了他认为这只是个一夜情的想法。  
平时，他会在脑海里回忆指法，想象着白天练习的内容直至睡意席卷住他。但，今晚，好像哈里草得他什么音符都不记得了一样，路易斯只能注意到他臀部火辣的痛意，潜意识里让哈里的甜美性爱慢慢哄他入睡。

*  
他是被音乐唤醒的。床铺冰冷而空虚，楼下飘来大提琴轻柔的旋律。现在仍是深夜，但雨停了，乌云后现出了明月，月光洒在哈里家大大的玻璃窗上。一缕白光映在路易斯脸上，让他眨着眼慢慢醒过来。  
他马上认出了曲子。天鹅。出自圣桑的动物狂欢节。技术上不是很难的曲子，哈里正小声的拉着——也许是不想吵醒他。但路易斯听着，屏住了呼吸，听着晶莹的雨滴划过玻璃窗，听着散落在白色床单上的月光，这是暴雨后的宁静。完美的气氛。  
路易斯悄悄的下了床，赤足走下旋转楼梯。他下到地面时定住了，手紧紧抓着冰凉的铁制扶手。哈里面对着他，裸身坐在大提琴后双眼紧闭。他惊人的美丽。掌弓手臂的肌肉绷紧了，上半身随着音乐微微摆动着。路易斯窒息了。他感觉自己侵入了一个私人的空间，这太亲密了，但他同时也无法离开，无法转移视线。 这是自从他们还是孩子时起，他第一次听到哈里的演奏。  
他的演奏细腻而精致。哈里身上的一切好像都能刺透路易斯的心：他脸上的神情，他流畅的动作，尤其是他的音乐，他轻松自如的把深情融入了音乐。路易斯打心底里知道，哈里的音乐一直以他的感情动人。他在还是个孩子时就已经很出色。一个神童，在被准许开车或者喝酒之前就已经声名显赫。但现在这个人就在路易斯眼前，写意的把他的灵魂融入了这首学生练习用的基础曲目，这简直......天才，路易斯承认了，一阵空虚，寂寞的怅惘席卷了他。他是个天才。  
这意识在他脑内阴郁的共振，随着曲目达到轻柔的高潮处而回响。  
泪水模糊了路易斯的眼睛，他转过身。他不想让哈里知道自己正在被人观看，不想逗留到曲子的最后。他轻轻的上了楼，因为想到哈里拥有他长久以来一直缺失的东西而心中尖利而窒息的作痛。路易斯可以在技术上精确的完成任何曲目。他可以在音准上完美无缺，从不走音；他可以在指板的任何部位跳弓；他可以在梦中演绎精确的泛音和拨奏。他甚至可以训练其他的小提琴手演绎出优美的专业表演。这些他都了如指掌。但他一直没有成就哈里那样的声名，没有成为家喻户晓的人物的缘由就是他情感上的欠缺。他可以在演奏中表达情感——至少，他试过。但那从来不像他刚刚听到的哈里的演奏那样浑然天成。他永远不会变成那样。路易斯就是没有那个天赋。他心中有一块伸展不开的硬结，所以没有人找他出专辑，他也没法单飞成为独立艺术家。什么都没有。  
路易斯颤抖的深呼吸，坐在床边，听着哈里拉出最后那个轻柔的音节。  
我永远，都拉不出那个。  
他眨着眼，听到哈里小心放起乐器的声音，立即抹去脸颊处的泪水。路易斯躺下了，掖了掖被单。  
当哈里回来时，他的嫉妒心甚至不想让他与他共享一床。但想到与他不能共处一床不知怎么好像更糟，所以他留下来装睡。他一直等到哈里发出轻柔的呼噜声。然后他深呼吸一口，强迫自己的思维平静下来，低沉平缓的音符在他耳际回响着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was soooo hard to translate and interprete the meanings of this chapter but i enjoyed the ride sooooo much


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

路易斯正在努力集中精力。他把弄着E弦的弦轴，坐在椅子里扭来扭去等着哈里从他躲着的地方钻出来出来带领排练。今天的排练很短，只不过是在上午来一小时左右，熟悉乐章，为今晚的第二场做准备。他们在周日下午将演奏一样的节目，然后在周二再给BBC电台来一次。然后大家在第二轮巡演前将会有一整周的假期。  
“我简直已经感受到马德拉群岛的阳光了，”艾莉诺闭上眼躺倒在椅子里。  
“现在咱们还没彻底完事呢,”路易斯咕哝，又调整坐姿，让自己坐的舒服点。他浑身酸痛。他前胸和脖颈处散落着吻痕——他总是时不时确保一下最高的那个吻痕没有从衣领处露出来——他还能感觉到屁股里塞着哈里的老二。太让人分心了。  
“在我享受日光浴时把嘴闭上，”艾莉诺轻声说。她仰着身子冷冷的打量着他，注意到他慌张狼狈的肢体动作和微皱的眉头。“你今天早上好奇怪。受什么刺激了?”  
“没什么,”路易斯马上说。“没睡好而已。”  
“然后脑袋撞门上了，是吧?”  
路易斯一只手拍拍脖子，瞪了她一眼。她会意的邪笑了一下。哈里终于从大厅的走廊尽头出现了，他大步流星的走过来。两人都坐直了身子。  
路易斯固执的埋头于音乐中，拒绝与哈里有眼神交流。今早在七点钟左右时，他就早早走下了哈里家的阁楼，打算鬼鬼祟祟的溜走。但他走下旋转楼梯时看见了身着黑色短裤正在做薄煎饼早餐的哈里。  
“早啊，路,” 哈里冲他粲然一笑。“你的盘子已经摆在桌子上了。”  
但路易斯勉强结巴出了一个理由(无视了哈里微微失落的表情和食物诱人的味道), 抓起外衣走出去叫了一辆出租车。夜晚中与他做爱的那个有着光滑肌肤，纹身和硕大的阳物的哈里是一回事，清晨里有着修长身形，乱蓬蓬的卷发和迷糊糊的眼神，半裸着的，温柔的哈里是另一回事。后者让他应付不来。  
这算不上什么大事，路易斯自己理论着。已经结束了。提供早餐只不过是一个礼节性的表示。那是斯泰尔丝传奇式的魅力，那一类的东西。现在他的执念大概已经了结了......而我总是——反正我总是比较容易被人忽视。是啊，当他还是个青春期的纠结男孩时我也许吸引过他。我能看出来。但，现在......路易斯叹口气，整理着凌乱的刘海离开时冒险抬头看了一眼哈里。他是如此魅力四射。无论在哪个角度路易斯都配不上他。  
哈里清清嗓子，两只修长苍白的手指敲打着一侧大腿。(昨晚这两只手指可是在路易斯身体里。老天啊。) “大家好,”他说。“大家早上好。”  
路易斯跟着乐团其他人咕哝出一句缺乏热情的“早上好”，希望自己能隐身。谢天谢地，哈里没看向他。他似乎正躲着整个提琴声部，只注意着后排的管乐。  
“嗯，昨晚的演出公认的成功，” 哈里说。乐团笑了——他们都听到了格里姆肖是怎么欢快的对他们的成功叽喳个不停，读到了网上喷涌而出的赞扬评论。“我在接待会时和一些人已经谈过话了，但如果我还没和你单独谈过，我想感谢你们每一个人的努力和贡献。还有你们对我的信任。尤其是信任。”  
路易斯埋下头，不想成为抬头期待的笑着望向哈里那群人中的一员。他不耐烦的晃着左膝，努力忽视着屁股里隐约的酸痛。  
“我知道大家都发现了昨晚我们唐璜中节奏出现的状况。它被有预谋的加快了，在—— ”，哈里咳嗽一声，“暴风骤雨之间，但结果它的效果十分杰出。我打算在我们接下来的演出中都采用这个节奏。所以请大家从头再练一遍。汤姆林森将会推快节奏。但注意我的控制节奏的手势。”  
哈里说出他名字时，路易斯脊骨里传来一阵激动。他就那么随便的说出了他的名字，好像他是随便什么人似的。哈里带领过的随便哪个乐团的声部长似的。路易斯摇摇胳膊，把雷霆架在下巴下，终于勉强抬起头等着哈里指挥棒的提示。  
他们演奏前半个乐章时节奏适宜，乐团很快适应着节奏上新的变化。路易斯一开始演奏，头脑清醒了很多，他全身心的浸入了音乐中。他能感觉到哈里在排练时越来越多的看向他，但他的大脑把这处理成一个无关的因素，就像他应对这里的气温或者杰拉德•库特奈滑稽的秃头一样。乐团听起来很不错。甚至比昨晚还要好，因为现在他们正有意的有组织的掌控着节奏。  
就在小提琴们正演奏者曲目中较难的一节时，哈里突然把他们切断了。路易斯的弓弦因急停而发出噪声。他伸展手指，舔舔嘴唇，有点生气。他没听到任何差错；曲目正在渐入佳境......  
“大家很棒，”哈里突然说。“今天的排练就提前结束吧。今晚将会很不错，绝对没什么可担心的。汤姆林森，请你到我办公室来一趟。现在。”  
路易斯翻个白眼整理着乐谱，无视掉艾莉诺好奇的眼神。  
“他想见你干嘛？”  
路易斯耸耸肩。“没什么好事，相信我。”他真情流露的愁眉苦脸一定是把她说服了，因为她笑着站起身，把头发拨到肩膀后。  
“好好享受吧,”她说，放起乐器离开了。  
路易斯龟速的用松香擦着雷霆的琴弦，没必要的把乐谱整理的整整齐齐，放进黑皮夹。他本期望能不用谈一谈的，让这件事过去就好。他一直天真的期待着哈里能永远闭口不谈这事，自己能不当面被哈里拒绝。但是，这也说得通，他在再也没什么东西可整理时想到。他把琴匣拉链拉上，拎起匣子开始慢吞吞的走出哲尔伍德大厅的出口，人群在他身边川流不息。  
他是我的上司；这事是他主动挑起的。所以严格来讲他才是那个违反了职业准则的人。他也许感觉需要跟我谈谈这样我就不会......我不知道。告他性骚扰什么的。  
路易斯一哼。好像他会想跟人说这事似的。哈里只是抽了他屁股就把他弄射了已经够让他感觉丢脸了。多年来路易斯一直用严格的训练日程和刻薄的言语来埋藏心底的失败感的耻辱感，但这几天来这些情感似乎把他压的越来越紧了。  
“唉。”路易斯现在站在哈里紧闭的办公室门前了。他对自己厌恶的不行。而且他害怕敲门。  
就在他终于攥起拳头打算敲门时，门把手一转，门开了。  
“他妈的终于来了，” 哈里咕哝，抓住路易斯的皮带扣把他拉进屋里。哈里把他拉到办公桌边，路易斯听到门锁上的声音，感到脖颈边热热的呼吸。“你怎么这么久才来?”  
“呃......”  
哈里松开手，饥渴的盯着路易斯。“我能给你口吗?”他的大眼睛里包含了很多情感，还有些是路易斯分辨不出的。那是一种不计后果的冒险。或者一种期待的——充满希望的情感。也许吧。  
“求你了，路......”  
路易斯不能呼吸，不确定眼前是真是幻，为什么那个与他共享了令人尴尬的性爱的，那个他见过的最健美的男人会想和他再来一次。他只是呆呆的点了点头。  
哈里喉咙里发出一声渴望的半疯的低吼。然后他跪下来把路易斯的上衣撩起，解开他下身穿的保罗裤子的三个纽扣。哈里鼻尖蹭着他的腰带，慢慢绕圈舔着，在他臀部柔软处吸吮出吻痕，路易斯咬唇忍着不发声。开眼界了，真的。路易斯从没和哪个这么执着于给他留下标记的人在一起过，他想知道这是什么意思。  
现在哈里的手在路易斯裤子里的勃起处游走着，路易斯气恼的吁出一口气。“你是要接着玩我，斯泰尔丝，还是我自己搞出来然后打你的脸?”  
哈里发出低声的呻吟——好像他在努力压抑着自己，没法不发出声音一样——路易斯又有了点自信。他不打算否认事实；很明显哈里想要他。也许是因为他太久没人了，也许是因为......但然后哈里用牙咬开了路易斯的内裤，路易斯大脑就一片空白了。  
当哈里把他的阴茎掏出来时，他已经很硬了——又硬又痛，哈里轻柔的舔着尖部，吻着侧身。路易斯深呼吸，靠在桌边，准备要拼命让自己持久一些。但然后哈里温热而潮湿唇猝不及防的无处不在，让他不得不缴械投降。路易斯屈下膝盖；轻叫一声。 “你到底怎么了?”  
“你......知道你自己在拉琴时是什么样子吗？”哈里一边吸着一边说到。他眼睑跳动着，脸色潮红，舌头有规律的舔吮着。路易斯甚至不能去思考哈里此时在他身上的嘴唇，天啊，只是看了一眼就已经......他左手撑着桌边，指节发白，他颤抖着把手滑道哈里的卷发处，温柔的抚摸着他的头。他轻轻扯了扯卷发，动作很轻柔，但哈里还是吸了一口气。  
他抬头望向路易斯，眼眶湿润，嘴唇殷红，唇瓣肿胀而潮湿。  
“你看起来好像一个性爱男神,”路易斯轻轻说。  
哈里轻柔的笑了，以示回应，然后脸贴了贴路易斯的手。路易斯揉着他的头，感觉哈里很享受的配合着。“你喜欢这个，亲爱的?”他问，又试探的拉了一下他的卷发。  
哈里只是又把嘴唇贴向他的阳物，然后呻吟着。他听起来放浪而下流。路易斯缓了一下，又确定的拉了一下哈里的卷毛。他用力的拉着头发把他的头慢慢引回自己身边。哈里的手压在自己时髦的紧身牛仔裤上，现在他把手拿开紧紧抓住了路易斯的大腿。路易斯的阴茎完全在他嗓子里了，他尖叫一声，但没有反抗。  
“这......”路易斯喃喃低语。“靠，斯泰尔丝。”他深吸一口气，更硬了。他们来了一次，又一次，直到哈里眼里氤出泪水，他鼻尖蹭着路易斯肚脐处的阴毛，路易斯每一次的硬直都扇过他的脸颊。但哈里并没有害羞的把脸移开。他的手滑道路易斯大腿后面，拉扯着他，协助着他。  
路易斯轻哼一声，配合着，但努力不去低头看向哈里，因为看到他在自己硬挺的阴茎边那张潮红的，被泪水浸湿的脸和凌乱的卷发......让他把持不住。他甚至没法去设想这一幕。草。  
路易斯浑身发烫。他脸上留下汗来；穿着套头衫的他感到热的不行，他凌乱的喘息着，他快射了。他妈的快射了。他紧扯一下哈里前额的刘海以示警告，让哈里挪开他该死的嘴巴这样路易斯就能看见自己射得他满脸都是，白液顺着他嗓子流淌下来。  
当哈里伸出粉红的舌头开始舔起来时，路易斯差点晕过去。  
“天啊，斯泰尔丝。过来。”路易斯把他拉起来，两人紧紧贴在一起，哈里迷醉的笑了。他伸下手去摸哈里的阳物。就在他的手指隔着牛仔裤抓住哈里的阳物轮廓时，哈里僵住了。  
“怎么了?”路易斯轻柔的问到，揉搓着拉下拉链。  
“我马上要射了，” 哈里脸紧紧扭成一团控制着。  
路易斯很快解开拉链，拉下裤子。当他摸到哈里的硬挺时，他呻吟着射到了路易斯指尖和办公桌上的一些纸张上。  
“诶呀,”路易斯笑了。  
“靠,”哈里喘了一会抱怨道。“那是我的笔记。我得重写了。”  
路易斯只是笑着抓起一张卫生纸帮他擦擦然后又把阴茎塞回裤子。“你那些耐力都去哪了，嗯？”他调戏到。“这可不是那个昨晚草了我那么久的哈里•斯泰尔丝。”  
哈里翻个白眼，小心翼翼的撕下笔记本上沾满精液的第一张纸。 “你在开玩笑吗? 昨晚我晚到的原因就是我得冲到厕所里来一发，所以才控制得住自己。你太......”他可怜巴巴的咬住嘴唇住了嘴，接过路易斯递来的另一张卫生纸擦了擦脸。  
“不会瞄准了?” 路易斯问，哈里噗哧笑了，一只手捂住嘴肩膀抖着。  
“性感了。”  
路易斯哼一声，低头看看自己。身着过生日时妈妈送的套头衫，皱皱的斜纹棉布裤脱到一半，软下来的阴茎还露在外面。“好吧，哈里。”他挺挺身子整理了一下自己。好让自己看起来不是那种在二十四小时内又不小心和自己的上司来了一发的样子。  
“所以。如果你就是为了，嗯，这些的话......”路易斯咳嗽一声提起小提琴匣，琴匣之前被随意的扔在垃圾桶和椅子之间。   
“等等,”哈里说。他探身抓住路易斯胳膊肘，把他拉过来吻了一下。他的唇瓣柔软而深情，他尝起来有股精液和柑橘混合在一起的味道。哈里抬起一只手托住他的脸，路易斯心咚咚跳着。当他们分开时，哈里吁出一口气，不好意思的笑了。“这样可以吗？我感觉我......我忍不住想吻你。”  
路易斯的回应是对哈里左侧酒窝的一个轻吻。他不放心让自己开口说话。所以他只是冲他眨眨眼，然后坏笑着走出了办公室。  
他们还会再来一次的，几分钟后他坐在地铁里想着。想到这他全身传来一阵激动。他们还会再来很多次的。哦老天啊，我在和哈里•斯泰尔丝上床。路易斯头晕目眩。他今晚会再见到他，还有在明天的周日午后音乐会也会见到他。这样......采取行动？是不是太快了？路易斯一抖。当他设想到在哈里•斯泰尔丝身边醒来，然后把手放在他身上的情景时，他一阵紧张。他不确定自己能不能那样做。不确定这个游戏的规则，不知道什么是被允许的。天啊，他的身体。如果我再也不能碰他的话我就要死掉了。哈里•斯泰尔丝，那个还在野营时就有了恼人的才华的充满激情的家伙。哈里•斯泰尔丝，那个有着腹肌的大明星。哈里•斯泰尔丝，那个笨手笨脚的傻瓜。哈里•斯泰尔丝，那个世界级的大提琴家。他脑海里从来没充斥过对一个人这么多不同的印象。  
哈里•斯泰尔丝，那个难以置信的性爱大师......  
路易斯回忆着他家里还有没有隐形眼镜——最近他一直因为懒而戴框镜。还有护发用品。也许为了今晚的演出他会把头发吹吹，把刘海立起来。也许他不用搞明白游戏规则；也许哈里会再次在他耳边耳语点什么然后他们就在后台，或者他办公室......路易斯垂下头，耳根发热。他伸出一根手指捅捅自己的腰。他健身房的会员卡是不是早就过期了？  
“别浮想联翩了，”他说出声来。“不过是性而已......”  
地铁呼啸着向前行驶，有节奏的韵律打散了路易斯的心思，他微微跟着节奏晃着膝盖。  
不过是性。  
不过是性。

*  
这是最后一次演奏唐璜了。尾奏中濒死的唐璜颤抖着，然后躺平了。  
BBC的制作人点点头，切断录音，哈里垂下手臂。稀少的人群鼓着掌，哈里对他的乐团站直然后鞠躬。“干得很棒，” 他说。他望向路易斯，专门冲他害羞的笑了一下，看到他的乐团首席那双灵动的蓝眼睛让他心中暖暖的。  
“就这样了，大家，”他微笑。“这周好好休息吧；下周三见。”  
古典音乐的典雅氛围马上被打破了，屋内充斥着刺耳的拖拉着椅子的声音，电台的工作人员整理仪器的声音，还有乐团的人一边离开一边讨论表演结束后去哪聚会的声音。哈里背着手翘着屁股站着，看着来往的人群。假装自己没在偷看路易斯。  
自从那个周六下午后他们就再也没单独在一起过。不是说哈里没有拼命的想再次和路易斯独处，但他已经主动挑起性爱两次了——而且都很强势——他觉得自己逼得太紧只会把事情搞砸。他一直等着路易斯接近他，找个借口让两个人一起逃离到哪里去。但这三天里，两人间没发生过任何不符合职业道德的事，甚至连暗示都没有。  
而且现在他们一整周都要见不到对方了。  
别这么荒谬，哈里告诉自己。你们不是在约会。你们不过是上过几次床的同事；这算不上一场正式的感情。很明显路易斯是一个正常的成年人，能控制的住自己。而你，哈里•斯泰尔丝，总是这么尴尬......哪怕他不懂得你的感情你也被他弄得目眩神迷，还总是这么饥渴。  
他吻了你，脑海里另一个声音低语。  
只是吻在脸颊上，先前的声音反驳道。  
他喜欢你才会那样吻你......  
又或者他还把我当个孩子才会那样吻我。  
哈里摇头。他心乱成一团；他什么也干不了，接下来七天他只好独自应对心中的惆怅了。  
大厅后一阵噪声打断了他的神游。几个人推推搡搡的走着，大声的交谈着。  
“那叫做低音提琴。”  
“不对，那叫大贝斯！我爸爸就是这么叫的......”  
“嗯，他以为人们会把它带到美国然后在牛仔节拉吗？奥利弗，专业术语，是低音提琴。”  
哈里慢慢转过头，刚好看到一个小女孩和小男孩在一起。他们都拿着四分之一小提琴，海绵块被橡皮筋潦草的绑在小提琴的腮托上，很明显那个女孩比男孩大几岁。他们挤过门廊时她的手保护性的搭在他肩上，他们好奇的偷看着大厅内的活动。  
“我觉得两种叫法都是对的,”男孩耳语。他瞪圆眼睛盯着BBC的大麦克风还有整理着乐谱和聚团聊天的音乐家们。  
“你要是想说对的话那就只有一种叫法。”  
“闭嘴!”男孩噘嘴，挣脱了她搭在他肩膀上的手。“别拿你脸对着我。”  
“你脸最傻了，”女孩低声说。  
哈里忍俊不禁，拍着手，转过身来面对他们。  
“哦，靠，” 小男孩叫到。“老师看见咱们了。”  
“别说靠。还有他是指挥，不是老师。你不是在上课，奥利弗。这是一个真正的乐团！”她摇着头激动地说。两个人都睁大眼睛，她一只手捂住嘴。  
“这里有什么呀?”杰拉德•库特奈咕哝，抬头看向哈里。  
“小同学,”他使个眼色。“而且是一对呢。”他向杰拉德举起一只手，表示他能处理这个情况，平静的走下了指挥台。小孩退到拱门后。  
哈里有意友好而无害的对他们微笑着大步走过来。  
“你们好,”他说。“你们叫什么名字呀?”  
“天啊！哈里•斯泰尔丝！”女孩尖叫。她退到男孩身后，又把手搭在他肩上了，她把小提琴护在胳膊下。  
“嗯很高兴认识你，哈里•斯泰尔丝。真巧，我也叫这个名。” 哈里低头对他们笑着伸出一只手。女孩翻个白眼，很明显就像某位小提琴家一样，觉得他的笑话一点不好笑。  
“我叫奥利弗•阿比，”男孩说，正经的握了握哈里的手。“她是苏菲。我们在楼下那个班。我不知道她姓啥。”  
“贝克，”苏菲不高兴的冲奥利弗皱眉说。  
“你们都是在参加这周的初学者讲习班了，嗯?”  
他们点头。  
“然后你们翘了课溜到这里听我们演奏?”  
男孩又要点头，但苏菲捂住他的嘴。“我们迷路了，”她说。她夸张的撅起嘴重重叹了口气。“我们只是不知道到哪里去的小孩子......”  
“嗯,”哈里说。“了解。”  
他灵光一现。他可以鼓动乐团的人下周自愿参加这个儿童项目，这是一个LSO能做的大好事，这样他们下周就不用放假了。培育祖国的花朵。辅导小朋友。这样哈里就能借机天天见到路易斯。完美。百分之七十五的动机是因为我想要服务社会，哈里想着，对自己点点头。呵，说不定百分之八十五。我可是个大好人。  
“你们老师是谁?”他问。  
“茱莉亚小姐。”苏菲回答。  
“好的,”哈里微笑，把指挥棒插回紧身牛仔裤的口袋——这条没有洞——然后向他们伸出手，“咱们去找茱莉亚小姐，怎么样?”  
他领着他们走出了大厅，四下瞧瞧，但哪都没看见路易斯。他一定是整理完就直接走了......哈里莫名感到一阵失落，但他扯出一个笑容然后问苏菲和奥利弗正在学什么曲子。  
“《告诉罗娣阿姨》。”奥利弗一字一顿的认真说。  
“我要练到第三小步舞曲了。”  
“听起来你们都学得很刻苦嘛,” 哈里说。他们转过一个拐角，听到三十位小提琴初学者们齐奏《无穷动》的嗡嗡作响。当他们演奏到快板时，听起来就像捅了马蜂窝。哈里忍不住笑了。  
“咱们到了,”他说。他们一走进教室，音乐马上停下了，哈里一阵如释重负。“额，你好。” 他目光穿过一大群孩子看见一位中年女老师，她有着晒黑的肤色和搭在腰间编成两股的金色发辫。“我好像捡到了一些你弄丢的东西呢。”  
“奥利弗!”她皱起眉头。“苏菲! 你们到底怎么...... ”  
“他们找卫生间时迷了路，我猜。” 哈里撒谎到。他感到苏菲正捏着他的手。他松开他们，俩孩子马上跑回座位开始互相推搡着耳语起来。“我是哈里，”他笑着挥挥手。“你是茱莉亚吧? 孩子们讲习班的老师?”  
“是的,” 她点头，因为见到明星而激动着。“当然，我知道你是谁。”  
“我可以和你谈谈吗?我有一个点子想和你分享一下......”  
五分钟后，茱莉亚回到三十个极度活跃的孩子身边，哈里志得意满的走出了教室。他走过哲尔伍德大厅，发现那里除了几个门卫外没有别人，他又回到办公室看看有没有人在等他。  
但是那里没人。当然没有了。只是为了确定一下，确定一下而已......  
那些练习室里也空无一人。假期正式开始了。  
哈里耸耸肩，掏出手机，离开教堂向地铁站走去，料峭春风吹着他没系扣的黑色风衣。他把粉壳手机举到耳边，听着通话时电流嘶嘶作响。  
“喂——，哈砸！”哈里简直能听到奈尔那边酒吧的喧嚣。“哥们，哥们。我有什么能为你效劳的吗，哥们？”他绝对已经喝醉了。  
“奈儿，你觉得周五之前咱们乐团能凑多少人?”  
“嗯，你可以算上我。还有泽恩。还有汤姆。来和我们喝一杯嘛，哈兹！我们在红牛酒吧呢。”  
那个酒吧只有几个街区远，就是二月初时奈尔带他去庆生的那个酒吧，他回伦敦时的第一个夜晚就在那里度过。电话背景里人群喧喧嚷嚷，还传来自动唱机的声音和路易斯的高昂尖利的声音，哈里听到后心头一紧。  
“不了,”他脱口而出。“不，不用了。但是谈到乐团......你觉得我们这周能凑齐半个乐团的人吗？格莱迪斯能来吗?”  
“当然。而且你也能把我算上。但是，咱们要干啥？”典型的奈尔，想都没想就可以牺牲泡吧时间帮朋友两肋插刀。  
“即兴演出，”哈里说。“在儿童讲习班给孩子们表演点好玩的东西。”  
“太赞了。听起来好棒；我这就跟伙计们说。你确定不来喝一杯吗?”  
“不，不......”哈里声音紧紧的。他不认为自己现在能受得了和路易斯共处一室，尤其是两人在这种日常场合还要假装彼此什么都没有。“你们玩得开心点。咱们明天再谈。”  
“利亚姆刚来了!”奈尔欢叫。“嗨，佩恩！他能打三角铁什么的呢，在关键时刻。”  
哈里笑了。“我相信他能。”  
在哈里撂电话之前，听到电话那边一个熟悉的声音，“你到底跟谁说话呢？你确实常说些傻话，霍兰。”  
哈里没挂电话，听着电话那边奈尔高声反对的声音，憋着笑。  
“那不就是扯淡吗，嗯？......不，不我才不还你。除非......三十个俯卧撑；我喜欢看漂亮男孩流汗。”  
之后哈里挂了电话，脸色绯红。他走在街头，平复着呼吸，躲闪着游客和跑步的人。他转身走进一条小道，为了避开老红牛酒吧绕远去地铁站。得了吧，怪人。转回去吧。去和你的朋友们喝一杯；这算不了什么的。  
他惨笑一声，双手插兜接着走了，因为当然，这算得了什么。这当然算得了什么。他不可能对自己假装路易斯•汤姆林森算不了什么，虽然显然路易斯对他没有同等的感觉。他几乎不能容忍哈里，估计正因为和他上了床而后悔的不行。他为什么不能喜欢我？我为什么不能......“天啊，”他痛苦的叫了一声。哈里永远都想象不出路易斯和他在一起时会有刚刚电话里对朋友说话时那种放松而随性的声音。即使他们在办公室里一起玩笑时，或者在午休后因为唐璜争论时，路易斯总是听起来好像是真的在和他争论一样。他从来没有那么撩过他。  
“我只是个傻瓜罢了。”  
“先生?”  
哈里眨眨眼。他走到地铁站了，现在正在月台里，站在一位满头银发风度翩翩的绅士身边。“我只是个傻瓜罢了，”他清清楚楚，一字一顿的又说了一遍。  
那位先生看起来更摸不着头脑了。哈里耸耸肩微笑一下，没再看他就上了地铁。

*  
两天后，《彼得与狼》的乐谱在哈里在圣路加的办公室无处不在。乐谱铺满了他整个办公桌，夹在书架里，地板上也有。哈里躲闪着地上的乐谱，埋怨负责整理文件的人太没有条理。通常，文秘埃尔比•詹金斯负责处理这种事，但他正享受着这周的假期，其他音乐家也是，而哈里直到今早和利亚姆在一起讨论怎么从乐团里拉志愿者和其他后勤事宜时才意识到这些。讨论后利亚姆一脸同情的把哈里带到埃尔比的书房。他把哈里留下自己照顾自己了。  
哈里脑海中单簧管的那段刚刚成型，旋律在空中斡旋着，突然有了敲门声。  
“请进,”哈里心不在焉的咕哝，欠身去捡乐谱。他看到脏地板上乐谱上黑色的污点，皱起眉头。等埃尔比放完假回来，他一定要好好“感谢”他对细节的注意，意味深长的直直看着他的双眼。这样，那位文秘就会明白他平时的服务是多么的受他赏识。  
那也许就有点奇怪了，哈里沉思着，翻看乐谱检查还有没有泥点，也许只是请他喝喝茶就好......  
“门锁了。”路易斯的声音透过厚重的木门不大清楚的传来，但他的不爽倒是很清楚，因为他正暴躁的转着门把手。   
“什么?”哈里微微一跳，因为听到敲门的人是路易斯而心跳加速。“喔！喔抱歉，抱歉！”他冲向门口，差点绊倒。   
“抱歉,”门开后，哈里又说。看到路易斯让他忍不住自己的笑意，眼前是小小只的眼睛亮亮的路易斯。他刘海是立着的。哈里想到他们之前在办公室内的两次回忆，一阵激动，抓紧了手中单簧管部分的谱子。   
“你在干什么呢?”路易斯问，走过他身边把小提琴匣放在哈里的空椅子上。他看到满屋的纸不解的皱眉。   
哈里在心里训了自己一下才抑制住自己又一次想马上扑到路易斯身上的冲动。真是岂有此理，冷静点，你这个色情狂。“埃尔比在马略卡岛呢,”他叹口气，避开目光转回去整理办公桌上一沓沓的乐谱。   
“啊,”路易斯说。他走向办公桌随便捡起一页。哈里看到路易斯对着中音部谱号皱起眉头，忍俊不禁。他们两人都无厘头的讨厌着中提琴。   
天啊。路易斯•汤姆林森到底为什么这么让他着魔？哈里以为也许终于，终于终于和他上了床之后，他的躁动能得到一些缓解。但事实是，这效果反而适得其反。  
即使前几天他一直对自己说教个不停，一遍遍的告诉自己路易斯很明显对他没有兴趣，他需要放手，但事实上现在哈里甚至每看路易斯一眼，体内就涌上一阵火辣的欲望，这热量简直要把他吞噬掉。路易斯仅仅只是站在那里，三步远的距离，看着哈里忙着整理纸张的样子，但哈里就满脑子都是怎么再一次去触摸他，怎么让自己的手慢慢从他后背一路滑到他的翘臀上，然后一捏。草。  
“那么,”哈里勉强出声，尽力掩饰，希望自己手指的颤抖不是那么明显。他把圆号那部分乐章放在桌角的整齐的一摞上。“我有什么能为你效劳的?”  
他一说出口脸马上就红了，脑内的时钟转回了四天前，想起那时他为路易斯“效劳”的事，好吧。双膝跪地给路易斯口，现在路易斯就精确的站在那时的位置。  
哈里脉搏加速，脸泛潮红，想起路易斯完美的阴茎在他嘴唇上滑过，越来越粗暴，越来越迅猛，他又硬了。那天当路易斯走后，他大腿处的炽热也一直萦绕着他。草。  
但，路易斯并没有注意到哈里的焦躁，他甚至没注意到哈里。看起来他正在神游，不知为何因为哈里的文件柜分着神，盯着半开的顶部抽屉咬着嘴唇。  
真的，哈里自控力的缺乏让他为自己羞愧的不行。衣服下面，路易斯的身体就在那里这个事实吞噬了他。他太想太想去触摸路易斯的身体了。他马上就要把他拉过来吻住了，但他想到自己先前有多么肆无忌惮，逼得有多么紧，不由停下了动作。他越来越确信自己已经把路易斯逼得太紧了，自己病态的强烈的欲望已经把他吓跑了。  
但，他吻了你的脸颊。他主动的。哈里提醒自己，伸手摸摸自己酒窝，心下一阵悸动，直到不安全感又杀掉了自己之前鼓起的勇气。他一阵畏缩。真棒啊，斯泰尔丝。又回忆起他在脸颊处吻了你一下。你就接着抓住这个吻不放吧。一点也不可悲呢。  
“嗯?”路易斯漫不经心的说，眼睛仍然盯着文件柜。他冲哈里转过身。“哦，对了！”  
他从包里掏出一小叠嫩绿色的鸡尾酒餐巾。  
路易斯清清嗓。“就是，”他说着把包放到地上，小心的把餐巾放在桌子正中央，哈里的曲谱上。“昨晚我和马利克出去喝一杯的时候，谈起了《彼得与狼》，还有那是我们童年的回忆之类的。我们都想起我们妈妈还保有的这个很可爱的版本，包含了一个录音磁带和满是插画的图书。”  
他抬头瞟了一眼哈里，顿了一下，清清嗓子。即使屋内只有晦暗不清的光线，哈里仍不敢相信他的眼睛有多么湛蓝。他鼓励的点点头，暗自希望路易斯不会跟踪他的目光，因为他正控制不住的又飞快瞟了一眼他粉红的嘴唇。  
“总之，趁现在咱们说话的功夫，泽恩正开始画那些我觉得都是有人格的狼啊鸭子啊什么的。”他开始一张一张的在哈里的办公桌上铺开餐巾。“所以我，嗯，”他笑了，“我鼓励他把剩下的那些角色也画了出来。”  
听到路易斯谨慎的用词，哈里轻笑一声，好奇泽恩是怎么被他强行鼓励的。他若有所思的一只手指划过面前栩栩如生的简笔画彼得。  
“我想,”路易斯耸耸肩说着,“我不知道，如果能给每个孩子分一张带有图画的节目单留念的话也许不错。我是说，泽恩可以，你知道，润色一下人物之类的。”  
“这个主意棒极了，路易斯，”哈里喃喃，微笑着拿起一张狼细细观察着。"我们今天下午就可以跟他谈谈。然后我和利亚姆把这事制定出来。"他顿了一下，咯咯笑着。 "说不定小孩子们会找你要签名呢，嗯？‘哦汤姆林森先生，求你给我节目单签个名吧!’"  
路易斯一哼，翻个白眼。"他们会更想要你的签名，反正。"他转过头，朝文件柜皱起眉头。 "这东西一直开着有什么原因吗？我总觉得自己胳膊肘要撞上了。"  
"喔,"哈里说，从办公桌后走出来。"没有。抱歉。只是今早我刚找到了它的钥匙," 他解释到。"我正在翻弄它是因为我还是不能把最底层抽屉打开。真奇怪。我是说，一般解锁时整个东西都会一下打开，你知道吧？卡住了吧，我猜。"  
哈里轻轻推了一下顶层抽屉，把它关上了。当他弯腰打算再去拉底部抽屉时，他感到路易斯一只手放在了他肩上。  
"我——我可不会拉得这么使劲,"路易斯弱弱的说。"你也许只会把它弄的更糟。"  
"好吧,"哈里不情愿的回应。因为路易斯突然的亲近和他肩膀上那只手的触感，他有点心跳加速。 "我猜也是,"他耸耸肩，鼓起勇气转头看了一眼路易斯的脸，努力不让自己看起来像实际上那样激动。 "这两层顶部抽屉除了初级的《崭新的世界》钢琴谱也没什么别的。”他笑了，因为紧张开始口不择言。“你知道的，《阿拉丁》里的。奇怪吧......反正，我不知道，找到这个之后只让我更好奇底部抽屉里有什么了。我是说，当我拉它的时候，我能听到里面有东西的声音......" 他示意般的又拉了几下把手，听着里面神秘的物件的声音。  
一瞬间路易斯瞪大了眼睛，落在哈里身上的眼神有着极强极热烈的焦虑。他抓紧了放在哈里肩膀上的手，把他扯起身，拉远文件柜，推到了右侧的书架上。路易斯紧压在哈里肌肉上的指尖灼如烙印。  
"也许你——也许你是对的," 哈里结巴到，喘不过气，随着路易斯靠得越来越近脉搏飞升。“我应该......我应该只去找个维修的就好。”  
这时路易斯好像突然回过神来，突然意识到哈里对他的触摸产生的明显的生理反应。他眨着长睫毛，霎时间有点踌躇，好像不确定自己是否应该继续似的。好像他想要似的，哈里沮丧的想着。他这么容易被看透真是尴尬，他如此明显而饥渴的想要，即使路易斯明显不想要。  
“路......”他突然缴械投降，轻轻的恳求到。  
路易斯深呼吸，咬住嘴唇，把微微颤抖的手从哈里的肩滑到他后脖颈上。哈里融化在他的触摸里，细碎的呻吟了一声。这一声不知怎么定了路易斯的心，也许，让他更确定了。他眼里开始有了一种心照不宣的热辣的闪光。  
"我几乎永远正确,"他耳语，手指试探般的穿过哈里脖颈后的卷发，轻轻拉了一下。"以为你早就知道这点了，斯泰尔丝......"  
当路易斯的手接着摸过他的秀发，拇指有力的在哈里后脑画着小圈时，哈里差点跪下。  
"路易斯。" 这次哈里颤抖着叫出了他的名字。他一直盘算着怎么去触摸路易斯以至于根本没想过如果路易斯是那个主动发起肢体接触的人，他会有何反应。这种情况下，他几乎完完全全被他拿下，在路易斯的掌下毫无招架之力。  
“但，你才是老大，”路易斯戏谑的拖长声调，很明显因为哈里的反应而越发大胆。他另一只手滑到哈里衬衫下，指节抚摸着他的腹肌，两指抵入哈里臀部上的肌肤。“别担心，”路易斯保证，温柔的调笑道。“我不会忘。”  
哈里又急喘一声，路易斯一手覆上他的嘴唇，把他压紧了。“哈里，你的身体啊,”他轻语，难以置信的感叹着。哈里脸泛绯红，路易斯微笑，踮起脚尖吻上了哈里的嘴唇，刚刚好。  
整个世界向两侧裂开了，哈里脑中的现实旋转着飘远了，他们吻得越来越深。一切都像抹上了糖浆似的慢吞吞，他血脉喷张，四肢如铅沉重。路易斯温柔的撑开嘴唇，最后让两人舌头转了一圈，哈里嗓子眼里传来一声无助的低哼，因为感官上的极致享受而不知所措。  
“你想要什么，斯泰尔丝？”几分钟后，路易斯喘息着轻语。他一路咬过哈里的脖颈，两人的臀部压在一起，盆骨处有节奏的微微转着小圈，一切都该死的完美。“你才是老大，毕竟。”  
哈里除了一声炽热的喘息，回应不出别的。路易斯轻笑，在两人找回呼吸的时候把前额抵在哈里的锁骨处，他的手游走在哈里裸露的手臂上。几乎在碰到路易斯指尖之前，哈里的肌肤上就起了鸡皮疙瘩，他的头发好像金属碰到磁铁一样竖起来，身体期待着寻求着路易斯的触摸。  
“你想要我给你口吗，大师？”路易斯在他耳边轻声细语，有意让两人的性器透过衣物压在一起，手指划过哈里的腰带。“这是你想要的吗?”  
哈里只能勉强出一声焦躁的呻吟。几天来他都在想着这件事，渴望着着迷着。现在这件事马上成真了，他感觉好像失去了神志，好像他的大脑因为欲望彻底短了路。路易斯把他压在书架时他惊讶的不行，牛仔裤内又大又硬又热的迅速膨胀了，他痛苦的想要。突然间哈里全都想要，想要路易斯的一切，但却失去了表达能力。他在路易斯的注意下浑身颤抖。无论何时，当路易斯把注意力放在哈里身上时，路易斯身上就会散发出灿烂而明亮的活力，这实在是让人同时迷醉又紧张。  
路易斯又一次拍拍他的牛仔裤，他倒抽一口气，含混出几句拉开拉链后他不合情理的尺寸。  
“草，哈里，”路易斯把哈里玫瑰红的性器从内裤中解放出来时一抽气。他摇着头渴望的感叹。“真是个漂亮的阴茎。”他拿手轻轻握着，感受着，然后弯下身吻了一下它的头部，舔着它滑出的潮湿。  
被摸后哈里浑身一紧，一挺身头部一下重重撞到了身后的书柜。他因为疼痛条件反射的一喊。  
瞬间后两人都笑了，因为哈里戏剧化而荒谬的反应，路易斯无声的抖了一下，像只警觉的土拔鼠一样抬起头查看情况，马上抱歉的环住了哈里的后脑勺，好像错全在自己一样。  
哈里仍因为在做爱时出现的这典型失误而心下暗暗尴尬着，有点难过。道格伍德小屋的那个矮胖的呆瓜，蠢到连被人口都不会。  
但这感觉马上散去了，因为他看到路易斯正用跳跃着蓝光的眼睛注视着他，他的脸克制着笑意。“对不起。对不起，”路易斯说，举起手背捂住嘴巴咯咯的笑。  
看到这时的路易斯有多么惊人的美丽，哈里觉得自己要碎掉了，他毫无保留的展示出自己的爱意。这时他心下传来一阵甜美而尖利的无力感，他觉得自己太过了，不得不无视掉自己的感觉。所以，他决定转去注意自己有多想再次吻住路易斯，抚摸他，拥有他，此时此刻。  
“路,”他喃喃低语，重心不稳的向前倾身用力抱住路易斯，一只手放在他臀部，一只手搭在他后肩。路易斯惊讶的一喘，两人的腿纠缠在一起，这让两人都倒在哈里办公桌前。路易斯压在他身上，哈里心满意足的继续吻着，脸红心跳。  
过了一会路易斯抬起手，手臂环住了哈里的脑袋。他低头瞟了一眼哈里的身体，看见他露在外面的阴茎仍然潮红而硬挺。路易斯坏笑一下，动动嘴唇。  
“如果我含住它你不会一头撞到地上吧，嗯？”他忍俊不禁的问到，眼睛亮亮的。  
“路易斯,”哈里哀鸣，用手捂住了脸。霎时间他既难为情又性趣盎然。  
路易斯耸耸肩，邪笑着一路滑到哈里两腿间，哈里透过指缝偷偷看着他。“只是想小心行事，哈里；咱们还要表演一场儿童音乐会呢。可不能让你有了脑震荡哪。而且是通过这种方式......”  
哈里撒娇般的摇头，路易斯这次更稳的握住了它。手劲恰到好处，指尖粘上了些许热流。  
“我之前说的是认真的,”路易斯沙哑的低语，帮哈里弄的时候没有移开视线。他咬住下唇，哈里因为他指尖的动作而振奋着。“真是个漂亮的、漂亮的阴茎。真好看。”  
哈里不得不紧闭双眼呻吟着，咬住嘴才能阻止自己求着想要更多。路易斯低头看着他阳物时虔敬的神情，这位小提琴家手腕行云流水的动作让哈里招架不住，好像他马上就要射的两个人满身都是了似的。  
“真好看,”路易斯再次喃喃低语。  
哈里脊骨里升出一股热浪，当路易斯按住他的臀部慢慢含住时，他微微弓起身。路易斯舔舐着，舌头转着圈动作不断深入，让哈里越来越不能自已。  
“草。”哈里的呼吸是纷乱的，心跳是无章的，汗珠顺着发际线一路滚落下来。他把手埋在路易斯柔顺的发丝间。  
“草，路易斯。天啊。求你......”  
路易斯只透过长长的睫毛抬头瞥了他一眼，这就够了。哈里低吼着射了出来，毫无警告的火辣的热流冲到路易斯嗓子里，欢爱的愉悦席卷了他。  
“路,”他不成话的呻吟到，因为射后的兴奋而忘记了害怕逼得太紧，害怕情感展示的太明显的忧虑。“我想要——路易斯。天啊。我想要你草我。太想了。我想要你草我。”  
想到路易斯纤小的身躯里潜藏的力量，想到他在草自己的时候完美的翘臀会怎样扭动，让哈里已经涨红的脸越发殷红。这让他想直接再射一次。  
“天啊，斯泰尔丝，”路易斯哽咽到。他坐在哈里两腿间一只手抓着自己的性器，恼火的扯着，满眼燃烧着猛烈的欲火。“这可能，”他声音发紧。“现——现在这可能不现实了。我就要，呃。我就要——”然后他射的自己满手，瘫在哈里身上，然后滚到了他身边的地板上。   
哈里半坐起身，很快从办公桌抓来几张纸巾递给路易斯让他擦干净自己。  
路易斯躺在哈里身边伸展着四肢，把头枕在哈里微微起伏的胸膛上，这让哈里心头一紧。哈里深深的叹息一声，嗅到路易斯发间的清香，感到一阵难以言说的情感。这情感出现的突然而深厚，但却是很纯洁的，即使路易斯火辣的身体正躺在他身边。他前额闪着汗水的光泽，颧骨处还存有一抹深深的绯红。哈里想要把鼻子埋在路易斯发根间，把他揉到身体里，留下关于他的记忆——但哪怕只是有了这么做的冲动都让他感觉有点危险。好像他已经在追求那种可能不被允许的亲密了。他仍不知道路易斯想要什么，不知道他对发生过的事的感受，真的。  
哈里闭上眼，只是让手指划过路易斯的发丝，希望能不被他注意到，希望自己微小的颤抖能被当做是源于正常的欢爱后疲累。  
路易斯静静的在哈里身边躺了几分钟，然后从哈里胸膛处抬起头，在他胸上支起下巴，看向哈里。  
“你之前,”路易斯迟疑的说，顿了一下清清嗓子。“你之前，嗯，说的是认真的吗?”他有点不好意思的快速眨着眼。  
“说的什么?”哈里问。他伸长脖子好好看着路易斯，看到他紧张的表情不禁感到一阵焦虑。他不确定路易斯指的是什么。  
路易斯脸色微红，翻个白眼。“就是。先前，当你说......”他没看哈里的眼睛，使劲咽了一口气然后小声继续说，“之前。当你说——你说你想要我草你......”  
哈里扑哧一笑，放心的把头靠回地板。虽然，他的欢乐马上消失掉了，因为他感到路易斯身体一僵然后滚到了一边，哈里心下一沉。  
“什么?”哈里支起胳膊抓住了路易斯的上臂，把他拉了回来。“不是!”他说。看到路易斯紧紧抿住嘴唇，眼神变冷，哈里一阵紧张。“嘿。不是，我是说——我是说是。是，我当然想要那个。天啊，抱歉。”他紧张的笑了，突然又有些不好意思，脖颈泛红。“我只是——我以为现在这已经，很明显了......就是，嗯，甚至，也许是难为情的明显了。抱歉。”  
路易斯的面部表情逐渐柔和下来，他又倒下身，依偎到哈里身边。  
“喔。好的,”路易斯靠在哈里的衬衫上轻声细语。“我只是想到。你知道的，那么，咱们可以到床上再来一次。以后的什么时候。也许。如果这是你想要的的话......”  
哈里带着笑意使劲点头。他浑身都洋溢着幸福，心里暖暖的。哈里把路易斯拉到身上，让他骑在自己身上，两手搭在自己肩上。  
“这几天我一直只想着你，路易斯，”哈里害羞的解释，一瞬间有了很多情感。他伸出手撩过路易斯的刘海，然后把手落在路易斯手腕处。 “我以为......”他耸耸肩。“我逼得太紧了。我担心我把你吓跑了。”  
路易斯一哼，翻个白眼。“嗯。没有。”他隐秘的笑了。“不，你没有。抱歉，因为已经——我不确定我是否应该......因为我通常不......不是和......” 他不着边际的不知自己在说些什么。他停下了摇摇头，直视着哈里，自信的接着说，“抱歉，没有。你没有把我吓跑。”  
“我能——”哈里顿了一下，克制着自己充满兽性的笑容。“那我能有你的电话号码了吗，汤姆林森?”  
路易斯仰头。作为回应，他迷人的笑了，哈里也笑了。“嗯，好啊，斯泰尔丝，我猜这没问题。”  
“很好,”哈里简单的说，对路易斯微笑着，感到头晕目眩。他一只手滑到路易斯后背然后把他拉下来好好吻住他。他们离排练还有半小时；如果浪费了这时间就太可耻了...... 

*  
当二十五分钟后哈里和路易斯溜进哲尔伍德大厅参加儿童讲习班的排练时，他们仍然是早到了。他们一同站在阴影里静静观察着演奏的孩子们，肩膀几乎靠到了一起。  
看着这些肉肉的小指头在指板上移动的样子和可爱的小脸蛋专注的拧成一团的样子，哈里忍不住想象出一个小型的路易斯刻苦的拉着他自己可爱的小号提琴的样子。他微笑着想着路易斯是从几岁时起步的。他看起来像是那种还用尿布时就开始拉琴的人。  
当他转头对路易斯耳语出自己的疑问时，看见路易斯已经不再在看着那些小孩子了。至少，不只是在看那些小孩子。他正盯着大门口一个坐在椅子上观察孩子的四十多岁的男人。很明显那个男人正对讲习班的进度十分在意。随着音乐，他会时不时点点头，皱皱眉，好像在对演奏做着评价。  
路易斯一直若有所思的来回打量着那个男人和小舞台上的孩子们。过了一会他冷笑一声，翻个白眼，不悦的说，“好像这能有什么区别似的,”他阴沉的咕哝，手里把弄着小提琴匣。  
“嗯?”  
“什么?”路易斯心不在焉的问，又继续看着孩子们了。   
“什么没有区别?”哈里倾过身耳语。  
路易斯看向他，好像不敢相信自己刚刚说出声了似的，挑起眉毛。他耸耸肩叹口气，揉揉眼睛。他朝那个哲尔伍德大厅内的男人一点头。“只是，这个人选择在那里待着，好像他以为自己已经离得够远，他的孩子不会知道他在那里一样。”路易斯干巴巴的笑了一下。“好像他女儿不是在留心他的每一次皱眉一样。”他冷冷的摇摇头，又叹口气。“相信我，无论他坐在哪里，她都会知道他的存在的。”他恼火的调整着重心。“真他妈荒唐,”他喃喃低语，然后因为爆了粗口而表示了歉意，即使他的音量只有哈里才能听到。  
哈里的视线从那个观众回到了孩子们身上，然后他又盯着路易斯不动了。他揉揉下唇，脑内映出那天在画廊的筹金晚会时关于路易斯母亲的回忆。他观察着路易斯皱起的眉头，设想出了一个年纪小小的路易斯，刻苦的拉着小号提琴，胖乎乎的小手把着弓的样子。他一阵焦虑。  
突然间他想到自己对路易斯•汤姆林森的了解是多么的少，他又是有多么想多了解他一些。哈里有好多半成的问题想去问路易斯，关于路易斯的前半生的问题，但他知道如果自己真的有了那个机会，他一定会结结巴巴，含混不清。  
路易斯又看着那些讲习班里的孩子们了，几乎是故意的无视着那个坐在椅子里的男人，哈里顺着他目光看到了第一排的一个小提琴手。那是苏菲•贝克，几天前哈里见过的那个小女孩。只看她拉了几个音节，哈里就明白她十分有才华，也许是这群里最出色的。虽然这情感微不可察，但哈里能注意到苏菲并不是完全放松的，不是这样。她有一种不自然的僵硬，和与她的技术不相和的刻板。即使哈里不再往那边看了，他也能感觉到那种紧张。他能感觉到那个观众的存在，他觉得那位应该是苏菲的父亲，他的存在让他脊梁暗含一阵寒意。好像他自己也在接受审视一样。  
恰在这时，他就想问路易斯一个他半成的问题。问他是怎么这么快就认出苏菲是他的孩子，他是怎么这么快就搞明白情况的，他希望能从路易斯的回答中听出关于他自己童年的蛛丝马迹。但就在他张嘴去问时，茱莉亚小姐就为了不会延误这个真正的乐团的排练而切断了演奏，指示孩子们尽快离场。  
然后泽恩，格莱迪斯和奈尔就冲进了哲尔伍德大厅，一边争论着谁才有着《彼得与狼》中最棒的部分，哈里的时机就这样过去了。  
“马利克，你有什么好争的呢?”当三人走近时路易斯不屑的说道，似乎忘掉了苏菲•贝克。“我是说，彼得绝对是最棒的，毫无疑问，但然后狼就是唯一能和他比一比的角色了。”  
哈里留在原地，胳膊下夹着一大沓乐谱。他看着孩子们从侧门飞出了大厅，然后又看着大厅内活生生的正在争论着的奈尔，格莱迪斯，泽恩和路易斯。  
旁白最棒，他想。但他们永远不会承认。

*  
接下来的一天他们《彼得与狼》的表演一切顺利。自从开始孩子们就全神贯注的瞪着大眼睛看着哈里介绍人物。  
“每个角色都由一个不同的乐器代表,”哈里笑盈盈的解释。“长笛代表小鸟......”  
看到孩子们埋头于节目，低头翻纸，和看到泽恩给他们画的小鸟后一阵欢呼的的样子，哈里一阵开心。他们又抬起头看珍儿•卡茨示范性的用长笛吹了一个颤音。当他们介绍说狼由“三个臭臭的......坏坏的圆号,”代表时，孩子们挤作一团咯咯笑着，奈尔也笑的合不拢嘴，几乎没法吹他的乐器了。  
哈里继续尽责的为小观众们扮演着旁白的角色。进行到一半时，他模仿着老狼吞下鸭子时阴沉的声音，引得孩子们倒抽一口气，他很是自豪。哈里脸一红，看向路易斯的眼睛，因为被他抓到自己自恋而既不好意思又高兴。  
路易斯看他的眼神闪着光，哈里努力不去沉迷其中。  
然后大厅里就都是转来转去的音乐家们给孩子们的节目单上签着名，展示乐器，回答问题。哈里看到路易斯带着三四个孩子走到他存小提琴的地方，小孩子们跟着他就像小鸭子跟着鸭妈妈，哈里想到自己一直把路易斯想做彼得，忍俊不禁。他的举手投足，他平时待人的态度，甚至他的发型——在哈里看来都和彼得如此吻合。真是完美吻合，演出时路易斯带领弦乐代表彼得的样子让哈里憋笑憋出内伤。  
当哈里想起先前那天，在音乐会前，路易斯提出了一个相似的主意时，更是想笑。半个乐团的人围城一个小圈，检视着泽恩画完的节目单，称赞着他的画作。  
“你这么想过吗?”路易斯推推奈尔笑着说，“就是，把现实生活中身边的人带入到这个剧本的人物里?我是说，就像泽恩画的那个人物似的；现在我忍不住把杰里•库特奈带入成那个爷爷了！”他环顾四周，很明显是在确保杰里听不见他。“即使我以前没想过彼得的爷爷是个爱唠叨的老头，但现在我觉得是了！现在我整个理解都不好了！”  
即使他明白路易斯的调侃大部分是是善意的，哈里也不知怎么的感觉自己需要插进去给杰拉德•库特奈维护下荣誉。杰拉德也许看起来像那个维特太妃糖广告里不愿意与人分享糖果的爷爷，但哈里也喜欢他——也许他正是因为这点才喜欢他的呢，真的。他的一生可圈可点。杰拉德是英国贵族出身，在美国被美国籍的母亲抚养大，在越南战争的时候为美军吹过军号。他成功熬过战争，不仅仍然有着那种刺人的幽默感而且十指完好无缺。然后他搬到了英国，继续着他热爱的事业，中提琴。彼得如果能有这样的爷爷还要感觉幸运呢！哈里大声的把这些话说了出来，路易斯带着对他的喜爱轻哼一声翻个白眼，哈里看到他的反应很开心。“好吧，卫士，”他说，好像这是一个他为哈里划分的奇怪的角色。哈里•斯泰尔丝，指挥，大提琴家，卫士。哈里尴尬的清清嗓子，匆忙的指出泽恩画的狼爪子握着圆号的样子是多么棒，克制着自己不要去想路易斯最后会把他划分为哪个角色。  
现在他又一次把这个想法从脑海里赶了出去，在人群中漫步着，偶尔停下给节目单签名，让几个孩子试试他的指挥棒。大多数孩子在哈里走到大厅的最左处时已经飞出大厅了。哈里到处闲逛,看看还有哪些音乐家留下了，这时他听到路易斯在他身后说话的声音。路易斯通常清亮的声音被他自己微微压低了，好像他正下意识的出于某种原因不想让别人听到这段对话一样。  
哈里感觉自己有点越界了(他知道自己好像确实是这样),但他还是忍不住去听，忍不住转过身去观察。  
“好的，给我看看你持弓的把位,”路易斯对苏菲•贝克微笑着说。她崇拜的抬头盯着路易斯，手里拿着他的琴弓，很明显不敢相信自己不仅在和伦敦交响乐团的乐团首席路易斯•汤姆林森说话，而且他还让自己接触他那无与伦比的无价的小提琴。“跟我想的一样,” 路易斯说,轻轻调整着她搭在琴身处珍珠母上的手指。“你有着天生小提琴手的手腕。”  
苏菲脸红了，咬唇忍笑。哈里也是一样低下头，感觉两人都很可爱。  
“你热爱拉琴吗?”路易斯问她，拿回琴弓。  
苏菲点头，对路易斯灿烂的一笑。  
“很好,”路易斯说。“这很重要。”他弯下腰，把弓放回琴匣，从琴匣拿出一个看起来已经用的很旧了的蓝色手帕。“这是我最爱的松香,”他轻语，打开蓝色丝绸把它展示给苏菲。“我用了它好多年了；它也许比你还大呢。”  
“它九岁了?”她怀疑的尖尖的问到，好像以为他是在耍她一样。  
“甚至更老呐!”路易斯说。“它已经人到晚年了，你看。”哈里在三米多远的地方看到，那块松香经历了琴弓长年累月的摩擦，马上就要从中间裂成两半了。“在我更年轻的时候，一个相信我的人把它给了我，所以我把它保存了很久，”路易斯娓娓道来。他清了清嗓，继续说，“昨天我看见你在讲习班拉琴了，我可以告诉你你已经走在成为一位杰出的音乐家的道路上了，苏菲。我认为你有成为一位小提琴家的巨大潜力。”  
苏菲脸更红了，两手背在身后站在路易斯前扭来扭去，路易斯的话慢慢渗到他心里。“谢谢你,”她惊叫。  
哈里用力的掩饰着心中泛出的汹涌的情感，低头盯着自己微微内八的脚。  
“我想把它送给你,”路易斯对她说。他伸出手臂，把用丝绸包裹的松香递给她。  
苏菲不敢相信的张开嘴。她试探般的伸出手，眼睛大睁着手指轻颤，小心翼翼的拿着好像那是一个珍宝。  
“这样,”路易斯轻柔的说,“将来, 如果你上课时信心受到了打击或者你觉得正练的曲子太难的话，你就会想我当初一样拥有这块松香，它可以提醒你这世上有人相信你，好吗？因为我绝对相信你应该拉小提琴。”  
“喔,”苏菲敬畏的低声说，仍然盯着手中的松香，好像那是一个她自己想象出来的东西似的。“好的。谢——谢谢你。”  
“不用谢,”路易斯说。  
“苏菲!”哲尔伍德大厅门口出现了一个讲习班的小男孩。“苏菲!快点!茱莉亚小姐在等着呐!”  
“好的，我就来,”苏菲喃喃而语，咬着唇。她抬起头看向路易斯。 “谢谢你，汤姆林森先生。”她转身离开时又说了一句，小手紧紧抓着路易斯的礼物。她快走过大厅，每走几步就跑两下。  
“嘿，苏菲!”路易斯在她跑到门口时喊道。她停下了，转回身看向他。“长风破浪会有时，”他说。   
苏菲灿烂的笑了，点点头，转身飞快的冲出了门。  
直到大门关上后，哈里才意识到自己一直屏着呼吸。现在屋内寂静无声。他的心飞速的咚咚跳着。他想知道路易斯知不知道他一直站在那里。  
“我能感觉到你站在那,”路易斯带点指控意味的调笑道。他没有对哈里转过身，只是俯身小心的合上小提琴匣。  
哈里叹口气。“抱歉。我只是——”哈里的声音饱含深情，他思绪不清。他想把路易斯紧紧抱住，紧紧抱着，因为他是那么棒。“路易斯。刚才......”  
路易斯现在冲他转过身来，打断了他。他摇摇头，脸颊绯红。“刚才什么都不是，斯泰尔丝。”  
哈里心下一痛。“不是什么都不是,”他轻语。他忍不住一边说一边轻轻的把一只手放到路易斯上臂上。  
“好吧,”路易斯说。他不好意思的笑了一声翻个白眼，耸耸肩耸掉哈里的手，别扭的在他面前调整着姿势。“够了。”  
他们一起尴尬的站了一会，直到奈尔的声音从哲尔伍德大厅那一边传来。嘿! 懒蛋们!嘿，准备好了吗? 红牛酒吧! 格莱迪儿和泽恩还有杰里也许早就到了。”  
“好的!”路易斯喊道。他看向哈里，哈里还没穿大衣，胳膊下夹着乐谱。“那里见吧?”  
哈里无言的点头，看着路易斯匆忙赶上奈尔。“不是什么都不是，”他又一次轻语。

*  
他们回到了哈里的公寓，这晚他们和上次不同。首先，他们没有在门一关上后就撕扯在一起。其次，他们又一次共乘一辆出租，但这次是从红牛酒吧回来。这次他们没有在上楼时频繁的靠在栏杆那迷乱的亲热。这次，他们静悄悄的溜进了公寓。  
哈里开灯，把钥匙扔进门口的小碟，两人脱下鞋。他无言的为路易斯脱下大衣然后挂在墙上的柱子上，自己的大衣边。  
这次一切都是缓慢而安静的，但路易斯的心跳还是同上次一样热烈。  
哈里走进屋，穿着长袜走在硬木地板上好像一个瘦削的青少年，而路易斯紧随其后。他赞赏性的把手拂过哈里的沙发，看着他家里展示的一些艺术品，咖啡桌上的书，还有装饰的小玩意。  
“你想,”哈里咳嗽一声攥紧拳头，进了厨房。“你想喝点什么吗?”  
路易斯研究着哈里墙上的小画，他转过身对上哈里的目光。他眨眨眼，然后无言的摇头。他们对视了很久，然后路易斯隔着房间也能看到哈里胸膛处越发明显的一起一伏，路易斯抿住嘴唇。他走向他，感到晕眩而窒息。  
他站在哈里面前，伸手抓住了哈里的手腕，指尖温柔的环绕着哈里的袖口，抚摸着他柔软的肌肤。哈里因为触摸而浑身颤抖，屏住呼吸，而路易斯也是这样。因为这就是路易斯一直在等的东西，这就是过去一天半以来一直让他心忧如焚的东西。哈里对他的反应。天啊。他在路易斯的手下颤抖，接受他的掌控。这让路易斯想要太多，感受太多，好像他正处在边缘，马上要不可控制的掉下原始欲望的深渊。  
“咱们上楼吧?”路易斯轻柔的问到。对他来说，霎时间，从他的肌肤，到他胸中的心脏，在空气里，乃至一切都贯通了电流。   
“好,”哈里呼出。“好。”他眼睑跳动着，抓起路易斯的手，微不可察的铤而走险让两人十指紧扣。  
这晚的性爱和上次也是不同的。哈里让路易斯领着他上了螺旋楼梯直到床边。他让路易斯一件一件的褪去他的衣物，然后让他的手一遍一遍的摩挲着他的身体，无休的吻着他光滑的肌肤。他让路易斯又长又深的慢慢挺入，然后两人静默的呻吟着，高潮来临时，他们几乎轻轻啜泣的吻着。而且这次，当他们整理了下床铺后，哈里穿拖鞋下了楼为两人都倒了杯水。哈里爬回床，环抱住路易斯，在他肩膀处轻轻呼着气，然后进入了香甜的梦乡。  
这一切，都让路易斯心中作痛。他不安的躺在哈里的怀里，心中有一句话在脑海中百转千回。  
不过是性，他告诉自己。不过是性。  
但然后路易斯回想起那天早些时候，哈里在音乐会和孩子们在一起时的时光，心尖利的扭作一团。  
就在表演结束后，路易斯看着哈里让一个可爱的小男孩站在指挥台上拿着他的指挥棒，而哈里自己坐在大提声部作势拉着虚拟的乐器，让男孩指挥着他。他会时不时有意夸张的忽略男孩的节奏，拉的不是太快就是太慢，让那孩子急的跺脚，然后气恼又开心的咯咯大笑。  
路易斯本打算走开，他知道自己应该到观众席和讲习班的孩子们互动而不是怪怪的盯着哈里。但然后奈尔就站到了他身边，开心的笑着。  
“哈里和孩子们真他妈处得来,”他灿烂的笑着摇着头。他用胳膊肘挤挤路易斯，靠过来好像要讲个小秘密。“你真该看看。有时候他恨不得化身窈窕奶爸。”然后奈尔有意把声音提高了八度，活灵活现的模仿着。“‘孩子们好啊!’”他模仿着哈里夸张的挥手，如此惟妙惟肖以至于他的手看起来也像哈里那么大了。  
奈尔生动形象的模仿让路易斯不禁满心喜爱的扑哧一笑。  
“看见没,”奈尔骄傲的说，又一次用胳膊肘推推路易斯。“早告诉你他没那么糟了。”  
路易斯瞪了他一眼(这只让奈尔更加开心)然后马上走开，寻找可以培育的孩子去了。  
他想到这，唇角勉强出一个微笑。哈里的公寓外闪过几辆车，车灯暂时晃亮了屋内的景象。赶紧睡觉,他告诉自己。快他妈睡觉。他才不想开始沉浸入那天苏菲•贝克离开哲尔伍德大厅后哈里投给他的那深情的目光。他才不想去回忆那个呢。不能去想啊。  
不过是性。仍然是这样。也许吧，他又一次虚弱的告诉自己，把哈里的羽绒被扯到脖颈处。一切还在你的掌控之中。不会失控的。  
他压下自己那已然失控的让他害怕的深情。其实，他们一旦开始了这一切后，路易斯不确定自己是不是想停下了。即使这意味着他要在暗夜里自我欺骗。  
不过是性，他想。他叹口气，绕上哈里的腿。他太累了，终于控制不住的飘入了梦境。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

四月。儿童音乐会一周后，路易斯发现他在巴比肯的邮箱里塞进了一份新的乐谱——贝多芬的英雄交响曲还有唐怀瑟序曲，这都是下个巡演季的曲目。他拉出谱子瞟了一眼题目。德沃夏克A小调小提琴协奏曲，作品第53号，小提琴和管弦乐。一张便利贴飘落到地上，路易斯弯腰拾起。  
这曲子让我想到了你。——哈里。  
路易斯皱眉。他只对这曲子有着模糊的印象，从没演奏过。他记着这曲子是德沃•夏克是为了约瑟夫•约阿希姆这位十九世纪时备受尊敬、声名显赫的小提琴家而做的。德沃•夏克非常仰慕他。但约瑟夫拒绝了这曲子，而德沃就再没有创作另一支了。  
所以它才没有被命名为“第一号A小调小提琴协奏曲,”路易斯想。没有第二号了。  
他想到哈里也许把这故事和他联系在一起，一阵心悸。然后他把曲谱夹在腋下，开始去寻找一间空房打算来练习几小时直到他的声部人到全。  
不过他没找到合意的房间，这些房间不是有着看起来很暴躁的董事会成员正埋着头，就是阴沉沉的被上了锁。路易斯刚要走到演出大堂里给自己在舞台中央搭一个台子(有点荒唐了),这时利亚姆•佩恩从门口探出头叫住了他。  
“找地方练习呐?”  
路易斯点头。利亚姆微笑扬头，邀请路易斯进入他的办公室。“那么进来吧，在我假装为格里姆肖制定BBC的晚宴安排时为我助助兴。”  
“噢，咱们又要上电视了吗?” 路易斯问到，发自内心的兴奋。在路易斯作为乐团首席在LSO的任期内，乐团有一次上了电视，在周日下午的一个老年人频道。 反响很好。路易斯喜欢想象一个小号的自己出现在一个半旧的电视机里，给某位正在干家务的老夫人娱乐心情的样子。  
“还不一定呢,”利亚姆回应，在泄密时有点小小的不安。“不该跟人讲的。但，可以确定的说，他们正很积极的为哈里的最后一圈巡演做着准备。他们认为这可以吸引一些年龄段更小的观众。”  
路易斯若有所思的点头，在空乐谱架上整理好自己的谱子。这些谱架总似乎莫名的出现在角落里或者挤在楼梯口。“有道理。还有，佩恩，谢谢你让我在这里练习。”  
利亚姆耳根泛红。路易斯好像听到他咕哝出一句，“至少，这次把我名字叫对了......”  
路易斯微笑着翻翻眼珠，紧了紧琴弓开始调音。瞧我，竟然开始变得多愁善感了。他努力集中精力于德沃的第一乐章，在拉之前手指慢慢扫过几个开场的乐句。也许是因为我把整个周末都花在哈里•斯泰尔丝的柔软的大床上了。没有像平时一样练琴。路易斯内疚的一缩。他放任自己的思绪飘到哈里的裸体上，他的身体半掩着素净的白色床单，他的手拂过他泛红的肌肤。第二天早上的黄油牛角面包微微烤焦了，因为当哈里在厨房柜台边准备早餐时被路易斯的口活分了心，面包屑纷飞间夹杂着两人的欢声笑语。在床上因为什么傻事而扭打在一起，而因为什么路易斯已经记不清了......吻。好多好多的吻。  
路易斯摇摇头，想甩掉脑内残留的蛛丝般的回忆。练习。好多好多练习。这才是他需要的。  
终于他手指飞舞，开始演奏德沃创作的这首带有传统捷克旋律的协奏曲。第一乐章中有种渴望，路易斯想。是一种苦乐参半的等待，也盛满了欲望。他一边拉着，发现虽然他从前没太留意过这曲子，但它有种莫名的熟悉。几乎是一种他以前有过的情感的回声。  
“你一直藏在哪啊，第一号小提琴协奏曲?”他耳语道，拉动琴弓精湛娴熟的演绎出几个双音，进入了第二乐章。哈里•斯泰尔丝的一个特点，他想着，指尖下华丽的乐章徐徐展开，他惊讶的眨着眼，他众多特点之一……他绝对知道怎么编制音乐会的节目单。  
哈里•斯泰尔丝。他心里刚默念出这个名字，就响起了敲门声。  
“我觉得我听到了汤姆的声音,”哈里说，一头卷毛探进头。“嘿，利亚姆。”  
“这个季度汤姆的声音绝对是横扫了巴比肯，”利亚姆不动声色的说。   
路易斯有点不爽的翻了一页，决定无视他们继续练习第二乐章。他刚练了十五分钟；他不喜欢被打扰。但他感觉到哈里一直在他身后直直盯着他，禁不住转过身来面对他。  
“如果你们两个小丑演完喜剧了的话,”他趾高气扬的说, “我要继续练习音乐了。”他撩了一下刘海挑战性的瞪了一眼哈里。   
哈里的回应是一个噘嘴，虽然本没有那么可爱，但还是让路易斯心跳漏了一拍。“我以为你会想和我去喝杯咖啡呢。”  
“我早上喝过咖啡了，”路易斯皱眉，拒绝着哈里无厘头的可爱的苦脸，“而现在我在练琴。既然有人刚给我扔过来一个独奏，我不应该练习吗。”  
哈里粲然一笑。“你喜欢它?”  
“它很......”完美。神奇。感觉像是专门为我而作的一样，而你知道这一点而我...... 路易斯叹口气。“咱们去喝咖啡吧，斯泰尔丝。”  
他收拾好小提琴，草草的把乐谱整理成一摞，冲利亚姆一眨眼，走出门去。路易斯等到两人出了巴比肯走过了一个街区，把一只手滑到了哈里腰间，隔着他的嬉皮风的法兰绒裤抚摸着。也许哈里有留意到这些，但他什么都没说。

*  
你现在看起来真他妈性感。

你 在 哪？

哈哈藏着。

......

你觉得如果咱们在那些大玻璃窗边来一发会有人注意到吗

我觉得那个叫保罗的保安绝对会注意到，是的

喔。所以，来一发？

别像个变态似的偷窥我了赶紧进来

哈里把手机锁屏，但仍然不想把手机放到在办公桌上。他只是呆呆的盯着黑掉的屏幕，心情愉悦，思绪纷飞到路易斯身上，想着他的脸庞，和他们今早一同坐出租上班，接吻时他脸边的胡茬的触感。  
真的，他们好像一对意乱情迷的青少年，直到后来他跌跌撞撞的下了出租车，在晨间与格里姆肖会面时唇边仍残留着红红的胡茬的扎痕。他记得路易斯在他身后关上车门继续去圣路加时的笑眼。天啊，哈里想，全世界都没有比一个开心的路易斯•汤姆林森更美好的东西了。他轻轻的微笑着继续神游，完全忘掉了现在胳膊肘下的乐谱。

我还是能看见你

哈里感觉自己脸红了，不自觉的想埋下肩膀，他透过自己在巴比肯二楼夹层办公室的大玻璃窗张望着。路易斯就藏在什么地方。哈里皱眉，伸着舌头，不小心惊到了珍妮特•英格索尔，她跳了一下，一脸迷惑的走过大厅走向他所在的管理部门。  
“喔，不！我没——”哈里向她摆摆手，但她已经走进了大门。“靠。”

哈哈哈哈

哈里满脸通红心中火热的打着字，几乎扭了手指。

你最坏了；你在哪儿呢？你能过来亲亲我吗？

两分钟后有人敲门。哈里一下跳起来开了门，如此急切以至于转椅滚到办公桌边撞上了桌子发出一声闷响。他看见路易斯站在那边仍然无声的笑着。他的蓝眼睛里闪着光，一脸明亮，哈里只想去抚摸他的脸，手指划过他的脸颊，勾勒他的颧骨。  
“吻我,”他说。   
路易斯把手放在哈里胸膛上，把他推进了办公室，顺便用脚跟把门带上。  
哈里注意到他犹豫的瞟了一眼窗外，然后把两人推到衣架后，双臂环住哈里的脖颈，踮起脚吻住了他。路易斯刚从圣路加过来，哈里能感觉到；他尝起来有种混合着松香，号油和粉笔的味道。哈里爱这一切。  
他爱两人制造出的含混的噪声，爱路易斯的舌头在他口中转动的样子，爱他把手拂过他柔软的发丝的样子。天啊，他能这么干一天......说到这......  
“等等，你不是说今天你要一直忙到五点吗?”哈里问道，离开他的吻，整理着路易斯的衣领，享受着怀里那个小只的小提琴家的触感。  
路易斯点头，向他轻轻的微笑。“但是调戏你太有意思了。”  
哈里听到他的话不觉一僵。无论何时，哪怕多么出自无心，每当路易斯让他回忆到两人年少时的时光，他都会感到一阵越来越浓的不安。  
哈里觉得他不再喜欢这一切了。刚开始这是多么火辣。天啊，本来是多么火辣。每当哈里哪怕只是想到路易斯嘲弄的音调，想到因为他现在拥有了他，他能让这声音消失，就血脉喷张。现在他拥有他了；他能把手放在他身上，然后撩起他的衬衫然后......这些想法能让哈里马上硬起来。但最近这一切开始感觉有点恶心了，不知怎的——有点不健康，就像是死路一条。而这对路易斯真的是很不公平的。  
这是因为，哈里仍然很受伤。仍有一小部分的他害怕着不被人爱，被欺侮，被全然厌恶；这是一种无论何时他在路易斯身旁都会有的微弱的条件反射。他的思绪会因这不安全感无限放大，唤回一切他恐怖的回忆，直到哈里把这些回忆草跑。哈里舔舔嘴唇，把手搭在路易斯肩膀上把他轻轻推开。路易斯皱起眉，但顺从了。  
“你还好吗?”他问。  
“还好，只是......”哈里咬唇。他知道自己仍然双颊绯红；他能感到自己身体的反应，牛仔裤内的肿胀。透过他复杂而反复的情感迷雾，他知道自己渴望着路易斯。他是那么的想要他，永远都是。而现在他能看见路易斯眼里一闪而过的受伤的表情，他眼里闪着羞愧和自我怀疑。   
“我很抱歉，”路易斯突然说。他表情体贴而安静。“我们不该......也许，我们不该在你办公室亲热。”  
哈里点头，让自己镇定下来。“不专业,”他轻声说。  
“对。”  
哈里低头盯着地面，两指揉着涨红的嘴唇，脚趾碾着地毯。他能感到路易斯正盯着他，这让他浑身发热，这可不利于帮他镇定裤子里那东西。  
“我真的——”他张嘴说，这时路易斯也大声的匆忙说了什么。哈里笑了，抬头又对上路易斯的目光。“抱歉，什么?”  
“不,”路易斯不好意思的说。“你先。”  
“嗯嗯,”哈里摇头，看见路易斯扭捏的样子笑的很开心。“我很确定我对你想说什么更有兴趣。”  
路易斯翻个白眼，脸颊泛上几抹粉红。“我想问你愿不愿意带我去哪吃晚餐然后咱们可以回到你家这样你就能，你知道的，享用我。”  
哈里控制不住自己胸中升起的笑意。“但现在才四点。我还有工作要做。”  
“那!”路易斯一挥胳膊。“那就工作性质的晚午餐好了。我们可以讨论我的协奏曲。”  
“客观的说，这确实听起来，像是公事。”  
“因为我们是专业人士！”路易斯灿烂的说。  
“绝对的。”哈里转身整理好英雄交响曲的乐谱，塞进包里这样他晚些时候就可以在家继续工作了。 (在他慢慢的，精心的用他的舌头和温柔的手指把路易斯撬开之后。)突然间，他体内涌过另一种情感，一种不同的情感。这情感温馨而舒畅，而且......很幸福。  
哈里在路易斯脖颈间以吻轻啄，然后拉开了门。

天啊，他的德沃夏克拉的真不错。路易斯微笑着进入了第三乐章，知道哈里正在床上看着他。他用暗色的瞳孔如饥似渴的盯着路易斯的胸膛，他手臂伸曲的肌肉。他毫不害臊的盯着他微微硬挺的阴茎。路易斯以前从没裸体练过琴，但现在他已经把谱记下来了，而哈里想要听他的演奏。  
“而且不要穿衣服。”  
路易斯的微笑变成一个大大的笑容。第三乐章的开场主旋律十分欢快，简直棒呆了。他对乐章的演绎是如此焕然天成。现在他在为哈里演奏了——真正只为他演奏，看着他变换的表情，变换着乐句与之回应，哈里盯着他，他感到自己浑身发热，他陶醉在音乐中——听起来越来越好了。好像他的心灵在歌唱。  
当路易斯最后一遍拉到《富丽安得》一半的时候，他降下了八度，放松了上肢。他放空思想，任由思绪展翅高飞。通常他用理性的大脑来掌控音乐，但现在他让自己的感觉诠释着音乐。  
他合上双眼，深深呼吸，不知道他是怎么进入到这个新境界的，但他紧紧抓住这种感觉。这时他感到哈里的双唇覆上了他的阳物。  
路易斯一抽气，掌弓的手指一紧，琴弦发出奇怪的声音，但却意外的与这缘自民谣的旋律相合。他一抖，霎时间节奏有些凌乱。  
“继续拉,”哈里轻语。然后他舔舐着，舌头在他阳物敏感的头部绕着小圈，一只手轻柔的拉着包皮。  
路易斯照做。他大腿打着颤，哈里温热的呼吸打在他身上，让他一阵酥麻。他拉着这一乐章的下一小节，比照着情绪，一段抒情的华尔兹后紧接复杂的快板，进入曲目带有凯旋意味的最终乐章。哈里吸吮着；路易斯简直能感觉到音乐的共振在自己阳物中跳动着，他手指飞舞，勉强维持着控制。  
哈里的唇齿一路滑下。他刚射过；就在哈里哄他拉琴之前他们刚做过，那是一场慵懒的午后性爱。而现在他的阳物有点太敏感了。它很紧，很硬，这几乎是痛苦的，路易斯想要更多的刺激，更多，他想要......  
“草，哈兹,”他低语，肺部因为缺乏呼吸而一片火辣。他胸口像只气球一样涨开，他冒险低头瞟了一眼哈里。天啊。他看起来是那么诱人，比平日里更加深红的唇瓣略带肿胀，吻在路易斯身上，他张开喉咙时专注的皱着眉。乱发中完美的小卷浸上了汗水，贴在潮红的脖颈处。这好像是路易斯看过的最好看的色情片了，这好像......   
嗯，但，这不仅仅只是色情片。关键是，这是哈里正在给他口。那个有着明亮的眼睛和甜美的笑容的哈里。那个声音低沉而波澜不惊，即使在讲毫无意义的故事时也魅力四射的哈里。那个有着酒窝，穿衣风格古怪，毫不犹豫的和杰拉德•库特奈当朋友的哈里。那个天才哈里。  
突然间路易斯浑身传过一阵酸苦的恐慌，即使他下半身正越来越火辣，哈里正粗暴的帮着他，把他带到了情欲的高峰。他为什么喜欢我？我除了对他......之外又对他做过什么？他值得拥有更好的人......唔......  
“哈兹，我——”  
路易斯拉到最后几个乐句时喘着射了出来，捷克轻扬的舞曲飘扬在哈里阁楼屋顶。随着最后三个音符的释放，一切变得温热而潮湿。他把琴弓扔到松软的大床上，把右手埋到哈里发间，仍然体会着高潮后的快意。他轻拍着天使般的卷毛，迷乱的笑着整理着哈里的刘海，双目相接。他射完后，哈里的舌头最后狂热的绕了几圈。  
“你真是不可思议,”他耳语，抬头望向路易斯。   
路易斯心中一紧，心跳比平时快了一倍。我不是；我......我不像你。  
“咱们周五也这么表演吗?” 他问到，着意让语气轻快一些。哈里讶异的发出可爱的笑声。他托起哈里的脸颊，用拇指抹着他下颌处淫靡的痕迹，他把手指压到哈里湿滑的唇间直到他开始舔吮。  
“这似乎不切实际,”哈里咕哝，停下动作。   
“艾莉诺会看见属于你的下半身的风景,”路易斯说，“所以。”  
哈里笑了，让路易斯把他的小提琴安稳的放回琴匣，然后他抱起路易斯，把他压到床上。他开始吻遍他的全身，路易斯在他身下不安分的扭着。“不过讲真,”路易斯叹口气，抽出一只手腕不好意思的摸摸后脖颈。他在哈里身下挣扎着半坐起身，盯着面前砖墙上的全身镜，“我得想个法子在演出前遮住几个咬痕了。你其实是只吸血鬼吗，斯泰尔丝？你真的控制不住自己？”  
“一个,”哈里说，又把他压下然后吻着路易斯翘臀上的一个吻痕。“两个。”他小腹上还有一个吻痕。“三个，四个，五个......嗯，喜欢给你留下标记。想让所有人都能看见。”想到哈里想要对他宣誓主权，路易斯感到肌肤穿过一阵电流。“六个......我的......七个......”  
“其实，这个是雷霆给我的。”  
哈里温柔的吻着路易斯侧脖颈处，他皱眉抬头。他故作讶异的戏剧化的倒抽口气；这听起来既缓慢又滑稽，就像他深沉的声音一样。“你和你的小提琴有一腿?”他又想了一会儿，瞪大双眼。“你给自己的小提琴起名叫雷霆？”  
路易斯翻个白眼，心下责备自己说漏了嘴。“那又怎样？他是把好小提琴。”  
“你知道的,”哈里说，倾前身把路易斯的刘海拨过眼帘，手指穿过他的发丝，“大多数乐器都是女性。就像船，或者城市。”  
路易斯一扭，皱皱眉努力不去想哈里刚才的触摸有多么舒服。“大多数乐器可以去死了。”  
哈里笑了，咬住嘴唇。“我的大提琴叫利蒂希娅。”  
“哦，天哪，滚一边去，斯泰尔丝。”  
“不。”哈里用一只大手就抓住路易斯两只手腕，然后开始把他全然硬挺的仍然沾着润滑液的阴茎挤入路易斯大腿间。他开始微喘着在他臀间摩擦。路易斯全身一震，一直酥麻到脚尖。他不知道自己能不能再射了——两小时内射三次实在有些过了，即使是因为哈里——但他的阳物还是微微硬了起来。  
“想为了我自慰吗，斯泰尔丝?”他平静的问。  
哈里点头，看向路易斯的双眼，脸上有着一种决然的承诺。他真美，哈里真......  
“好的，亲爱的，来吧。为了我自慰。”  
哈里伸下手，一只手抓住自己的性器，另一只手把路易斯的手腕拉到他胸膛。这不仅是性了，路易斯想，他双目紧锁，看着哈里放大的瞳孔，拉近两人的距离。这不只是性，这是......  
“亲爱的,”他用警告的语气轻声说。“你要把我弄得全身都是了。”  
这让哈里发出一声哀鸣。路易斯轻柔的微笑着，哈里开始更着力的挤压他的臀部，用自己的阴茎揉搓着路易斯柔软的下半身，勇猛的挺动着。这让路易斯如此舒爽，一切都那么慵懒而温暖，好像这世上除了哈里颤抖的下唇和他的呻吟没有更重要的东西了，“路易斯，再来——求你......我......天啊，你的声音......”  
路易斯满足的低哼。“你知道吗，当我第一次在圣路加我的——在那个办公室见到你时，我就想要你。那时我也恨你，有一点吧；我——我以为你被高估了，实话实说，但我仍然他妈的那么想要你。然后我看到那些《时尚先生》杂志的写真，那些照片让我好硬好硬，哈里。你让我好硬。但我没有撸，因为这感觉不对，我记着......我只是躺在床里硬的不行。”  
哈里呻吟着，一边撸眼睛一边眨着，动作越来越猛烈。  
“在那之后一直见到你，简直就是折磨。我甚至不能掩饰住自己隔着衣服的反应，而每天排练的时候我都要盯着你他妈硕大的屌。当你在演完唐璜后把我压在门上时，我就想要你射我一身。还要射到我身体里。”路易斯感慨着，感受着哈里的喘息，他的手紧贴着他火热的肌肤。  
“现在?”哈里问。“能射吗?”  
“好，来吧，亲爱的。”  
哈里喘着射到路易斯的小腹和大腿间，即使在射完后仍有节奏的挺动着，颤抖着，他的阴茎仍然抽动着。他放开了路易斯的手腕，路易斯抱住了他颤抖的身体，把鼻子埋在他的卷发里，呼吸着他的味道。那味道像丁香，似柑橘......

*  
晚些时候，两人穿上衣服，路易斯对着哈里晚餐时给他做的墨西哥卷饼挑挑拣拣。厚重的云层遮掩了落日的余晖，哈里家大大的窗户外映着模糊不清的晚霞。阁楼笼上了一层赭红的阴影；通常这种时候应该有人去开个灯了，但却没人懒得动身。  
“你是在刮盘子里冷下来的奶酪吗?”  
“闭嘴,”路易斯嘟囔一句，舔着手指在柜台边靠在哈里肩膀上。“好吃。”  
哈里从后面抱住他，舔舐着他的脸颊。“嗯但你可不好吃。” 他低沉的声音里饱含爱意。  
路易斯在晦暗的光线下用胳膊肘兑他，哈里一躲，他笑了。“呃,”哈里大笑着倾前身又去舔另一侧脸。“难吃死了。”  
“你不是还挺享受我的味道，先前......”路易斯挑眉。  
哈里摇摇头，扭开路易斯的手转身向前把他压在柜台边。“晚了，现在你变味了。”

“真的假的，斯泰尔丝，闭嘴。”路易斯把他拉过来吻住。哈里刚刚舔过他的脸颊，清凉的空气下肌肤痒痒的。他们亲热了几分钟，陶醉在彼此温暖的爱抚和唇齿下，不觉间天色渐晚。哈里把鼻子埋在路易斯脖颈间。   
“我简直形容不出刚刚你的协奏曲演奏的有多棒，”哈里喃喃，声音像糖浆一般黏稠而甜蜜，他舔着路易斯的胡茬。“它让我......天啊，你真是令人惊叹；你根本不知道你对我做了什么。”  
“喔，我知道一点,”路易斯调笑般的回应。他一只手指滑过哈里T恤衫和牛仔裤腰线间露出的肌肤，感受着哈里的颤抖。“看见没?”  
哈里抽回身，翻个白眼，低头凝视着路易斯，表情温柔。“说出来有点不好意思，”他说。“但我来伦敦有点是为了你。我不是说——”他张大眼睛。“你的演奏！我来这里是为了你的演奏！我是说，我非常开心咱们能这样，”他伸手捏了一把路易斯的翘臀以示强调，“但我觉得你应该知道我一直在跟踪你的职业生涯，我爱你演奏的方式，而且我选择了......我想指挥你。”  
哈里脸色泛红，他顿了一下，张嘴想再说点什么，但他又闭上了嘴，耸耸肩。  
“真好,”路易斯说。他拍拍哈里的脸颊抽出他的怀抱，转身去帮忙收拾晚餐桌上的盘子。“你当时还在考虑哪些其他的乐团？你一定收到了很多邀约。”  
“有一些,”哈里点头。  
路易斯没注意到哈里些许的失落和略微僵硬的脸色，他好像一直等着路易斯能用另一种方式来回应他的表白。“唯一一个另外让我认真考虑的是柏林爱乐乐团。他们有弗洛里安•韦伊。”  
路易斯不屑的一笑。“弗洛里安•韦伊，嗯？”想到哈里会研究其他小提琴家，他忍不住一阵嫉妒。尤其是这位有着暗色长发的英俊的德国人，他很像《最后的莫西干人》中的丹尼尔•戴•刘易斯。想到哈里在网上看着韦伊的视频，看着他宽阔的肩膀和演奏受人欢迎的《泰伊斯冥想曲》时的优雅举止。可别是那个......  
路易斯知道自己就要辜负哈里对他的期望了，最后，当哈里习惯了两人之间的性爱之后，就会开始发现他的演奏中的瑕疵。但弗洛里安没那么好。为什么要弗洛里安呢？何况，  
“而且，谁会给自己小孩起名叫弗洛里安啊?”路易斯一哼，把盘子堆进洗碗机，心情慢慢沉重起来，但他装出一副若无其事的冷淡样子。“弗洛。你好啊，弗洛。好兄弟弗洛。”他耸耸肩，一脸夸张的厌恶。   
“其实这在德国是个很常见的名字,” 哈里说。“而且其实，他的小名就是弗洛。我们是很好的朋友；我在柏林的时候我们经常一起打发时间。他教了我一点德语。”  
路易斯把墨西哥卷饼的盘子咣当一声扔进满是肥皂泡水槽，哀鸣到, “好好，斯泰尔丝，我知道你比我见多识广和风流潇洒的多，用不着啰嗦了。”  
“什么?”哈里擦着柜台，他抬头问到，不解的皱眉。“我没有......”  
“反正他只是靠的宣传罢了,”路易斯接着说，发现自己的声音变得有些高昂和刺耳了，但他一时间没法控制自己尖刻的语气。“完全被高估了。”  
“好，”哈里点头，紧绷着肩膀定定的盯着大理石柜台。“除了你所有人都是被高估了，是吧路易斯？”  
他丢下抹布摇着头走开了，路易斯盯着他的背影。“我没有......”他试着开口，把沾了肥皂沫的手在裤子上抹抹，突然间因为恐惧而浑身绷紧了。“你知道我不是......”哈里只是一摆手，走上旋转楼梯上了床 。路易斯听见他一下倒进松软的床垫的声音。  
草。路易斯紧咬嘴唇，盯着昏暗的楼上。希望着哈里至少点个台灯什么的，这样路易斯就能看见他了。他不知如何反应。自从两人发展了这种关系后，他们一直共享着彼此的空间，他从没有惹哈里生过气，而现在他完全不知道该怎么补救。哈里不可能认为我还是那么想的他吧......认为他只是靠的宣传。他又不是我这样缺乏安全感的傻瓜。  
想到哈里可能对自己缺乏信心，路易斯突然有了难以言明的沮丧。他恼火的想着哈里到底为什么会傻到相信路易斯对自己的评价，反正，很明显他的评价一文不值。在解读哈里这方面，他一直都糟到不行。一直以来他对一切的理解都是这么错的离谱，而他仍然不能......仍然搞不清状况。完全不能。所以他花了比在自己的厨房都要长得多的时间进行打扫，努力让一切都一尘不染。他考虑着要不要离开。哈里是不是还在想他留在自己公寓里干什么呢？也许他应该只是......还是他应该去解释？  
路易斯一只手放在门把手，穿了一半外套，垂头丧气的。他不想离开。不想在哈里的触摸仍让他脊骨酥麻时离开。不想在他们抱了彼此一天，让彼此高潮后离开。不想在他们让彼此血脉喷张乐不可支的一天后这样离开。路易斯神经发紧；他只是想到自己先前是怎样演奏的，哈里欣赏他时是怎样的表情就浑身一颤。他美丽的抿着的嘴唇，他翘臀的曲线，他在床上盯着他看时炽热的目光。可爱的，完美的哈里。他好像是路易斯莫名其妙的踩到的稀世珍宝，一个被时间和空间遗忘的闪亮的小钻石，被他在道格伍德的小屋莫名的撞上了，即使那时他还太年轻......  
“唉，他妈的。”路易斯脱下穿了一半的衣服，甩在沙发上。他走上楼，发现哈里睡着了，他缩成一个球怀里抱着枕头。路易斯有点宽慰，他不用解释自己，他什么也不用解释了。至少现在还不用。哈里表情凝重，但他脸颊是干的。没有眼泪的痕迹。路易斯脱下衣服躺在他身边。他把一只手放在哈里背上感受着他深沉呼吸的韵律，一呼一吸。一呼一吸。  
路易斯暗自希望他们不用在明早讨论这事。

“那，咱们队叫什么名?”哈里问到，向座位里面靠了靠这样路易斯就能坐在他身边了。奈尔偏在最后一刻邀请两人去参加这个酒吧问答小游戏。显然除了格莱迪斯，其他圆号手都赶不来了，而这似乎是一个在音乐会前夜放松的好主意。  
“饼干一家,”奈尔心不在焉的说，望向格莱迪斯，她正在跟小游戏主持人登记他们的队名。  
路易斯脸拉的老长。“饼干一家?”他怀疑的问。“嗯。队名一般不应该是双关语什么的吗?”  
奈尔漠不关心的耸耸肩。  
“拜托，你们可是管乐手!”路易斯说。他坏笑着用胳膊肘兑兑哈里，向奈尔一点头。“撸管小能手，就这个吧！给你想出来了。完美。就这么定了！不。用。谢。”  
哈里大笑着充满爱意的翻个白眼。路易斯在座椅里调整姿势时，温暖的脚踝与他的摩擦在一起，哈里抿住笑意。两人一坐好路易斯就在桌下把他们的双腿纠缠在一起。真的，这一整天他都意外的温情，而哈里怀疑这可能是他对于昨晚关于弗洛里安•韦伊的小争执的道歉方式。想到这让哈里心里不是滋味，这让他同时间既开心又担心。  
奈尔对他们转过身，灌了一口酒。“你可以跟格莱迪斯提，汤姆。她是队长，我可不是。”  
他对路易斯起双关名的能力超级无语，这只让哈里笑的更欢了。  
而且因为他能让路易斯激动的在他身旁蠢蠢欲动，他格外开心了。当路易斯激动时特别有意思；为了缓解激动他可能都会突然吻住哈里。  
“呃，霍华德女士,”当格莱迪斯回到小间坐到奈尔身边时路易斯说到。   
“什么事，汤姆林森先生?”她头也不抬的回应。她正整理着他们小队的物件：记分表，答问题的平板电脑，还有三支在桌上整齐的放成一排的小铅笔。  
“饼干一家，格莱迪斯？你认真的?” 路易斯接着说。  
格莱迪斯抬起头，慈祥的对他微笑着。“路易斯，我最最亲爱的孩子，在你出生前我玩酒吧问答游戏时队名就叫这个了......难道要我现在改名就因为，什么？你想要一个......”她优雅而不屑的一摆手，她的指甲修剪的整整齐齐。“什么关于管乐的性暗示的名字？”  
“可不是吗，格莱迪儿！”奈尔开心的一哼，一抹嘴抹掉嘴边的啤酒沫咯咯笑着。“永远叫饼干一家!”  
路易斯夸张的瘫回后座，像被训了一样。  
格莱迪斯的眼睛闪着光；显然她觉得他很可爱。“抱歉了，汤姆。”  
哈里咬着唇在路易斯身边无声的笑着。为了抑制住伸出手去安慰路易斯的冲动，他不得不把手压在屁股下，即使他知道路易斯只是为了喜剧效果才这么夸张。  
“为什么叫饼干一家?”哈里为了分神，对格莱迪斯问到。他抿了一口啤酒。   
奈尔如梦如痴的趴在桌上看向格莱迪斯。“超爱这个故事，”他喃喃而语。“浪漫死了。”  
“喔真的吗?”路易斯又坐起身，抓过自己的酒，响亮的声音充满了好奇。路易斯听到奈尔的话后做出的反应让他们的脚踝靠得更紧了，哈里心跳漏了一拍，周身传过一阵暖流。  
格莱迪斯拍拍奈尔胳膊。“你总勾引我讲故事真是好。”他们一起咯咯笑了，都知道他完全不把这么做当成麻烦。  
“我回答你的问题，斯泰尔丝先生。”她向哈里转回身说道。“我在大学时遇到了我的丈夫。我们一起在一个糟透了的小咖啡厅‘斯文顿’打工。”她摇摇头笑了，哈里心里感到一阵甜蜜的忧伤。“我的丈夫名叫艾伦•库克。”格莱迪斯说完后又笑了，她顿了顿直视着哈里的眼睛。“他已经过世十六年了，而我每次说出他的名字时还是会心下一颤......艾伦•库克。”  
路易斯•汤姆林森，哈里控制不住的想。路易斯•汤姆林森，路易斯•汤姆林森。 每一次，他的心也会傻傻的一紧，好像被电流穿过。路易斯把腿张开，两人的膝盖贴在一起，哈里深深咽了一口唾沫，向格莱迪斯点点头示意她继续。  
“总之，他的姓是以e结尾的。”格莱迪斯解释。“C-O-O-K-E.库—克。而这个结尾的e对他来说格外重要。每次有人在日程表上写他名字漏了e时他都会生气，他总是在告诉别人他名字时特意强调，乐此不疲。所以我们就拿这个跟他开玩笑。‘饼干（Cookie）,’我们总这么叫他。 ”她摇摇头，对自己翻个白眼。“直到最后，身为一位幽默大师，我发现我们应该直接叫他艾伦•饼干得了。”  
哈里努力憋着大笑。他感觉憋的肺都憋要涨了。  
格莱迪斯清清嗓子。“但是那时我们还没在约会。我比他大两岁，而这让我不知不觉的让自己忽视了对他的感觉。我是在开玩笑；我绝对不是在打情骂俏。也许艾伦•饼干是又高又帅又聪明又善良又会专门为我做萨拉米三明治，但他只是个孩子而我绝对没有爱上他！”  
他们都一起轻轻的笑了。哈里有一阵不得不闭上眼，握紧拳头。他是那么想搂住路易斯，因为想把手放在他大腿上而蠢蠢欲动。  
“直到一个周日的晚上，我们那些在“斯文顿”打工的人都要去玩酒吧小游戏。那时我们几乎是一周一玩。白天鹅酒吧新出的周日晚间小游戏是专门为服务行业的人准备的。而这次，恰巧只有艾伦•饼干和我参加了。”  
哈里兴奋的在椅子里扭来扭去；格莱迪斯的眼神闪动着亮光。“而我觉得那一定很好玩。我说，‘我去给咱们登记!’然后我走过去把我们的队名登记为饼干一家。然后我得意洋洋的走回艾伦那里，然后他看见了我写的队名说，‘哦饼干一家，嗯？怎么，现在咱们要结婚了吗?’”格莱迪斯轻轻的笑了，语气里饱含深情。“然后突然间，我就是知道了。我知道艾伦就是那个我要找的人，而我们要在一起度过好长，好长的时间。然后我说，‘如果我要嫁给你的话，饼干，我要保留自己的姓氏。’然后他笑了，牵起我的手，然后就是这样了。”  
听到故事结尾，哈里发出一声惆怅的长叹。他一定也是看起来泪光点点了，因为大家看到他的样子都忍俊不禁的笑了。  
哈里脸色略微泛红，然后他也笑了。  
“那好吧——”路易斯仍然笑着拖长声调。他在桌上伸过手握住格莱迪斯的手，对她微笑着。“看来我想饼干一家还是个可以接受的队名。”  
“真是善解人意，路易斯，”格莱迪斯回应。   
“这不算什么，”路易斯开心的一耸肩摆摆手。“话说回来，你们玩的好吗? 因为个人来讲，原则上我更喜欢赢而不是输。”  
他们在一起讨论团队策略和他们微弱的优势与劣势时，哈里咬着指甲，心不在焉的盯着他的啤酒。桌子下面，路易斯的腿仍然令他心满意足的压在他身上，格莱迪斯美丽的故事仍在他心中萦绕着，这一切本该如此完美，但哈里心下却感到一阵暗藏的忧伤。  
路易斯在他身旁，因为奈尔刚说的什么话脸上挂着标准的路易斯式笑容，眼睛开心的眯着。他摇着头，好像在迫不及待的等着奈尔赶紧把他荒唐的话说完然后好发表自己的意见。哈里看见他时心跳会突然加速，然后隐隐作痛。  
路易斯•汤姆林森，哈里想到，就像先前他小心的默念他名字时一样，哈里又感到一阵甜蜜的激动。他也像你想他那样想你吗？他有一天会这样想吗？他思考着，路易斯和奈尔接着说着话。你不知道。你甚至都不知道，你这个无药可救的傻瓜。这情感让他喉咙发紧，眼睛生疼。他就在你身边。他就在你身边啊，而你仍在想念他。  
“你的专长是什么，哈兹?”路易斯没注意到他的古怪，胳膊肘故意推推哈里问到。哈里喝了一小口酒。酒吧晦暗的灯光下路易斯的眼睛好像闪着光。他看起来醉人的美。  
你要跟他说明白。这想法让他沉重又苦楚。你知道你说的。一段时间以来，一切都是那么模糊不明。至少，对哈里来说是这样。但他一直倔强的忽视着不安；因为他是那么想要路易斯在他身旁。  
“嗯?”哈里没有回答，路易斯不怀好心的微微邪笑着说，“穿紧身裤子? 高级卷毛维护？在路边拍裸体写真?”  
不知怎么哈里把他感性的忧虑都推到一旁，毕竟现在手头有更重要的事。  
“喔，那你的专长是什么，嗯，汤姆?”他冲奈尔一点头，又坏笑着问。“当小矮子?”  
奈尔眼前一亮。他大笑着晃动酒杯。“子范畴：当你够不到东西时应该怎么办......”  
“你们俩都去死吧,”路易斯对着大笑的两人翻个白眼双手抱胸。但是，哈里能看到，他自己也在憋着笑。  
“好了，先生们，”格莱迪斯唱到，举起一只手指指指小游戏主持人，示意他们专心听。“够了。咱们专心点。要开始了。”  
路易斯抗议的一哼，好像显然这事不怪他。  
“哦别说了，小鬼,”她说，然后他们在主持人重复时才听清了今晚第一个问题，大家笑作一团互相埋怨。   
两小时后，“饼干一家”和“问答能手”齐头并进，就差最后一题以决胜负。路易斯咬牙切齿，因为回答错了上一题而产生的内疚 (“约翰•麦肯罗打败了谁得以晋级1980年温布尔登网球锦标决赛?”)，开玩笑的把错全算在哈里身上。或者至少是半开玩笑。  
现在是双方回答最后定胜负的一题前的小间休。“全是你的错，斯泰尔丝，”路易斯撩着刘海盯着对面小组的组长，好像希望用眼神把他杀死似的。  
“什么？你是怎么得出这结论的?” 哈里叫到，夸张的瞪大眼睛。  
“‘也许是吉米•康纳斯,’” 路易斯尖声尖气抑扬顿挫的模仿着哈里之前提供的答案。  
“喔，好的。所以说提供正确的答案也是我的错了？明白了，我下次一定不这样，”哈里回呛，用修长的手指戳戳路易斯。  
路易斯躲开，用胳膊肘挡住哈里的进攻咯咯笑着。“嗯，如果你之前能说的更确定的话......我只是说说罢了......”他耸耸肩。  
哈里难以置信的一哼，即使路易斯在无理取闹的时候他也无可救药的爱着路易斯。甚至，他就是因为这才爱他呢。“好吧，好像你没有之前一开始就一口咬定是伊万•伦德尔似的。根本没有对别人的意见不屑一顾呢，压根没有！对众人的观点是多么尊重啊，像往常一样。”  
“就是这样,”路易斯半是得意洋洋的对哈里微笑着。“天啊，哈兹，你真是擅长恰到好处的总结刚发生的事件呢。这可真是个才华。”  
哈里扑哧一笑，恼怒又喜爱的摇摇头。“你真他妈荒唐。”  
路易斯又耸耸肩，大笑着，因为看见哈里的反应而眼里盛满了兴奋。  
直到坐在桌对面的奈尔饶有兴趣的一哼，哈里才注意到他一直在观察两人。  
“怎么了?”路易斯警惕的问，脸色和哈里一样泛上几抹绯红。   
“我什么都没说，”奈尔有点自豪的喝了一口啤酒。他看见两人的表情笑了。“好吧，好吧。只是，你们知道的，我仍然还很骄傲，因为之前说对了你们二位。”他用酒杯指指两人。“处得来。”  
哈里一阵不好意思，又开始咬大拇指甲。  
“我是说，你们俩都该死的奇怪，”奈尔摇着头说。他好像想起了什么似的，脸色突然一亮。“你们俩的共同点比你们以为的要多的多！比如说，那天，我在乐购超市买蒜蓉面包的时候，扬声器放起了波莱罗舞曲。一个他妈的波莱罗的背景音。我突然想起来，我的老天爷！我从来没见过比哈里和路易斯这两人更讨厌波莱罗的人了！这辈子都没见过。”  
哈里在座位上僵住了，奈尔的话好像在他身上淋了千万遍刺骨的冰水。他的心跳好像停住了，血液凝固了。他眨不了眼，不能呼吸了。  
“你知道的，哈兹，” 奈尔接着说，完全没意识到现在已然是世界末日，“我总是觉得你从不听这曲子好奇怪。然后几年前我和这个混蛋一起去了场音乐会，这曲子刚开始放他就马上站起身了!路易斯他妈的把我一个人丢在那里......”  
哈里只是模模糊糊的感觉到奈尔还在说话。最初的震惊过去了，现在他忆起了那种羞辱感，沉浸在新产生的窒息般的压抑中。巴——哒——哒——哒——哒——......他冰冷的肌肤上留下热汗。羞辱和伤害混合在一起是如此尖利刺人，哈里觉得他要窒息了；他简直能尝到食道里的胆汁。  
他茫然的盯着前方，祈祷着奈尔不会注意到他的不适，不会注意到他快哭了。也许，路易斯早就从他脸上看出来了。他感到自己全然的暴露了，他深藏于心的那幼稚的不安全感令人恶心的展露无遗。路易斯•汤姆林森。哈里是多么明白路易斯就坐在他身旁，他好像挨着一根闪着火花的电线。  
但然后路易斯的手在桌下握住了他的手。哈里不由自主的轻轻一哼，他的心定定的悬到了嗓子眼。他闭上眼睛，他快哭了。但这次是因为全然不同的原因，因为路易斯温暖的小手正捏着他自己的手。路易斯有频率的揉着哈里的手，坚定而安慰，偶尔拇指在他敏感的手背上转着小圈。  
路易斯手腕下方压在哈里手上，哈里能感受到他飞速的脉搏。这让他想要太多，让他心中作痛。他感到心中塞满了难以言明的可怕的强烈的情感。路易斯•汤姆林森，哈里又想，这时路易斯把自己的指尖压到了他的掌心里。他叹口气，也捏了捏路易斯的手。  
“我觉得，不管怎样咱们应该把这十五分全押上。全押！”格莱迪斯说，在哈里听来她的声音仍然那么模糊而遥远。小游戏主持人一定是宣布过现在最后一题开始了。  
“随便吧，霍华德,”哈里听到路易斯说，他的声音略微颤抖。  
“真的?”奈尔问，好像他和格莱迪斯以为他会争执一下似的。“棒！饼干一家加油！赢赢赢!”  
他们最后取得了第四名，但哈里根本不在乎。路易斯一直握着他的手，直到他们该离开了。  
他们一进入驶往汉普斯特得的出租车，路易斯就把哈里拉到他身边，一只胳膊飞快的环住他的肩膀。他小心翼翼的把哈里在他身边安顿好，哈里的身体几乎垂直的靠在他身上，修长的腿在出租车座上伸展开，哈里的后脑靠在路易斯的锁骨处，正好贴在他下颌下。  
除了路易斯小声的对司机说了哈里家的地址，一路上他们默默无言。路易斯一直把脸埋在哈里发间，不时深吸着他的气息，这让哈里的心无限的放大了。路易斯一只手搭在哈里脖颈间把他引进大楼。  
直到他们安全回到了哈里的公寓，脱下鞋，害羞的一同站在门廊处时，哈里才敢冒险抬头看了路易斯的眼睛。他看见路易斯脸上有着无尽的柔情，他的温柔照耀着他，让他几乎招架不住。哈里颤抖的勉强笑了一下。他想开口说话，但他说出的话变成了一声发颤的长叹，他掌控不住体内汹涌如滔的感情。  
“噢,”路易斯哽咽的说，“哈兹。”路易斯温柔的加重了声音，他听起来要哭了。这让哈里血管内涌过甜蜜而可怕的欣喜。  
路易斯向他走进，慢慢的抬起一只手抚摸着他的脸颊。“哈里,”他微弱的耳语，把拇指压进哈里微微张开的双唇。路易斯试探的仰着头，脸色庄重。他没有打断眼神交流，小声的结巴到，“你是如此——你是如此的美。你一定——你一定要知道。你对我来说是如此的美，哈里。”  
哈里垂着眼睑观察着路易斯，听到他的话他合上了眼睛，周身发麻，传过暖意。他甚至在微微前后摇晃着身体，因为剧烈的情感而打着不规则的节拍。  
路易斯把手滑到哈里脖颈处，用令他熟悉的方式稳住他。  
“哈里，我——”路易斯开口，但又打断了自己，他深深咽了一口气。他像通常那样用拇指揉着哈里的后颈，但这次他紧张的捏着，有着通常没有的颤抖。这宽慰了哈里一些，他叹口气，眨着睁开眼睛看着路易斯。  
路易斯低低的发出一声痛苦的笑声，摇着头。他深深叹口气又试着说到，“我——我只是。我想让你明白我有多——有多抱歉。”他沙哑的轻语，但他说着声音略微坚定了些，在哈里脖颈上的手也更稳了。“我真的对于波莱罗很抱歉，哈里。我——我对于一切都很抱歉。那时我一切的表现。我是如何对待你的......这让——我......这让我生不如死，哈里。我真的很抱歉。很抱歉。”  
哈里微弱的发出一声作痛的回应。透过路易斯的双眼他能看出这是一个真心的道歉，而这对他来说意义是如此重大，让他说不出恰当的回应的话；他被情感淹没了，突然间这让他简直承受不住。他合上眼让两人的前额搭在一起，就这样过了一小会儿。哈里的心几乎要跳出来了，他的神经系统也乱作一团，不知怎的两人紧靠在一起的身体镇静了他。  
“哈里,”路易斯嘶哑的低语，两人的前额仍靠在一起，他的手指穿过他的卷发。“我真的很抱——”  
“没事了，路易斯，”哈里轻语。他拉回身，站直了，但仍然一只手安抚着路易斯的后背，占有欲十足的放在了他臀部上面。“没事的。”  
哈里低头望向路易斯，两指揉着下唇，他落在路易斯脸上的眼神好像要把这一刻永远刻在记忆里一样。现在他有好多其它事要和路易斯讲，有好多问题要问路易斯。  
他深呼吸一口，然后张开嘴说话，但却什么也没说出。他甚至不知从何开始。或者怎么开始。  
路易斯一直坦率的仰头望着哈里，但看见哈里想要说话的样子让他脸色又蒙上了警惕。哈里回忆起先前在酒吧时，路易斯握着他的手是那么完美，想到他的温度，然后他意识到那时他也在恐惧。他担心如果现在就说的话，他就会毁掉两人间这脆弱而美好的一刻。他不想把路易斯吓跑；他想把他留住。  
所以他吞下自己冲突的情感，专心于飞快的把路易斯抱在他怀里，热烈的吻着他。路易斯开心而惊喜的微微一哼，很快回吻，小舌灵巧的深入哈里口里，让他一阵呻吟。  
他们踉跄进大厅，路易斯把哈里压在墙上。哈里感到路易斯集中的精神，头脑嗡嗡作响。两人深吻着，哈里感受到路易斯急切的探索着的手摸过他的全身，一阵激动。路易斯的欲望的时机总是与他相契合，这总是让他如此兴奋。天啊。路易斯。哈里想把他吃干抹净。  
他手掌放在路易斯不可思议的翘臀上，用路易斯喜欢的方式用指尖轻轻压着，这让路易斯含混不清的发出心满意足的声音。这让他正贴着路易斯嘴唇的嘴发出得意的笑声。  
“闭嘴,”路易斯说，分开了吻，自己也微微笑了。他一拳打进哈里小腹，让哈里轻微的晃到一边。但是，哈里没有放开他紧抓着路易斯翘臀的手。  
“嗯。不，我不。” 哈里在路易斯耳边调笑般的回应，他知道这会勾起他的火。“我知道你喜欢什么，汤姆林森先生。”  
路易斯一只手伸进他的套头衫，手指在他的肌肤上游走着，拇指滑过他右侧的乳头然后一捏。哈里一吸气，自己也发出一声嘤叮。  
“我也知道你喜欢什么,”路易斯轻声耳语，些许下流的调笑道，“而即使你是如此喜欢这个,”他又拿拇指揉了揉他的乳头，加大了力道, “我知道其实，你甚至比我自己都喜欢我的屁股。不是吗，斯泰尔丝?”  
哈里热血下涌，他完全把后背靠到墙上，把路易斯嵌入自己张开的双腿。他揉着路易斯右边的臀瓣，享受着路易斯眼睑跳动的样子。  
他只能勉强出一声微弱的回应。  
“赌你等不及要把牙埋进去了，”路易斯在哈里脖颈边喃喃轻语。  
哈里脸涨得通红，因为这个想法而呻吟着。欲望在他脊骨内游走。  
“我觉得,”哈里说，他声音发粗，脉搏飞速。他用右手滑过路易斯的脊骨，慢慢滑落到他裤子后面，修长的手指扯着裤腰，放在了他的翘臀上。  
“我觉得,”他又说了一次，路易斯倒抽一口气，因为他的触摸而哀鸣着，他着意的摩擦着哈里的身体来回应。“我觉得其实这是我们共同的喜好，路易斯。”  
“哦天啊，哈兹，”路易斯呻吟着，把他火热而潮红的脸埋进了哈里上衣，这时哈里的中指终于探了进去。  
哈里能感觉到路易斯发烫的硬挺贴在他身上，他在开口前不得不深深呼吸一口来镇静自己。“你觉得呢？嗯？因为我赌你正在想，我的双手是怎样放在你裸露的翘臀上，就像我现在这样，不是吗，路？这样紧紧揉着，把你顶开。慢慢的美美的舔着你，就像你喜欢的那样。”  
路易斯在他身上颤栗着，发出一声轻颤。“草。哈里。求你，”他呻吟道。“求你了。”  
他抬头望向哈里，颧骨处泛着粉红，呼吸纷乱，眼睛无限的湛蓝。他看起来和哈里一样想要，路易斯他是如此、如此令人心痛的坦诚相见。他闪耀着火热的毫无保留的爱意，夹杂着他从未见过的如此强烈的情欲。这让哈里的心停止了跳动；这是他见过的最美的事了......这让他几乎要说出心底的话。  
“天啊，路易斯,” 哈里不成话的说。他举起那只没放在路易斯身上的手捂住眼睛。他的声音因欲望而扭曲。“当——当然。好。当然。”  
他们都笑了，两人几乎都站不稳，蹒跚着上了旋转楼梯。哈里被路易斯牵着手指跟在后面。路易斯一直回头对他微微笑着，这让哈里头晕目眩。  
当他们走到楼梯顶后，慢慢脱去了彼此的衣物。随着路易斯小麦色的肌肤裸露的越来越多，哈里的呼吸越来越深重。路易斯看起来是如此诱人，每一次他都似乎更加诱人了。这让哈里惊喜不已。  
“你想怎么要我?”路易斯问。   
哈里得把他的眼睛从路易斯闪耀着光芒的身体上扯开才能回答。“正——正面，”他终于咳嗽着说。  
他把路易斯领到床上，把枕头压在他屁股下坐在他两腿间。他轻易地用一只手滑到路易斯身侧，路易斯的反应让他咬唇轻笑。  
看见路易斯的头顶在床的一侧，长睫毛乌黑的阴影落在脸颊上，他的脊骨优雅的蜷曲着，还有那完美的翘臀——这总是能让哈里无法呼吸。尤其今晚，他想，感到一阵温柔的颤栗。  
“你真是太美了，路,”他喃喃，然后慢慢的从他光滑的后背一路轻柔的吻下。路易斯在他的吻下微微扭着，因为每一个吻而弓起身体，回应出哈里最爱的那种可爱的呜咽，这让哈里近乎癫狂的直接去吻他的阳物。“真美，永远是那么美，路，永远,” 哈里吻着路易斯脊骨的纹路。  
他捏着路易斯的臀部，拇指温柔的绕着小圈。他轻轻托了托，好像在测着重量。  
“真是个完美的屁股,”哈里粗野的说，小心的弯下身咬住了左侧的臀瓣，这让路易斯一抽气，他微笑着。他吻着若隐若现的齿痕，然后又坐回他腿间。“你能怪我吗？真是完美。我天天想着它，”他说，心满意足的又捏了捏有弹性的翘臀，然后轻柔的来了一掌。  
如果在其他的夜晚，路易斯会对哈里的赞美回应出轻微的反对，让哈里明白他觉得这些赞美是夸张的，而他不配拥有。他会不相信的哼一声或者翻个白眼，或者说个讥讽的回应一边轻轻不适的扭动着。但这次不是。这次，当哈里抬头望向路易斯时，他看见他脸上绽开了愉悦的潮红。在这样柔弱的位置下，路易斯看起来却是全然放松而舒心的，这让哈里一瞬间因为他有了如此丰富的情感，他觉得他可能要哭了。  
“路易斯,”哈里深情的说。他埋下头继续。  
他小心的把路易斯臀瓣打开，然后调戏般的像小猫一样轻轻舔了几口，路易斯明显的一弓身，哈里呻吟着。他继续，而这让路易斯肺部缺氧，哽咽着把脸完全埋进床。  
哈里总是很爱这个，爱看路易斯因为他慢慢发狂的样子。尤其今晚，他们的鱼水之欢格外亲密。他咬着吸着他的翘臀，让路易斯浑身颤抖，然后他把臀瓣分的更开，一路舔着。除了舌头，哈里又加了一根被唾液濡湿的手指，路易斯埋在枕头里大声的哀鸣着。  
“哈罗德,”路易斯哽噎着。“天啊。”  
哈里的左手继续揉着路易斯的臀部，温柔的舔舐着。他感到路易斯在他身下变得僵硬，身子越发供起了，有一瞬他以为路易斯射了。  
“草,”路易斯喘着，浸满汗水的手掌拍着哈里的脑袋，转过头看向他。“草。哈里，受不了了。停下。求你。还不想射。想——想要骑你。好想骑你。”  
哈里心中一紧，看着路易斯期待的眼神。他自己肿胀的发痛的阳物在两腿间抽动着。  
“哦,”他颤抖着呼吸道，“好，好的。”  
路易斯转过身向哈里微笑着，他狼狈的样子美得不像话，让哈里招架不住。  
“这是另一个我最爱的事，”路易斯有点害羞的说，好像在吐露秘密似的。他举起一只手爱抚着哈里的脸颊，心跳飞速。“骑你。”  
哈里吻着路易斯的手，合上眼睛，听见路易斯温柔的耳语也让他心咚咚跳着。“美丽的，美丽的男孩。”  
“你觉得准备好了吗?”哈里问到，路易斯把哈里调整好姿势，弯下腰去够左边床头柜的润滑油。  
路易斯点头，轻声准许。  
他握住哈里的阳物，有节奏的揉搓着，哈里的呻吟让他轻轻的笑着。路易斯骑在哈里身上，哈里的阴茎顶着他的穴口。他慢慢的愉悦的喘息，仰着头，喉结颤抖着。他真是一幅风景。  
路易斯一坐好，哈里的手指就抓住了他的肌肤，因为路易斯身上散发出的完美的温热而喘着气。  
“哈里,”路易斯呜咽着慢慢骑着。他半阖的眼睛闪着光，手掌抵着哈里的胸膛。“好想要你，一直都是。太美了。”  
哈里禁不住回应着路易斯定下的缓慢的缱卷的节奏。  
“太好了。太好了。”路易斯在他身上迷醉着。  
他动作越来越快。路易斯因为感官的极致快意而半张着嘴，哈里能看出他快高潮了。他因为欲望而发狂，在路易斯身上扭着屁股，射了出来。  
“你总是这么好,”路易斯几乎是在啜泣。“最—— ”他断断续续。“最好。永远都是，永远。”  
“路易斯,” 哈里呻吟着，路易斯的话让他浑身涌过激动的电流。他是最好的。这是真的。永远是。永远。  
路易斯听到哈里唤着他名字的声音，突然射了。这景象让哈里招架不住，他喘息着不自觉的闭上了眼。他的翘臀配合着路易斯的身体，期间灼热的快感一直在体内回荡。  
路易斯瘫软在他身上，细微的颤抖着。  
“我再也动不了了,”他贴在哈里胸膛前嘟囔着，听起来就像哈里一样精疲力尽。  
哈里乏力的笑了，一只手抚慰着路易斯的后背，慢慢抽离出路易斯的身体。  
“好脏好乱,”路易斯叹气。他滚到哈里身边，手指拂过他小腹上刚沾染的精液。  
哈里只是点点头，他没准备好说话。他情感上与身体上都已经精疲力竭，他感觉自己随时可能昏睡过去。  
“明天有音乐会,”路易斯呢喃着提醒他，不知怎么，这让哈里又点头笑了。   
“我知道,”他咕哝着把路易斯抱得更紧。  
你仍然应该跟他谈，哈里想。他合上眼，因为不安心中刺痛。这次巡演结束后，德沃夏克之后。他不想让路易斯因为情感上的剧变而影响了表演。  
哈里忧愁的叹口气，心中纠缠着那诡异的忧郁的幸福。“你一定精彩绝伦，路易斯。”这是他坠入梦乡前说的最后一句话。

*  
唐怀瑟序曲的掌声渐渐零落下来，大堂内一阵肃静，只夹杂着几声含糊的咳嗽与翻动乐谱的沙沙声。路易斯从座位上起身，离开了艾莉诺和他的乐谱，独自走到乐团前站定了。台上散射出的明亮的灯光让他眨了眨眼。这灯光让他眼里的观众幻化成了模糊不清的杂乱小点，有一种不真实的感觉。路易斯几乎感觉他正浸在水下。  
这是一种奇妙的宽慰。  
哈里从舞台侧面再次上台，向观众友善的点头致意，掌声又开始响起。他的双手恰当的搭在身前，抓着白色的指挥棒的右手点着地面。轻轻扭动的双脚像往常一样带点内八。几乎在哈里站到指挥台前，路易斯就把雷霆举到了下颌处，想象着协奏曲的前几个音符。他周身穿过一阵刺痛的紧张。我能行。路易斯深呼吸，镇定着自己，稳住双手。手要稳，这很重要，他思绪漫游。对于专业小提琴手来说这不可或缺。现在别胡思乱想了。集中精力。专心。  
哈里举起手臂示意乐团准备时他抬头瞟了一眼哈里。就在哈里放下手臂的一刹那间，他对上了路易斯的目光，哈里眼中的爱意让路易斯吃了一惊。他的眼神热情如火，而且毫无畏惧。这让路易斯几乎要窒息了，他的头脑不能思考了。他回过神来时乐团的开场乐句已经演奏了一半，他意识到自己还有一个小节就该切进了。  
放飞自我。  
他的小提琴开始歌唱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德沃夏克的小协 和丝丝怎么这么配啊！！！！！！


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

“......但今晚最为出彩的还是路易斯•汤姆林森的德沃夏克A小调小提琴协奏曲的演奏。他从第一个音符起就紧紧俘获了观众，用娴熟的技巧编织出了德沃捷克风的旋律。随后甜美抒情的第二乐章格外出色，音色饱满的 1635年克里蒙纳阿玛蒂小提琴的演绎与明快活泼的第三乐章富安丽得相得益彰。总体来说这是一场与哈里•斯泰尔丝的指挥还有伦敦交响乐团完美配合的极具爆 发力的、情感丰沛的表演。也许我们在讨论当代青年小提琴家时忽略了汤姆林森......等等等等，然后他们加了一点我的个人简历。柴可夫斯基国际音乐比赛 亚军之类的。”  
哈里笑着看着路易斯靠在他厨房的岛柜边一只手拿着麦片粥读着报纸的样子。他穿着皱皱的棉T恤衫和睡裤，仍然朦胧的睡眼兴奋的闪着光。哈里开心的看着路易斯咬唇挠着后脖颈，还没看完第一份评论就翻了页去看下一份。在路易斯睡醒之前哈里就跑出去买了所有能买到的带有艺术评论区的报 纸，然后给每个评论都贴上了黄色的便利贴。这些评论全是积极的。全闪着光。  
而路易斯也在闪光。他不再出声读了，但哈里能看见他扫视着评论，脸色绯红的样子。看见路易斯能为自己骄傲让哈里难以形容的开心。  
然后他又感到那种一直以来的难以抑制的欲望。想要去触摸他，从他身后环住他，不停的吻着他泛红的脸颊，把自己的鼻子埋在他发丝间。  
“你要嗑嗨了吗?”路易斯调笑道，在他怀里挣扎着，差点弄洒了麦片粥。“你像吸毒一样吸着我。远离毒品啊，哈罗德。”但，哈里能感觉到他的颤抖。他能感受到路易斯在他的触摸下的颤抖，他微笑了。  
“我真为你骄傲，亲爱的。”他贴着他后脖颈的小绒发耳语，呼吸着他的男孩的气息。  
“谢谢你。”路易斯的回答也很轻柔，他的声音包含着温柔的没有保留的爱意。哈里心底感到一阵跳跃的幸福，他确信自己从没有这么爱过一个人。我爱你，他想着，把坐在高脚凳上的路易斯转过来好好的吻着，尝着他口里牛奶与砂糖的味道。我爱你，我爱你......路易斯，我爱你。路易斯•汤姆林森。  
他确信自己的心就要像火箭一样燃烧着喷射而出，在屋里回旋着飞来飞去然后落在路易斯伸出的手里。(然后路易斯就会举着他的心大笑着跑开，让哈里沿着岛柜追着他跑......哈里感觉自己根本还没睡醒，整个清晨还像是个梦一样。)  
哈里马上要说了，突如其来的紧张与激动让他手指发抖视线模糊。他分开了吻，用手托起路易斯的脸颊凝视着他，看着他湛蓝的瞳孔，锋利的颧骨和清晨的乱发。我真的很爱你。我知道你不想听，但是......  
就在哈里要张嘴说时，他的手机响了。大声响着杰森•德鲁罗的“跟我讲下流话”。路易斯狂笑着推开了哈里。“快把那玩意从全是洞的裤子口袋里掏出来接了吧。”  
哈里翻个白眼从裤兜里摸出电话，笑着点了接通。“你好?”  
“是格里姆，”过了一会儿他一只手捂住电话，对路易斯轻声说。“想让我过去见一面。”  
路易斯噘嘴。“但是哈兹，在下次排练前咱们只有这一天假期。我本来打算......”他暗示的一舔嘴唇，哈里两腿发软血脉喷张。哈里一只手捂住了路易斯挑逗 的嘴唇，路易斯温热的舌头舔着他的手掌，哈里咯咯笑着。当路易斯开始轻轻咬起来时，哈里已经几乎不可能在与格里姆肖讨论日程时保持公事公办的样子了。  
“好的,”他忍着说。“我半小时后到。好，我知道。”他冲路易斯使个眼色。“非常好，简直完美。我确信他已经看过那些评论了。好的，到时候见!”  
他赶在格里姆肖对于第二场巡演的最终场滔滔不绝前撂下了电话，倾前身把路易斯嘴唇上的手变成了自己的双唇。一个吻变成了三个，直到他不得不把自己扯开，咕哝到 ，“得走了。公事！大人的公事！”  
“记住了，斯泰尔丝，我自己也有不少大人的公事而我都是迁就着你这个大忙人的日程来调整的......”  
哈里出门时对路易斯伸伸舌头，路易斯皱起眉头做个鬼脸。  
*  
哈里坐地铁到了巴比肯站，步行时陶醉在幸福里。现在已经是五月二号了，快夏天了，而伦敦城的天气仍是反常的温和可人。女士们开始穿太阳裙了，而男士们在奥尔德斯盖特街徜徉时都把西装夹克搭在肩膀上。哈里对每一个路人微笑着，心情好到他觉得自己要开口唱歌了。  
他感觉升起的太阳只是为了他闪耀，只为了他，而他把属于自己的光和热共享给整个伦敦城——在这样的清晨里一切的事物都可与的他美好人生作比。  
但 他离自己的公寓越远，他就越因为自己没说出口而庆幸......嗯。他总体来说是幸福的，但还有一小部分已经逐渐褪去的那个过去的自己害怕着路易斯•汤姆 林森。尤其是担心如果哈里提起严肃正式的感情后他会作何反应。他勇敢的那一面努力的压抑着自己的忧虑; 自从酒吧小游戏那一晚后他的犹疑就减轻了一些，但仍然没有消散。仍然还在。他也许不会说我也爱你，哈里想。我不知道他......他也许会跑掉，或者......好了，别想了。哈里沐浴在阳光下，拒绝承认他那微笑的阴沉的心结的存在。  
最后他体内的爱太多了，而有一些爱禁不住冲了出来——就是说，其实，他在进入相对僻静的巴比肯大厅，一路走上二楼进入行政办公室时正哼着歌。“日日清晨给我一个吻，如此一万年......夜夜让我守在你身边......”  
哈里敲门时仍然深情的低声哼着。格里姆肖抬起头半站起身笑着示意哈里进来。“你好，哈里,”他热情的说。“谢谢你今天能来。”  
“没事,”哈里微笑。他在办公桌对面的皮座椅上坐下，姿态放松。 “什么事?”  
“嗯,”格里姆肖把两只手都放到桌上，轻轻点着桌上的文件。显然他十分激动。“我不想让你在最终定下来前高兴的太早，但是我听说......”他欠身神秘的耳语，“你好像收到了一个来自柏林的邀约。”  
“啊， 格里姆,”哈里笑着说，“你可真是消息灵通。”事实上，就在昨天他才收到这封信，一份正式的柏林爱乐乐团的终身指挥邀约。这是个超级理想的工作，而且哈里 很爱柏林。爱这个城市。但他还是让这封信留在了信封里，把信封塞进了沙发垫里。他不确定自己为什么要把它藏起来......也许他是想再保守一会这个秘 密。 (也许是他不想去考虑这边事务的终结，和其它事务的开始。) 他还没有告诉路易斯。爱乐乐团的董事会没有要求他马上作答——他们知道他在伦敦还有一个月的任期，而哈里能感觉到自己不是他们的第二或第三人选。无论何时 他下决心去柏林，他们都会排除万难的答应。如果我决定去的话。现在，留在伦敦似乎才是他想永远做的事。  
“无论这是不是真的,”尼克放松了表情，“我只是想让你知道即使我出于艺术上的考虑以前曾有过一些保守的估计......我认为这个季度绝对是LSO近年来最好的一季了。票价和捐款都一路走高，人们都很激动；你看过那些评论了。我等不及要听你为最后一圈巡演准备的东西了。”  
哈里点点头，露出酒窝。“我确信你们早就摸清整个节目单了。不过谢谢你的夸奖，尼克，这对我来说意义很大。”  
格里姆肖清清嗓子，耸耸肩。“总之，斯泰尔丝先生......”哈里瞥见他在桌下不安的晃着腿。“我叫你过来只是想告诉你，当面告诉你，我们董事会的董事正在非常认真的考虑提出与柏林同样的邀约。虽然还不是板上钉钉......”他举起一只手。哈里一脸兴奋，脸上展开大大的微笑。“但我认为我们可以为此调整资金。我个人正在为你游说，而我们在看过你第三轮巡演后就会投票做出最终决定。”  
哈里从椅子里一跃而起热情的与格里姆肖握手。这正是他所期待的新闻。“这真是太棒了，尼克。求之不得！我......我很愿意留下。非常愿意。我很爱......你——你知道的，伦敦。”他尴尬的咳嗽一声，大笑着。格里姆也笑了。  
“这也是我想听到的。”他温柔的把手从哈里紧紧攥着的手中抽出来。“你要理解我不能做出保证，但......”他暗示的挑起眉毛。“也许这能让你让柏林再等一等？至少暂时。”  
哈里激动的坚定点头。“当然。谢了，尼克。谢谢你!”  
“好的,”格里姆肖看看手表一撩头发。“嗯，我今天要早下班了——想吃个早午餐吗?”他厚脸皮的对哈里眨眨眼。“我们可以把这当做公事，讨论一下你未来的职业生涯，然后点几个豪华的甜点。”  
哈里看见了他眼里的期待，但他调整出一幅礼貌的温和的笑脸。“抱歉，尼克，改天吧。我......我家里有人等我。”  
尼克小心的点点头，压抑着失望。“当然了，哈里。别耽误了。”他盯着哈里离开的身影。  
哈里小跑离开巴比肯时天上有了乌云，但这影响不了他的好心情。在当下如此美好时，他不想去考虑太多未来的事，不想让自己抱太大期望。但现在，他家里沙发垫里塞着一份邀约而另一份也近在眼前——而且这一份能让他留在伦敦，留在路易斯身边......哈里幸福的吁出一口气决定奢侈一下叫了出租车，除了赶紧回家什么也不想。  
正式定下来后我就告诉他，他想。我要带他去一个不错的地方，然后他会牵起我的手，然后我们——我们可以一起定计划。  
最后这个想法让他兴奋的一阵颤抖。他在一路驶往罗斯林山的出租车内几乎坐不住，一直扭来扭去。当他在门口看见刚沐浴过后裸着身体闪着光的路易斯时，哈里觉得自己的人生不能更完美了。

哈里出门时路易斯皱起眉做了个鬼脸。他皱了几分钟眉头，想着格里姆肖到底能有什么事，听着哈里在走廊里走远的脚步声，他耸耸肩接着去吃麦片粥，在吧台凳上缩成一团。  
玉米片变成了浆糊，但路易斯无所谓。因为他还有三份评论要看。  
乐团首席路易斯•汤姆林森的精彩表演......一个真正的诠释......考虑到过去近三年来他独一无二的才华就存在于伦敦交响乐团第一排的一提声部，就在我们眼皮底下......  
路易斯骄傲的一哼。“也是时候了，混蛋们。”他自得的笑着拿着报纸坐进沙发，还抱着一碗“早餐甜点”，蜂蜜麦片加上麦德燕麦片还有家乐氏玉米片。牛奶早就变成了棕色的浆糊，干掉的糖霜也粘在碗边。  
“完美，”他吁出一口气，把身子沉进哈里松软的沙发里打开电视——然后把所有他的评论摊开在咖啡桌上，这样他就能在放广告时再看一遍了。  
路易斯不出声的大口咀嚼了一会，仍然陶醉在个人的成就里，不去管电视里动画片的剧情。他很久没这样全身放松过了。这不仅仅是他肌肉的放松，或是什么高潮后身 体内分泌的胺多酚，这是一种更深刻的感觉，深入骨髓。路易斯对自己和自己的演出全然满意，这是一种如此陌生的感觉，以至于他一开始都分辨不出这是什么感 受。   
我真的很棒，他想，笑得如此开心以至于都嚼不动了。人们真的很喜欢我。他们喜欢我的演奏。我拉的很好。  
这几个简单的句子让他几乎落下泪来。他慢慢的深呼吸几口，想让自己咚咚跳动的心平复下来。这时他差点被蜂蜜麦片噎住。他锤了几下胸，紧张得瞪圆了双眼，终于吐出了这东西。它从路易斯嘴里蹦出来落进了哈里的沙发里。   
“我草,”他叫到，艰难的呼吸着把碗放到咖啡桌上。“差点英年早逝……”想到死神也许就潜伏在无辜的蜂蜜麦片里，他几乎要咯咯笑出来了。他在沙发垫里摸索着那个咀嚼了一半的麦片。  
但他却发现了一个信封。  
“嗯。真是古怪的文件整理方式啊，哈兹……”路易斯皱眉，盯着用华丽的字体整齐的印在左上的回信地址。(真是个自命不凡的字体，路易斯想。) 哈里拆信时让字变模糊了一些，但路易斯还是毫不费力的认了出来。柏林爱乐乐团。  
“喔。”  
路易斯又深深的把信封塞回了沙发，一直塞到最深处，然后坐在上面。当然，他不打算偷看。这会产生信任的裂痕。而且也许是违法的。窃取邮件，这似乎也是一条罪名。路易斯确信他在《太阳报》里好像看过。如果他现在偷窥了哈里的信，很快他就离劫车和骗税不远了。  
背景里动画片吵吵嚷嚷，但路易斯却听不见了。他胃里好像有个什么东西——就像一条小虫，慢慢的扭到他的心尖儿，让他害怕的要命。他在沙发上坐的时间越长，虫子就爬的越近。  
也许只是一个募捐的事罢了，他对自己讲理。他只是他们群发筹款的人之一。给他提供每年只要捐出四千英磅就能成为拥有金级荣誉的赞助人的机会……  
对，就是这么简单。路易斯现在可以不用想了。求你别想了。  
......那他为什么把它藏在沙发里？……  
路 易斯咬紧牙关，紧紧夹着腿直直盯着电视。他如此习惯于只是让哈里告诉他一切事。一切微不足道的他脑袋里闪过的鸡毛蒜皮。比如，那天午餐时他毫无预兆的不停 的说着什么风滚草。“风滚草,”用他平时慢吞吞的深思熟虑的语气， “是一种消极事物的象征，好比一阵尴尬的沉默，你知道的……比如当你讲了一个笑话，你本想把人们逗乐但他们却都没笑……”然后他停顿了很久。好像他信任我不会拿他开玩笑一样。路易斯想。“然后这从一种体会演化成了一种概念。你说‘风滚草,’然后人们马上联想到,‘无聊。’‘无用。’”哈里又戏剧化的顿了一下，保持面无表情。“这就是我对于为什么风滚草从没有成为家居装饰的潮流的原因理论。”  
路易斯那时一下爆发出大笑，即使他们正在一家比较高档的餐厅里用餐，他也笑个不停。而其它桌里的客人们都不满的转过头来看他们。  
“你,”他心里涌起一阵意外的情感，“你的理论分析实在糟透了，哈罗德。”但是他说这句话时的样子也让哈里明白他其实被他逗的很开心。非常开心。  
那天夜里他贴着哈里的肌肤细语，“真美，真美……我的美丽的男孩，”他说了一遍又一遍。在他身边喘息着，因为传遍全身的快感颤抖着。而哈里也对他说了很多。说了那些他从没对其他人说过的话，他只自己想过的东西。而为了让路易斯开心他把这些都倾吐出来。   
“你知道猴子都是从底下开始扒香蕉皮的吗?”“我们应该拥有一个属于男团的文艺复兴时代。”“哺乳动物里雄性蝙蝠的同性恋率最高，路易斯，你觉得这是因为他们倒着睡觉的缘故吗?”“我觉得伐木工应该是吸血鬼的反义词。”  
诸如此类。这些胡话其实并不能算是胡话，不算是。因为这是哈里说的。而对于这些他一直他妈的说个不停。但却没说过“我今天收到了一封柏林爱乐乐团的信。”没有。显然，这事不够重要，没有意义。或者，路易斯干巴巴的咽了一口气，也许他只是觉得这与我无关。出于某种原因。  
路易斯恼火的大叫，把整个胳膊伸进了沙发垫，差点从沙发上滚下去。他终于把沾上了一点线头和灰尘的信封拿了出来。他把信拿出来时听到了纸张的声音，心中的愧疚就像一面宣告着他不安全感的大旗。  
“我是个大坏蛋,”他小声说。“一个彻头彻尾的白痴和大坏蛋。”  
他颤抖的手指打开了信。  
尊敬的斯泰尔丝先生，  
我们甚感荣幸的邀请您成为柏林爱乐乐团的首席指挥，我们可以为您提供完全的自主创作权，薪水为……  
路易斯只看到这里就足够了。他狠狠的骂了几句开始把信折回去，愧疚感与哈里瞒着他的愤怒混杂在一起，他甚至连提都没提……但然后他看见了底部一个手写的便条。  
哈里，  
我等不及要再见你了。我希望你在伦敦一切顺利。(但柏林很想你!)  
Alles Liebe,  
弗洛里安  
路易斯艰难的咳嗽一声。他视线一片模糊，把信装回信封塞回沙发时眼前有着跳动的小红点。他头重脚轻的在公寓里踱来踱去，曲张着手指，努力应付着当下的感受。他感觉自己被海浪卷起，被车碾了个来回。  
如果他要接受的话就会告诉你了……是吧？  
“是吗?”路易斯控诉着，好像哈里空荡荡的公寓能给他提供答案，给他保证一样。他想起上周他们在聊天时，哈里似乎莫名其妙的就提起了柏林爱乐乐团。然后他提起了弗洛里安•韦伊。“那不是他在暗示我，”他对着空空的厨房说。“他不会那么做的。他没那么卑鄙。他不会……为事情他妈的铺路。”  
哦，天哪。路易斯感觉眼里有了泪光。不。他摇头。“他一定还没决定呢。”  
这种想法让他安心。哪怕路易斯心里有一种声音在催促着他，让他放弃这样的希望，转而沉浸在自哀自伤与无名怒火的漩涡中——这种冲动顺理成章，如同辛苦工作 或者在冷风中走回家之后泡个热水澡一样舒服——但他了解哈里。他知道他是诚心的人，当时机来到，他下定决心时，他不会拐弯抹角。不会让路易斯对未来产生误解。   
路易斯一哼，又瘫进沙发里，一只手捂住脸惨笑一声。哈里和平分手的前男友也许从这里一路排到了洛杉矶，而别人问起时他们还会温暖的为他说好话。路易斯知道他也会的。天啊。他他妈的愿意永远维护可爱的才华横溢的哈里。  
他只是怀疑其他的前男友们会不会像他一样心痛。  
路易斯叹息着站起身，脱下睡衣走进淋浴。他心神不定，好像刚被汹涌的海浪从船上甩了下来，现在正抓着救生圈竭力往回游一样。自私，他责备自己。总是这么自私。哈里要做一个很大的决定，这决定也许会影响他的职业生涯，他整个人生。而显然这是他自己的决定。  
“一个好朋友会帮他,”路易斯说，打开了花洒等着水温变热。  
路易斯想要帮忙。  
性。他能用性帮忙。“你在伦敦有着令人满意的性爱”将会是一个印在哈里潜意识里的信息。路易斯决定到。不仅是令人满意……绝妙的，能改变一生的性爱……就像是老天啊我刚晕了过去他妈的我烟在哪那种。  
当他裸身迎接门口的哈里，身上仍然一片温热潮湿，为他准备的不能再好时，他不知道这样会不会奏效。  
*  
观众起立鼓掌。哈里•斯泰尔丝最后一次在巴比肯踮脚鞠躬，拿着指挥棒的手背到身后，路易斯像往常一样凝视着他。他控制不住自己的凝视，而且现在他早已意识到克制自己只是徒劳罢了。他知道自己的双目永远会钉在哈里身上，本能的寻找着他的信号。  
第三轮巡演一切顺利。哈里选择了柏辽兹的幻想交响曲作为收尾，并着重强调了该曲的轻柔与神秘感。当然，效果十分可人——有种甜蜜的忧伤，但也许这只是路易斯个人对此的理解——他能想象出几个月后BBC把他们的演奏搬上荧幕后绝妙的效果。(其实，不管他们演奏的是哪首曲子，路易斯心神不宁的想着——他心中好像有着从山崖下跌落的鹅卵石，有着正僵持在高崖边的大圆石，马上就要崩坍滚落。哈里可以让任何曲子都变得完美。)  
路易斯四周环视着穿过其他音乐家，回到后台去取他的琴匣。奈尔拿着泽恩定音鼓的鼓锤，假装要去打格莱迪斯，泽恩不爽的维护着自己的发型。他们都在笑着，因为音乐会的大获成功而脸颊发红。艾莉诺正跟一个二提聊着天，翻着白眼，她看起来像个心神正常的成年人。  
路易斯嫉妒的盯着她。他感觉自己的人生即将分崩离析。音乐会，柏辽兹，这一切都无关紧要。因为现在已经过了一个月，而哈里仍然没有告诉他那封信的事。他也没 有暗示过当自己LSO的合同到期后他的打算，而路易斯小心翼翼的没敢问。他只是观察到哈里给自己的公寓买了新的艺术品(好兆头)还有说着他是如何想在今年 指挥马勒第一交响 (坏兆头)，这一切征兆加起来只让路易斯感到自己要疯掉了。他觉到自己一直没问很蠢。  
路易斯叹着气用软布擦拭着雷霆，然后把他贴实地放进琴匣。他也许正怀疑着为什么我还什么都没说。没说我们的关系，或者我们的未来。但他也什么都没说，所以…… 路易斯耸耸肩。显然他们的感情还不够认真，哈里不能在做是否决定搬出英国之类的人生决定的时候考虑他。至少，哈里看起来是这样想的。而这没什么的。我猜这没什么大不了。路易斯开始摇头，他对自己沮丧透顶。  
“汤姆，”奈尔拍拍他的胳膊。路易斯吓了一跳，抬起头看见奈尔一脸严肃。  
“霍兰?”他不确定的问。他慢慢站起身，整理着西装夹克和刘海。下意识的做着精神准备。“出什么问题了吗?”  
“是的，伙计。出问题了。一个大问题。”  
突然间路易斯莫名的快要哭了。他神经紧张太久了，而现在他盯着奈尔，心中的大圆石危险的颤动着。  
“你是否意识到你已经好久——几辈子没跟我好好喝一杯了。”   
路易斯放松的笑了出来，这让奈尔看起来更加不爽了，这又让路易斯笑了起来，不过这次笑的是奈尔又假又夸张的受伤的表情。他一只胳膊环住奈尔，带他走出乐器贮藏室。“这个计划怎么样，奈儿。咱们去庆功宴，然后跳到吧台边然后点他们的最大杯的，最豪华的，最鲜艳的鸡尾酒，带小雨伞的……”  
奈尔点头。 “好，好。”  
“......还有带弯儿的吸管。然后咱们拿着这些酒就像拿着通常的加冰威士忌一样。表现的一本正经。”  
“我觉得目前我懂你了。” 当然，奈尔十分认真的听着，他做任何事时总是百分百的投入，而且下决心要玩的最痛快。  
路易斯禁不住把奈尔紧紧拉过来在他太阳穴处飞快的吻了一口。 “这才是我的好男孩。”  
“我在这边可是有些嫉妒了。”  
路易斯拉着奈尔转过身，乐器匣不小心撞到了一起。走廊那边的哈里盯着他们俩，他一只手拎着西装外套随意的靠在墙边。他努力看起来风流倜傥，而他确实也是这 样。路易斯马上用自己最挑逗的眼神瞟了他一眼，然后故意靠紧奈尔，说话时故意在他耳边耳语着，但目光却一直没从哈里身上移开。  
“......而谁能趁哈罗德不注意时，往他那搞笑的大卷毛里插更多的小雨伞就算谁赢。”  
奈尔大笑着拍了一下路易斯的屁股，咕哝着“真他妈的天才”走远了。   
“嘿，亲爱的,”奈尔的距离一远到他听不见了，路易斯就轻轻的唤到。   
哈里脸上绽开一个小小的微笑，露出了两个酒窝，他走向路易斯给他脸颊印下一个绵长的吻。“你像往常一样，精彩极了。”  
“闭嘴吧,”路易斯得意洋洋的一哼。  
“那么，你要跟奈尔在一起了吗？我不会把你绑住的，路易斯；我只在乎你是否幸福。”  
路 易斯一哼，两个低音提琴手从角落走过，正忙着把他们硕大的乐器拖往贮藏室，路易斯从哈里身边拉开了一点距离。他知道哈里只是在开玩笑，但考虑到最近的情 况，这些小玩笑也会让他心下一痛。 “我一直在考虑,”他点头。“一直在考虑他呢。金发帅哥，什么的。而且，你知道的。爱尔兰口音，异国风情。真是诱人。”  
哈里仰头大笑，脸颊开心的泛红，路易斯冲进乐器室确保雷霆被好好的放起来了。当路易斯回来时他仍然咯咯笑着，脸色柔和，眼睛闪着光。有时，他看起来是那么年轻。好像是那个十五岁的哈里•斯泰尔丝在对着他笑，路易斯爱死这种感觉了……好像他终于能让那时的哈里开心了。  
“不过，你得跟格莱迪斯抢他，”哈里一只手轻轻搭在路易斯背后带他走出大堂。 “而且，虽然你还算挺帅……”  
“‘别觉得自己能得手，汤姆，’” 路易斯干巴巴的模仿着哈里慢吞吞的语气。 “嗯，你不用说了，斯泰尔丝。”  
“你可打不过她。”  
“滚!”  
他 们一起走了几个街区去圣路加，享受着夜晚温和清爽的空气，肩膀偶尔撞在一起。透过光污染天空甚至能看清几颗星星，怀特克鲁斯街的大玻璃橱窗反射着迷离的霓 虹荧光。通宵营业的商店里传出阵阵笑声，商人们在角落吸烟，轻轻的对彼此沙哑的耳语着，香烟头闪着星星点点的光亮。女士们坐在有灯光的阳台处喝着红酒。一个人在伦敦住过后怎么还会想要离开？路易斯想。  
“嗯,”他们到了教堂前的庭院，哈里把手放在他胳膊肘处说到。路易斯倾前身，珍惜着短暂的肢体接触，渴望着更多触摸。这时，这触摸似乎很重要。在来一点，在他们进门参加派对前再接触一会吧。留在我身边，路易斯想。但，  
“你和奈尔玩去吧,”哈里微笑着说。“我答应格里姆肖我要和他喝几杯。”他把手拿开了。路易斯看着他融入了派对。他要去和那些可爱的富人交际了，那些带着珠宝首饰和黑色领结的，饱含着对这一季度他的编曲的热情的赞助人。  
我要和奈尔玩了。你享受去吧。  
“这是你应得的，美丽的男孩。”  
幻想交响曲仍然让他有种苦乐掺半的感受，路易斯甩掉这些感情，走向酒吧。他看见奈尔正低头吸着红黄相混的玛格丽特，上面还有一片青柠，夹在一把小红剑和两把小雨伞上。  
“我爱你,”他揉揉奈尔的头发靠在吧台边。“来点荒唐的东西,”他点点调酒师的肩膀，“最好是亮蓝色的，带上一堆水果和小雨伞，谢谢!”  
调酒师对他勉强的笑了一下开始工作。  
四十分钟后，路易斯的嘴唇染上了蓝色，血管里奔腾着酒精，手里拿着三把小雨伞跟踪着哈里。“现在我是狼了，”他自己笑着，躲闪着迷惑不解的乐团赞助人寻找他的猎物。“而哈里是彼得。”他又用手背挡起自己的坏笑。哈里是彼得…… 他开始哼紧张的圆号主题曲。他有点醉了，还有点饥渴——想象着把哈里拉到他办公室旁的那个厕所命令哈里演示那天晚上，那天他在出租车前跟路易斯见面前是怎样自慰的，让他半硬了起来。 “草，路易斯。”他只是听到哈里震惊的声音就会马上硬起来。他就要这么做，路易斯决定了。他妈的马上就要这么做了，然而……  
“柏林爱乐乐团。”  
“哦，真的吗?”  
路易斯僵住了。他飞快地把小雨伞藏于掌中，掏出手机假装刚收到一条短信。艾米莉亚•弗雷泽•利德和泰姬•戴弗西在他身边小声的交谈着，她们藏在一个大盆栽后。  
“是的，显然，他早些时候，在柏林呆了大约一年。在他开始指挥之前。除非我说错了而这……”路易斯低着头，但他简直能听到艾米莉亚抿嘴的声音。 “嗯，不管怎样，他对柏林很熟悉。”  
“还对那些音乐家也很熟悉,”泰姬咯咯笑。“柏林爱乐乐团，天啊。我可是一点不惊讶，一点也不。”  
“为什么?”艾米莉亚问，显然因为泰姬掌握她不知道的八卦而不高兴。而泰姬则相反，很得意自己是唯一知情的人。   
“喔，我确信你一定听过。”  
路易斯翻个白眼。赶紧说吧，阿加莎，在我们都犯心脏病死掉之前。  
“我觉得我不知道你在说什么……”现在艾米莉亚的声音略带险恶了，她似乎看见泰姬的表情暗示这是一个桃色绯闻。  
“弗洛里安•韦伊,”泰姬小声说。“那个小提琴手。显然他们曾经关系非常亲密，而且现在也是。我打赌弗洛里安求了他们的董事会给哈里一个终身职位很久了。”  
路易斯头发都立起来了。艾米莉亚拿着酒笑着，这让路易斯禁不住想揍她。 “你是在暗示……”  
泰姬一定是做了什么手势，因为她们都无声的笑了，笑的是那种见不得人的笑话。路易斯左手紧紧攥成一拳，伸曲着手臂紧紧抿住下唇。现在一切都尘埃落定了。他心中的大圆石从悬崖上跌落，他不知所措，情感崩溃。  
“所以这是定下来了，嗯?”艾米莉亚问。“斯泰尔丝要去柏林了?”  
“我听说，他刚接受了这个职位。已经定了，真可惜。我真希望我们能留住他。”  
路易斯头晕目眩。希望我们能留住他。我们。他小心的把他的三把小雨伞插进盆栽，头昏眼花的转身走向出口。他突然感觉一阵恶心，即使他只喝了两杯，他控制着自己不要在这里吐了。接着走吧。外面会有新鲜空气的。  
我们。好像泰姬•戴弗西和他一样够格与哈里•斯泰尔丝自称“我们”一样。好像路易斯对哈里的影响与伦敦里随便一个人一样大。好像他只是某个同事，或者什么有钱的艺术赞助人一样。他的胃扭作一团，好像尝到了嗓子里的胆汁。  
“路易斯?”  
他猛的转身。哈里站在那里，两步远的距离手里拿着饮料。“你还好吗?”  
好像他关心一样，路易斯一定看起来糟透了。染蓝了的嘴唇，红红的眼睛，他妈的。“我得回家了,”他一字一顿的说。“我感觉不太好。”  
“你生病了？你……”哈里激动的环视四周，想向前几步，但路易斯举起一只手。   
“抱歉，我只是现在就得回家。”  
“回我家,”哈里坚持道，摸索着口袋里的钥匙。“舒舒服服的躺下然后我尽快回去……”  
“需要我自己的床,”路易斯勉强说，他几乎不能呼吸。 “晚安。”  
他推开门进入伦敦清凉的空气，没回头看哈里是否在跟他。他受不了走到地铁站，也受不了打出租车，因为他先前一直在想……想……那个晚上。那晚哈里的手放在他的大腿上。路易斯走向巴比肯站，眼里洇满了泪水。那么，他是另一个站在月台的伤心人了。因为哈里离开了他。而他妈的艾米莉亚弗雷泽•利德比我先知道。他妈的泰姬•戴弗西也是。她们根本不懂，路易斯想。她们根本不懂自己在说什么，不懂那意味着什么。他加快脚步，没法欣赏一小时前他如此喜爱的夜色。  
这感觉像是坐了一趟火车那么漫长。但这也好像是路易斯只一眨眼，他就到家了。  
他 用钥匙打开前门走进屋。他的屋子一股霉味。路易斯心碎的意识到自从上个月以来，他只在这里度过了一两个夜晚。几乎只是白天冲回来拿衣服和洗澡。他没在这里 吃过一顿饭。(在哈里之前他是怎么进食的?) 他打开灯，半真半幻的在客厅里走着。路易斯感觉自己好像做了黄粱一梦。六周前的一只脏袜子被遗忘在沙发的阴影里。他母亲给他买的一盆花已经棕黄枯萎了，脆 弱的蛛网盖在花的尸体上。厨房里放着变质的麦片盒。脏玻璃杯里有着凝固的牛奶。马克杯里染着茶渍。一切都如此空洞，陈腐，被抛弃了。  
我，也是。  
好像鬼魂已经搬进来了似的。  
路易斯踉跄上楼，瘫进床里，想着他上一次洗床单是什么时候。床铺冰冷，触感也是陌生的。当他入睡之前，路易斯想着为什么一直以来他独自入眠的床铺突然间感觉如此、如此空荡。

哈里得先要打扫他在圣路加的办公室。他本不想这样，但他明后两天要在这和董事会讨论他的任期事宜，而他在巴比肯的办公室缺乏奈尔口中的“芳香”。而且据说这里的椅子也更舒服。哈里觉得这还有待证实，但他也知道还是在这里会客更好，真的；这里更端庄体面些。  
“我喜欢这儿的味道,”他心不在焉的整理着办公桌抽屉咕哝道。“总之，不再那么难闻了。”  
自从他和路易斯把这里当做他们偶尔的性爱场所后这屋子不再那么闷了。哈里总是在之后把那个小窗打开来通气。不知怎么，办公桌周围的空气似乎还是包含着百分之三十的粉笔灰。  
哈里笑了，关上腾空的办公桌抽屉。大概两周前，路易斯一边手里拍着两个黑板擦一边狂笑着绕着桌子追着他跑。可能这就是为什么这儿都是粉笔灰的原因吧。那时哈 里突然坐到椅子上然后一把把路易斯扯到了他的大腿上。大约十五分钟后，他们不得不给办公室通风，但这层粉笔灰固执的留下了。  
接下来他又去整理书架上的书，随意的把它们扔进一个他找来的大纸盒里。哈里低头皱着眉，意识到他永远也没法把它带上地铁带回家。  
想到要把一切都搬到出租车上真是麻烦死了；也许他应该让奈尔开车把他送回家。  
哈里一只手撩过头发，停了一下环顾四周估计着自己还有多少工作要做。令人烦心的多。多到让他在好好开始前就要放弃了。两个半月以来，不知不觉间他在这个房间 内积累了这么多东西，真让他惊讶。他记得自己每次只是买一小箱书，但现在这里到处都是书，有些甚至在地上,堆在他破旧的笔记本边。窗台上有四盆花，全都不 同程度的枯萎了，而他只记得自己买了三盆。路易斯成天拿这个跟他开玩笑，说他应该养仙人掌才对。  
路易斯。只是一晚的分离就让哈里荒唐的想他想到发疯。他叹口气，霎时间有些惆怅。你这个可怜虫，他想。这个办公室比巴比肯那个更像家；这里有太多回忆。哈里还不想离开这里，还没准备好，但即使LSO真的让他留下了他也得打包离开这。圣路加的翻修快结束了，利亚姆给他准备了更高级的办公室。  
“那房间有窗户，伙计！窗户！不止一个！”那晚最终场之前利亚姆跟他说到。显然他很骄傲。哈里不忍心回绝他，尤其是利亚姆确信他会用到这个办公室，这让他也增加了信心。  
“至少我平时不用打扫你，老家伙，”他大声投降，拍着满是灰尘的文件柜。哈里靠在上面，又叹口气。他只在这里放过《彼得与狼》的乐谱，因为儿童音乐会后他懒得把乐谱带回图书馆。他从没能打开最底层的抽屉。  
“我仍然好奇里面有什么,”他嘟囔，瞪着那个固执的卡住的把手。当做是整理房间时的消遣，他决定最后试一次，弯下腰，使劲扯了几下，但没成功。  
“还是不行……该死的抽屉,”他站起身从文件柜走开。他双手抱胸环视周围，寻找着能当撬棍的东西，一次性把这玩意撬开。显然这里没有能用的东西。他办公桌上只能看到一个订书器，一个破杯子里放着几百个回形针，六七个大小不等的铁夹子，三只圆珠笔。  
“这下可好了,”哈里咕哝，翻个白眼。他沮丧之下一脚踢向文件柜底部。  
当然，这时抽屉突然打开了。它吱吱呀呀的滑了出来，轻轻靠到了哈里小腿上。哈里不敢相信的眨着眼盯了一会儿，做了个尴尬的手势，急忙弯腰去看里面到底有什么。  
“他妈的终于打开了,”他咕哝着拿出一大沓某人的作曲，一下盘腿坐在地上开始看。  
无 论这是什么，他决定估计会很无聊。他感觉自己又回到了十四岁，被妈妈要求整理房间，结果却在床底发现一个笔记本，里面写满了他好久以前 (十岁以前)写的一连串令人尴尬的荒唐故事, 然后忘掉了打扫房间这件事。即使有着这种感觉，他仍然认为着这个抽屉里的秘密估计会很无聊。事情一般都是这样。  
但并不是这样。完全不是。这个曲子一点也不无聊。事实上，恰恰相反。  
刚开始他不确定自己正在看的是什么，但当他翻了几页后他很快意识到这是一个弦乐四重奏的开端。第一乐章是古典奏鸣曲式的。哈里手指扫过第一提琴的曲调，跟踪着铅笔的痕迹。翻着乐谱，他的心跳的越来越快，看着曲目越来越优雅精致他越发全神贯注。  
即使这只是初次在脑海里演奏，哈里也能看出主旋律背后巨大的潜力，并且已经紧紧抓住了这个精细的充满希望的曲目的情感精髓。当他看到最后时，感觉眼前出现了一个天才。他周围布满了散乱的曲谱，紧皱的眉头上沾满了汗珠和铅笔灰，他震惊而崇敬的张着嘴。  
这 曲子有些地方还是有些粗糙 (第二主题曲需要加强，而且大提的部分可以有些调整), 但这总体的结构，组织和情感都令人惊叹。这让哈里着迷，让他想起很多年前，一个他最喜欢的老师曾经说过，伟大的故事都发生在命中注定和微小的意外之间。这 就是这个曲子给哈里的感觉。好像一个微不可查的，也是命中注定的发现，一个真正的伟大的音乐故事。这让他希望自己不仅仅是在脑海里构建音乐，而是此时就在 他的办公室里把它演奏出来。他简直迫不及待。   
他在第二稿的空白处发现的模糊潦草的笔迹让他越发怀疑，这个猜测让他心跳飞速，手指兴奋的屈伸着。看到主旋律的第三次重复展现出的个性，严谨和复杂的情绪，他的预感越发强烈了。  
“哦路易斯，”他叫出来，激动的笑着摇摇头，他的眼睛紧盯着最后一页的曲谱的尾部。 “路易斯，路易斯，路易斯。”  
这里有一个软铅笔潦草写下的笔记，这次绝对是路易斯凌乱的斜体字。上面写着“你能做到更好”。  
“但这已经很棒了，亲爱的,”哈里喃喃，怜爱的笑着。他靠着桌子，厚重的情感让他泪眼朦胧。“别担心。”  
他回忆起第一天，路易斯粗暴的擦掉黑板上的曲谱时蓝眼睛里的火热光亮。还有之后，他成功的转移了要打开底层抽屉的哈里的注意力。  
他想找到路易斯然后亲吻他的脸颊，牵起他的手，最重要的是要一遍又一遍的告诉他他是多么的才华横溢，直到路易斯相信自己值得这个赞赏。  
哈里叹息着沉重的想到也许一切都不会按他设想的来。他感觉自己体内对路易斯的爱是那么多，如果他不表达出来，心也许就要爆掉。  
他在办公桌上摸索出便签和笔，决定给路易斯的作曲加些注解，热切的希望鼓励他继续下去。  
“路易斯•汤姆林森,”哈里难以置信的摇着头开始写着，好像要说服自己路易斯是真实存在的人似的。“哦，帮帮我吧，路易斯。我真的很爱你。”

那天下午路易斯终于振作起来把自己拉扯到巴比肯参加声部排练时仍然一片凌乱。他感觉自己还没醒。昨晚太长了，他一直断断续续睡着，根本摆脱不了那种恶心的冰冷的疲累感。他走进大楼时一直揉着眼镜下的眼睛。他一直双眼朦胧。  
“汤姆林森先生！汤姆林森先生。”  
路易斯一抖；高昂的声音让他肌肤生疼，即使其实昨晚算不上宿醉。只是悲伤透顶罢了。他吞下可悲的自怨自艾转过头，皱着眉，他果然没想错——收发室的玛格丽从大厅另一侧走过来，她的小推车里装满了往返于各个办公室间的信件。  
“嗯？”路易斯问，把雷霆转移到左手，在她走近时揉着额头。  
平时可不会有这种事。路易斯径直穿过大厅，开始健步如飞不想让玛格丽抓住他。都赖你走的这么慢，被抓了活该。  
“汤姆林森先生，您的邮箱已经塞得不能再满了，”她停下推车，听起来很不满。“简直比霍兰先生的还要糟。”  
路易斯叹口气低头看了一眼表。不知怎么他早到了几分钟，虽然他昨晚状况不佳。  
“好吧，”他不情愿的说，揉揉架着眼镜的鼻梁。“我去处理一下。”  
他不知道自己是怎么在一场音乐会后的休息日内积累了这么多邮件的，但玛格丽是奈尔在这栋楼里唯一处不来的人而路易斯也不想惹她发毛。所以他蹒跚进地下室去查看他的邮箱。  
即使站在收发室的门口，路易斯也看出了他的小信箱里塞的是什么。他一眼就看出来了。他认出了那露出来的有些磨损的沾了铅笔灰的纸张，那沓厚厚的纸对他来说是那么熟悉。他在哪都能认出来。有一阵他以为自己只是用身体去查看邮箱，而可悲的四分五裂的灵魂被他丢在了门口凝望着。   
他的作曲。哈里发现他的作曲了。  
路易斯惨笑。当然，过了这么久，哈里当然会发现他的作曲。那个抛弃了他要去他妈的柏林的哈里。事情不就是如此吗？他颤抖着的手把那沓熟悉的乐谱从邮箱拿了出来，心咚咚跳着。他几乎没法去看。  
第一页上有一张淡粉色的小便利贴，塞在大铁夹子下。路易斯根本不敢看，但当然他抗拒不了诱惑。  
路易斯——直到最后一稿才认出来是你。非常佩服。加了一些笔记。希望这没关系。咱们谈谈？爱你的，哈里。  
这时路易斯摸到了加在尾部的笔记，纸张比乐谱小了一半，也许也是用那个淡粉的纸写的。他合上眼抗拒着眼泪的刺痛，摩挲着发皱的边缘。

“什么时候谈，哈兹？在你出国前还是出国后？”路易斯喃喃。他以为自己的语气会很酸苦，但其实只是很可怜。  
这真是个越来越糟糕的噩梦。路易斯痛苦的感到自己被全然暴露了。好像他几乎站不住脚，随时都可能开始抽噎，直到在恶心的油布地毯上吐个昏天黑地。  
最糟的就是路易斯宁可把自己淹死在三英寸的水里也不想去读哈里的笔记，他很清楚这是因为什么。他的抗拒源于他对哈里的看法的无上重视。路易斯是如此绝望，如此深切的想知道哈里对他的作曲的看法，而这就是他为什么根本就不敢看的原因。  
无论结果如何，无论哈里的评价是闪光的还是不痛不痒的夸奖，看这些笔记都会让他彻底崩溃。无论是哪种结果路易斯都会感觉自己被抛弃，被扒光，孑然一身。因为哈里要去柏林了。哈里要离开了而他还没告诉他。  
他迟早要告诉。路易斯想象着自己在那个即将到来的谈话中的苦痛，心中紧紧一扯。哈里迟早要告诉他，不是吗？既然他已经做过决定了。  
“好，哈里，咱们谈谈吧，”他凄凉的笑着说，这次他听起来全然酸苦。  
路易斯一直站在信箱前，紧闭双眼，抚摸着乐谱底部的笔记忍着眼泪。我让自己在他面前这么脆弱，他想，两只手摩挲着死死钳住了乐谱。太他妈脆弱了。我让自己沦落到这个地步。  
但关键是，路易斯看不到出路。看不出这事情会有什么别的结果。自打一开始，即使那时他一直告诉自己他仍掌控着全局，他也会不可避免的沦落到这个局面，在哈里面前脆弱不堪。如果他说实话的话，那就是不可救药的该死的深深爱着他。从路易斯在那个该死的狭小的办公室看见哈里对着黑板指挥着他的作曲那一秒起他就不可避免的走上了一条心碎之路。  
“草，”他咕哝着瞟了一眼表。现在他去声部排练绝对迟到了。  
他深呼吸一口把乐谱塞回包，冲出收发室爬上楼梯进入宽敞的二楼会议室。一提声部在那里会面。他到场时艾莉诺已经代他开始了。他进屋取代了她的位置，她挑挑眉毛。  
“好的。嗯，”他把东西放在桌上平复着呼吸。“抱歉我迟到了。有点——有点事。”  
他一只手撩过头发看向众人，在许多双探寻的眼睛下不好意思的扭了扭。他在来之前冲了个澡，但他仍感觉自己油腻腻的毫无魅力，就像他腐化变质的情感从毛孔渗了出来，包裹了全身一样。他们都能看出他包上了一层悲伤与羞耻的外衣。控制一下吧。  
“嗯，”路易斯沙哑的说。他微微摇了摇头清清嗓子，把笔记从包里掏出来。他看见自己的作曲和哈里淡粉色的便条时心下一痛。现在，控制住自己。“总体来讲演出很不错。祝贺大家。只有几件事需要说一下……”  
大约四十五分钟后，他就结束了排练，比平常要早的多。他只想赶紧从这儿离开哪怕他其实哪也不想去。  
“你终于出现了，真好呢，”艾莉诺连讽带刺。路易斯知道她故意拖慢步调整理东西，直等到大家都离开房间然后故意对他说这句话。  
路易斯翻个白眼。“别提这事了，好吧？只晚了五分钟，至于吗。”  
艾莉诺上下仔细打量着他，眼里含满了厌恶。“其实是十到十五分钟，路易斯。我们本来能用那时间练琴的。”她摇摇头干笑一声。“虽然最近你对练习不太感兴趣了，不是吗？”  
路易斯惊讶的张嘴。他只是傻傻的眨着眼，呆呆的看着她。  
“我说错了吗？”她问，挑起眉毛，脸色和语气里毫无悔意与愧意。   
路易斯双手抱胸，心中包含着怒火，一阵激动。他弱弱的摇了摇头。这就是他给她的全部回应。  
她耸耸肩，转身飞快走出了房间，咔哒一声关上了门。  
她一离开路易斯就瘫坐在一张椅子上，他觉得整个房间都在旋转，屋顶即将塌陷。血管里燃烧的怒火让他太阳穴突突跳着，他完全是在生自己的气。  
艾莉诺说的对。她说的完完全全，百分之百正确。路易斯在退步。这是事实。毫不夸张的说最近几个月以来他平常的练习日程几乎减半了。他仍然每天练琴，但没有那么多小时也绝对没那么专心了。他怎么能专心？哈里•斯泰尔丝天天在他脑袋里转圈的时候他怎么专心？哈里的脸和眼睛。哈里的手。哈里的放在路易斯身上的手。哈里的声音。他不同的笑声。他让路易斯产生的该死的感觉。他一直在他身边。路易斯走到哪他跟到哪。  
路易斯眨着眼低头看着自己的手，他几乎认不出来自己的手。就像一小时左右前他在收发室时那样，他又有了灵肉分离的感觉，但这次是他的身体留在原地，灵魂一点点飘远了。  
他怎么能让事情发展到这种局面？他怎么能让事情进行到这一步？他允许哈里•斯泰尔丝比自己人生中任何别的事都重要而他得到了什么？什么？路易斯可能会丢掉LSO乐团首席的职位而他妈的哈里•斯泰尔丝则在柏林和弗洛里安•韦伊过得风生水起。  
路易斯失去了自我，失去了他的纪律，专注，认真。他被哈里弄得头重脚轻，充满了危险的希望，而这期间他的最根本的一部分自我黯然流失了。   
他头昏眼花的站起身，扯着自己的衣领。他麻木的收拾着东西想命令自己停止思考，想命令自己的心不再作痛。想到要回到他那阴暗的空荡荡的公寓让他心碎不已，但他必须接受结局。哈里要去柏林了而路易斯要让自己的人生重回正轨。重回掌控。路易斯只是不得不要去习惯了。  
这次当他走过巴比肯大厅时，他没有步履蹒跚。他埋着头大步流星的走着，决定尽快离开大楼躲开与任何人交际的机会。  
就差几步他就解放了，他几乎手都放到了门把手上，这时他们止住了他。  
“汤姆林森！”  
有一瞬他考虑着要不要假装没听见然后冲出门去然后一路冲到地铁站。但他犹豫太久了，声音又响了起来，这次大声的多。  
至少不是哈里。  
“汤姆林森？”  
路易斯慢慢转过身，叹口气放弃了。是丹尼斯•特纳，LSO董事会的董事长，还有一群其他和他共事的白头发的老头。尼克•格里姆肖和利亚姆•佩恩也跟在他们身后。  
“嗯？”他问，整理着雷霆的肩带，把小提琴和包背到身后，推推眼镜。  
“可以和您说两句话吗？”特纳问，拉起路易斯的胳膊肘把他拉回大厅。  
“说什么？”  
通常路易斯很会与乐团的老大们相处，施展魅力，与他们闲聊，用自己娴熟朴实的琴技给他们定心。但他不知道自己现在能怎么给任何人定心，因为他自己正经历着剧烈的情感波动。现在这些人把路易斯半包围了起来，近距离观察着他。他们似乎没注意到他的心神不宁。  
“嗯，首先，祝贺你又完成了一系列精彩的演出，汤姆林森先生。像往常一样，你又是LSO的骄傲。”特纳抑扬顿挫。  
“谢谢，”路易斯调整着重心。  
“但是我们想听听你对一件事的意见，一个比较微妙的事。”  
“喔？”  
特纳欠身。“和预算有关的事……”  
路易斯点头，不知道谈话的走向，而且被在人群边躁动不安故意吸引他注意力的格里姆肖分了神。  
“我们要做一个关于资金分配的重大决定，”丹尼斯说，他肥大的手仍然拉着路易斯的胳膊肘。“而，我们想知道，身为乐团首席，你对于乐团是否要和哈里•斯泰尔丝签下长期合作的合同的看法。”  
长期合同。路易斯忍不住苦笑了一下。他余光瞟见格里姆肖的双手一下紧握成了拳头。  
看到路易斯的表现，特纳挑了挑灰眉毛。“路易斯，我确信你知道自从瓦莱里离职后，我们还没有定下一位新的长期指挥。”  
路易斯点头，又调整了下鼻梁上的眼镜，在众人的审视下很不自在。  
“我能把你的反应假定为你对与斯泰尔丝先生共事的看法吗？你觉得他不适合与LSO合作？”  
路易斯惊讶的眨眼，慢慢扫视着他眼前的人。他们都向他倾着身，目光热切，好像他们都等着路易斯放话一样。  
我的看法有什么关系呢？路易斯痛苦的想。他体内点燃了一股沮丧的怒火。反正，哈里要去柏林了。即使他留下……他也只是一个糟糕的分心因素。让我失控。我不能这样过下去了。  
就在他回答前，路易斯看见了尼克•格里姆肖恳求的眼神。他很快挪开目光。  
“是，”路易斯转回身对丹尼斯•特纳说。他尽量坚定又冰冷的说，“是。我认为他不适合我们的乐团。”  
他看见自己一开口格里姆肖就失望的泄了气。一下子董事会的人都开始说话，大厅内回荡着争论的声音。  
“十分感谢您的直率，汤姆林森先生。”特纳直视着路易斯的双眼说到。“言语无法表达我们的感谢。”  
特纳与他握手，一阵异样的下沉的愧疚感席卷了路易斯，他心中的羞耻与愧疚凝聚成一团。   
“还有别的事吗？”他虚弱的问。整个一天他都在大哭的边缘，一切只是变得越来越危险了。大厅突然好像一个洞穴，路易斯每一秒都变得越来越小。他不确定自己刚刚干了什么。  
丹尼斯点头，微笑着拍拍他的后背。“抱歉耽误你时间了；我们知道你们音乐家都很忙。我希望我们没有耽误你练习的时间。”  
路易斯摇头。  
“祝晚上愉快，路易斯。”  
路易斯点点头，看着他们专注的交谈着走过大厅。格里姆肖回头看向他。他摇了摇头，眼神如冰。  
我干了什么？


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

那晚哈里在巴比肯留到相当晚，他在笔记本电脑上写了一些最后一轮巡演的笔记，直到房间变暗。他完事后，拿起包，绕过桌子向门口走去，低着头皱眉盯着手机，检查有没有新信息。他期待着路易斯的信息，因为几小时前他给路易斯发了条短信问他感觉好些了没有。但他只收到了一条奈尔热情的短信，他说很乐意明天帮他把东西从圣路加带回家，然后与哈里一起去喝他聊表谢意的酒。  
**没问题伙计!!! :) 喝!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
路易斯那边杳无音讯。  
哈里重重叹口气，关上办公室门走到无人的二楼夹层，压下逐渐产生的不安。路易斯通常不会无视他的短信。  
“一定是还感觉不太好，就这样……” 他自言自语，扯扯门把手确定门锁好了。  
他想起那天下午他放进路易斯邮箱里的作曲。他希望自己没有越界，让路易斯不舒服。他转身下楼时完全在神游，结果不小心撞上了迎面而来的利亚姆•佩恩。  
“呃，大师！” 利亚姆说，一只手稳住哈里。他走得很快，哈里闪到一边才躲开他，差点没站稳。“没看见你。抱歉了!”  
“哪里着火了吗，佩恩?”哈里一恢复平衡就笑着问到。但一说出来他就感觉自己有点傻。  
利亚姆似乎不介意，只是甩甩头一只手撩过自己的短发。“董事会会议开个不停,”他说，对行政办公区翻个白眼。“格里姆肖让我去他办公室取一些忘拿的文件。”他低头瞟了一眼表。“我怀疑十点之前我们都出不去。”  
哈里点头，提到会议让他有点脉搏加速。他知道最近他们一直在对是否留下他悬而未决，也许现在他们正在做决定。讨论的延长让他对事情的进展不太自信。  
哈里在利亚姆面前不好意思的站着，靴子尖碾着松软的红色地毯。他知道他的忧虑不全是因为他们决定的结果，也产生于自己的决定。不管怎样我都要跟路易斯说，哈里想，想到即将到来的谈话，让他在心里为他的不安全感和他对这种谈话的隐约恐惧而畏缩。他妈的早该跟他说了。几周前。几周前就该……一个多月来他一直把延期作为逃避的手段现在他不能再欺骗自己了。  
利亚姆一定是看见了哈里想知道形式的样子，因为他用那一向热情过度的样子微微欠身，明显是要说什么秘密。“简直不敢相信他们要花这么久时间下决定,”他耳语到，又翻个白眼。他表情阴沉下来，向哈里靠的更近了，眼里闪着八卦的光。“只告诉你，如果事情不顺的话……”他左右看看确保周围没人，声音更低了， “我猜那全是因为路易斯•汤姆林森。”  
哈里惊讶又迷惑的一抬头，血管里奔腾着有毒的肾上腺素。  
“什么?”他勉强说，心疯狂跳动着。  
“是的,”利亚姆点头，不满的抿嘴。“嗯，今天下午特纳在大厅拉住他问他的意见，问他觉得你适不适合LSO。而汤姆林森说不适合……他说不！”利亚姆为路易斯的无耻而难以置信的张眼，慢慢摇着头。“我以为格里姆肖要掐死他呢。”  
哈里痛苦的嗯了一声，紧紧咬着下唇。他对利亚姆飞快的眨着眼，震惊的无所适从。我不明白。我不明白。  
他既迷惑又心烦意乱，震惊的几乎不知道自己在哪。他大脑一团乱，耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
一定是搞错了。一定。只是一个误会。路易斯不会的，哈里想。他感到一阵恶心，口里发苦，心深深痛着。他为什么？为什么？   
“何况你还给了他那首德沃夏克，那么好的礼物!” 利亚姆厌恶的轻声说。  
哈里举起发颤的手揉揉眉毛，长叹一声，目视前方。他一头雾水，完全搞不明白。他仍然震惊着，思维似乎离他远去，神经系统也不听指挥，与他作对。他流下一阵冷汗。  
哈里沉默的越久，利亚姆就越失方寸。显然他以为哈里会和他一起抱怨路易斯荒谬的傲慢，拉近彼此的距离什么的。也许任何人都会期待他有回应吧。尤其是他根本不知道其实路易斯•汤姆林森手中紧紧握着我那可悲的心。  
“我，呃——” 哈里仍然挣扎着组织语言。 “我——”  
他得振作一下了。他当然不想让利亚姆•佩恩搞明白是怎么回事。从他脸上看出来。别是现在。天啊，尤其是现在。因为路易斯他……  
但。  
他不会的。我了解他。我不了解他吗？他不会……他怎么会？我不敢相信他这么做了。我不相信！  
哈里颤抖着呼吸一口。他仍然无助的保护着路易斯，无可救药的、深深的爱着他。即使现在是世界末日，他也不能让利亚姆因为德沃夏克协奏曲那么说路易斯。他心底对路易斯深沉的保护欲让他终于开了口。  
“也许我是选了德沃夏克,”哈里小声解释。他用尽全力才掩饰住自己马上要哭出来的事实，他哽咽道，“但能由路易斯来演奏它，才是真正的礼物。”  
利亚姆冲他眨着眼，担忧的看着还好像他想出了什么。靠。他也许只让情况更糟了。  
哈里深深咽了口吐沫又深呼吸。他能行，装一下然后赶紧离开这该死的地方。然后跟路易斯谈。草，我得跟路易斯谈。  
“虽然如此,”哈里继续，忽视着全身的剧痛，让自己麻木下来，“我们的工作关系一直不是很和谐，对吧?”他僵笑一下。   
利亚姆会意的微微笑了一下，表情不再那么迷惑了。  
这是谎言，哈里想。这是谎言。后背一阵恐惧的刺痛。是谎言吗？至少对我来说是……也许刚开始不和谐，但之后……  
他甩掉这些情感。哪怕这让他生不如死他也得演完。  
“我不能说我不失望，但我可以说我不是那么惊讶，”他说。他尽量波澜不惊的说到，即使他撒谎时心已经提到了嗓子眼。  
利亚姆理解的叹气摇头。显然他是在想自己以往与那些骄傲的难相处的音乐家的经历。  
但，我应该惊讶吗？哈里难过又不安的想。我应该惊讶吗？  
利亚姆的咳嗽声打断了他的思绪，他指了指格里姆肖的办公室。“嗯,”他拍拍哈里的肩膀, “我得走了。抱歉给你带来坏消息，大师。我挺你。”  
哈里微微点点头表示谢意，然后利亚姆走了，走廊里回荡着他裤子摩擦的声音。  
哈里独自站在二楼夹层，颤抖着吁出一口气，手压腹腔。他感到浑身裸露而肿痛；甚至肌肤也发痛。  
他现在就得跟路易斯谈。  
不到半小时后，哈里就心情沉重的站在路易斯公寓外的小路上，盯着有些掉漆的绿色前门。他是打车来的，没发短信告知路易斯。他猜路易斯多半不会回信，或者根本不会让他来，哈里不知道这两种情况哪个更糟。不过看起来路易斯到家了；哈里能看见窗口轻柔的灯光。  
他抬头望向路易斯的小屋，心中发紧。他从没进过屋，只是因为一次宿醉后的早午餐奈尔开着他的沃克斯豪尔把他们两人送回家，他才知道地址。路易斯是先下车的。他记得他一路小跑，转身开心的挥手和对哈里微笑(其实是，为他微笑) ，这让哈里的心霎时间尖利的阵阵作痛。  
靠。他惨笑着吁出一口潮湿的气。这次的“烧心”是因为截然不同的原因了。  
那天他在他们一起吃早午餐的那家餐馆里吃了太多油腻的食物，回家的一路和接下几小时都哀怨的打着滚向路易斯抱怨他显著下降的生活质量。但之后那天下午晚些时候路易斯带着一些解酸剂过来了。他嘲笑哈里忍受疼痛的能力荒唐的底下，但也抱着他直到他感觉好些，让他躺在沙发上，头枕在路易斯大腿上，手指慢慢的抚过着他的卷发。“我知道你几小时前就好了,”夕阳西下时，路易斯怜爱的坏笑道。“好过分的行为，斯泰尔丝，这样跟我耍赖！利用我的同情心。”  
但，他没有暗示哈里真的离开他的大腿，所以他们在沙发上一直保持着同样的姿势，路易斯纤细的手指埋在他的发间，直到睡觉时间。  
那本是如此的美好。  
因为这该死的回忆，哈里眼泛泪光。他们有太多……太多该死的，完美的回忆。  
其实是，心碎。不是“烧心”。他空洞的想着，仍盯着窗口的灯光。他试着不要太看重这一切，可这真是着实可悲又荒唐透顶，他发狂的笑声只压在了嗓子里。这就对了，笑的话就不会哭了。别哭。别哭。  
先前哈里带着一腔正义的怒火进了出租车，准备好冲进路易斯的公寓要求答案，要求证实。问他为什么，怎么会，还有到底为什么，还有我到底有没有懂过你一点点？  
但现在他只感到害怕。那么的害怕，悲伤，那么的受伤。他没准备好去面对那个他知道一定会到来的证实。没准备好去见公寓里的路易斯。他想抓住那个让他把头枕在自己大腿上的温柔的揉着他的太阳穴的路易斯。哈里没准备好让这两个路易斯融为一体。他根本不想承认其中一个路易斯的存在。  
哈里擦去脸颊处的几滴泪水，伸展四肢为最坏的情况做好了准备。他开始上楼。  
他怎么能，怎么能？怎么会？他怀疑着，仍然紧紧抓着最后一丝希望。每上一步台阶他都越发紧张，渐渐变得接近发狂。这感觉像是要得知一个他已经搞砸了的十分重要的面试结果。但这次他不知道他是在何时或是如何错过了哪些音符。  
他在那扇破旧的门前停住了，他焦躁的全身战栗。他举起一只颤抖的手，深深咽了一口气，敲了门。  
哈里低头合眼。他退后一步，听着屋内慢慢接近的脚步声。他飞速的心跳让他胸中作痛。  
他不会的。他没那么做。  
门开了一条缝，哈里睁开眼。他慢慢抬起头，时间仿佛凝固了。  
路易斯站在门口，面无表情的抬头看着他。  
他那么做了。  
“路易斯，”他的声音变成了一声可怜的，迟疑的抽噎，好像哈里的灵魂也被撕扯开来。他转过身面向街道，泪水模糊了视线。他不能再看路易斯了，他不能再去探寻那双警惕的蓝眼睛。   
灰烬。灰烬。他周身的一切都是灰烬。支离破碎。分崩离析。伤痛和耻辱吞噬了他。  
这比他以为的还要难受，比他尽全力来预期的假想的还要难捱。这完全淹没了他整个人——整个身体，所有的神经都火花四射。哈里的身体晃晃悠悠地打着圈。伤痛几乎让他有了醉意。溺水般的迷醉，渴求着再不能得的空气。  
“你想干什么?”路易斯顿了一下，僵硬的说。  
先前所有正义的怒意涌回哈里的胸腔，路易斯疏离的声音好似一根点燃汽油的火柴，刷的一声点燃了怒火。他眼睛闪着火光转回身来。  
“你他妈在开玩笑吗?”他哽咽的喊道。一瞬间他已经把路易斯逼进了屋，浑身愤怒的发抖。“是吗?”  
路易斯飞快的站到沙发后，紧咬牙关死死盯着他。他双手抱胸。他没有回应。  
哈里开始走动，甩着双臂，发泄满腔的怒火，掩饰着他即将喘不过气的事实。他又来回走了五六趟，本来又打算向路易斯发难，但他一看向他，就失去了这份心力。他没有这个精力了；又一阵心碎的悲伤席卷了他。他颤抖着呼吸一声，举起一只手好似那是两人间的一面屏障。他需要自己的屏障，而不是路易斯选择的那该死的沙发。  
“我不明白,”最后他轻语到，声音因感情激动而含混不清。“这是为什么？来的路上我一直告诉自己，路易斯不会。路易斯不会。他为什么会？我不明白。我不——” 他抽噎了。  
路易斯尴尬的在沙发另一边调整着姿势，看起来娇小，铁石心肠而疏离。即使这样，也是如此美丽。他沉默不语。  
“因为我以为。你难道一点……也没有吗？因为我——我爱——”哈里打断了自己。他没法说了。他心底一阵作呕的耻辱，他明白到这爱情其实是如此的单面所以路易斯才会这么做。他被戳到心痛处，心底压下的情感让他一阵无法呼吸。显然，羞辱的苦痛才刚刚开始。  
“我真是个傻瓜,”他低语。他双颊因为沮丧和尴尬烧的火热。“你让我看起来真像个傻瓜。”  
路易斯皱皱眉头，挑起一边眉毛。“显然你并没失业。所以。”  
哈里一抽气，睁大氲满泪水眼睛。他好像被一个二流恐怖片的情节反转打了一拳；他最爱的角色其实一直是个坏人。我怎么会如此茫然未觉？难道我一点都不懂他吗？  
“你要去柏林,”路易斯说，耸耸肩微微退了一步。  
“嗯，反正，这似乎是我唯一的选择了，”哈里太震惊太难过，他说不出别的。  
“是的,”路易斯说，嘴角一颤是他情感唯一一处的泄露。“所以。我是说，我不知道你为何表现的好像我们一开始就有那么认真一样。”他随意的指指两人，翻转了下纤细的手腕。  
"喔，我懂了," 哈里嘶哑的说，拳头一遍遍的握紧松开，转移着心中残酷的痛意。  
"所以……所以你只是认为这样对乐团最好才这么做的，是吗?"  
路易斯耸肩。  
哈里垂下身子低头盯着鞋，仍然感到措手不及，怅然不解。他希望自己心里能对路易斯强硬起来，但他做不到。也许他永远都做不到。这是最痛苦的。他也许会下半生一直爱着路易斯而路易斯永远不会接受他，不会完全接受他。永远不会。他感到彻彻底底的颓然，失败而渺小。  
当他抬起头又一次开口时，眼里一行行流下热泪。“我不懂你，”他艰难的说着，摇着头。“我想……我想站在你身边，永远都是。而无论我多么努力，你都不想让我站在那里。你不让我。你总是把我推开。我不知道我为什么就是学不会。”说着最后几句话他又哽咽了。  
路易斯低着头凝视着什么，目光紧紧锁定了他眼前的沙发。他没有目光交流，一语不发。  
“好吧,”哈里说。“好吧。”他摇头。“再见，路易斯,”他轻语，离开路易斯的前厅，蹒跚出了门。  
*  
哈里到希思罗机场赶去柏林的飞机时，完全是踩点到。他唯一没错过飞机的原因就是从上午以来，奈尔一直在给他发提醒的短信絮叨跨国旅行的点滴。  
10:25 a.m. **希望你已经开始打包行李了，哈兹。没打包可没法出发啊!!!!**

11:15 a.m. **国际航班要提前两小时啊啊。别迟到。**

12:30 p.m. **打包了吗?打开行李包，装点裤子。**

12:45 p.m. **别忘了考虑打车到机场的时间，伙计!!!!!! :)**

12:46 p.m. **知道你说过不需要我送你到希思罗机场，但那边基场（德语Flug）有人接你吗???**

哈里终于受不了了开始回短信，即使他知道奈尔是故意用自己糟糕的德语来勾引他回信，而他正好进了圈套。

12:47 p.m. 机场。（德语Flughafen）

12:47 p.m. 没人。

12:47 p.m. 但没关系。

那天下午哈里从公寓里踉跄出来，只带了打包得一团糟的旅行包，背着一个帆布包。他暂时不得不留下大提琴，因为他没法为她再订一张机票。他一直努力安慰自己，这样会更容易打到车。事实上也确实是这样，谢天谢地，因为即使奈尔一直在啰嗦，哈里想及时通过安检，已是比计划落后整整二十分钟了。  
自从那件事发生以来，奈尔一直很支持他，这很好。即使哈里没法让自己公开的讲出到底发生了什么。而即使有时奈尔的善意让本就想哭的他更想哭了，奈尔作为朋友的陪伴，也是那么好的安慰。  
哈里十分确定自从那天奈尔如约来到他在圣路加的办公室帮他搬箱子时，一进屋他就感到事情不对了。  
“今晚你还是不来喝一杯了，是吧?” 他们把箱子从后备箱里搬空，然后抬到哈里的公寓里后，奈尔问到。奈尔靠在车边，交叉双脚，眼神温和的看着哈里。  
哈里咬唇忍住眼泪，慢慢摇头。  
“好吧,”奈尔说，挠挠后脖颈皱着眉。“你想聊聊的时候找我，好吧哈兹?”  
哈里只是说不出话的点头，奈尔拍拍他的肩膀，进车开远了。哈里站在人行道边看着直到他一个右转弯消失不见，然后上楼回到公寓，哭到终于入睡。  
一周半以来，事情大概就是这样。哈里带着行尸走肉般呆滞虚空的眼神四处游荡，不是正在哭就是马上要哭。他心碎不已，感到无法恢复的悲伤。伤痛在他脖颈处好似套上的锁，他无时无地不感受着这沉重。这种痛苦从未真正消失，只是随时间变得逐渐深浅不一。他在睡觉时也无法摆脱这痛苦。这比一般感情上的失利严重得多；哈里是真真正正的心碎了。他知道自己人生中第一次感受到了真正的，深刻的悲哀。奈尔似乎也察觉到了。  
所以在LSO那边正式泡汤之后，即使哈里没叫他奈尔也出现在了巴比肯的办公室，帮他清扫办公室。而且，哈里知道奈尔通常会安排大型派对，但这次他只是带他去了一个中式自助餐厅，两人吃了一顿安静的告别午餐。而且，他一早上都在给哈里发短信，鼓励他振作起来去赶飞机，努力逗他乐，让他明白如果哈里需要他的话，他会一直在他身边。哈里很感激。  
在他朦胧的泪眼中，出租车车窗外伦敦的景色模糊的忽闪而过。他感觉今天已经哭了一百多次了。他为离开了奈尔感到遗憾，尤其，他是个那么出色的朋友，但事实上他为何如此痛恨去赶飞机，为何如此不理智的拖延只有唯一一个原因。他为何离机场越近心跳越快也只有一个原因。因为这就是结局了。哈里真的要离开伦敦了。他真的要离开路易斯了。他们结束了。他意识到这点时，抑制着抽噎，无时无刻不在他心中的悲伤无以复加的锋利作痛。这感觉好像心将破裂开来。他仍然不想让他们结束。  
路易斯•汤姆林森。  
路易斯•汤姆林森。  
深呼吸。  
深呼吸。  
他脑海里妈妈的声音是唯一的救赎，让他不会在出租车后座表现的像个傻瓜一样。  
深呼吸。  
在他去了路易斯家的那晚后，哈里有充足的独处时间，充裕的时间来仔细思考，冥想，掰开揉碎的分析，但他仍然想不明白。他不能理解哪里出了差错，他怎么会把情况解读的完全大错特错。不能理解路易斯眼神里的冰冷，那个被他刻意拉开并精心维持的距离。这和那个他坠入爱河的路易斯•汤姆林森如此不同。他的公寓变成了一个存有往昔欢爱的有毒的宝藏。那些欢笑和轻柔的抚摸，路易斯压在他后脖颈处的手。我真的对于波莱罗很抱歉，哈里。我——我对于一切都很抱歉。  
哈里叹口气，攥紧拳头，肌肉用力，轻轻的锤了出租车后座一拳。他一定有感觉。我知道他有。他没有吗？但为什么呢？为什么……他的头脑一直陷在事后猜测与自我怀疑的怪圈里。  
他忍不住一直想如果那晚他没在二楼夹层遇到利亚姆•佩恩会怎么样。事情会好些吗？如果永远都不知道路易斯做了什么会不会就不那么心痛了？如果哈里即使在伦敦没有工作也提出要留在他身边，路易斯是不是会小心的暗示他去柏林？因为哈里本会提出留下的。他会想留在路易斯身边，无论发生什么，无论身处何地。路易斯会委婉的拒绝他吗？微妙的暗示哈里留在伦敦没有意义，反正，不用为了他留下？在他心中，哈里不能完全相信路易斯会这么做，但，这恰是他内心深处一直害怕的事。拒绝。  
又一次，被路易斯•汤姆林森拒绝。  
哈里的想法已被证实，但他仍然甩不开那下沉的模糊的感觉，这也许只是个自我实现预言。让他感到最无望最沮丧的就是他们终于在一起后，两人几乎没吵过架。一个可怖的声音在他脑中持续着说到，从不吵架是因为你们从没真正交谈，从没谈过重要的事。从没深入交谈，说明你其实并没真正了解过他，不是吗？从没了解过。一点也没有。  
但我了解他！他想大喊。我了解过他！我了解他！但他不能确定这是不是真的。  
“哪个航站楼?” 希思罗机场隐约可见，司机问到，打断了哈里的思绪。  
“五号,”哈里说，但他的声音太小了，因感情激动而含混不清。他咳嗽一声，又说了一遍。 “五号。”  
然后，他站在五号航站楼内，眨着眼看着出发时刻表，找着下午四点五十飞往柏林泰格尔机场的英航班机。时间刚刚好。哈里得定下这个航班。

 

哈里离开伦敦一周了，路易斯打扮得光鲜整齐。他的发型被精心清洗修饰过。那天早晨他有条不紊的刮了胡子，而且他记得喷上了古龙香水。他的袜子是成对的一双。早晨七点半，他在圣路加地下的练习室，勤奋的为客座指挥露辛达•佩斯练习着新的曲子。自信的音符从他的小提琴飞出，在吸音墙围成的小房间里回响，又波浪般彼此斡旋着逐渐消散。他是伦敦交响乐团的乐团首席。  
他感觉像个人渣。  
但他不会让感觉影响自己。既然哈里走了，既然他离开了他去了更简单更美好的德国天堂，路易斯终于能专心了。他发现自己又能专于音乐了。保持练习日程，他把练习强度变为了原来的三倍。  
他皱眉。那为什么我听起来如此僵硬。  
这没什么，他告诉自己。只是生疏了。只要放轻松就好。  
路易斯仿佛看到了哈里覆在他身上的身影，他前额沾着浸了汗水的卷发，面色潮红而火辣，两只手指好似一把剪刀剪开了路易斯。他轻柔的唱着“放轻松……放轻松……”然后他开始咯咯笑着，滑入第三根手指，接着路易斯一只胳膊遮住了自己的脸。“白痴,”他饱含爱意的咕哝。但哈里只是接着唱。  
“顺着潮流走，我会照顾你。”  
路易斯一阵晕眩，搭在琴弓的手指一颤。哈里来了——他来了，然后他走了。只是这样。该工作了。他深呼吸，翻了一页谱子。他要回到自己先前的状态。他先前明明好好的。“哈里做出了选择,”他自言自语，好似祷告。“这是哈里的选择。哈里选择了柏林。哈里做出了选择。哈里做出了选择。”而他和董事会说了什么并不会让事情有所分别。  
他听到敲门声。路易斯瞟了一眼手表，转过身——现在还早，将近八点。他小心的把小提琴放回琴匣，头伸向走廊。“尼古拉斯•格里姆肖，”他说。天啊，他听起来也像个死人。  
“路易斯•汤姆林森,”尼克回应。“我们需要谈谈。我能……？”他挤进狭小的练习室，胳膊下夹着马尼拉纸文件夹。  
“好的……”路易斯说，挑挑眉毛看着尼克在破旧的折椅上调整着姿势。他伸出来的膝盖几乎戳到了尴尬的站在他对面靠墙的路易斯。他不记得以前看到过乐团经理来圣路加的地下室。他和这里不是很相称。  
“你没回复我要求会面的邮件,”尼克皱眉。“所以我才亲自来找你。”  
“抱歉，我——”  
尼克举起手，文件夹滑到他大腿上。“我也没指望你们这些音乐家会查看邮箱；你们总是在哪练习，不过也许你们也应该这样。就像一群猫……”他叹口气。“总之。”  
“尼克,”路易斯打断他，“我对于那天对丹尼斯•特纳说的话很抱歉。我知道你本想提示我说相反的话……”他咬唇，低头盯着地毯，盯着尼克老古板的皮鞋。  
“不，不，”格里姆肖一摆手。“你只是在说实话。其实，他那样把你堵在墙角问问题有点不合适。董事会大多数人都在寻找不把资金分配给斯泰尔丝的薪水的借口。即使你说了我想让你说的话，他们也会找别的借口。不，这不是我想说的。”  
路易斯宽慰的垂下身子，肌肉微微放松，即使他仍然有些紧张。不是我的错，他想，一阵自我安慰的激动。看见没？真的不是我的错。反正他本来也要去柏林。反正本来也会结束。他把这条新信息加入他小心翼翼构造的现实，那个两周半前，他与董事会谈过话后从巴比肯乘地铁回家时在车里为自己构造的现实。无论如何他本来就要离开。这是他与哈里对峙时脑海里唯一一直重复的想法，唯一能让他保持面无表情的想法，哪怕他已然心碎。无论如何你都要离开我。无论如何，你都选择了离开。  
“虽然挺可惜的，因为哈里对我说的很明白他十分愿意在LSO任长期职位。一直对他多喜欢伦敦说个不停。他有多愿意留下……我确信如果这个职位被提供给他，他会毫不犹豫的拒绝柏林。”尼克会意的笑着压低声音。“私下告诉你，我觉得他在这有男朋友。”  
他窒息了。房间内没有空气了。路易斯的神智熄灭了。他的世界分崩离析，一会后又重新组合，成为了一团形状可怖的浆糊。霎时间他紧紧合上双眼，他感觉自己动不了了。做不出任何反应。而尼克只是笑了。  
“但这都无所谓了。显然你很高兴看他走人，而我承认这确实让我在为下个季度做预算时容易了一些。”  
路易斯希望格里姆肖能他妈的赶紧讲重点。还是他只是来这里撕碎他的心然后塞到他喉咙里？被自己的心噎住，窒息而死——这，天啊，现在他就是这种感觉。路易斯不能呼吸了。他感到胸口一起一伏，努力吸气时阵阵惊恐。（他一直用成对的袜子，剃须，着装，练琴来逃避这恐慌）为什么尼克没注意到这屋子有多缺氧？路易斯像是在呼吸真空。他双手开始颤抖；他马上去查看雷霆，不想把他掉下——哦，他在那边琴匣里……  
“斯泰尔丝这件事后，一件事倒是变得很明确，LSO需要一个年轻的新星。”  
“嗯?”路易斯勉强开口。他知道自己正表现的很古怪；他几乎能看见自己坐立不安，努力深呼吸的样子。但尼克只是接着说。  
“是的，一个能让众人激动起来的人。一个能在网上掀起潮流的人，你知道我在说什么吧；一个能做大规模宣传的人，一个……性感的人。”  
所以，尼克打断了他的晨间练习来告诉他哈里•斯泰尔丝很性感。这一定就是最深渊了，路易斯想，爆发出一阵新产生的惊恐。这一定是，此时此地。要么这是最深渊，要么他正慢慢的沉入他先前从未设想过的低度。  
“我们认为那个人可以是你。”  
路易斯眨眼。“什——什么?”他出汗了；他能感觉到腋下的潮湿。他能听到自己在练习室内回荡的诡异的呼吸声，他感到如此，如此的裸露。就像鱼钩上的虫子——一个恶心的小东西，痛苦的挣扎着。他什么都不懂了。  
“年轻的新星!”尼克开心的拍手。“你还很年轻而且……”他双手冲着路易斯脸的方向一拍，“挺帅。董事会认为凭着上个月的德沃夏克表演，我们可以把你作为独奏艺术家推出。从另一首协奏曲开始；我们认为布鲁赫的第一协奏曲也许挺合适。另一个独特的，高度激情的第三乐章，对吧？就像德沃那个。然后我们可以开始谈出专辑的事……”  
路易斯神志不清。他咳嗽着把头靠在墙上，迷惑的对着闪烁的日光灯眨着眼。独奏事业。发行专辑。得到认可。尼克仍然他妈的说个不停。  
“……而先前新闻媒体绝对被你弄高潮了，抱歉用语不太文明。我们与一些公关有联系，我们可以大规模的给你宣扬宣扬。全是赞美。大型宣传……”  
这就是他过去想要的。如果五个月前你问路易斯他想要什么，他大概就会描述这个场景。一个能让他家喻户晓的机会，成为下一个约书亚•贝尔。路易斯感到自己莫名的从当下的情况中抽身而出，好像他在梦中看着自己，看着尼克把几沓纸从文件夹拿出递给路易斯，接着大谈“汤姆林森计划”。  
“而且当然，上帝保佑，那首德沃夏克应该收入首专。人们仍在谈论它。咱们得趁热打铁……”  
他的声音又没入背景了。路易斯努力去看递过来的文件，勉强意识到自己真的，真的应该更勤的查看自己的邮箱了，因为他将被目不暇接的会议淹没。他要和利亚姆•佩恩紧密合作了。这可是大事，路易斯！大事！嗯，我先放你走吧。我确定你想先打几个电话。  
“嗯,”路易斯怅然若失的点头。“谢谢，格里姆肖。”这感觉太不对了。他找不出词语形容这一切感觉有多不对。  
然后尼克走了。路易斯转身呻吟一声瘫进折椅，手指撩过头发，眉头紧锁的把脸埋进手里，然后盯着地面。他仍然全身震颤，一阵阵作痛。他又想起尼克先前说过的话。  
哈里想要留下。如果他想，他他妈的为什么什么都没说？路易斯回忆起他闯进门来，冲着他喊时受伤的表情。那个被全然背叛的表情。他因为我在董事会前诋毁他而生气；我明白，路易斯谨慎的想。他以为这是哈里的痛苦和他眼里泪水的主要原因。但他离开了，而无论如何他都要离开。而现在你得到了这些。  
“这不是我的错,”路易斯固执的咕哝。但，他的声音是如此的微弱。好像他自己都不相信。  
“这不是我要的。我是说，我曾经想要这个……我应该感到开心！”  
他不知道自己在与谁争论。  
路易斯站起身。他开始火大了，愤怒闪过身体，伴随着痛苦的持续不断的愧疚。“啊呀，反正他本来最后就会离开！他做出了选择。我什么都没做。我没有。这不是我的错。格里姆肖说了。他说他们也许本就不会给他这个职位……”  
草。路易斯住了嘴，拉上小提琴套，整理好乐谱冲出房间。他爬楼梯爬的飞快以至于大腿火辣辣的疼，头脑也一阵晕眩。他冲进教堂后的庭院，那里水仙花一片盛开。马利克正在那里抽着他晨间的烟；路易斯无言的伸出手接过一支烟。“谢了,”他嘟囔，泽恩只是默默的点点头。  
烟一点上，路易斯就走到一边，颤抖的手拿出手机。他点开最近联系人选择了最上面的名字。  
铃声响了很久。然后，  
“宝贝儿?”  
路易斯颤抖着吁出一口气。听到这个声音总是安慰，即使有时……“嗨，妈妈,”他一声呜咽。他回头瞟了眼泽恩，他正小心的避开目光，假装全神贯注于玫瑰丛里的绿色的花骨朵。路易斯溜到教堂角落屋檐下的阴影里。  
“出什么事了?”她问。他能听到背景里女人们欢笑的声音和刀叉的声音。她的声音很尖，她的语气有点虚伪。显然他打扰了她的早午餐什么的。从来都是这样。嗯。路易斯控制不住自己虚弱的苦笑。  
“我刚跟尼克•格里姆肖有了一个会面……”  
几分钟后她的语气变了，路易斯努力抑制住自己的失望。他知道她在乎什么，想要什么。  
他只希望他也能知道自己想要什么，在乎什么。

哈里抬头盯着柏林爱乐音乐厅著名的帐篷形的正立面，伸曲着手指呼吸着微微带有油炸食品味道的空气。他得去找自己的办公室。然后要处理一些文件，然后就是与乐团的初见了。他努力避免去思考要和他们说什么。也许会讲一会儿他糟糕的半生不熟的德语，直到他成功的让自己出了洋相。  
“家,”他说。他盯着音乐厅，着意感受着它。 “家。”这里将会是他在很长一段时间内的家，而他即将见到的人将是他的家人。最终，一切其他的事将会模糊成遥远往事的背影——就像其他悠远的记忆一样——而他将学会全身心的活在当下。在这里。在柏林。他合上双眼来勾勒这个场景。  
就在这时他手机响了；他收到了一封奈尔的邮件。刚才营造出的情绪就又灰飞烟灭了。  
哈里，伙计，我要跟他谈了。别装作你不知道我在说谁。也许目前为止他是这件事里更大的傻瓜，但你也得明白他不像自己假装的那样坚强，独立和无所谓。好吧？？？格莱迪斯向你问好。帮我喝一杯碧特博格。（德国知名啤酒）一切都会没事的。  
哈里大声的哼了一声把手机锁屏，黑暗的屏幕冷冰冰的。他眼里又蓄积了泪水，天啊，他还以为自己已经流干了眼泪呢。他咬唇，把视线转回在阳光下闪闪发亮的大楼，小羊皮靴一遍遍绕圈碾着人行道边一个粘上的老口香糖，控制着眼泪。对，路易斯不独立。显然正因如此他才他妈的告诉丹尼斯•特纳我“不适合”LSO，因为他想让我留下照顾他并且永远给他做薄煎饼早餐。符合逻辑。哈里颤抖着吁出一口气。他感到还是没法让自己平静下来，自从上辈子与利亚姆•佩恩在巴比肯的那场谈话后就是这样了。  
“你对我做了什么，路易斯?”他轻语。他双手紧紧背在身后，身体僵硬。他不会再让那种情绪把他淹没了。他不能再——呃，不，他不能再来一次在飞机上的精神崩溃了，那导致了三个乘务员围在哈里身边小心翼翼的给他递餐巾让他擦眼泪。他不能去想路易斯的肌肤。他那金色的，完美的肌肤或者他的微笑。还有他对哈里恰到好处的调戏。刚好足够点燃他一点欲火，只有一点点的不好意思，但又不足以让哈里忽视掉他那双蓝眼睛里闪出的爱意。美丽的男孩，我的美丽男孩。仿佛路易斯认为他很可爱是世间最好的事情。但然后，不知为何......   
“天啊，你对我做了什么?”  
哈里深呼吸，让自己镇静下来。这时他感到肩膀被搭上一只手，吓了他一大跳。  
“你好，哈里!”是弗洛里安•韦伊，他放下小提琴匣，张开双臂与他拥抱。哈里抱住他深深叹息。至少他在这里有个朋友。一个奈尔的替代品。我给奈尔回邮件时就要跟他这么说。他几乎能听到奈尔在伦敦大笑的声音。  
“Herr Weil!” （韦伊先生）他用了自己最好的德国口音。“Wie geht’s? Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen!”（你好吗？很高兴再次见到你！）  
弗洛里安拉开怀抱冲他一乐，深色眼珠打量着他的表情。哈里记得上一次自己在柏林孤身一人不知所措时他帮了多大的忙，那几乎是六年前的事了。文雅的纠正他的德语，带他熟悉这个城市，明白哈里是那种哪怕身为成年人也需要一点点母爱般照料的人。弗洛里安是一个非常好的人。看到哈里泛红的眼圈和泪痕，他友好的微笑表情慢慢换成了皱眉。“你还好吗?”他问，贴心的换了他近乎完美的英语。“不会是现在就想家了吧?”  
哈里努力不去想如果发现他这样的是路易斯，他会调笑他“公然梦游，和马路聊天。”“疯了吧，斯泰尔丝。”或者诸如此类的话。他只是努力去感受弗洛里安友好的关心。  
“我，嗯......”他声音颤抖的作答。虚弱的笑声好似哀鸣，他翻个白眼。“噢，我不能逼你听我絮叨自己破碎的心。”  
“胡说!”弗洛里安宣布，提起琴匣挽住哈里的胳膊。 “咱们去找个能坐下谈的地方吃点东西，然后你要告诉我所有事。所有。”他坚决的重复，向哈里摇摇手指。他如鹰一般的眉毛很是坚决，但他棕色的眼珠很温暖。哈里靠在他身上漫步在蒂尔加滕公园里，很高兴有了点人际接触，虽然和这么高的人一起走有点奇怪和不对劲。  
“Du bist der beste, Flo,”（你真好，弗洛）哈里叹气。“但你真的不知道自己被卷进了什么。还有，这儿还有那种油油的土耳其肉夹馍吗？那些带辣椒酱的?”  
“很快辣椒酱就要从你下巴上滴下来了。超级辣，我保证。”  
哈里看了眼手表——离他该到新办公室埋头文件还有大约一小时。 “好吧,”他说。 “我觉得这个主意不错。”他感到一阵异样的激动，过去一周半他一直躺在自己伦敦公寓里的床上，抱着纸巾速度惊人的看一个个悲伤的电影。他真的应该把那些时间花在售卖公寓上...... (或是好好打包行李......)但他想到自己也许不需要把它卖了。不用马上卖掉，如果珍玛将来永久搬到伦敦的话，可以用到它。这非常明智。  
“安雅怎么样了?”他突然问到，责备自己竟然忘了问候弗洛里安的女朋友，看来自己的心真是碎成了渣。  
“喔,”弗洛里安灿烂的笑了。“Wunderschön.（非常好。）她怀孕了。”  
哈里一吸气在马路中间停下又给了他一个拥抱。“弗洛!”他大喊。 “天，恭喜你。Glückwünsche!（恭喜）”他们拥抱着，哈里蹦了几下，甚至有了真心的笑容。哈里过去住在柏林时，弗洛里安是个酒吧里臭名昭著的派对动物，总是在喝醉后与人亲热，与他各种各样的朋友鬼混。哈里知道他有一些传言，但虽然人们对他的性取向有着持续不断的猜测，哈里很确定弗洛里安不是同性恋。而现在他终于找到了可以相伴一生的人。  
哈里心中一痛。我没有伴。我没找到那样的人。突然间他又快哭了。  
“草,”两人分开了拥抱时他一抽气。弗洛里安笑了，他洪亮的低音和路易斯完全不同，谢天谢地。“我是说,”哈里咳嗽一声，“呃，她什么时候生？你知道是ein Jung（男孩）ein mädchen（女孩）吗?”  
他们又谈了一会怀孕的事。安雅还有四个月生产，在九月，孩子是个男孩。弗洛里安最喜欢卢卡斯这个名字，但安雅倾向于莫里茨。当他们拿着滴油的包着锡纸的肉夹馍坐在长凳上时，弗洛里安开始轰炸哈里问题。  
“我给你买吃的了,”他说。 “现在作为回报，告诉我是谁把你弄成这个样子。我要去杀谁?”  
哈里弱弱的笑了，嘴里塞满了羊肉，蔬菜和可口的辣椒酱。 “是，嗯......”他咽了下去。“路易斯•汤姆林森。”  
弗洛里安抱怨一声，差点吐出他的肉夹馍。“汤姆林森?那个小......”  
“嘿——,”哈里自发的打断了他，不开心的皱起眉毛。  
弗洛里安作罢，翻个白眼。 “好吧，但在我接着评判他之前快点给我讲明白。”  
哈里吃着肉夹馍咕哝出大概的故事——除了那些私人的部分，但仍然讲出了要点，弗洛里安坐在他身旁，一边嚼一边若有所思的点头。  
“我要用我的弓刺穿他,”弗洛里安发着牢骚。 “直接刺穿他那冰冷的小心脏。你知道我们以前都叫他 ‘自大的阿玛蒂?’吗？”（路易斯的琴是阿玛蒂小提琴）  
哈里一哼，叹口气，舔掉手腕粘上的酱然后把锡纸团成一团扔进垃圾桶。“我不知道，但我相信,”他干巴巴的说。突然间他非常想为路易斯辩护，他的心不冷，他是个很好的人；他是那么美，他......  
但，我真的应该停止愚弄自己了。他伤害了我，而这是不可接受的。他伤害了我。因为路易斯•汤姆林森就是这样的人。哈里颤抖的吁气，希望自己不再作痛。但仍然，他心中有一个微小的希望的种子，希望着路易斯是事出有因，有着说得通的理由。也许哈里没有对一切解读失误。也许路易斯很害怕，或者不知怎么他被人控制了，也许恐怖分子拿枪指着他的头然后......这时他的理论开始变得荒谬了。妈的，哈里想。为什么？他完全不明白。但他真的在乎过我。他在乎。他不在乎吗？  
“我得停止愚弄自己了,”他告诉弗洛里安。两人站起身，开始往音乐厅走，他放弃了那些荒谬的猜想。“我只是感觉在我们整个感情中我都蒙着眼。事实和我以为的是完全不同的。实话实说，这让我有点要发疯了。我是如此的不现实，我没意识到......”  
“他一定有个很棒的老二,”弗洛里安说。  
哈里只是哀嚎着锤了他的肩。  
*  
晚些时候，当他站在柏林爱乐乐团的新指挥台上时，他感到一阵诡异的似曾相识。“Guten Tag,（日安）”他开始了。“Danke, dass Sie mich hier eingeladen haben.（谢谢你们邀请我到这里。）”他扫视过一张张友善的脸，大多数都是他所陌生的。就像几个月前杰拉德•库特奈和格莱迪斯•霍华德还有泽恩•马利克一样陌生。结识那些人，和他们聊天和建立友谊是多么美好的事而......不要去想他。哈里的心跳开始咚咚作响，接着他调整了一下重心，低头瞟了一会靴子然后说， “对不起；我德语实在太烂了。”  
大家都笑了。哈里微笑。就像他在伦敦的第一天一样。  
所以他为什么不能相信这次会和上次一样呢。

路易斯靠在卫生间的水槽处，太阳穴突突跳着。他喉咙生疼；他刚生吞了两片阿司匹林，害怕着这一天接下来要发生的事。现在差一刻钟六点。他要练习一早上然后带领声部排练，然后下午乐团合练。他们将要第一次排练布鲁赫。他合上带有镜子的柜子，盯着镜子里的自己。  
他看起来一片凌乱。他眼睛红红的，胡子又长了出来，头发一团糟。难道我不被干扰的样子就是这样吗。  
他睡眠不足，仅此而已。自从......路易斯叹气。哈里•斯泰尔丝。自从我开始在他那张该死的太过松软的大床上睡觉就是这样了。现在欠缺的那些睡眠开始来找他算账了。他正身挺挺脊梁，想让自己清醒点，一只手轻轻挠挠肚子。失眠就是这样，路易斯想。你时刻都醒着，但又不是真的醒着。如同行尸走肉。  
不知怎么他冲了个澡吃了几片吐司然后蹒跚着出了门。车站古怪的寂静，好像所有其他人都滚去布莱顿享受六月温和的气候了似的；坐在六点十四的地铁上他想不出任何旋律。路易斯强迫自己走上巴比肯站的台阶，好歹享受一下阳光照在脸上的感觉，但当他一走上人行道就被阳光刺痛的眨眼。呃。可悲。  
当他终于瑟缩在圣路加地下一个狭小的房间里时，他四肢沉重而麻木。他拉了两次布鲁赫——他已经记下了谱子，多亏了他新制定的更加密集的排练日程——但两次他都毫无感觉。他几乎不记得自己是怎么拉的，或者拉的是什么。他的大脑就像一个被洗过太多次的老旧的扎染衬衫，一团晕眩。混乱而褪色，还沾染了一片暗淡混浊，灰扑扑的。并且发皱，他在水池边的破旧的镜子里看见自己的身影，哀鸣着遮住了双眼。他允许自己稍微休息一小下。  
他收起雷霆，中午时拖着脚步去吃午餐，不知道上哪吃或是吃什么。他漫游过教堂边的街道，左转，右转，随意的在街道间穿行，身边是知道自己要到哪里去的行人。不知怎么，最终他站在了老旧的橡木门前。老红牛酒吧。嗯。酒吧的汉堡也不算最差。当然，他一推开门望见里面昏暗的几近荒芜的室内，就发现了一个熟悉的坐在吧台边的棒球帽。  
不是他一直在躲奈尔。只是......他太忙了，最近，忙着练琴。确保自己在职业上无懈可击。但奈尔也没找他。没提出拉他回家，或是邀请他和格莱迪斯一起喝酒玩飞镖。但，这算不了什么，路易斯告诉自己，犹豫的站在门口。他只是......也很忙，大概。  
“进还是不进，赶紧的!”酒保粗声吼着，吓了路易斯一跳，他进了门，沉重的大门在他身后合上。  
奈尔转身看见是谁被喊，竟然皱起了眉。  
“嗯,”路易斯开口。他不确定自己是否见过奈尔这么生气。这令人十分不安；他整个表情都变了。  
奈尔只是翻个白眼，拉开他身边的吧台凳，转回自己那杯酒。“那，来吧，汤姆。你这个混蛋。”  
路易斯慢慢走到吧台边不情愿的叹气。“你好,”他说。  
他们整整二十秒默默无言，路易斯假装看菜单时瞄着奈尔，琢磨着他顽固的，暗怒的表情。“那么......”  
“布鲁赫练得怎么样了?”奈尔突然问，灌了一口啤酒，没看路易斯。  
“烂透了,”路易斯咕哝。他拿塑料菜单拍了几下吧台然后放下菜单，指尖扣着边角。“一团糟。”  
“我一直想跟你谈谈。”奈尔说。 “关于哈里。”  
“哈里怎么了?”路易斯能听见自己声音变尖发紧，飞快而不受控制的变得过于防卫。他双手发抖。这双手在小提琴上死气沉沉，在其他地方又战战兢兢，从来都没正常过。天啊，他太累了。他看着自己抽动的手嘟囔。 “我是说，他在柏林，所以......”  
“我知道你对丹尼斯•特纳说了什么，好吧?”  
路易斯无助的轻哼一声。“我——”  
“我也知道你在和哈里上床，所以别和我撒谎说这不是私人问题。”奈尔在吧台凳上转过身，终于看向路易斯了。靠。靠，靠。路易斯对不上他的目光，在他的注视下变得无比渺小，汗毛倒竖。他努力试图呼吸。  
“听着,”他勉强开口。“格里姆肖告诉我，我说了什么都无所谓。董事会不想给他提供那个职位。而他无论怎样都要离开，奈尔。所以这不是——这不是我的错。”  
“哦，你这个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。谁他妈在乎董事会?”奈尔撂下空杯子站起身，戴上墨镜背起包。 “关键是你说了那些话。而我完全不知道为什么，不过我猜这就是因为你是个懦夫。”  
路易斯如鲠在喉。那个他坐在地铁硬塑料座上为自己编织出的借口，那个他一直紧紧抱着如同救生艇的借口，终于分崩离析。当然，奈尔说得对；他令人崩溃的正确，路易斯是个烂人。这是我的错。真他妈的是。不是说路易斯一直不知道这是他的错，他心底深深知道。但他从未让这个认知浮出表面，他把它推开，在它上面堆盖了一层层否认。让自己忘掉哈里看着他的样子，他脸上的爱与伤痛，假装那并没发生。好像那真的不过是性。  
他不能再克制下去了。他感到自己好像回到了巴比肯大厅，就在董事会成员从他身边走开后，他问自己“我干了什么？”，而他没有收到回答。他仍然没有回答。  
奈尔回答了他。  
“无论如何，他本会为你留下。你毁了这个机会，汤姆林森。你毁了他。你。”奈尔生气的叹气，转身走开了，留下路易斯僵在吧台边。  
你这个人渣。路易斯想，崩溃的把脸埋进他放在吧台上的手臂间。他的脸颊紧压着黏黏的塑料菜单，流下眼泪。你甚至没有承担责任的尊严。  
二十分钟后他有声部排练。他有一个独奏协奏曲要表演。他他妈的不知自己该怎么办。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

哈里憎恨他在柏林的新家。恨之入骨。客厅太小了，天花板太低了，实用主义的多功能门把手接近于愚蠢，最要命的是这个家没有他的大提琴。他从查看邮件以来的十五分钟里，一直扯着头发在厨房里踱来踱去，嘟囔着他有多讨厌这个新家。尤其是当他打开了其中一封邮件时。  
如果这是通过电子邮件寄来的，哈里觉得它估计会被他忽略掉。多半会压根没被他注意。这封信估计会和他每天收到的其它的通知，谷歌快讯还有随便哪些邀请函混在他的收件箱内。他会没打开就把它删掉。毫无察觉。  
但当然，这封信是被邮寄过来的。一个质地优良的奶油色硬纸信封上面，华丽的书法字写着他的姓名与住址。哈里打开信前抚摸着信封背面的回信地址，想着为什么“戴弗西—佩特施姆一家”会知道他住在哪里。他没告诉格里姆肖他的新地址；一定是奈尔透漏的。  
这是一个来自伦敦交响乐团内部的筹金晚会邀请函。这个两周后的活动筹集的资金将被用来支持圣路加的儿童音乐发展项目。泰姬和佩蒂计划了几个月了，她们亲自发出了邀请函，她们知道这个项目是哈里一直关心的。他左手紧紧抓着这封信，在厨房的瓷砖地上来回走着。  
回到伦敦。回到路易斯那……  
哈里又低头瞟了眼信纸，看着佩蒂优美的书法。纤细的圆体字似乎传达了她的热心，唤起了他心底一阵乡愁。他得提醒自己伦敦不再是他的家了，这让他几近落泪。  
乐团也想邀请你以特别嘉宾的身份出席第二天晚间的演出。我觉得你听到这个消息一定很激动，路易斯•汤姆林森又要独奏了——布鲁赫的第一小提琴协奏曲！泰姬和我当然十分期待。  
想到其他人要指挥路易斯演奏布鲁赫，哈里心中一阵沉重的嫉妒。他翻个白眼，深深咽了口气。  
好像如果我们还在一起的话，他下半生就只能由我指挥了似的，他脸颊火热的尴尬的想着。他扯扯衬衫领子从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒。不管怎样，是我让自己觉得这是什么特殊的感情的。把它神圣化为什么持续的情感对话。像个怪胎。我是个饥渴的怪胎。   
他合上眼，皱着眉用瓶起子开了易拉罐。他脑海里回闪过两人最后一场演出后路易斯抬头看向哈里时神采飞扬的表情。  
路易斯•汤姆林森。为什么。怎么会……难道真的，一直以来，都只是我一厢情愿？  
“我不能回去,”他灌了一大口啤酒，对自己宣布道。 “我不能。我不——我不想回去。”  
这是个谎言，大部分吧。虽然想到会再次见到路易斯让他隐约的难受，但如果根本不去的话他将更是坐立不安。  
如果我有利蒂希娅就好了。  
直到哈里没带大提琴就搬到柏林后，他才意识到自己有多么的依赖拉琴这个减压方式。如果利蒂希娅在这里的话，他就不会在屋里踱来踱去，而是把自己的沮丧和冲突的情感投入进一个简单而激烈的曲子。他会沉浸进音乐里，让大脑休息，直到潜意识帮他解决掉问题。但现在这是不可能了。只过了一周半，但哈里就像想念一只自己精神上的手臂一样想念他的大提琴，他的手偶尔会握住一支虚无的琴弓。  
如果我回到伦敦我就能去取我的大提琴，他寻找着理由，把喝了一半的啤酒和揉皱的佩蒂的来信放在柜台上，疯狂的找着自己的钥匙。他得离开这个人类史上最烂的公寓，越快越好。他需要空气。这将不会只是因为路易斯。这不是只因为路易斯；我的生活不是绕着路易斯转圈的……不——不再是了。  
他终于在客厅的咖啡桌上找到了钥匙，他一把抓起钥匙穿上靴子。他甩上门，跑下台阶出了大楼。  
傍晚时分的空气是清甜的，哈里步行时深呼吸了几下。哈里努力提醒自己柏林的可人之处，他住在一条超级美丽的，路旁绿荫成片的大街上，气候也宜人的很。他确实爱柏林。很爱。他不需要也不想回到伦敦，不需要也不想再次见到路易斯•汤姆林森。  
你能受得了再次见到他但却不能碰他吗？哈里急躁的等着红绿灯，打算过马路后左转进入贝格曼大街。一个阴暗而熟悉的声音质问着哈里。你能吗？  
这是哈里最受不了的事情之一，他仍然不敢完全相信的事之一——那就是他再也不能触摸到路易斯的肌肤的事实。他再也不能把路易斯纤细的身体拥入怀中，紧紧搂着，无论他多想这样做，无论他是不是感觉如果自己不能就要死掉。他永远不能用拇指拂过路易斯修长的睫毛，或是把他搂到身边了。哈里得接受现实，他毫不知情的最后一次吻了路易斯。天啊，他们最后的吻！他们每次的吻！每一次，这些吻的意义一定对两人是如此截然不同，而哈里竟然毫无察觉。  
草。我还爱着他。还想要他，那么想要。我得停下；我得停下。已经结束了。我得接受我们已经结束了。  
弗洛里安就住在哈里公寓六个街区远的距离，也在克罗茨贝格区。他本来打算去那里，但他却发现自己正往波茨坦广场走，他需要时间来思考。他到了广场，仰视着高楼华贵的玻璃表面，转了一圈，欣赏着广阔的天空。即使这座城市如此庞大，天空依然显得如此辽阔。然而。  
Heimweh, Sehnsucht, Liebeskummer. （乡愁，思念，情伤。）伦敦。路易斯。 Schade. Schade für dich. （遗憾。多么遗憾。）  
他甩掉思绪，慢慢蹒跚到勃兰登堡大门。他站在门下，欣赏着东面的菩提树下大街，凝望着街景，希望自己回到二十二岁。就像他第一次在柏林居住时那样。二十二岁的他对柏林城和里面的人激动不已。他就在这条街道一个小店里买了个不合身的女式的梅苏特•厄齐尔（德国籍足球运动员）运动衫，套上身然后坐地铁去了哈克市场，与弗洛还有一众朋友在一个小酒馆一起看欧洲杯决赛。那时，他感觉真真正正的属于那里。好像他是一个拥有属于自己的，独立的真实生活的成年人。有什么能比那感觉更好呢？二十二岁的哈里•斯泰尔丝根本想象不出这样的心碎。那时他是多么深爱着这个世界，并且如此确信世界也爱着他。  
路易斯•汤姆林森，他想着，挥之不去的心痛越发强烈了。你为什么不爱我？为什么不能？  
哈里游荡着回了克罗茨贝格区，漫不经心的扫视着橱窗，一路上停下两次去喝了酒。  
我不想回去。我不能，离开第二家酒馆时他想到。我会捐一些钱然后告诉泰姬和佩蒂我去不了了。我不会回去的。这是个坏主意。我在这里刚见起色……我就留在这里好了。  
他终于来到弗洛里安家所在的大街时，一路以来夕阳完美的角度给世界蒙上了蜂蜜般的金黄，似乎一切都比先前更美好了一些。他敲了两下弗洛家的房门，等着。  
“哈里?”弗洛打开门。他在围裙上擦擦手，也许哈里打扰了他做晚餐。 “Alles ok?”（一切还好？）  
哈里不好意思的咬住嘴唇，露出一个不自然的笑，抬头对上了弗洛里安温暖的棕眼睛。他耸耸肩。  
他只是说，“求你陪我去伦敦一趟。” 

路易斯的视线穿过哲尔伍德大厅看向站在屋内中央的母亲。她把白葡萄酒放在身旁的高顶桌上，一只手松松的握着酒杯。他们是最早来的一批人。杰总是坚持要准时到场。为显身价而故意迟到是绝对不行的，因为这是个非常高级的场合。路易斯知道她喜欢提前了解情况，在屋内拥挤起来前研究出哪个位置最适合她交际。他没有反对她。实际上，通常他会兴奋地看着她在屋内热情洋溢，如鱼得水般交际着的样子。她非常擅长于自己的工作，而在社交场合里与筹金人交往是她工作中重要的一部分。但，最近路易斯对一切都提不起兴趣。所以今晚，他只是希望早到意味着早退，虽然他知道这估计是不可能的。  
他叹口气，从吧台上拿起自己的苏格兰威士忌，走到房间另一边靠在墙边，从那里观察。他得努力抑制自己想把冰凉的酒杯贴到太阳穴边的冲动，好像他是那种黑色电影里嗜酒成瘾的私家侦探，正在破一个难解的案子一样。最近他一直头痛，没法把自己从哈里离开他去了柏林的心伤和疲惫中解放出来。他对自己独奏的恐惧和听之任之只让一切更糟了。  
路易斯抿一口酒，看着尼克•格里姆肖走到他妈妈身边在她脸颊处轻吻一下以示问候。现在屋内的人越来越多了，而他知道她等着他开始帮忙。很快他就得起身站到她身旁，在微妙的距离外等候着，直到她和人讲了足够多他的事迹，然后他就在恰到好处的时机加入对话，眼里带笑的与人交际。想到自己要在并没有心情对任何人笑时为她而笑，让他有点怨恨。这时他真正想要的只是让她问他怎么了，然后在他哭时把他抱在怀里。她不会这么做的，他知道。没办法，事情就是这样。  
他喝着酒惨笑着，想起一年多前，自己上次见到洛蒂时她说的话。大学刚毕业后，她和出国留学时遇到的美国男朋友一同去日本教英语，她在上飞机前一晚住在路易斯的公寓里，第二天早晨他和奈尔开车带她去机场。  
“我发现，跟妈妈讲你生活中的烦心事儿，根本就是个糟透的主意,”她晚餐时在餐桌上说，那时他们正一起谈论家人，笑着撕扯着啤酒瓶商标。“我是说，她只会努力告诉你怎么解决问题。而这并不是你真正想得到的，你知道吧？不是想从她那里得到的。你真正想要的只是抽泣着发发牢骚，然后让她说‘没事了，你会没事的，别担心.’”   
路易斯同意的笑了，两人一起摇头，同时说, “她从不这样。”  
对他来说，发现自己的妹妹不知怎么在自己不在的时候成功变成了一个聪慧的，适应能力强的成年人，是一种有点奇怪而又神奇的苦乐掺半的感觉。  
“天,” 他咕哝，感觉自己眼里泛了泪光，他又喝了口威士忌。他永远没法像洛蒂那样有自信。她的表情总有种自信而随和的坦率，让路易斯既为她骄傲又想保护她。就像哈里一样，他想，又骂了自己一句，心里因为爱而尖利的作痛。哈里也有那样的神情。  
他突然撑着墙直起了身，开始穿过酒桌和人群朝杰走过去，他极其需要让自己去做点别的事来分神。他不能允许自己去想哈里，尤其是在哲尔伍德大厅这样的地方。这里的一切都是回忆；令人痛苦的分明的显示了哈里的缺失。路易斯可以做做样子。这么多年他已经参加过无数的乐团晚会了，而今晚这个他也能搞定。即使这意味着他要挤出最勉强的苦笑和查尔斯•弗雷泽•利德讨论大半个小时航海，他也能度过今晚。  
查尔斯孙女的马球马最近被诊断出了糖尿病，二十分钟后，路易斯就沉浸在他们关于疾病的危险性和儿时宠物的重要性的谈话中了。他刚要对于那些认为动物没有感情的人的荒谬发表意见时，听到了那个笑声。  
路易斯僵住了。他后脖颈的头发竖了起来，脊椎好像被火花击中，胃好像要坠向地面。  
笑声又响起来了，在他身后，左侧。深沉而沙哑，如此有辨识度。  
哈里的笑声。哈里在这？哈里在这。  
路易斯深咽一口气，朝查尔斯•弗雷泽•利德眨眨眼，呆呆的看着他。他嘴唇发干，心好像要跳出胸膛。感谢上天泰姬•戴弗西接过了话头，因为路易斯大脑完全当机了。他身后哈里•斯泰尔丝的存在是他全部注意力的所在。他知道那个笑声是他的，他已经确定了，但他就是要亲眼看到。他控制不住自己。  
他舔舔上嘴唇，头往左侧过三十度，装作若无其事的瞟了一眼身后。他一看见哈里就痛苦的一抖，然后马上转回了头。  
靠。靠。靠。  
他只看了不到一秒，但哈里像一直以来那样的美。他身着深色西装，修长瘦削，脸上有着温暖的微笑。他看起来很开心。  
路易斯马上就要因为自我憎恨瘫在地上了。  
他深呼吸，努力镇定自己过速的心跳和不清的神智。当然没人会想到告诉他哈里要回来。当然他先前不知道。路易斯几乎都不再和奈尔说话了。再没别人知道他们上过床。他不自在的调整着姿势，感到西服衬衫下贴着的肌肤有了阵阵冷汗。  
“路易斯?”他模糊的听到有人叫他的声音，是他妈妈的。她一只手放到了他小臂上。“路易斯，亲爱的，你能给我再拿一杯喝的吗?”  
他茫然的看着她，说不出话的点点头，含混不清的哼了一声以示回应。至少这能给他整理情绪的机会。他晕眩的走向吧台，哈里在他身后的存在就像第六感一样在他耳迹萦绕。  
直到他点了他母亲的灰皮诺白葡萄酒，拿着酒回来时才看见哈里不是独自来筹金晚会的。他带了弗洛里安•韦伊一起。  
刚开始路易斯感到奇异的镇定，突然停下脚步盯着哲尔伍德大厅另一边的弗洛里安和哈里，他们在给奈尔和格莱迪斯讲一个故事。通过他们的手势和笑声来看，他们讲的是一个人在骑自行车时被鸟袭击的故事。路易斯漠然的推理出这些信息，没拿酒的那只手挠了下眉毛。他甚至没注意到自己已经不在呼吸了。  
高大的，才华横溢的弗洛里安•韦伊和他的美丽的男孩在一起。和哈里在一起。  
直到他们讲到故事最后路易斯才被深深击中，那时弗洛里安温柔的把一只手环到哈里后脖颈。然后路易斯崩溃了。  
他把母亲的酒放到一个桌子上，从大厅后门逃了出去，到了空无一人的门厅里几乎开始冲刺。他用力的，不匀的吸着气，但却吸不到任何空气；他得去卫生间。他要吐了。  
最近几周他一直都体会着持续不断的疼痛，但从没有这样撕扯着五脏六腑般剧烈。路易斯感觉这伤痛已经深入到了骨髓。  
我的美丽的，美丽的男孩，他抽噎着冲进了阴湿的卫生间最后面的一个隔间。他弯下腰呕吐着，挣扎着恢复呼吸。我是如此爱他。  
他脑海里全是弗洛里安放在哈里身上的手，那手抚摸着他丝绒般柔软的肌肤。他忍不住想象弗洛里安伸手捧起哈里的下颌，抚摸着他的脸颊，然后弯下身吻住他。不。这不对。这全不对。这简直是折磨。  
路易斯靠在卫生间肮脏的墙壁上慢慢下滑，坐到了地上，谢天谢地呕吐的欲望渐渐消失了。他的喉咙里仍然哽着丰沛的情感，脸颊上热泪横流。他把脸埋进手里，止不住可悲的想法对自己一轮轮的攻击。  
哈里对弗洛里安的抚摸的回应与对他的回应一样吗？他也像一直以来那样，配合着抚摸？他在弗洛里安身下也完美的颤抖和扭动，也对他如同发自内心地被点亮般微笑？弗洛里安是否像他应该的那样精心对待哈里？他有没有像路易斯那样爱哈里？爱一个人那么深是可能的吗？哈里是否——天啊——哈里是否也爱弗洛里安？他也像爱着路易斯一样虔诚的爱着弗洛里安的身体？  
路易斯几乎又要窒息，把脸埋在手里低低抽泣着，沉浸在潮水般袭来的回忆里。哈里缓慢的顺着他的脊骨一路吻下，轻柔的舔舐他的肌肤，然后挑起头望向他，好像望着稀世珍宝。他看着路易斯的样子好像他爱他一样。  
草。草。路易斯挫败绝望的把头撞向身后墙壁。哈里。哈里也许爱过他，而路易斯太他妈害怕真正相信和接受他的爱。太没有安全感，太过软弱。而现在太晚了。你毁了这一切。太晚了；你失去了他。  
接下来的五分钟，他慢慢地深呼吸，直到感觉能够站起身。他站起来后双腿打颤，栽出隔间，踉跄到水槽边给脸拍水。  
“天啊,”他看见镜子里的自己，干笑一声。他的西装褶皱不堪，眼圈泛红，皮肤病态的苍白，胡须乱成一团。他的外表和内心的感觉如出一辙，两者都可悲至极。 “你糟透了。”  
他除了回到派对，别无选择；他的妈妈可能早就在想他去哪了。他叹口气，整理了下西装外套，拍拍西装裤的灰。  
求你了，他想，双手颤抖着走出卫生间。求你别让我今晚出尽洋相。求你了。  
今晚将比他原先料想的还要漫长得多。

埃尔加的谜语变奏曲和今晚最后一个节目，布鲁赫的协奏曲之间有一个间休，大概是为了给路易斯一点额外的时间让他为独奏做好精神准备。观众席的灯亮起来了，哈里和弗洛里安溜达到巴比肯的大厅喝点东西。  
“真是时尚前沿，斯泰尔丝,” 弗洛里安说，他们在吧台排队时他微笑着轻轻扯了扯哈里的头巾。他把“时尚前沿”咬得很重，在哈里身上实验一个新的英语短语时他总是这样。  
哈里咯咯笑着把弗洛里安的手打开。他还记得弗洛里安在实验其他“重要的”短语时也是如此，比如 “over the shoulder boulder holder,”（指一种超大号的胸罩） " spoiler alert," (剧透警告),"these are not the droids you'relooking for,"(这不是你要找的机器人，语出《星球大战》) "what's cookin', good lookin'?"（撩妹子用的短语） 还有 "idk, my bff, Rose."（语出移动业务广告的俗语）哈里很喜欢拿这个调笑弗洛里安，即使他的英语比哈里乱糟糟拼到一起的德语好得多得多。弗洛里安不是很在意。  
“接下来，你要告诉我我前男友是个“缝子”了吗?” 弗洛里安给他们点啤酒时哈里笑着问。  
弗洛里安洪亮的笑了，挤挤哈里肩膀。 “Hau ab!”（滚！）  
先前哈里在柏林，他们第一次见面的时候，弗洛里安把哈里拉出去喝了好多酒来打破尴尬。最后，他们挤靠在黑木的高背隔间里，喝着那天晚上的第九杯啤酒，这时弗洛里安告诉哈里他是怎么不得不和前女友分手，因为原来她其实是个“缝子”，而他实在再也受不了了。这让哈里茫然不解，直到他最后终于搞明白弗洛里安想说的是“疯子”。他们大笑一场后，哈里醉醺醺而温和的指出这种说法十分不友好，并且有点性别歧视的色彩，尤其是因为弗洛里安把她爱哭的特性和她是“缝子”捆绑在了一起。弗洛里安一定是很欣赏他的诚实，因为自从那之后他们就一直是关系很好的朋友。  
他们从酒吧走开时哈里感到心里一阵惆怅。他只是想开个玩笑，提起一个朋友间的老笑话；他没打算提路易斯。但，现在他说出了口，就又沉浸在他们整个感情的愁思里了。而他甚至从来都没有勇气告诉路易斯他把他当成自己的男朋友……他本想告诉全世界。  
“你知道吗，他不是,” 他们静静的站了一会，弗洛里安轻轻的说。  
哈里挑挑眉毛，慢慢的眨了眨眼。  
“路易斯,”弗洛里安解释道，虽然他知道哈里已经知道他说的是谁。他抿抿嘴唇。 “他不全是个“缝子”。  
哈里勉强而窘迫的笑笑，咽了一口气，耸耸肩低头盯着啤酒。  
“我好多年没跟他说过话了，而昨晚我只是远远的看到了他……” 弗洛里安接着说，抿了一口酒， “但他——他看起来不再那么像个“自大的阿玛蒂”了，在我来看。"  
“弗洛,” 哈里哀嚎一声，脸颊泛红。即使弗洛里安不是很信任路易斯，但因为他知道哈里还爱他，所以在谈到他时很婉转，哈里很感动。  
天啊。再次见到路易斯对他来说是多么的痛苦。看到他在台上而自己不在他身边更是痛苦。去接近他，去站在他身边总是哈里最深的冲动。在一切之后，路易斯仍然，永远是哈里见过最美的事。  
弗洛里安小心的打量着他。他摇摇头欲言又止。  
“什么?”哈里问，暗自希望自己没有平生希望。但他还是一阵期待。当然了。  
弗洛里安叹口气。 “我不知道这会不会让你感觉好些——”他停住了，显然很不确定。他又摇摇头，接着说道，“所以，我不知道这话我该不该说……但我觉得他也很难过，哈里。”  
哈里点头，因为一丝希望而心中发紧。他担忧的抿住嘴唇低头盯着地板。昨晚他对路易斯是如此在意，在意到他知道路易斯也在注意他的存在，他们一直在屋内围绕彼此盘旋，避免交集而又暗自留意着对方的动作。路易斯看起来柔弱消沉、沉默寡言，甚至小心翼翼。哈里一直十分、十分努力的告诉自己不要想太多，但事实是路易斯看起来很悲伤，而弗洛里安也注意到了。  
我希望我能跟他谈谈，哈里想，紧紧捏着廉价的塑料啤酒杯。只是为了澄清事实，一了百了。也许我会告诉他。就告诉他一次。一次。之前我的感觉——我的感觉如何。我现在的感觉如何。要个解释……但，他不知道自己会不会足够勇敢。毕竟首先他几乎都不敢回伦敦。  
“谢谢你跟我来,” 他小声说，灯光示意他们应该回到音乐厅欣赏最后剩下的表演了。  
“没事,”弗洛里安说，捏捏哈里的肩膀，严肃的朝他皱皱眉头，好像他不想让哈里觉得自己是个拖累一样。  
哈里与弗洛里安还有众人回到巴比肯大厅时，一遍遍攥起拳头。他忍不住为路易斯感到紧张。路易斯一直那么努力。他那么有才华；他值得拥有全部那些他开始赢得的关注。  
路易斯走上台时，哈里微微僵住了身体，心跳加速。路易斯看起来像往常那样迷人，但这次他的魅力带了点忧郁的，甚至是悲剧的意味。他的颧骨甚至比平时还要锋利。从所有角度，他看起来都刚毅而坚决。哈里鼓掌时手在抖。掌声熄落，哈里越发紧张。指挥举起手臂示意演奏即将开始。他紧紧咬住嘴巴内侧闭上眼睛。  
开始了。  
前两个乐章，前奏曲和慢板路易斯都在技术上无可挑剔，但情感上的疏离让哈里坐立不安，不停地在座位上扭来扭去。他坐在自己手上好让自己别干出什么荒唐的事，比如试图从观众席指挥路易斯，好与他交流之类的。用自己的指挥动作让他去感受音乐，进而表达音乐，哈里知道路易斯具有感受和表达音乐的能力。弗洛里安一直担忧的瞟着他。  
你在哪？慢板结束时，哈里想。你去哪了，路易斯？   
最终乐章的第二主题一响起，他就感到了迫在眉睫的危险。路易斯有力高效的奏出了前部分活泼的第一主题，虽然像先前那样，有着情感上的缺失。当他开始第二主题时——那个更加舒缓和浪漫的主题——路易斯的情感终于爆发出来，显现出他演奏德沃夏克时的那种精彩卓越。  
哈里一下睁开眼，盯着台上的路易斯。原来路易斯的演奏里一直都有他的意识，他恍然大悟。这一直是问题的根源。过去的路易斯没有放弃他有意的控制，没有把自己完全交给音乐。现在他终于放飞了自我，哈里却深深恐惧着他正向失控的灾难越逼越近。他让肌肉和情感记忆接管了自己的演奏，而他的思维已经飘离了当下。这样他将不可避免的从神游天外中猛然惊醒，继而完全忘记自己拉到了曲子的什么位置，思维过于落后音乐的进度。失去一致性。这种令人迷幻的情感高度是无法长久维持的。  
小心啊，亲爱的。求你小心。  
哈里的手紧紧抓住弗洛里安搭在扶手上的小臂，另一只手捂着嘴。  
开始时，他出现了一个失误，漏掉了一个音符，哈里的心飞快的提到了嗓子眼，路易斯很快又找回了旋律。但然后一切都完了。路易斯终于失控了，这次是完完全全的。他的琴弓窘迫的划过小提琴的四根琴弦，然后无力的垂到身侧。  
观众席在震惊中鸦雀无声。乐团又继续了几个小节，路易斯空洞的盯着人群，也许被聚光灯晃迷了眼。他看起来惊恐而孤独，好像甚至不知自己身置何处。  
路易斯，喔，路易斯。  
路易斯从台上飞奔而下。  
哈里几乎没意识到这场惨剧之后发生了什么。乐团一定是止住了演奏。他身边的人一定都一齐震惊的吸气，迷惑的窃窃私语，但对哈里来说这一切都是无关紧要的背景音。  
他只剩下一个想法。我得去找他。我得去找他。  
哈里还没完全搞明白到底发生了什么就离开了座位。

 

路易斯知道他在走路，但他感觉不到自己的双腿的移动。他听到身后的乐团在一片混沌中停住，弦乐嘈杂，管乐的声音好似困惑的牛群，最后只剩下一个低音管在寂静中发出突兀的声响。他飞快的从舞台侧面跑过，穿过厚重的黑色帘幕想要避开大厅内盘旋的议论纷纷。人们小声的交头接耳，或是迫人的高声质询。路易斯飞奔到后台门口，颤抖的手拿着雷霆，然后他关上了门。这时露辛达•佩斯开始用话筒致歉。  
“女士们先生们……”  
他在听到更多之前逃到了走廊。哦天，哦，他妈的。路易斯跌跌撞撞，感到脖颈处的脉搏模糊的抽动着，一只手撑住墙强撑着精神。他忍不住发出一声可悲的抽噎，但那抽噎是干巴巴的。他喉咙干的生疼。靠。我为什么不能……哈里……他眼里突然滚下泪来，表情崩溃的躲进了走廊内的一个存放清洁用具的橱柜里。他把自己关在橱柜里，一屁股坐在一个倒扣的塑料桶上，指节刮着小提琴光滑的琴背。草，草，全完了。所有这些年，这么多年，付之东流。他想到这不能呼吸了。二十五年来心无旁骛的苦练与对一个永远不能回应他的爱的乐器所做出的付出与牺牲，没有过去三周来哈里的缺席更令他痛苦。全完了，他又想。我完了。  
路易斯抱着他的小提琴嚎啕大哭。他指尖划过琴身的曲线，努力回忆哈里肌肤的触感。他脊骨底部的凹陷，他柔软双唇的弧度。他饰有纹身的锁骨。但他能触摸到的只是硬邦邦的木头，而他的事业是他的一切。当然，他不得不离开LSO了。他得在什么其他地方，找个工作，也许坐在一个什么二流乐团的后面，坐在竖琴和管钟旁，他再也不能当乐团首席了。他再也不能独奏了。即使在这件事后格里姆肖想让他留下，他也知道他做不到。  
没有哈里，他做不到。  
路易斯颤抖着吸气，胸闷闷的，哭的上气不接下气。他几乎想要因为这事的荒谬而怪笑——他一直多么害怕失去自己的音乐能力，害怕职位被艾莉诺抢去，以至于他在最糟糕的时机失口说出了最糟糕的话。于是他失去了哈里。是哈里，帮他完满了自己多年前就放弃了补救的自我缺失。我的哈里。  
他又抽噎了一下，因为哈里不再是他的哈里了。他现在和弗洛里安在一起，而无论他们是不是像过去他俩这样在精神上属于彼此，肉体上也切实可感的契合，他不再有资格这么想哈里了。现在他应该做的只是后退一步。这就是他能为哈里做的最多的事，最好的事。  
路易斯感觉自己又要心碎了，剧烈的情感伤痛达到的高度，好似泛着白沫的浪尖，他感到前所未有的痛苦。哈里……天啊，他在观众席里。路易斯几乎止住了呼吸。我想知道他有多为我感到羞耻。因为现在——现在他终于看明白我了。他一定看明白了！我是个平庸的音乐家，只能在短时间内哗众取宠，而且我配不上他。无论在哪个世界里，他也值得拥有比我好得多的人。路易斯抖个不停；他努力镇定住自己。即使我没那么伤害他，他最后也会离开的。我配不上他。  
这与路易斯平日里偶尔沉浸入的自怨自艾感觉不同，那时他会在黑暗中抱住膝盖，把脸埋在双腿间，想象着某人（通常是他母亲）正与他争论，告诉他不，不对，他全想错了。他不是平庸之辈。他是个很可爱的人。他是一位优秀的小提琴家，配得上所有大家对他的信任。但，  
我配不上他。十七岁时就是，三十岁时也一样。这个认识似乎就是事实。冰冷严酷的事实，令他如鲠在喉。这次没人在路易斯的想象中出现来反对他自己。毕竟，他已经证明了这个事实。证明了一遍，又一遍。  
路易斯留在那里，动弹不得。他胸口一起一伏，痛苦的喘息着；他止不住抽泣。他喘进带有清洁剂的化学味道的火辣空气，路易斯暗自希望自己能永远独自留在黑暗中。他属于这儿。他抽噎着，喉咙生疼，胡乱的在西装上抹着横流的涕泪。  
然后他听到一声敲门声。  
“路易斯?”含混不清的声音。  
路易斯心里一紧，不敢作声。他不想让任何人看见他这副样子。他不能。尤其不能是——是——  
“你在里面吗？路易斯？”爱尔兰口音。路易斯松了口气，瘫软下来，缓解了些许紧张。   
“嗯,” 他勉强应道。 “求你别进来。”  
“好吧。” 有一瞬间的沉寂。路易斯能感觉到奈尔在门另一边的存在，能看见他双脚的阴影。这让他窒息。自从老红牛酒吧那次，奈尔几周没跟他说过话了。路易斯不确定他为什么现在在这里，为什么他要来找藏在橱柜里的自己。  
“你生病了吗?”奈尔问。  
“没,”路易斯声音尖尖的。他咳嗽一声掩饰自己控制不住的又一声抽噎，可怜巴巴的想着有没有让自己凭空消失的法子。  
“大家都在询问……” 奈尔说。 “我们——我们都很担心你，伙计。”  
“滚。” 路易斯感觉糟透了，但真的，他已经没什么好怕的了，而他又想不出其他表达自己的方式。天啊，他从没能好好表达过自己，不是吗？从没有。不管是用言语，还是用……他把小提琴攥的更紧了，努力恢复呼吸。  
“不会滚的,” 奈尔叹口气。 “而且，我很抱歉，我之前对你有点混蛋。虽然你有点该。”  
路易斯含泪苦笑。 “我知道。”他哽咽着说。 “相信我，霍兰，我十分清楚我有多活该。现在也是活该。”  
“好吧。” 奈尔靠在门边，但路易斯并没有感觉到像之前那么多的压迫。 “你想不想……我不知道，谈谈？从这出来，喝一杯。”  
路易斯哀叹。 “不。我是说……对不起。我只想回家。我想他妈的一直坐在这个小破地儿，直到所有人都走了，之后我要回家，然后再也不回来这辈子再也不见你们所有人。”  
奈尔轻轻一笑。 “看见没，我就知道你是只胆小的猫。”  
“是的，你很聪明。”  
然后两人之间有了一段平和的沉静，直到被路易斯又一声抽噎和吸气的声音打破。他的大脑变成了一团浆糊——至少，这就是他现在的感受，他所有的想法好像都变得飘忽不定断断续续。他只想回家然后死掉。但他也想永远留在这个橱柜里；不想让任何人看见他。在这一切精疲力竭与困窘难当之下，他的心仓然作痛。  
“路,”奈尔低声说到，平日里活泼的声调里包含了一丝担忧。 “哈里顺着走廊朝我走过来了。”  
“求你别——别告诉他我在这,”路易斯轻声说。“我——求你了，我不能。” 他崩溃而绝望。 “现在别。我知道我是个胆小鬼，但求你别，奈尔。”  
然后他听到了哈里在门那边的声音，低沉而缓慢的语调。他闭上眼，几乎不能呼吸。他无声的落下泪来，听着。  
“你看没看见……你知不知道，嗯……” 哈里噎了一下，路易斯几乎能看到他犹犹豫豫地动来动去的样子，把手背到身后，长腿内并，两脚内八字的站着。  
“我也在找他,”奈尔说。 “似乎跑掉了。”  
“他——” 哈里的声音变得有点尖利和颤抖，路易斯眉头紧锁。他感到咸湿的眼泪已经干在两颊，而新的泪珠顺着泪迹不断滚落。哈里难过的声音好像插在他心里的一把刀。 “他还好吗，奈尔？他之前好吗？”  
奈尔什么都没说。路易斯不知道他是不是摇了头，或是垂下眼睛。但，哈里明白他的意思了。  
“嗯,”他开口。路易斯听见他的脚动来动去，鞋子在地面上摩擦的声音，还有捂嘴的咳嗽声。 “如果你看见他了，能不能告诉他我……”  
路易斯窒息了。他心中如铅沉重；肺就要被压扁了。  
“……算了，”哈里终于说。 “算了。”  
然后他走了；路易斯能听见他靴子的低跟在走廊里的声音。他马上飞快的大口呼吸，鼻翼翕动着。 “哦，天啊。”  
“我觉得你应该跟他谈，路易斯。”奈尔把头转向门，轻轻的说。 “你可以去找他。补救一切。”  
路易斯摇头抽气，揉着肿胀的眼睛。 “没什么能补救的了,”他喃喃。“我是说……我会找到什么办法跟他道歉，但愿。有一天吧。如果我能——” 他虚弱的笑了。他想起弗洛里安，想起派对时哈里和他在一起幸福的样子。他最不想做的事就是打搅这一切。哈里值得那么幸福。  
“伙计，我真的觉得——”  
“要我再伤害他我宁可去死，奈尔,” 路易斯说。而最后就只能是这样了，不是吗？现在，就是结局。 “我不能冒险。” 路易斯在这场对话里语气第一次坚定了起来。他混乱的头脑终于抓住了一个真实而有价值的想法，他不能放弃这想法。  
“喔,”奈尔咕哝。路易斯听见他深呼吸的声音。“好吧。你想不想……”  
“你走吧，求你了,”路易斯说。 “我会没事的。我只是需要……”  
“好吧。”奈尔轻声说。他又安慰的用指节轻敲了几下门，然后路易斯听见他走了。  
他又缩成一团，在黑暗中感到昏沉而虚弱。他的小提琴躺在大腿上，被他的泪水微微打湿了。路易斯模模糊糊的想到这对古琴不好，那是有着百年历史的琴木。我不管，他坚定的想。草他妈的。草他妈的阿玛蒂家族，草他妈的制琴工艺，草他妈的音乐。过了一会，他叹口气，脱下礼服外套，把正装衬衫那浆硬的袖口抻过手腕，用他柔软的棉布袖子轻柔的擦拭着他的乐器。   
“恨我自己爱你,” 他嘟囔。  
让所有好奇的观众一波波的离开大厅还要一会儿，更不用说路易斯那些好管闲事，并且有权限留在楼里的同事们一定会故作随意的在这留的更晚，以期瞥见他的身影。闲言碎语，交换理论。路易斯哀嚎一声。他不知道LSO是不是得退票了。天啊，真是一出乱剧。  
但这将是出他从明天开始应对的乱剧。现在，他只是等着。  
*  
“路易斯•威廉姆•汤姆林森，你以为自己要去哪儿？你练查尔达什了吗？”  
“呃……”路易斯窘迫的站在楼梯中间，膝盖上沾着青草，头发里夹杂了几根小树枝，泥泞的运动鞋里是脏兮兮的袜子。在他们在唐卡斯特的狭小的家里，妈妈在厨房门口盯着他。她双手叉腰，这可从来不是什么好兆头。“我昨天练过了,”他耸肩，感觉脸颊开始发烫。他一说出这个回答就明白这绝对不是一个可以接受的回应。  
“而你觉得这就足够好了?” 杰问。她看起来很烦躁，有着重重的心事。而她的心事是路易斯真的不想去想的事。他感到一丝无助的担忧。  
“呃……”他一只脚趾揉着另一只脚踝上的虫子包。 “……不够？但我只是出去了几个小时而已；我所有的朋友都去公园踢足球了，然后……”  
“你所有的朋友都不是你，路易斯。他们没有你的潜力；他们没有你的才华。” 杰走过来，抓住了楼梯扶手，抬头凝视着他，即使她的声音里包含爱意与希望，还有对看见她儿子成功的强烈渴望，路易斯还是能听出她的失望。 “他们可以浪费一个下午，因为他们没什么好做的。但你注定要成就更伟大的事。你要做的只是全力以赴。你得全力以赴，孩子，你听见了吗？”  
路易斯叹气点头，低头盯着自己的双手。她妈妈之前就这么对他讲过，而现在妈妈和爸爸的争吵越来越厉害了，他不想让妈妈伤心。他真的不想。他知道妈妈为了让他上课牺牲了多少，更不用说他的小提琴。而且他真的爱拉小提琴，胜过足球，胜过任何事。一阵羞愧席卷了他，他（第五十次）下定决心要做到更好。让自己变得更好，为了她。  
“现在我想要你上楼回房间练习一整个小时。不然不能吃晚饭。别忘了，你周五有独奏，你要足够完美，才能让霍尔先生相中你。”  
他点头。“是的，妈妈。”  
“然后晚餐后你要坐下来给我写一份一张纸的论文，说明每天都要练琴的重要性。不是有些天练。不是大多数天练。而是每一天。”  
“好的,”他小声回答，拖着沉重的脚步慢慢上了楼。  
每天都要练琴的重要性

路易斯•威廉姆•汤姆林森

每天都要练琴真的很重要，因为只有通过练琴你才能拉的越来越好。如果我从没练过小提琴，我就不会知道那些不同的把位，或是怎么拉连音，断音，还有所有那些指法。我的老师在课上教了我这些，但我在家要练习很多才能自己拉出它们来，所以练琴真的真的很重要。现在我能拉了，但我知道如果我能全力衣服我就能拉的更好。  
我要全力衣服。我要每天都练琴，哪怕外面天气很好，哪怕是星期日(但我也会和你去教堂因为那只是一小时) 因为我要发挥自己的潜力。我保证从现在起我每天都练琴，而且我会足够完美，让霍尔先生相中我，我真的保证，妈妈。我也会练颤音的。我保证甚至在生日也会练琴，圣诞节也会。  
*  
路易斯不确定过了多久，他终于站起身，伸展着酸痛的关节挺挺后背。有一会儿他没听见走廊里有人了——也许风波终于过去了。或者他正从橱柜里走出来迎接行刑队的枪决。无论如何，他平日里不安分的精力又回到了体内，催促着他动身。他得把雷霆放起来；他得回家。他不可能永远留在这个小柜子里。  
路易斯小心翼翼的打开门。光线晦暗的走廊空无一人。“感谢上帝,” 他耳语。  
他踮着脚走回后台，那里有他的空琴匣，琴匣安静的躺在两把折叠椅上。他飞快而无声的把雷霆放进柔软的天鹅绒，然后拉上拉链，决定今晚把他带回家，这样他明早就能再次练习布鲁赫——如果他能有机会再次表演的话。路易斯叹口气。但愿吧……嗯，他不确定，不再确定了。他在橱柜里来来回回的在希望与绝望间摇摆，他真的不确定自己能不能再次登上巴比肯大厅的舞台。  
但至少练琴是他确定自己能做的事。  
路易斯每转一个弯，心就紧张的揪成一团，但他没看见后台有人，通向大厅的迷宫般的走廊里也没人。他低着头，祈祷所有人都回家了，这样他就能悄悄溜出去，叫一辆出租车。求你了，让大厅没人吧，他接近大门时想到。求你让这里又大又空又黑。  
他的手伸向门把手，这时他听到了声音。两个声音，都是他极其熟悉的。一个声音像是远处含混的雷声，低沉而缓慢；这是今晚他第二次隔着门听到这个声音了。另外一个声音高昂而明亮，很像他自己的。他停住了。  
“不得不说这令人印象深刻。至少，一如往常我的儿子没给出一个无聊的表演。” 那是他妈妈说话的声音。她试图在哈里面前听起来讨人喜爱，路易斯能听出来，但她的语气里有着勉强而浮夸的虚伪，她的假笑听起来熟悉极了。因为他有时会发现自己说话也是这样，当他很是警惕时就是如此。   
“路易斯绝对令人印象深刻,”哈里轻轻说。小心翼翼的。路易斯发现，他也有些防范。当他们在一起时，他几乎没听过哈里这样说话。  
“给他选布鲁赫很合适,”杰接着说。 “你真的不能让他拉情感深厚的曲子；你知道的，不能要求他演绎真正的情感。恐怕，他从来没完全掌握过这个。” 她仓促的笑笑，想接着说点什么但自己住了口。 “泰姬，佩蒂！” 她喊道。她有点过于欢快的朝戴弗西—佩特施姆一家打招呼，路易斯闭上眼睛。.  
他还可以从别的门溜出去。有一阵他想要走开。  
“喔，杰,” 其中一人说。路易斯听不出是哪一个；他和这两人不太熟。 “你看见路易斯了吗？可怜的孩子。”  
“真是，多可怜,” 另一个说。 “我真为他难过。”  
“我确信他没事,”杰轻快的回答。她语速过快，极力用轻松的言语企图给路易斯的失败做着粉饰。好像他是她人生之墙上的一个什么令她为耻的污点，她要拉开距离。 “他一直性格都这样反复无常,”她说。“一直有点像个戏剧女王——尤其是在他更年轻的时候。”她叹口气，路易斯在门那一边想象着她耸肩的样子，脸上带着一个“唉，我尽力了”的表情。然后她又笑了。 “独奏事业中他掌握的最熟练的部分就是表现的像个小题大做的女主角。”  
路易斯屏住呼吸听着众人尴尬的笑声——哈里没笑。也许他已经走了。路易斯把前额靠在门上。硬硬的衣领让他窒息，汗水浸湿了衬衫，让他皮肤发痒。妈妈，他心里哀鸣到，别说了。  
“但是你的儿子多么有才华,” 佩蒂或是泰姬说。她们也许觉得这是她想听到的。 “我们都知道他多有才华。”  
“但，咱们实话实说吧,” 杰温和的回应。“他真的就不适合干这行。他没有那个额外的……东西，你知道我的意思吗？那个关键的元素。恐怕在那个德沃夏克的侥幸后，人们对他有了错误的认识。他们想要他提供他身上不具备的东西。作为一位母亲，这才是令我担忧的。”

“呃……”路易斯能听出来另外两位女士不知如何作答。他的妈妈也许正对她们和善的微笑着。她如此极力的表现自己的公正清醒，她在音乐圈同行间和私下里都是这样。拒绝给路易斯一点偏爱，一点点也没有。从来没单纯的为我骄傲过。没有。总是有要批评的地方。  
“他不像这儿的哈里这样,” 杰的语气虚伪而欢快。 “你天生就是个明星，不是吗？我赌你在摇篮里也是魅力四射吧。不是所有人都能这样的；我讨厌那些认为自己的孩子独一无二的母亲。不，路易斯总是有点过于严肃，过于僵硬。”  
路易斯听见哈里低沉的咳嗽声。(所以原来他没走开……)  
“他对自己要求太苛刻。”  
路易斯不能呼吸了，他瘫在门边心作痛的跳着。哈里就在那里，就在门的另一边。我爱你，亲爱的。天啊，我——我想……路易斯咬住嘴唇让自己别说出声。他仍然很害怕，脑海里闪过弗洛里安搭在哈里后脖颈的手。  
“嗯?”杰问。她的语气带有本能的怀疑。  
“他对自己的要求实在太苛刻了,” 哈里说。 “而且，嗯，个人来讲,”他清清嗓子让所有人提高注意力, “我认为任何真正留心过路易斯的人都不会认为德沃夏克是个侥幸。那是……那更像是一个展现，展示了他能够有多出色，如果有了恰当的支持的话。他已经很令人惊叹了。我认为他只是有时需要一点点帮助来看到自己的优秀。”  
人群中一阵寂静，路易斯头昏眼花。有一瞬，他感觉自己要飘到上空，大脑虚弱而晕眩，双腿发软。  
“但，咱们实事求是吧……”  
“不，我有在,” 哈里坚持到。 “我说的是实话。”他的声音低沉，比平时要坚定的多。路易斯浑身一阵颤抖；哈里的气场就像唐璜的首次演出之后他在办公室里和路易斯说话时一样，而，天啊…… “你装作自己说的是常识一样，为了面子装模作样，杰，但同时你才是那个无视了就在自己眼前的东西的人。路易斯确实独一无二。他是一位世界级的音乐家。这就是事实。他简直……天啊。如果你不认为自己的儿子有能力表达情感，显然你并不像自己以为的那样了解他。”  
然后他昂首阔步的走出了大厅，他在红地毯上的脚步声大到路易斯听得清清楚楚。路易斯抵在门上的手颤抖着。他的身体在同一时刻既激动又虚弱，神经咆哮着，头疼的太阳穴一下下跳动。他完全因为强烈的情感而筋疲力尽，只想滑坐在地上，抱成一团嚎啕大哭。哈里•斯泰尔丝……  
路易斯听到大厅里含混不清的低语——他的母亲，泰姬还有佩蒂在谈论哈里的爆发，声音太小，他听不清。他不再去听，只是回忆起哈里在彻底离开他家前对他说的话。那时路易斯一直低头盯着自己沙发扶手上的一个污渍，不敢去看哈里，不，受不了看见他的样子，以为他已经放弃了自己……所以他只是着意研究着家具上的污渍，拼命回忆自己是不是把黑啤酒或是可乐溅在了上面。  
他没法描画那一刻哈里的表情，但现在他回忆起了那些话。  
“我是多么想站在你身边，永远都是。”  
那时路易斯听到这句话了，他也在想这句话到底是什么意思。如果哈里要到大陆的另一边去，他怎么能想站在自己身边？  
“而无论我多么努力，你都不想让我站在那里。”  
但刚才发生的事，就是哈里那句话的意思。哈里永远站在路易斯身边，永远都是。路易斯终于明白了。  
“他以为是我做出了选择,” 他自言自语。 “他以为我不想要他留在伦敦。”  
草。  
他又开始走了，又一次感受不到自己双腿的移动。他控制不住。他冲出大门进入大厅，目光狂乱的四处环视，祈祷上苍他能瞥见一缕卷毛或是看见他的脚步。什么都没有。只有他的妈妈，她还在谈话中。她看见他，做了半个手势，张嘴喊他过来，但他只是摇头，大步走过了她，背着的雷霆一下一下重重地撞在他的大腿上。  
路易斯接近出口时一路小跑。也许哈里还在等出租车。也许他只有半个街区远，正往地铁站走。路易斯全力推开了玻璃门，踉跄进了空气新鲜的户外。橘色的街灯散发出柔和的光。他冲向路边，脚步在水泥地发出回响，但然后他的心停止了跳动。  
哈里就在那。他在那，他的卷发被头巾束了起来。  
他正坐进一辆出租车的后座，弗洛里安就在他身后，他的手放在哈里的后背上。  
靠。  
所有的力气都从路易斯四肢抽离了。刺痛的双眼又流下新的眼泪。他深呼吸一口，看着车门合上，看着两人离开。哈里和弗洛里安在一起。太晚了。  
而我之前对奈尔说的话是认真的，路易斯想。我再也不能冒险伤害他了。如果他现在幸福的话，我不能……我不会……  
他应该转身回屋，和母亲谈话。但路易斯发现自己正走向巴比肯站。他关节作痛，并且又开始头疼。他坐地铁回了家，月台间亮着灯，他尽量不去看昏暗的窗玻璃上映出的自己，地铁开过一站又一站，景物模糊变换。  
但，我得做点什么。我得做点什么。  
这中间有了节奏。我得做点什么。  
突然间路易斯脑海涌现出一段大提琴的旋律，眼前闪过哈里弯腰进入出租车时一缕卷发的柔和光泽。他屏住呼吸，想象音符时指尖在膝盖上浮动跳跃。昏暗的地铁隧道中浮现出一双绿眼睛，更多旋律又不由自主地浮现出来。路易斯感觉好似在编织曲调；他想写下来，他需要一支铅笔，草……  
他几乎坐过了站，大步跑上地铁通道里的台阶，飞奔过剩下的几个街区回到了家，西装外套实在太热，他大口喘着气。他害怕自己会忘记一些，害怕他会忘掉此时在主旋律下正成长的越发繁茂的管弦乐编曲。但这旋律并没有消失，他坐到床边的办公椅上，拉开抽屉寻找几页谱纸时，它仍然澄澈而清晰。  
问题是，旋律太多了。包含着哈里的卷发，哈里的眼睛，对……还有另一个。另一个更高昂的旋律。这个旋律象征着的不是那个低沉，沙哑的声音，而他完全不明白这个旋律来自何处。“天。”路易斯伏倒在潦草记下的音符上，在书桌灯光下揉着酸痛的眼睛。“我该怎么处理这个？”  
他想让这两个旋律先暂时分开，努力不去想它们有多契合而互补。直到近乎午夜他才终于意识到自己一直在写二重奏。  
这是我，他意识到，正记着谱的胳膊突然僵住了。第二个主旋律是我。他的心停止了跳动。不，我是说……另外那个，是小提琴；这才是我的意思。  
在那之后，他努力不去想这个问题。他只是任由灵感飘过自身，直到已经不再确定自己身处何方。也许他是在自己房间里，也许他正在黑暗的海面上翱翔。飞过英吉利海峡。而当他的大脑拒绝着这个认知时，他的心却随之怦然而动。  
这就是我们。这就是我们。  
直到某时，路易斯身后浮现了橙黄的日出。而他浑然不觉。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

路易斯写着。他的灵魂冲到躯壳之外，身体内充斥的疯狂的精力让他不得休息。他面前，乐曲中的两条旋律同时发展：低音谱号与高音谱号相遇了，他们彼此挑逗，互相挑战。“你——你在这里干什么？”路易斯那时马上就感受到了两人间的低压，那种火花。“这是我的办公室。”两支旋律不仅互相补充，并且不知不觉间激发出了比写在谱子上的音乐更多的含义。一个古怪而迷人的摩擦。好像一个化学反应，路易斯能感受到手底音乐的升温。  
“很显然你才是在跟踪我。”  
路易斯揉揉后脖颈，铅笔在谱纸上飞舞着，自己哼着管弦乐编曲，逐渐加深了两支主题间的互动。他低头朝作曲眨眼时，隐形眼镜让他的眼睛又涩又痒。他忽视掉与脑中的音乐无关的一切其他事物。  
“我没有想要去……勾引你什么的，你知道。”  
阳光的热量刺痛了路易斯的脊骨，爬上他的肩胛，他在椅子里扭着，几乎没意识到自己还穿着西服衬衫和西装裤。他心不在焉地解下礼服的腰封。他还有很多要写。  
“我不能这样继续下去了。 我——我想要——”  
“你他妈知道我要什么，斯泰尔丝。”  
路易斯颤抖的喘息着，他听到了小提琴和大提琴第一次合奏的声音，手开始发抖。这是旋律中最激烈的部分，两者合奏，不再围绕彼此跳跃绕圈。背景中的乐团也高昂了起来，辅助着它们同时的高潮，然后……  
然后，是甜美的。一支静谧的，浪漫的主题，宛如洗刷城市的雨，让一切变得清新，嫩绿，圣洁。  
“和你在一起总是这么好，永远都是。永远。”  
“我的美丽男孩。”   
路易斯手中铅笔的尖断了，他一抽气，长久的凝视着笔尖断裂处完美铺展开来的石墨碎屑。然后他把脸埋进双手着意去感受。他不均匀的喘着气，肩膀抖动，但他没有哭。这具身体里的眼泪已经流光了；他一阵干呕。霎时间他百感交集。  
口袋里的手机响了，路易斯抬起头，木然的意识到他一定是错过了晨间排练。他摸索出手机，在摁下接通前看见了尼克•格里姆肖的名字。  
“你——你好?”他声音发抖。  
大半个谈话中都是他在默默地点头，听着格里姆肖用安慰的语气漫谈着如果路易斯同意从LSO暂时离职的话怎么对大家都好。路易斯突然感到一阵麻木。一种古怪的漫不经心替代了他的痛苦。  
“不会很久,”尼克向他保证，他可疑而虚伪的语气让路易斯心下一沉。 “只是一两个月罢了。放松一下精神，休息休息，让，呃……嗯，让这阵风过去再说。”  
路易斯清清嗓子。 “布鲁赫协奏曲呢？”他问。他一阵虚弱，好像没法说出连贯的句子一样。 “谁……谁将要……”  
“艾莉诺将暂时接管所有你的职责。她向我保证她布鲁赫拉得很好，并且今晚和明天代替你演出都没问题。”  
她当然了。路易斯咽口气，感到喉结在干涩的嗓子里难受的摩擦着。  
“好,”他回答。“那听起来，嗯……她会没问题的。”  
在这之后有了一阵尴尬的沉默，电话线里只是有着微弱的嘶嘶的电流声响。这次，路易斯完全不知说什么好了。他只是悲伤的低头凝视着他铅笔写断的那部分粗略的草稿，那是一段痛苦的，不成调的，并且全无半点欢愉的旋律的开始。终于，格里姆肖咳嗽一声，说， “好的，嗯……咱们下周什么时候再联系。”  
“好的,”路易斯沙哑的小声回答。“再见，格里姆肖先生。”  
电话断了，路易斯无力的把手机放到书桌上。他一只手拂过他乱蓬蓬的棕发。头发开始出油了。他一直没洗澡；他三十六个小时没睡了。他也许刚刚被开除了。他比以往任何时候都感觉像是个照顾不了自己的傻瓜。  
没有他的日子里我是怎么过的？他思考着。草。路易斯伸长手臂，检视着腋下恶心的汗渍和他整个人凌乱的外表。他永远不会再想要我的。他永远不会想要这个样子的我。  
他刚要因为一阵袭来的自怨自艾而瘫坐回椅子，一个新的旋律显现了出来。那本是一部分大提琴主调的复调，只是贯穿那段浪漫主题中的修饰，但现在它突然作为一个独立的旋律冲进了路易斯的脑海。他一把抓起铅笔，削尖了，然后在另一张谱纸上记了下来。  
“我想站在你身边。我永远都在你身边。”  
路易斯慢慢深呼吸，又一次放下铅笔。手指开始酸痛。他终于感到疲累了。 “我希望你知道自己拥有了什么，弗洛里安•韦伊，”他低语。然后他推离书桌，扒下脏衣服走进淋浴。他取下隐形眼镜；用清水和肥皂洗下干掉的汗。路易斯想着如果弗洛里安不在的话，他会不会有勇气去找哈里。他仍然如此害怕再次伤害他——今天不是时候，也许，这个月也不行。但将来，有一天。这辈子我已经伤害哈里•斯泰尔丝够多了，他想着，瘫进床里。  
现在注定轮到我来承受伤痛。 

哈里垂下手臂，心不在焉的盯了大提声部一会，然后整理好思绪，解散了柏林爱乐乐团的排练。  
"GuteArbeit," （大家辛苦）众人安静的离开排练大厅时他说到。"Bis morgen." （明天见） 至少他的德语在进步。  
哈里手臂有点酸痛，他活动了一下大臂，他刚刚指挥乐团完成了约翰•福尔兹的三咒的完整合练。他们的演奏精确而专业，虽然还是有着微小的语言障碍，但他们对他指挥的回应很出色。他们的脸终于开始不那么陌生了；日复一日，哈里对他们越来越熟识。但有些事还是不对劲，他们的风格，那种整齐划一，让哈里感觉难受。每个乐手都是那么的顺从，那么自动自觉的把自己融入团队，以至于没人脱颖而出。这里没有格莱迪斯•霍华德，她有力的演奏与奈尔的醇熟相得益彰，让整个圆号声部听起来深沉而绝妙的饱满。没有杰拉德•库特奈，他古怪朴实的音调正是LSO弦乐声部所需要的一种质感。  
这里绝对没有路易斯•汤姆林森。没有他卓越的音色，没有他鲜明的风格，没有中心。哈里发现没有人挑战他时他很难沉浸入音乐中。弗洛里安是一位优秀的小提琴手，但他也只是冷静而优雅的接受哈里的更正，然后融入他整齐划一的声部之中。哈里就是没有感受到使自己带领LSO完成三轮大获成功的巡演时的那种灵感的火花。因为他身边没有路易斯。  
我什么时候能停止爱他？哈里想着，走下指挥台，从谱架上拿下带有他笔记的厚厚一沓乐谱。也许这是我活该。我本该告诉他的。我本该每天都告诉他一遍。  
他渴望着再次握到他的琴弓。自从带着大提琴回到柏林后，这周他拉了好多次，比往常任何时候都希望再次成为一名乐手。他很爱指挥。他不想停止指挥，不想彻底停止，但……天啊，指挥完全比不上真正奏出音乐。比不上哈里让一个音符凭空浮现时，那马鬃弦的摩擦，手指轻柔的弯曲，颤音低沉的共振。那才真是魔法。而哈里现在就需要它，现在。  
他把乐谱往胳膊下一夹，往办公室走去。每天他都会留下一点时间在排练后整理思绪，和为下一次排练做笔记，但今天他感到尤其的索然无味。最后他把刚才拿着的那沓谱子都扔在了桌上，锁上了身后的门，想赶快出去呼吸新鲜空气。他晃着胳膊，两蹬两蹬的跳下台阶，冲到大街上，感觉像只从笼里逃出来的小鸟。  
“哈里!”弗洛里安的声音透过熙攘的交通传来。哈里刚刚拐上蒂尔加滕街，走在公园边绿叶成荫的街道上。他转过身，风把头发吹到了眼睛上。 “嗨! Wie geht es dir?”（你好吗？）  
“嗨,”他点头，耸耸肩。 “Gut.”（还好。）  
“安雅一会儿跟我会面,”弗洛里安解释道。 “她说要请你吃晚餐；有个小餐馆，就在……”他说话的声音渐渐变小了，飞快的扫视着哈里空洞的表情。  
“好的,”哈里回答。“听起来不错。”  
“你还好吗？你看起来像……”弗洛里安打着手势，搜肠刮肚的想着英文表达词汇。 “……切肝。”（ chopped liver，英文俚语，指群体中不受重视的人。）  
哈里真心的笑了一下——弗洛对英文俚语五花八门的掌握总让他感到好笑——然后他看见那个小提琴手松了口气。 “没什么,”他说。 “我很乐意来吃晚餐。也许，只是最近几天过的太孤苦伶仃了。”  
弗洛里安笑了。“哦——，你寂寞了，哈里先生？”  
哈里噘嘴，走进他的怀抱，低着头。他感到卷发被人友好的拍了拍，心里有了些许暖意。“Na, schön,”（那好） 弗洛里安说，“安雅想询问你关于装饰宝宝房间的意见。我确信她带了各种布料的小样。”  
哈里嗯了一声，他们走向餐馆，窸窣的树影晃过两人的脸颊。他们沉默的走了几个街区，弗洛里安清了清嗓子。当他开口时，听起来这句话他想说很久了。  
“你害怕他。”  
哈里转过头看向弗洛里安。“我从没害怕爱他，” 他说。这句话是多么干瘪而痛苦，哈里几乎因为这背后的情感而痛苦的瑟缩。他紧锁眉头，在强烈的挫败之下低头盯着马路。弗洛里安极其小心的把一只手放到他胳膊肘上。  
“但你说你从来没告诉过他。我以为也许，当你起来冲到后台那时……”弗洛里安意味深长的看着他。  
“他在我能找到他之前就走掉了。”哈里耸耸肩。他转头望向公园，那片坐落于城市中心的生机勃勃的广茂绿荫。在他们身后，柏林爱乐音乐厅华灯初上。  
“那你本来要跟他说什么?”弗洛里安问。 “告诉我实话。”  
“我——”哈里想到那时他刚要让奈尔告诉路易斯他爱他，却在最后一刻失去了勇气，喉咙发紧。“如果我再见到他,” 他说，深呼吸一口后一只手拂过长发。 “我会告诉他。”他点头。 “我会告诉他。”我真的会。  
“好,”弗洛轻轻的说，拍拍他的肩膀，两人走近餐厅。戴着大墨镜的安雅已经到了，她坐在漂亮的露天桌位里，小口喝着柠檬汁。  
“你是世界上最迷人的孕妇,”她站起身亲吻哈里脸颊时他笑着说。  
“Halt die Klappe!”（别扯了！） 她哼了一声，明显很受用。  
弗洛里安环住她的腰，用手轻柔爱怜的摸着她的肚子。哈里看着他们充满爱意的对视，喉咙哽哽的。他们不用告诉对方任何事。那句话他们已经互相说过了。  
他拿出手机拍了张照片。

 

星期四下午，路易斯完成了作曲。自从上周五以来，他一直在没有间断的创作，修改，删减，重写。现在他眼前出现了一个完整的稿子，突然意识到自己真的写完了，有些奇怪。他把铅笔放到桌上，眨着眼，凝视着从卧室窗户透入的阳光间飞舞的尘埃，不知接下来做什么好。  
路易斯深呼吸，把一只手掌放到面前那沓乐谱上，闭了一会儿眼睛。   
这和他设想的感觉截然不同。他感到不真实，甚至有点虎头蛇尾，好像他本该在深沉的暗夜里神采飞扬而戏剧化的完成他的杰作。但现在他只是感到令人惊异的沉静，还有点恍惚。  
路易斯一哼，对自己翻个白眼，揉着酸痛的眉心。很好，只是写完了一个二重奏突然间你就变成了莫扎特第二……你这个自大狂。  
但他确实很为此骄傲。路易斯为他写下的作品而骄傲。他知道自己创作了一件有价值的艺术品。他这辈子头一回，对这一点完完全全的确信。这是一支美丽的，情感复杂的曲子；他知道它是。他精疲力竭，神志模糊，但也心满意足。心中有着平常没有的自信。   
路易斯站起身，漫步下楼，给自己从厨房水龙头接了杯水。另一个房间内作曲的存在重重的压在了他背上。心中微小的满足感被另外的感情笼罩了一层阴霾。  
我现在怎么办？他想。我拿它怎么办？  
他心底里真正只想给那一个人展示他的作曲，但他也确信自己永远没法把曲子给那个人看。  
我的美丽的，美丽的男孩。路易斯想。这是给你的。给我们的。  
路易斯把手中的玻璃杯握的更紧，心脏在胸腔中痛苦的收缩。他灌下一口水然后把剩下的水倒进水池。  
嗯，你以为会怎么样呢？他嘲笑自己。什么宣泄后魔法般的恢复？释怀？怎么会真的有这种事？胡扯罢了。我仍然会爱他。我会永远爱他。这不就是刚才作曲的意义吗？  
他慢慢走回卧室，斜靠在门口盯着书桌上的乐谱。  
时间。这就是路易斯需要的。等待时间简单的，缓慢的，不可避免的流逝。这就是他全部能做的。  
一切都将随风而逝。  
也许过了一年，路易斯将能够以一种遥远的，悲剧般浪漫的方式来爱哈里，而不是现在这种调动了全身心的爱，饱含着可怕的迫切。也许再过半年一年，这份爱将不再痛苦如胃中硬石，或是如鲠在喉般让他慢慢的从里往外窒息而死。最终他将能够平静的想起哈里•斯泰尔丝，而不至于承受那种激烈的百感交集。  
但，扪心自问的话，这真的是我想要的吗？放下哈里？  
他走进房间到乐谱旁边，又一次把一只手放在上面，手指轻轻划过第一页上的音符。又一阵想念浸过全身。天啊。哈里•斯泰尔丝。路易斯确实想把这部作品给他看，那么的想，即使他知道自己不配拥有这个机会。他不想在远处崇敬的怀想。他真正想要做的是告诉哈里他爱他。他希望自己终于能够告诉哈里他对他有多重要。  
自私，路易斯严厉的斥责自己。你真自私。你打碎了他的心和自己的心；你不值得拥有他。他现在过得很幸福……  
“草,”他咚咚的下了楼，倒在沙发里，摸索着遥控器想打开电视。他本想用看电视来分心的（可能不会奏效），他绝对没想到当屏幕亮起时他看到了自己的脸。  
路易斯吓了一跳，一阵紧张。有一会儿他感到惶恐不安，无所适从，好像现在就有人在用摄像头对着他一样，然后他想起这是BBC在放哈里与LSO最后一轮巡演时的录像。  
“以为是周日播,”他咕哝，不自在的在沙发垫上扭了扭。“他们一定是在重播……”  
他的声音越来越小，目光锁定在哈里身上，看着他指挥时后背的线条和手臂有力的动作。这是他们那场演出的最后阶段，路易斯想起来了，柏辽兹的幻想交响曲的最终乐章。他想到这样就不用承受太长时间的自我折磨，松了口气，但也有点悲伤。哈里看起来是那么令人惊叹。路易斯可以一连看上几个小时，无论这让他有多受伤。  
哈里像一直以来的那样精彩，站在乐团前是一个自信而迷人的存在。随着曲目的继续，路易斯发现自己靠的越来越前，被令人沉醉而迷幻的音乐魅力吸引了。并且，当然，被哈里本身吸引了。  
哈里收式结束曲目时，相机的角度变了，镜头从哈里的背影变成了正脸。路易斯屏住呼吸，凝视着，迷醉着，电视里演出结束后哈里的目光下移后又偏向左侧，眼神明亮。哈里朝路易斯笑时，他的表情是多么明显而毫无掩饰的欣喜，左边脸颊隐约露出了酒窝。屏幕上的路易斯回望向他的眼里也闪着光，他的表情也和哈里一样坦率，他回应着哈里的目光。镜头直接对着两个人，哈里走下指挥台与路易斯握手时，镜头拉近。路易斯对着电视里的景象眼里浸满了泪水。因为自己那时看起来是多么明显的坠入了爱河。因为那时他们看起来是多么相爱，屏幕里的哈里是多么清清楚楚，毫无疑问的也爱着他。  
看吧。看看你都失去了什么。看看你曾经太害怕承认拥有的东西……  
路易斯飞快的关上电视，把遥控器扔到地上。他胸口发闷，体内锋利的痛苦几乎让人不能忍受，嗓子眼儿比任何时候都要发紧。他跳下沙发开始在屋内走动，强迫自己平稳的深呼吸，从而镇静自己的晕眩。  
出去，出去，他想。我得出去。  
他在咖啡桌上凌乱的纸张中匆匆翻找着，终于在像过了几辈子那么长的时间后才找到了手机。  
奈尔马上接了电话。“路?”  
听到他的朋友温和轻快的声音几乎让路易斯又要落下泪来，但他忍住了。  
“奈儿,”他勉强说。他仍然在屋里踱来踱去，重重喘着气。  
“路易斯，你还好吗?”奈尔问，声音显然很担忧。  
路易斯使劲咽了口气。“嗯。呃，不好,”他一声惨笑。“但，嗯，你觉得……我得离开这个屋子……你觉得——”  
“好，没问题,”奈尔不等他说完就说。“当然了。你想过来吗？格莱迪儿和马利克还有我要趁假期搞个户外小野餐，如果你想来的话……如果不想，我可以告诉他们计划有变——”  
“不,”路易斯打断。 “我是说，好的。我——我想来。”他又虚弱的笑了一下。 “人们。人们的陪伴应该对我有好处，我觉得。”  
奈尔笑了, “好，嗯，格莱迪斯随时可能会到，所以你什么时候想来就来吧。”  
“我用不用带点什么?”路易斯问，虽然他公寓内根本没什么可带的东西。  
“不用，带你自己就行。”  
“行。”  
“好的。”奈尔顿了一下，路易斯好像能听到他摇头的声音。“我爱你，兄弟,”他说。  
“我也爱你,”路易斯撂电话前轻轻地咕哝到。  
不到一小时他就到了奈尔家，刚洗完淋浴头发还没干，竖着小尖儿。奈尔发短信告诉他他们已经在后院了，所以路易斯走到后院带了一瓶来时顺手拿的红酒。  
“都告诉你只带自己来就行了!”奈尔说，把他拉过去来了一个拥抱，拍拍他的后背。他们分开后，奈尔把烧烤钳的把手套在手指上转了两下。当然，奈尔极其认真的担当着烤肉大师这个角色。  
“想做点贡献罢了,”路易斯解释到，耸耸肩。“不是很有喝啤酒的心情，不是很确定你有葡萄酒……”  
已经在野餐桌就坐的泽恩和格莱迪斯笑了，奈尔不高兴的哼了一声，不爽的转了转棒球帽。  
“我有葡萄酒！当然有了！事实上，品种还不少呢！你要知道，我是一位完美的主人和极其有教养的人。”他大声反对，点燃烤架时手里拿着钳子指指点点。他头往格莱迪斯那儿一偏。 “你跟他讲，老格。”  
格莱迪斯笑着翻个白眼，搅拌着桌中央的沙拉。“路易斯，你的朋友奈尔•霍兰最近投身于葡萄酒品评的伟大事业，而他的厨房里现在就有不少非常优质的好酒。”  
隔着烤架奈尔朝路易斯得意的笑着，眼睛几乎眯得看不见了。  
“全是纸盒装的？还是盒装瓶装各有多少？七三开？六四开？”路易斯笑着问。  
“喔——好笑，真好笑。你像往常一样幽默的要死，汤姆,”奈尔翻着白眼，但他也笑了。“所有的葡萄酒都是瓶装的，谢谢。”  
路易斯微笑着走到桌边落座。他过来时有点紧张，因为这是他失态后第一次见人。和奈尔聊天让他放松了一点，但当他坐到泽恩对面时还是有点尴尬。  
“嗯,”他点头致意，抓过开瓶器, “最近过的怎么样？”  
泽恩小心的看着他。好像他正在斟酌词句。  
“比我好吧，我猜,”路易斯在泽恩开口前勉强的笑了一下。他刚刚只是想点出大家故意避而不谈的事，但他自己虚伪刺耳的语气只让他想起了他的母亲。他不得不闭上眼睛，企图赶走那个周五晚上许多的回忆。  
“不，我有在。我说的是实话……”  
哈里从杰身边大步走开，他在巴比肯大厅地毯上疾行的脚步声在路易斯脑海里回荡。  
靠。  
他也许只让一切变得更糟了。最近，他似乎最擅长的就是这个了。当然，当他睁开眼睛时，泽恩在野餐桌边坐的更加不自在了。恰好这时先前拌好沙拉之后就进屋不见了的格莱迪斯回来了，她加入了他们，及时救场。  
“他绝对过的比你好，路易斯，”她笑着递给路易斯她刚刚从厨房拿来的红酒杯 “马利克先生这个月末就要举行他的首次艺术展了。”  
“什么？真的？”路易斯问，如此为朋友高兴以至于把自己刚才制造的紧张氛围全忘了。“这太棒了。祝贺啊！”  
泽恩有点脸红，英俊的脸上有了小小的笑容。“谢了，伙计,”他微微点头，不好意思的耸耸肩。  
“那么，在哪举办？还有什么时候？哪种艺术？素描？”路易斯问，接过酒杯向格莱迪斯一笑表示感谢，然后给自己倒了点酒。“给我全讲讲。”  
“嗯,”泽恩喝了一小口啤酒, “大多数是版画……”  
二十分钟后，泽恩就在讲他对展览馆馆长是多么的迷恋，以至于他们前三周共事的时候他一直不敢告诉她，她一直把自己的姓叫错了。  
“完全就是灾难。我是说，我们在一起的时候我几乎不说话。她也许以为我是那种完全只通过点头和摇头与他人交流的疯子,”泽恩说，对自己翻个白眼，笑了。 “然后突然间我毫无征兆的说 ‘其实是马利克’。”  
路易斯温和的笑着他的故事。他喜欢泽恩喝酒后变得活跃起来的样子，他讲故事时为了强调，声音一会儿高一会儿低。他绝对不是像人们一开始以为的那样沉默。  
格莱迪斯拍拍泽恩的胳膊，坐在他身边。“我确信她一定觉得你很可爱。”  
泽恩摇摇头。“我超级尴尬，因为有时我害怕她觉得我是在，就是，故意装 “神秘” 之类的。就像那是在作秀，什么愚蠢的艺术家的故作姿态。然后，我简直想死，然后这只让一切更糟了。”  
奈尔大笑着走向桌边，拿着几盘牛排和锡箔裹着的烤蔬菜。“我们应该帮你写张小卡片给她。‘亲爱的佩丽，帅哥也会害羞。爱你的，泽恩。’你们一周内保证结婚。”奈尔在餐桌和烤架间穿梭着摆放食物，他围裙里的手机响了。 “汤姆，帮我接一下，好吧？”  
路易斯嗯了一声把手伸进奈尔前兜去拿手机。  
“是谁?”奈尔问，回到烤架边。  
路易斯瞟了一眼手机然后僵住了，他的心停止了跳动。  
“是，嗯，”他咽了口气。他颤抖而湿冷的手抓着奈尔的手机，盯着屏幕努力看明白上面的信息。 “是哈里……”他弱弱的说，没法呼吸。  
哈里刚发了一张弗洛里安•韦伊的图片。他的手臂环着一个美丽的女人，另一只手小心的放在她怀孕的肚子上，他吻着她的鬓角。  
安雅和弗洛还有小宝宝向你问好！！！真是可爱的一家，对吧？想你了，奈儿。想伦敦了。  
一天前，路易斯也许还会虚构一个故事，还会在噩梦般的绝望中说服自己，安雅一定是弗洛里安和哈里找的代孕，而他更是无可挽回的彻底失去哈里了。但现在不会了。不。路易斯认出了他们脸上的那种表情；今天下午他在电视上也看见了自己和哈里之间与他们相同的火花。事实显而易见。弗洛里安和安雅相爱着。  
弗洛里安和哈里不在一起，路易斯想着，震惊的无法呼吸。他们不在一起。他们没有相爱。  
“路,”奈尔轻轻的唤到，从烤架边回来了，一只手放到路易斯肩膀上，“你听见我了吗？他说什么了？”  
路易斯说不出话。他摇摇头，无言的把手机递给奈尔。  
他们不是爱人……哈里不爱弗洛里安。他不爱。路易斯头脑飞速旋转，即将失控。他没法完全处理这个新信息；情感和知觉上都要超载了。他太阳穴突突跳动，好像大脑正在急剧的膨胀收缩，脉搏飞快。这是个美好的初夏午后，但突然间他露出的肌肤上的空气变得粘粘的，甜得发腻。  
“我想站在你身边，永远都是。”  
奈尔把手机递给格莱迪斯。路易斯能感觉到她看了图片后，他们交换了眼色。但他们看起来是多么遥远，好像他们正居住在另一个平面的世界。  
哈里不爱弗洛里安。  
“路易斯,”格莱迪斯温柔的唤到。  
路易斯一直低头盯着大腿，咬着嘴唇。他左腿晃得厉害，这是他体内积聚起来的激荡的情绪的唯一外在显示。  
“路易斯，看着我,”她温柔的说。她伸出一只光滑而温暖的手，覆上他桌上的手。“看着我，亲爱的。”  
路易斯慢慢抬头，他胸口发紧，感觉胸骨就要裂开。透过朦胧的泪眼，他能看见格莱迪斯的脸上写满了爱与理解。  
“你在保护谁?”她轻柔的问道，抓紧他的手，安慰的划着小圈。“你是在保护他？还是仍在保护自己？”  
路易斯发出半哭半笑的一声抽噎，眼泪终于滑下脸颊。“草,”他哽咽到。  
他一下站起身，用最狼狈的姿势艰难的离开野餐桌的长椅。格莱迪斯说的对。他再没什么好藏的了；他再不能当一个懦夫了。  
路易斯突然想起他和哈里之间相隔的每一米的距离。柏林感觉好像是在月球上——他们竟然隔得这么远，实在不能接受也无法忍受。路易斯得解决这个问题；他需要和他在一起，和哈里在一起，现在就要。任何其他的方案都让他不可想象，不得安生。他需要马上解释明白自己不然他的身体就要爆炸了，变作地上一堆可悲的灰尘。他不告诉哈里他爱他的话就要死掉了。他再不能这么过下去了。  
他迷迷糊糊的伸手抓住了奈尔的手腕。  
“草。奈尔，”他崩溃的说，另一只手笨手笨脚的抹掉脸上的泪。“你——你得……我得——”他颤抖的深深呼吸一口，免得自己过于头昏眼花而跪倒在草地上，他紧紧抓着奈尔的手臂。“你得告诉我哈里在柏林的住址。求你了。我得。我得去柏林；我——我得告诉他。我得告诉他。”  
“好的,”奈尔点头，吃惊的睁大了眼睛听着路易斯说的话。他不安的笑笑，紧紧抱住路易斯，安慰的抚着他的后背。“我手机里有他的地址，好吧？”  
路易斯靠在他肩头点头。  
“为我深呼吸几口,”他指示道，手掌仍然令人安心的放在路易斯后背上。如果是其他任何人说这句话，这听起来会有点居高临下。但，这是奈尔。很明显他是在帮助他，支持他，让路易斯冷静下来，这样他才能足够镇定的稳步实行无论什么他正在计划的疯狂的事。  
“你现在就想动身吗？今天？”他问，放开路易斯，看着他的眼睛，满脸担忧。  
路易斯又点头。“是的，今天。现在。今天。”  
泽恩咳嗽一声，仍然坐在格莱迪斯边的他手里拿着手机。“今天伦敦飞柏林最后一班机是七点十分的英国航空，在希思罗机场,” 他微笑着说。 “时间会很紧，但你能行。”  
路易斯低头瞟了眼手表，心跳加速。现在刚过四点半。泽恩说的对；时间会很紧，但他能行。  
“好的!”奈尔说，脸上一下挂着大大的笑容穿着凉拖往屋里跑去。他指着路易斯，眼里盛满了骄傲和激动。“好的，汤姆！我去拿钥匙。我开车带你去，这样更快。咱们到你家拿护照？”  
“好,”路易斯点头。他的护照，他的作曲，还有他自己；这就是他打算带上的全部东西。他意识到自己终于真的要做这事了，体内喷涌起肾上腺素。他要去柏林了。他要去找哈里了。他要把自己的爱表白给他美丽的男孩。  
“好,”他为了自己，又大声说了一遍。他这辈子从没为一件事这么害怕或是激动过。

*  
只在六个半小时后，路易斯就站在了哈里公寓门口的雨遮下。现在是柏林的晚上十一点一刻，他在黑暗中惴惴不安，想努力鼓起勇气去摁哈里家的门铃。  
哈里•斯泰尔丝2A  
哈里•斯泰尔丝，路易斯想，勇气的力量回荡在身体里，让他浑身发抖。他牙齿打颤，虽然他周围的空气温和宜人。显然这是柏林每年可人的时节。  
草他的柏林。  
他们匆忙的赶去了机场，奈尔在五号航站楼前一下刹住车，差点磨掉胎。他冲路易斯喊了一声 “收了他！”，路易斯跳下车，往英国航空的柜台冲过去买票。他神经兮兮的跑跳着过了安检，以至于他为自己没被“随机”拉出来搜身感到惊讶。他走到登机口开始登机时，浑身是汗，一片凌乱。  
然后就是等了。路易斯盯着飞机的小窗，努力思考着当他看见哈里后该说些什么，挣扎着构思一个能表达他有多么抱歉的诚心诚意的道歉。他控制不住自己纷乱的思绪，无休无止的绕着恐惧的怪圈，想着哈里会不会原谅他，会不会根本不让他进屋，还有没有一点点他仍爱着路易斯的希望。  
不过这都不重要，路易斯现在谴责着自己，一根手指描着写有哈里名字的按钮的轮廓。如果你不这么做的话你会后悔一辈子的，他告诉自己。你爱他。至少，因为你的所作所为，他值得拥有一个道歉和一个解释。  
他寻找着借口，告诉自己如果早上再回来的话会更有礼貌。好像他真的是在周到考虑一样，因为他知道哈里老年人的作息意味着他有时在九点半就上床了。好像在明早八点突然出现然后扔给哈里一个情感炸弹会更好似的，考虑到哈里那时估计得去上班。  
你在努力保护谁？格莱迪斯的话掠过他的脑海，路易斯鄙视了一下自己。一开始就是你的恐惧让你们落得这步田地。  
路易斯左右调整着重心，伸展手臂，然后深呼吸。他向前倾身用食指摁了门铃，一直摁住了三秒钟，以防万一哈里已经睡着了。  
天啊。天啊。天啊。他心跳飞速，后退一步，等待时踮着脚紧紧抓住胸前的包。  
过了十五秒钟，然后三十秒，四十五秒。路易斯刚想向前又摁一次门铃，这时对讲机发出电流的嘶嘶声，吓他一跳，路易斯叫了一声向后跳了半步  
“你——你好?”哈里带着睡意的低沉而迷惑的声音透过对讲传来，路易斯听到他的声音心里一紧。 “谁——弗洛？ Wer ist da?”（那边是谁？）  
路易斯倾身摁住通话的按钮，浑身发抖。“哈里,”他说，激烈的情感让他禁不住咳嗽一声。他吓得什么都想不出来了。 “是——是路易斯。我，呃。路易斯•汤姆林森？”有一瞬他想为自己的突然出现而道歉，但想了想又算了。 “我们能不能——我只是希望——我们能……我们能谈谈吗？”  
他从对讲那后退一步，一阵战栗，心跳的像蜂鸟一样快。他害怕着最坏的情况，等着哈里的回应时下意识的数着秒钟。  
一，二，三……  
路易斯一只手撩过他刚坐完飞机后有点发油的不服帖的头发。他紧紧咬住嘴巴内侧几乎咬出血来。  
他想过自己等着哈里的回应时心一定会跳的飞快，但他完全没想过心会跳成这样，当哈里出现在灯光闪烁不定的大楼前厅时他的心几乎直接跳出了胸膛。哈里用他那令人熟悉到心痛的哈里方式摇摇晃晃的走到门口，穿着睡裤，破烂的T恤衫还有着洞，卷发凌乱。完美。绝对的完美。我的美丽的，美丽的男孩，路易斯想，他屏住了呼吸。他真的是。哈里在路易斯眼里是多么，多么的好看。最美丽的事。  
再次见到哈里，让路易斯突然间想要好多。他想要跪在哈里脚下恳求他的原谅。他想要把自己双手埋进哈里的卷发，吻住他潮红肿胀的双唇。他想要在远处凝视他几个小时。他只想要下半生都抱着他永远不放手。  
有那么一瞬间，路易斯的心几乎停止了跳动，他以为哈里也许只是下楼请他离开。但然后哈里打开了门，迷迷糊糊的往楼梯井的方向一点头，显然是暗示路易斯跟他进去。  
“门铃,”哈里说，声音仍然没睡醒。他一只手划着圈好像找不到合适的词汇一样。 “那个，嗯，那个开锁的……装置。它不太好使。”他解释到，一直没有给眼神交流。他焦虑的整理了下刘海，在路易斯前面跌跌撞撞地走着，只穿着袜子的脚很快拾级而上。  
路易斯如此强烈的爱着他，他感觉身体即将裂成两半了。从胸骨处直接裂开，全身的骨骼都为他的爱而粉碎。他能直接看到自己T恤下跳动的心，他的胸口轻微的一起一伏。  
哈里•斯泰尔丝。哈里•斯泰尔丝。哈里•斯泰尔丝。  
哈里默默地打开了公寓的房门，进屋后站到门边等着路易斯跟他进来。像往常一样，他彬彬有礼，在路易斯身后关上了门，但他有效的避免了带领路易斯进屋的任何方式。  
直到路易斯进了客厅，哈里才转过身面对他，站在离他大概十英尺远的距离，双手抱胸，眉头紧锁。  
“那么,”他开口了，声音发抖。他眨着迷人的大大的绿眼睛，但他的眼神也蒙上了戒备。 “你想谈什么?”  
他听起来很警惕，但也真的很好奇，并且愿意听路易斯想说些什么——而且，在这么多事之后，他似乎仍然带着一点希望。哈里那无法描述，无法比喻的可爱让路易斯有一瞬间没法呼吸。路易斯脑海里闪过好久之前的该死的那天晚上，在他家，他冰冷无情的问哈里他想干什么，然后几乎瘫在了地上。  
天啊，我太爱他了。怎么会有人真的配得上他？  
路易斯把他的包放在哈里家沙发边的地上，不想在讲话时靠抱着包给自己安全感。不能碰他真是太痛苦了。他想走过去把手安慰的搭在哈里脖颈边，抚摸着他的脸，勾勒着他的眉眼轻声告诉他，他爱他。他知道这是不被允许的。所以他只是在他站着的地方别扭的调整着姿势，清清嗓子借此拖延时间，思考着从何说起。这似乎是个不可能完成的任务。  
哈里在他面前饱含期待的动了动身子，仍然等着回应，他揉着下嘴唇，很明显越来越焦虑了。  
路易斯深呼吸一口，开始了。  
“我想……我想，首先，我只想告诉你，我对于我对待你的方式有多抱歉，哈里。”路易斯合上眼睛，心中升起一阵熟悉的愧疚，他咽下了一声哽咽。他像一直以来那样的自我厌恶，这让他近乎窒息，难以继续。 “我对我的行为是如此，如此的后悔。我这辈子从来没这么后悔过。我是个胆小鬼。太……太害怕了。想到我让你觉得我不——我不在乎你，让我生不如死。为了这个我永远不会原谅自己，因为其实一切……一切都不是那样的。”  
这时他抬起头认真的直视了哈里，正对上他的眼睛。哈里眼圈红红的，早已经与路易斯的眼睛一样含满了泪水。路易斯准备着接下来的话，心跳漏了一拍，但是现在没有回头路了。  
“我爱你，哈里，”他无助的轻声呼出，任由泪水从脸上滑下。 “太爱了。我深深的爱着你。而我害怕如果我不过来告诉你这些，我下半辈子都不得安生。”  
哈里冲他眨着眼，他的脸因为激烈的情感涨的通红。他右脸颊上流下一滴泪。 “但为——为什么?”他结巴着问，不匀的喘着气。“你为什么——”  
“我为什么跟丹尼斯•特纳说了那些话？ "路易斯问。他身侧的手紧紧攥成一拳，直到指甲已经深深陷进了手掌。不能接近哈里，不能去安慰他让路易斯每一根神经都发痛。 "为什么你找我要解释的时候我对你那么混蛋？”  
哈里点头，揉着鼻子擦着眼泪。他垂下肩膀，泪水时不时的接连从脸颊流下。路易斯看到他这个样子，心痛的不行，想到他让哈里这么痛苦，他的心忿恨地揪作一团。  
“这真的……没有借口。但我——”路易斯为自己的不安全感之深感羞愧，脸颊泛上粉红，在哈里家难看的地毯上蹭着脚。 “我，嗯，呃以为……我以为你早就决定去柏林了。以为虽然你没告诉我，但是你要离开了。”他摇摇头。 “现在这听起来好傻，但在你最后一场音乐会后的派对，我听见泰姬•戴弗西和艾米莉亚•弗雷泽•利德这么说的。我那时又震惊又心碎，现在想起来这是多么的羞辱和恶心，因为我的反应是那么的幼稚和——和心存报复。”路易斯抹去一滴眼泪，轻声耳语，出于羞愧他低头盯着哈里的脚。他不好意思的挠挠眉毛，耸着肩。 “一个月前，我找到了这里——柏林——给你的邀约，在你的沙发里，然后我暗自希望……我一直希望也许我能足够好到，让你留下。我们两个在一起，也许我对你来说能足够好到让你想要留下。但然后……”他叹口气，没有说完，揉着下颌，那里已经蓄积了横流的泪水，开始发痒。 “我对丹尼斯说的话不是那个意思。那与我的感受恰好是完全相反的，哈里。我——我想把你永远留在伦敦，但我以为……我以为你不在乎。所以我就表现的我也不在乎。”  
路易斯抬起头，再次对上哈里的目光，他眨下更多的泪水。  
“我一直在想那天晚上你在我家最后对我说的话,”路易斯轻语，嘶哑的声音饱含情感。 “你说——说想永远站在我身边，但我从不让你这么做，我不愿意让你这么做。我会的，现在，如果你给我一个机会。我真的想让你站在我身边。我也想站在你身边。除了这个，全世界我没有更想要的东西了。我——我想下半辈子都把你留在我身边，如果你让我的话……”  
“路易斯,”哈里温柔的说，他的声音含满了深情。  
路易斯飞快的弯腰，从皮包里掏出写完的二重奏。他突然对哈里眼里可能包含的东西怕得要命。他一直如此专注于剖开自己的心，专注于终于能表达他一切的情感，以至于他有点忘了自己先前孤注一掷的希望。希望哈里还爱着他，或者说他当初真的爱过他。先前他暂时忘了担心哈里婉拒他的可能性，如果哈里拒绝他的话，那么无论路易斯多为自己有勇气道歉和解释感到骄傲，他的心也会再次碎掉。现在他绝对又开始害怕了，因为当他把作曲递给哈里时，双手发抖，眼帘低垂。路易斯得在他明白哈里的感觉前把这个给他；不然他会彻底失去勇气。对路易斯来说，这是整个拼图的最后一块，也许也是最重要的那块。  
哈里无言的接过，但路易斯能感觉到他在不明所以的打量着他。路易斯离着几步远的距离，心咚咚跳着看着哈里在临近的书桌上展开了曲目，指尖划过开头的几个小节，眉头紧锁的读着。  
“这是你写的,”哈里喃喃，翻过第一页。这绝对不是一个疑问句，但路易斯仍然嗯了一声表示确定。哈里看着曲子时，路易斯全身的肌肤都写着不安与脆弱。   
哈里在谱纸上看出了什么，他突然屏住呼吸。“哦，路易斯,” 他说。  
路易斯移开目光，小心翼翼的盯着墙上的斑点，寒毛直竖。  
“亲爱的,”哈里温柔的说。 “求你看看我。”  
只是哈里声音里的爱意就足够让路易斯一声抽噎，他带着希望一点点抬起头，直到直接望向了哈里美丽的，带有泪痕的脸。路易斯一对上哈里的目光就又泣不成声，新的泪水因为体内奔涌的喜悦和安心而肆意横流。他为哈里眼里浓烈的爱意和那散发出的荣光而折服。  
“我是如此爱你，路易斯,”哈里哽咽道。 “你一定要知道，我……我从没停止过爱你。停止不了。”  
路易斯因为哈里的话语脸色绯红，感到他的爱散布了他的全身，完满了他，让他浑身刺痛而激动。他站不稳了，几乎为此感到晕眩。  
哈里。哈里。我的哈里。永远，永远。  
哈里颤抖的指尖覆在那沓乐谱上，几乎是在爱抚。 “而这个……我甚至不知道说什么好。它——路易斯。它对我意义太大了。它很完美。”  
“谢谢你,”路易斯挣扎着耳语到，血管里奔腾着幸福，让他本就发烫的脸颊越发升温。他几乎幸福的发了狂。血液在他耳迹以最为甜美，最为醉人的方式奔流着。   
哈里摇摇头，向路易斯走去，直到两人之间有着不到一步远的距离。 “天啊。我不敢相信我有多，.”他低语，凝望着路易斯好像在欣赏一个奇迹。 “我不敢相信我有多爱你。”  
“我……”路易斯小声的抽气，在激动的情绪中挣扎道，“我也爱你。”  
哈里含泪微笑，又抹了抹眼泪。他把头歪向一边，表情懊悔，声音发紧。 “我也欠你一个道歉，路易斯。不只一个。我本该……我本该告诉你我的感受的，本该告诉你柏林的事。我不敢——”他有点说不下去了，接着又小声说到，“我不敢相信我让你感觉那么孤单。我太抱歉了，路易斯。我很害怕，就像你一样。”  
路易斯耸耸肩，抽噎着。他张嘴想要反对说哈里的不安全感与他自己丑陋的行为完全不能相比，但哈里摇摇头。  
“不，没关系的,”他轻柔的说。 "关于丹尼斯•特纳的事——我理解。真的。那很……”他痛苦的笑了一下。 “很让我受伤。好受伤。但我理解你，我原谅你。我希望你能明白……我原谅你，我爱你。"  
路易斯听到哈里的话语，感到一阵阵希望与宽慰；他的话终于拂去了路易斯一直固执的压在自己肩膀上的愧疚。他几乎不敢相信他真的说了那些话。 “谢谢你,”他真诚的回答。  
哈里的眼里闪着爱意，还有一种熟悉的欲望的火花。 “我们能不能——我们一会再接着谈。我——我需要……我想要……”  
路易斯欣喜的眨眼。他被淹没在幸福里，哈里靠过来时，他的心简直要因为爱飞起来了。

哈里能感受到自己心脏的跳动。他举起颤抖的手爱抚路易斯的脸颊，低头凝视着那双湛蓝的眼睛，然后又感叹的看着他们肌肤相贴之处。  
“我以为自己再也不能这么做了,”他耳语。哈里一只手托起他的脸颊，路易斯的回应让他的心融化在爱里。 “感觉着你……”哈里几乎因为感官上的享受而窒息。   
路易斯合上的眼睑微微翕动，他举起左手，指尖绕上哈里的手腕，脸上有着无尽的温柔。哈里仿佛被悬了起来。好像他整个人的存在都涌到了他的皮肤表面，停在他们身体轻轻触碰的地方。他咬住嘴唇，路易斯让两人十指相扣，手指滑入哈里的指缝，然后转过头给哈里的手掌印下一个吻。  
“我完全明白你的意思,”路易斯轻喘。 “我觉得如果我再也不能碰你的话就要死掉了。”  
当他再次睁开双眼时，瞳仁的颜色变得更深。哈里看见路易斯被自己捧在手里的脸显得多么娇小，脊骨里泛上一阵轻颤，直传出胸膛。还有他们肤色那轻微的差异……他变得更加强势，把手滑到路易斯颈背，手指穿过他柔顺的发丝，把他拉近。  
“我爱你，哈里，”路易斯轻声细语，他们的双唇几乎贴在了一起。 “我太爱你了。”  
他迫不及待的踮起脚尖，打破了双唇的距离，吻上哈里。这和他们的初吻是那么的相似而又不尽相同——一切都是新的；一切又都那么熟悉。他们的唇瓣温存的缠在一起，但又是有目的的擦着，路易斯开口让哈里的舌头深入其中，他们的吻越发炽热。哈里又湮没在情感中，这次是因为那强烈的，长久的，确定无疑的爱。他的身体敏锐的回应着路易斯，把他压得更紧，更紧……他迫不及待，他也沉稳耐心。这次浸湿他们脸颊的是泪水，不是雨水。  
他们在急促的喘息间分开。 “我是你的。我是你的，”哈里说，嘴唇发麻，表达着他的激动。 “我觉得我会永远爱你。”  
路易斯含泪微笑，他纯粹的笑容闪着幸福的光芒和宽慰的温柔。他们分开了一秒半的时间，但已是痛苦的漫长，于是他们又落入彼此的怀抱里。路易斯吸入他的气息，手指穿过他的卷发，恣意的贴紧哈里的身体，哈里浑身战栗。  
“我为你着魔,”路易斯轻呼，大腿顶开了哈里的双腿，哈里的阳物开始坚挺。 “你的一切。”  
哈里一声呻吟，压上路易斯。 “感谢上天,”他回答，低沉的声音好似从胸间发出，路易斯一只手抵上他的胸膛。 “因为对我来说再没有和你一样的人。”  
路易斯温柔而暧昧的捏了他一下，哈里忍不住想笑。这就是他的路易斯。他的路易斯……哈里不知道他的心能不能盛得了这么多爱。他的心悸动着，两人再次唇齿相接，急切的探索着对方，他们身上涌过无形的波浪。哈里迷失在醉人的感官享受里；然后路易斯的双手搭上了他的肩膀，他把自己的双腿有力的绕在哈里腰间，喔，哈里的臂弯里满是路易斯了，他大臂发力，紧紧抓住了路易斯美丽的翘臀。  
“最爱,”哈里喘息道，揉搓着。  
路易斯笑了，满足的嗯了一声。 “共同的最爱。”  
哈里把路易斯抱往卧室，路易斯低头眼神迷离的瞄着他大臂的肌肉，哈里也笑了。 “天啊，你太性感了,”他说。“我简直……”哈里感到他颤抖着喘息着把脸埋进自己的脖颈，在他下颌边低语。 “我受不了了；我受不了了。”  
“我爱你,”哈里回应。  
“也爱你,”他听见路易斯最为温柔的声音，他张开湿润的双唇，轻咬他的脖颈。 “我永远不会停止。”  
隔着衣物他们的阳物纠缠在一起，因为彼此而炽热，硬挺到发痛。这是种美丽的焦灼，他们能感受到彼此，但又不能全部感受。能够低头看到他们摩擦在一起的勃起的轮廓，但又看不到头部缝隙滴下的热流。哈里踢开卧室的门，路易斯向前顶了下腰。他们分离了这么久，光是这个就几乎够让他射了。只是想到路易斯的性器就让他发狂。要到了，快了……哈里想象着他的阳物被他含在口里，冲撞着，让他喉咙里发出嗯唔的叫声。在嘴里感受着，那丝绒般光滑的重量。  
或是把它握在手里。  
“靠,”他喘息到， “路。”  
现在他们是躺在一起了，穿着衣服在床上缠绕在一起。他们之间有着如此多的热量，哈里感觉也许两人即将烧成一团火焰。  
“你想要什么?”路易斯轻柔的朝他低头一笑 ，绕圈揉着他的头皮。路易斯把他的硬挺顶在哈里的腿间，但有意放慢了步调，最大幅度的扭着臀部。他熟练的挑逗让哈里全身涌过一波又一波持久而剧烈的快感。  
“想进去,”哈里呻吟到，想象的同时阳物抽动着。 “想感受你的全身，全身……草。”  
“嗯,”路易斯说，扭转翘臀骑到了哈里身上，暗示着下一步，两手爱抚哈里的胸膛。 “我也想。像第一次一样。”哈里伸出一只手抚上他轻泛潮红的颧骨。太美了……  
“你这样真美，路易斯，”他沙哑着说，聚积的情感哽咽在喉咙里。他再也不要压抑自己了。无论他想到了什么，无论他感觉到了什么，他都要大声说出来。  
路易斯的脸越发殷红。 “我曾经，嗯……”他开始说， “我曾经会在戏弄你的时候，盯着你看。在因特劳肯。看着你脸颊的粉红然后——然后我不明白。那让我感觉不自在，因为……”他噎住了，哈里把他拉下来，定住了一会儿，他们的心紧贴彼此跳动着。 “……那时我不是同性恋。”   
“现在你是,”哈里喃喃。  
“我知道,”路易斯勉强的笑了一下。 “草，我真抱歉，让你存在于我那一段人生中。”  
哈里感到心中有了一阵迟钝的痛意，但那来自于一个正在愈合的伤口。终于，终于。在柏林，在这里，他臂弯里抱着路易斯，好似一个奇迹。他再不会放手了。  
“但，我想存在于你接下来所有的人生中。”  
路易斯慢慢深呼吸，支起胳膊端详着哈里的脸。他修长的睫毛下流出新的泪水。哈里伸出一根手指轻柔的拭去他的眼泪。 “求你,”路易斯终于说，声音发颤。 “永远。”  
“我保证,”哈里轻声耳语。  
路易斯点头，把两只手都埋进哈里发间，激烈的吻着他。他们呼吸着彼此的空气，哈里起身环住路易斯的腰，顺势翻身骑在他身上。他们的双唇，心脏，下体都紧紧贴在一起。哈里能感到他们之间的热度又升了几级，他想知道自己还能把持多久。这他妈的可是路易斯。他们两人还一件衣服都没脱，这就已经是哈里人生中最色情的经历了。路易斯，路易斯……他头晕目眩。他太过性奋，以至于他怕自己就要晕过去了。  
“脱,”他说，拉扯着路易斯的衬衫。 “脱，脱。”  
路易斯轻嗔, “求都不求，你个野人，”他忍不住一声嘤咛。 “你是被狼养大的还是怎么的？”  
“脱，求你了,”哈里命令道，然后粗暴的把衣服从路易斯头顶扯下扔到地上。霎时间他展开一个灿烂的笑容。他以为路易斯会还继续要求他，戏弄他，像以往那样撩人到难以置信。但现在他只是乖乖躺在他身下，眼里闪着邪恶的光。因为哈里还没有去触摸他而撅着小嘴。 “草，路易斯，我爱你。”  
“我知道，斯泰尔丝；给我证明。”  
“嗯,”哈里喘息着，他终于用手抚过路易斯小麦色的身体。那感觉好像天堂。 “你太他妈的美了。”  
路易斯仰头对他微笑，厨房处晦暗的光线夹杂着月光照亮了他的脸颊。那笑容是轻柔的，耀眼的，太美了。“我的美丽男孩,”他耳语。哈里又听到这句话，不禁一声抽噎。他把头埋进路易斯的胸膛，鼻尖轻轻蹭着，蜻蜓点水般享受的舔着他的乳尖，然后一路舔舐到腰际。他用脸揉搓着下身那火热的硬挺，听到路易斯抽气的声音不禁微笑。  
他温柔而深情的褪去了路易斯其余的衣服和自己的衣服然后，天啊，太对了，现在他们都是赤身裸体了，而哈里能够尽情的吻着，抚摸着，然后把路易斯拉的更近。他一只手握住了两人的性器，开始揉弄。  
“太爽了,”路易斯轻哼。哈里能感受到路易斯身体的颤动，这让他心跳漏了一拍。 “天，哈兹，我想要你的手指。”  
哈里笑着扭过身子，想去拉床头柜的抽屉。路易斯马上抓住了机会，大笑着去挠他的痒痒。在他身上的哈里不禁倒抽了口气扭动着，他终于拿出了润滑剂。几个安全套连带着掉到了地上。路易斯颜色一沉，还在哈里腋窝的手指僵住了。哈里的心猛地一跳。  
“我们，嗯……”路易斯咳嗽一声。 “我们需要安全套吗，哈里？”他小声问，突然间他的声音很是脆弱。他们那个不顾一切的初夜后，事后检查证明了两人都是干净的。因为他们都是干净的，他们从不需要防护。  
“不!” 哈里喊道，把润滑剂放下，捧起路易斯的脸，想抹去他拘谨而恐慌的表情。 “不，不……需要吗？”  
路易斯摇头， “在你之后我从没和别人在一起。”  
“我也没有,”哈里说，感到两人都放松下来。 “天，我甚至想象不出。从来没有别人。”  
路易斯一阵战栗，把他拉了下来，两人紧紧贴在一起。 “没有别人，”他喃喃。  
“我的,”哈里同意，热烈的吻上路易斯的鬓角，然后嘴唇。接下来几分钟他们占有欲极强的狂热的温存了一会儿，最后路易斯把哈里压在了床垫上，在他脖颈处吸出一个吻痕。  
“草我,”他吸气时喘道。他摸索到润滑剂，把它塞到哈里手中，滑到哈里肩头磨蹭着，展开双腿。 “求你了，宝贝儿。”  
“当然,”哈里翻滚身体坐到路易斯美丽的双腿间，上下抵弄着然后打开润滑剂濡湿了手指。 “要好好照顾你。”  
路易斯的头嵌入枕头，笑的明亮。哈里看见他安心而自信的样子，高兴的一直盯着，几乎忘了他该做什么。终于路易斯大笑着看着他回过神来。突然间他急切的探入了一根手指。   
“我爱你,”哈里不好意思的笑了。这句话他简直说不够。 “爱你的洞。”他弯下腰仔细去看，穴瓣在他指间娇美的轻颤。 “又粉又嫩，又嫩又粉。”哈里轻舔了一小口，路易斯脸颊泛上愉悦的潮红。   
接下来哈里一面凝视着路易斯的脸一面顶开了他，注意着他表情微妙的变化。他漂亮眉毛的弧线，他修长睫毛的轻颤。全都是这么美，哈里快乐的几乎要被他点亮。 “我的美丽的，美丽的男孩,”路易斯又呢喃道，仰头深情的望向哈里，眼睛氤氲了一片，沉浸在哈里提供给他身体的快感里。哈里胸口一片火热。他覆上了路易斯的双唇。然后是他的脸颊，然后是他颈侧。  
“你也是我的。”  
哈里深入了第三根手指，路易斯紧咬双唇腰部拱起，他颤抖着喘息，终于说到, “我准备好了。求你，哈里。”听到他高昂轻柔的声调，让哈里想起了那首二重奏中一遍遍重复的甜美的行板的乐句。他想演奏那支曲子，想在两人合奏时凝望着路易斯的眼睛。而现在路易斯正战栗着回应他手指的动作，柔弱的呻吟着，用眼神恳求着他。  
哈里伏在路易斯身上，把一只枕头垫在他的翘臀下，让角度刚刚好。他先把玩了一会儿，自己的阳物还没上润滑。他把头靠在穴口边，路易斯一声呻吟，哈里滑向前去，把粗大的硬挺搭在路易斯小腹上。   
“哈里,”路易斯低吟。他望着哈里的身体好像他不敢相信一样。哈里温柔的握住他纤细的右腕，拇指摩挲着他的骨骼，润滑油从他指尖滴下。  
“我一直很爱你的手,”他耳语道。 “总是在排练时为此分心……”  
路易斯笑了，湿滑的手指抚上哈里的阳物，用手掌握住后，以完美的节奏揉捻着。哈里仰着头，在强烈的感官刺激下努力呼吸。他几乎不能去看；这太性感了。他要疯掉了。  
“草,” 他在路易斯的触摸下喘息。他的性器抽动着，他得赶紧进去，不然就太晚了。 “草，好的，宝贝儿。好的，亲爱的。”  
路易斯弯起眉毛笑着，哈里在他大腿间挺动时他扭摆着翘臀。哈里向前动了动，路易斯的手指轻柔的来回抚摸着他的胳膊。描画着他大臂的肌肉。  
“求你了。”  
哈里的阳物深入了一点，他们都不禁缓了口气。路易斯好紧，并且可口的温暖潮湿，哈里得控制着自己不要直接射了。他屏住了呼吸，路易斯发出细碎的呻吟。  
“你还好吗?”哈里问。   
“再来,”路易斯回应，虚软的扯扯他的手臂。 “求你，求你。”  
哈里越发深入的抽插着。 “你感觉太好了,”他虔诚的说。他的手爱抚着路易斯细腰柔嫩的曲线， 欣赏着他金色的肌肤。  
“你也是,”路易斯抽噎。 “喔，天啊……”  
只是听到他虚柔的声音就让哈里的敏感点越发突起，他体内勾起了一轮新的欲火。他结结巴巴动弹不得。  
“别停,”路易斯求道。 “求你了，哈里。感觉太好了。”  
哈里哀嚎。 “我……我还没……”他不好意思的低头看着路易斯。 “如果我动，就要射了。”  
“那就吻我。”路易斯举起手抚住哈里的脸，让两人发烫的嘴唇吻在一起。路易斯的小舌在他口腔里轻颤，哈里忍不住发出一声呻吟。他们终于在一起了。终于。他们吻着，哈里继续发力，他担心自己的身体即将融化，或是因为过度的快感而爆炸。他在路易斯身上挺动时，阳物如火烧一般发硬。  
他浑身战栗的射了，他再也抑制不住了，贴在路易斯唇上的嘴抽着气。有一瞬间他好像感觉不到这个世界了。他肌肉紧绷，他能感到自己射出火辣的热流，草。路易斯一直紧抱着他，对他呢喃甜美的话语，直到哈里浑身是汗的瘫在他胸上。阳物流出的精水滴进了床单，但哈里不在乎。他感到温暖而虚弱，彻底的满足。  
他慢慢的回过神来，意识到路易斯仍然很硬。他双唇微颤，渴望着释放，努力贴合着哈里的身体。哈里慢慢退出来把路易斯的翘臀摁在床里。他低下头，把路易斯的阳物含入口中。只过了几秒钟，哈里就尝到了温热的爱水，深入到了喉咙里，浑浊了他的脸颊。  
“哈里,” 路易斯轻吟，一只手扯了扯他的卷发，于是发丝被润滑剂濡湿了。 “我爱你。”  
哈里乏力的笑了，胡乱的用小臂抹了把脸，爬进床里把路易斯搂住。 “我也爱你，但咱们有点丢人。”  
路易斯笑了。 “嗯我赢了你。大概半分钟。”  
“你比我持久了百分之五十。”  
他们紧紧贴着彼此，咯咯笑着喘着爱抚对方的头发和脸颊。 “其实，我们是性爱大师,”路易斯说。 “我们只得想个法对彼此免疫。”  
“估计是不可能了,”哈里说，拖长声调，比平时还要缓慢。  
“绝对的。” 路易斯伸展身体时不由自主的颤抖着，他还没从高潮缓过劲来。 “绝对永远都不会厌倦的。”  
他们共同沐浴，(在哈里的坚决要求下)换掉脏乱的床单之后已经是凌晨一点了, 然后回到床里，但没人感到疲累。哈里决定，他想再看一遍路易斯作曲的谱子。这次他看的更仔细了，他一只手轻轻拂过铅笔的痕迹，另一只手紧紧握着路易斯的手，一遍遍告诉他这曲子有多棒。  
“我还没告诉你呢,”路易斯想起，他从乐曲中抬起头望向哈里。 “我听见你和我妈妈说话了。”  
哈里惊讶的眨眼。 “那时你还在？我以为你已经走了。”  
“嗯，我在一个橱柜里待了一会儿，不过这不是重点。”  
哈里宠溺的笑着，露出了酒窝，路易斯脸红了，低头玩着床单边角。 “你让我感觉好受支持，哈里。虽然那时我仍然害怕跟你说话。我终于明白你的意思了，你说要永远站在我身边。我以前——以前不明白那句话的意思。这给了我写出这个的力量。”  
“这写的是我们……”哈里轻声惊叹。   
路易斯点头。他开始描述曲目的每一部分是怎么对应他们感情的进程的，哈里充满兴趣的大睁着眼睛。他问着路易斯，无尽的入迷着，结果他们兴奋的共同回溯了一起走过的那些阶段。他们互相解释在不同的时期对对方的感受 (“你在拍宣传照的时候就想要我了?” “你的西装! 我得努力不去盯着你看，”) ，最后他们又开始讨论那个分手。  
“我是说,”哈里叹气，双手交叉压在脑后，平躺在床上盯着天花板，努力整理思绪, “在我出柜后，开放的坦诚待人总是很容易。但和你在一起时……”他咬着下嘴唇，路易斯在他胸口上来回划着线， “我猜一部分是源于残余的恐惧。绝对有因特劳肯那些事的原因，但也因为当我第一次见到你时，我还没那么开放。那是我过去习惯的状态，而我又一次习惯于此。我——我知道我本该告诉你柏林的事。我本该告诉你我爱你。”  
路易斯静静点头。 “我是那么的确定你不爱我。我那么确定我不够好，”  
哈里搂住他轻轻晃着，不断吻着他的头发。 “我爱你,” 他说。他简直停不下来说这句话。他想说一百次，然后一千次。  
“你什么时候开始爱我的?”路易斯轻轻问。  
“当我看到你和那个小女孩在一起时,”哈里说。 “你把你的松香给了她。”  
“苏菲?”路易斯微笑。  
“嗯。那时我想……我只想抱住你，告诉你你有多棒。多么好的人。对我来说多完美的人。我爱你调戏我的时候；我爱你那么温柔的样子。这让我想有一天，和你组建一个家庭。”  
“真的?”路易斯坐起身，灿烂的笑着。他连吻了哈里两次，依偎在他脖颈。 “我也想。”哈里的心跳的越来越快，好像正奔向着未来。  
“你什么时候开始爱我的?”哈里问。   
路易斯想了很久，回答道， “我不确定,”他终于说。 “有时，我觉得我一直爱着你。”

 

他们终于在黎明时抱着彼此渐渐入睡。当路易斯再次醒来时，哈里坐在他身旁，扭着身子在手机上打着字。午后明净的阳光打在他白皙的肌肤和纹身上，给他的卷发蒙上了一圈金色的光晕，他美极了。  
“嘿，亲爱的,”路易斯声音沙哑，有点没睡醒。   
哈里马上把手机扔到一边滑回床里，吻遍了路易斯全脸，手指穿过他的发丝。 “我爱你,”他说。  
“我也爱你,”路易斯幸福的回答。   
“嗯太好了，因为我要尿尿。”哈里蹦起身，又轻轻啄了一下路易斯的鼻尖，翻身下了床跑向门边。他差点绊倒在昨晚的脏床单上，跌跌撞撞的想挣脱开来。  
路易斯宠爱的大笑。 “你之前为什么不去?”他问，翻个身揉揉眼睛让自己清醒点。   
“不想吵醒你,”哈里耸耸肩。他挠挠脖颈上的吻痕，在门口扭着，坐立不安但仍不想离开。 “不想让你醒来后以为我走了……”  
“哈里,” 路易斯翻个白眼，轻轻微笑。 “我爱你；没人要走。去尿尿吧。”  
哈里冲进走廊，路易斯平躺在床上盯着天花板，脸上挂着的微笑好像能温暖他全身。他昏昏沉沉的，感觉心满意足，并且不知怎么的，完满了。完整了。好像哈里一直没真的抽离他似的。路易斯伸展了一下臀瓣，感到轻微的火辣痛意和残留的快感，不禁一声轻吟。   
哈里从卫生间回来时，他把他一把抓回床上，狠狠的吻着——现在他尝起来是薄荷味了，但他的头发闻起来仍然有股丁香和柑橘的味道。他们在下午给彼此慵懒的口交，那感觉缓慢，热烈而绝妙。然后他们又抱在一起，肌肤上闪着新鲜汗水的光泽。  
“我觉得咱们得吃东西了,”哈里说。  
“迟早，”路易斯点头，下巴尖抵在哈里胸前。  
“咱们去个餐馆坐到人行道的露天座位上，然后奢侈一把点五个开胃菜，”哈里建议道，手指从路易斯的脖颈一路滑到他的后背，描摹着他脊骨的曲线。  
“你不上班吗?”路易斯问。  
哈里耸肩。 “我解决了。”  
他们一起沐浴(然后路易斯把哈里压在墙上，用沾满泡沫的手又给他很快的撸了一次，算是提供额外服务), 他们穿上衣服，二十分钟后手牵手走在克罗茨贝格区。现在是柏林每年气候宜人的时节，而路易斯不再这么讨厌这里了。他只是享受着宽广的蓝天和夏日空气的美妙味道，深深的呼吸着。  
“你……”他们在一个小餐桌旁坐定，上了饮料后，路易斯迟疑的问， “现在问会不会太早——你会回伦敦吗?”  
“我他妈当然要回伦敦，”哈里回答。 “柏林就是地狱。”他一挥胳膊，指着这一带熙熙攘攘友好和谐的邻近和其中修剪的漂漂亮亮的绿植。  
“更不用说气候也是糟透,”路易斯嗤之以鼻。 “但你的合同怎么办?”  
哈里清清嗓子，靠前身把弄着菜谱，表情严肃。 “我们有一段时间的试用期,”他说，抬起头盯住路易斯。 “两个月后，经由两方的同意才会开始长期合作。但任何一方都可以退出。”  
“而你就要这么做?”路易斯问，有点喘不过气了。 “你要退出?”  
哈里点头。 “反正本来我也是这么考虑的,”他说。“最近，我就是……我想再次演奏。我爱指挥，但……”他耸耸肩。 “而这里太不一样了；我直到回了柏林才意识到这点。我爱伦敦。我想在那度过一生。我想和你度过一生。”  
路易斯笑了。“我也是,”他说。 “而我不能离开伦敦，我不觉得我能。但是——嗯，我绝对能留在这陪你，如果你想的话，最后这几周。”他不好意思的给哈里讲了他的离职，而哈里把他拉到大腿上紧紧抱着。  
“尼克不会炒了你的,”他说，拍拍路易斯的头发。 “他不会。他只是给你一点喘息的时间。”  
路易斯叹气。 “我确实需要。”  
服务生来了。路易斯一下坐回自己的椅子，让哈里用德语点餐。他听着哈里沙哑的声音说出陌生的词语，心里又涌出新的爱意。  
“Ich hätte gerne Tintenfisch und die Käseplatte, für mich und meinen Freund, bitte.”  
“你说了什么?”路易斯小声问，把椅子靠近了哈里一些，这样他就能轻轻依偎在他身边了。哈里自然的把一只手臂环过他的肩。  
“我点了芝士焗鱿鱼,”哈里说，“为我和我的男朋友。”  
路易斯脸颊微红，扯过哈里T恤柔软的衣领吻住他。“真性感,”他轻喘，肌肤上好像跳跃着几点火花。“也许我们还是该留在柏林。”  
“Echt?”（真的？） 哈里问。他抿嘴笑笑，声调提高了三个八度，然后咳嗽一声。 “Es gefällt dir, mein schöner toller Freund...”（我喜欢你，我的美丽的了不起的爱人……）  
“我希望你是在告诉我我老二有多大。”  
哈里扑哧笑了，以手掩口，肩膀抖动。路易斯也笑了，为自己还能让哈里发笑而开心。他平复情绪时没羞没臊的欣赏着他男朋友的脸。  
“谁老二大？”  
路易斯和哈里同时回头，看见弗洛里安和安雅站在路边，隔着餐馆外面院子边装饰的几盆花，对他们微笑着。  
“大家都大!”哈里说，大大张开怀抱拥抱了两人。 “你也是，安雅。”  
她笑着锤了他的肩。  
“路易斯•汤姆林森,”弗洛伸出手与他握手。 “你一定是他取消排练的原因。”路易斯不好意思的站起身握住了他巨大温热的手掌。  
“弗洛里安•韦伊,”他点头。他想到自己曾经那么嫉妒弗洛里安，但很显然他其实是一个很好的人，对哈里也是很好的朋友，微微感到一阵悔意。 “我——”他咳嗽一声，松开手。他害羞的撩了撩刘海。他只是说，“谢谢你,”朝哈里方向一点头。哈里和安雅没注意到他们。宝宝在动，哈里眼睛一亮，他的手正摸着她的肚子。  
“好,”弗洛里安说。 “嗯。我也感谢你让我们下午放假。我很高兴你来了。但如果我再看见他……”他威胁的挑起深色的眉毛。  
“再不会了，”路易斯回答。他十分坚定。 “再不会了。”  
“很好,”弗洛里安说。他拍了一下路易斯的肩膀，退后一步打量着他。 “你知道吗，你们看起来是十分引人注目的一对；有人跟你说过吗？”  
路易斯一哼，翻个白眼。 “谢谢，”他说。 “还有你——”他指了指安雅， “恭喜二位。”  
这让弗洛里安骄傲的笑了。  
他们又聊了几分钟，当菜上全后，弗洛里安和安雅挥手告别，接着散步了。路易斯用手抓起芝士焗鱿鱼喂给哈里，咯咯笑着任由他舔掉自己手指上的油。这一天过得缓慢而慵懒，感觉他们之间的联系只是越来越紧密了。这时，路易斯开始留意到哈里的一切，每一个迷人的细节，并把它们分门别类记下来。哈里给路易斯展示柏林的景色，他们谈了几个小时，散步时搂在一起。路易斯感觉几乎要飘上云端，在这个城市上空漂浮着，和这个男孩，他的男孩。哈里•斯泰尔丝。以前他的心里好像一直有毒药在折磨着他，削弱着他。现在哈里把这些毒都吸了出来，突然间他发现变得坚强是那么简单。  
他们无论何时彼此想吻就吻，直到天边的夕阳开始西下。然后他们走回哈里的公寓，做爱。  
“我好像又活过来了,”他们面对彼此赤身裸体，伸展着身体时哈里说。 “当我离开伦敦时，我感觉好像死掉了。但然后是你。是你站在门口，我以为自己在做梦。我感觉好像起死回生了。”  
“嗯,”路易斯回答。 “天啊，我也是。”  
哈里伸出手紧紧握住他的手，然后他们那样静静的躺了一会儿。沉思默想。他们活着。

提供给引座员的印好的节目单叠放的整整齐齐。后台，音乐家们从天鹅绒琴匣中拿出木质的或是闪光的黄铜乐器，安静的热身，等着继续的指示。巴比肯中心充满了来看音乐会的人，在凹进式照明下，有些人在到演出大厅落座前会去小酌一杯。香水的味道中混杂着含糊不清的说话声音，还有副券被撕下来的声音和时不时传来的阵阵欢笑。   
这是一场有里程碑意义的表演，一位新兴作曲家的作品首演和一位深受喜爱的重要演奏家的回归。路易斯•汤姆林森和哈里•斯泰尔丝。他们要演奏一部汤姆林森写下的二重奏，而这也标志了近三年来斯泰尔丝首次公开的演奏他的乐器。大厅里比往常要人声鼎沸，人们饱含期待，当灯光变暗，最后一批观众飞快落座时，人群只是更热烈了。  
“他们相爱着，你知道吗,”大幕拉开，观众互相耳语。 “这曲子是他写给他们的。”  
汤姆林森和斯泰尔丝从舞台两侧入场，观众席爆发出一阵掌声。他们在指挥台前握手，小提琴家的拇指若有若无的扫过了大提琴家的手腕。他们分开，走到自己的位置。指挥举起她的指挥棒，他们深情而又略带害羞的对彼此微笑。  
乐团开始演奏。  
先是汤姆林森奏出了谨慎的，带着希望的旋律。单薄的。有些疲倦和提防。当他遇到了斯泰尔丝低沉厚重的节奏后，霎时间他的小提琴迸发出狂乱的指法变换，一个崭新的，对抗性的主题喷薄而出。这作品描述了一个找到对方，相互协作的过程。它逐渐达到一个壮丽庞然，统一相协的高潮，深深的迷住了观众。   
当他们赢得了众人的起立鼓掌时，汤姆林森走向斯泰尔丝，吻上了他的双唇——显然出乎斯泰尔丝意料之外。他脸红了，差点绊倒，听到观众席（和乐团里的几位成员那里）传来高昂的口哨声，不禁笑了。他们手拉手退场时，手指兴奋的颤抖着。  
这变成了一项传统。很多年后，每当LSO的演出结束后观众为他们起身鼓掌时，哈里•斯泰尔丝都知道他应该望向路易斯•汤姆林森，等待他的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally,the end. I love my beta,rosemary. 我爱你. te quiero. je t'aime.   
> 番外翻译正在施工中  
> \----All the love,Alice.


End file.
